Un mundo sin ti
by Ethanlya Kurose
Summary: Su vida era un lío. "Sasuke..." Ese estúpido y molesto nombre siempre lo pronunciaba con anhelo y desesperación. Pero... ¿Quién mierda era Sasuke? Él no tenía a nadie entre sus conocidos con aquel nombre.
1. El contrato

**¡Hola!** Bueno, esta idea se me ocurrió en los estresantes días de la universidad XD. Espero que les guste ^^

**Aclaraciones: Contiene spoilers del manga, frases, etc. **(Ahora no se nota, pero futuramente sí será evidente).

**No tiene OOC**, pues estoy tratando de ser fiel a las personalidades de los personajes :P.

_"Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente, sin embargo, mis yakuzas están intentando hacer recapacitar a Kishimoto ;)"_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El contrato. **

Miró a su enemigo con odio por centésima vez.

"¡Maldición, Sasuke, mírame de una jodida vez! Si me hubieses hecho caso a mí, en vez de a él…" Gruñó entre dientes mientras intentaba sacarse los grilletes que tenía en las muñecas y en los pies.

Sasuke le sonrió con mofa.

Apenas podía verlo, pues sus ojos estaban entrando a la fase de la ceguera.

De todos modos, ya no le importaba nada.

Madara estaba realizando los sellos para la extracción del Kyuubi, por esa razón no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hacían. Después de todo, sus planes habían salido como él quería y pronto sería el hombre más poderoso del mundo Shinobi.

"¡Mierda…!"

Naruto temblaba de la rabia e impotencia que sentía. No solo el muy maldito lo había podido capturar, sino que también se había atrevido a matar a la mitad de los habitantes de Konoha con tal de que él se entregara sin resistencia.

¡Y Sasuke….! ¡Oh, el idiota de Sasuke!

No tan sólo había peleado contra él, sino que Madara también había planeado eliminarlo para que no interfiriera en su deseo de ser el "dios absoluto" del mundo Shinobi.

Ahora los dos se encontraban atrapados por Uchiha Madara en una de las cuevas para la extracción de Bijuus.

_Con la muerte a un paso de ellos. _

Naruto detuvo su intento de liberarse.

Su padre había confiado en él para detener a semejante monstruo ansioso de poder. Su madre se sacrificó por él para que pudiese vivir. Ero-sennin, Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai y muchos otros más también entregaron su vida para darle una oportunidad de vencer al maldito Uchiha.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez.

¿Cómo es que las cosas pudieron acabar tan mal?

"Naruto…"

La voz débil de Sasuke lo hizo despabilar. De inmediato abrió los ojos y posó su atención en el casi destruido cuerpo del pelinegro, y que a juzgar, tal vez le quedaba sus últimos minutos de vida terrenal.

"Yo… lo siento."

Sintió que su corazón se oprimía de dolor. La respiración del pelinegro se hacía más superficial y lenta, casi… desapareciendo.

"¡No, Sasuke!" Gritó intentando salir de aquella prisión en la que se encontraba.

Naruto lo había prometido: ambos morirían juntos. Sasuke no podía adelantársele al otro mundo…

"¡Teme, no te atrevas a morir!"

Más que orden, parecía súplica… una de las pocas que le había hecho el rubio.

Sonrió apenas.

Lástima que no lograra visualizar por última vez al lazo más importante que no pudo romper... por más que lo intentó.

Inspiró con dolor.

"Para otra será… Dobe."

Fue lo último que dijo antes de someterse a la inconsciencia eterna.

No.

No…

¡NO!

Naruto se quedó con la mente en blanco, siendo únicamente capaz de ver el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke en el mohoso suelo.

"Grandísimo Imbécil. No hagas promesas que no cumplirás…" Susurró dejándose caer por completo.

Nuevamente había escapado de él, sin dar explicación alguna.

Era tan típico de Sasuke…

El chakra del Kyuubi comenzó a recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo, para posteriormente exteriorizarse.

Madara seguía realizando los sellos, cuando percibió que algo estaba cambiando.

Los chakras de los Bijuus, que tenía capturado en la cueva, salían como estrellas fugaces hacia el decaído rubio.

"¡¿Qué mierda…?" Pensó Madara al tiempo que deshacía los sellos y escapaba de una gran roca que iba directo hacia a él.

La tierra se movía fuertemente. Las paredes comenzaban a ceder logrando derrumbando el lugar.

Hasta que acabó con lo peor: una fuerte explosión debido a la acumulación de chakras.

Todo quedó reducido a la nada misma, parecido a lo que alguna vez Naruto había vivido con Sasuke durante su batalla en el Valle del fin.

Solo con la excepción de que ahora él era el único dentro de ese nada.

Ironías de la vida.

**"¡Mocoso…!" **

¿Qué mierda quería ese zorro?

¡Ya no tenía nada que hacer y lo único que quería era unirse con los demás en el más allá…! Y unirse a Sasuke para darle una golpiza de muerte, por abandonarlo cuando le pidió que no lo hiciera.

Sí, era un tonto hasta cuando se encontraba muerto.

**"¿Acaso no quieres vivir más? ¿Esa es la voluntad que tanto alardeabas, jinchuuriki del Kyuubi?"**

_Bien. No era precisamente una voz que recordara._

**"No nos conoces, idiota."** Insistió otra voz con sorna.

"Entonces déjenme en paz." Respondió cansado.

**"¡Te vamos a dar una oportunidad única en tu patética existencia! Que contenedor más desagradable, Kyuubi."**

Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el hilo de la conversación para nada con esos desconocidos.

**"Somos los otros 8 Bijuus restantes, Uzumaki Naruto. Y te podemos dar un magnífico regalo con tal de que Uchiha Madara no logre reunirnos para su conveniencia." **  
_  
Se ponía interesante la cosa con tal de que Uchiha Madara se fuera directamente al infierno._

**"Eso está fuera de nuestras posibilidades, mocoso."**

"Oh, ahí se fue la gracia del asunto."

**"Lo que sí podemos hacer es reunir a todos los que conoces en un mundo paralelo a este, y eso incluye hasta los enemigos que derrotaste. Digamos que es un paquete completo, jinchuuriki."**

"¿Ver a Orochimaru otra vez? Qué asco."

**"Mocoso, estos son los términos del contrato: 1) Todos tendrán la misma personalidad que tuvieron en este mundo, es decir, como los conociste. 2) Nadie recordará sobre este mundo. 3) Los Bijuus seguirán existiendo en el interior del último jinchuuriki del que estuvo."**

"¿Eso es todo…?"

**"No, no lo es. Ahora vienen las últimas clausulas más importantes: 4) Con Uchiha Sasuke no podrás tener contacto alguno, sólo después de los 16 años podrás reencontrarte con él. Si por lo inevitable que es el destino se ven las caras, tendrás que cumplir tu parte de cualquier forma."**

"Pero yo conocí a Sasuke desde pequeño…" Respondió en voz baja dudando de la oferta que los nueve Bijuus le hacían con tal de salir de las manos de Uchiha Madara.

Sin conocer a Sasuke… un mundo sin aquella persona más valiosa en su existencia. ¿Sería capaz su alma de aceptar tal contrato?

**"Es el sacrificio que debes pagar por lo que hizo su sangre maldita, torpe contenedor. Él tendrá los últimos sentimientos de estos 3 años, es decir, del período en que decidió irse hasta el momento de su muerte. No será para nada fácil su nueva existencia, eso te lo damos por asegurado…"**

**"Y por ningún motivo, debe recordar las memorias de este mundo, jinchuuriki"**

"¿Y en el hipotético caso que llegara a hacerlo? ¿Su alma se perdería o qué?"

**"Si lo hace, entonces se activará la última clausula: 5) Si Uchiha Sasuke recobra sus memorias antes de la edad en la que murió en este mundo (16 años, 8 meses y 24 días), automáticamente el alma de Uchiha Madara será despertado y comenzará la cacería de los Bijuus." **

"¡Esperen un momento! Si quieren que este loco tipo no los capture, entonces… ¿Para qué lo meten en el contrato?"

**"Uchiha Sasuke es un descendiente directo de Uchiha Madara, al igual que tú con Hashirama Senju, el primer Hokage. Hay una especie de conexión y… ¡No te explicaré más, Naruto!"**

"Rayos, Kyuubi. Todo iba bien hasta que incluyeron a Madara."

**"¿Aceptas o no? No tenemos todo el tiempo del universo, por más que queramos estar libres."**

"Si… Si Madara consigue recuperar su memoria e inicia su búsqueda para capturarlos… ¿Entonces qué sucedería?"

**"El mundo al que los enviamos se sumaría al caos al igual que se dejó a este mundo Shinobi. Los recuerdos y las técnicas de todos aparecerían y volvería la tragedia que viviste hace poco. Sólo que ya no habría posibilidad alguna de trasladarte a otro mundo. Si no llega a pasar nada de esto, con los años cada uno de los Bijuus regresaría a su lugar de origen y el mundo volvería a su equilibrio natural. ¿Entonces aceptas?"**

Sacrificar sus propios recuerdos y de los demás. Abandonar sus sentimientos por aquella persona y evitar todo contacto por el bien de todos.

Todo por una segunda oportunidad para salvar al mundo de Madara…

"Sí. No dejaré que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo." Respondió con decisión.

Los nueve demonios dieron un gran rugido.

**"Uzumaki Naruto, tú serás el único que tendrá conocimiento parcial de tu antiguo mundo. La única persona que podrá ser más voluble a tus visiones será Uchiha Sasuke, así que procura que no logre recordar hasta después de la edad de su muerte. Aunque, incluso sería mucho mejor que jamás recordara lo que sucedió."**

**"Recuerda el contrato, mocoso…"**

Fue lo último que escuchó por parte del Kyuubi antes de sumarse a la inconsciencia total… a la misma que Sasuke se había ido.

_"Donde quiera que estés, yo te seguiré… Sasuke."_

Y de ahí, no había nada.

Su existencia en ese mundo se esfumó.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Me debo dedicar a estudiar en vez de escribir tonterías? :O

La próxima actua será... ¡Cuando ustedes lo pidan XD! - por supuesto, me debo dar el tiempo de subirlo jeje-

Espero que sí :)

_Bye Bye_

_Ethanlya Kurose._


	2. Locura máxima

¡Hola! Me puse muy contenta por el recibimiento que le dieron al fic, espero que sigamos así... y si no... ¡Me lo deben hacer saber, ok n.n!

¡Gracias por sus visitas! Y por supuesto a las personas que dejaron review:

**TheRusso, Konata Light , sayu uchiha, kai, Charlie'sCreator , Vanesa-Mikell , Darth Sethbek. **

Bueno, sé que dejé con dudas y se las responderé aquí para que no estén... mmm... colgadas xD.

A Naruto se le dijo que **NO** puede ver a Sasuke hasta que haya cumplido los 16 años, después de esa fecha puede hacerlo. Lo que **tampoco** puede hacer es que Sasuke recupere** SUS** propios recuerdos antes de la fecha que le dieron los bijuus (ya saben 16 años, 8 meses y 24 días). ¿Se entiende D:?

Podrán intuir que me gustan los vacíos legales jajaja xD.

La actua es bastante larga, espero que les guste :D. En lo personal me gustó como quedó (ya sabrán el por qué si lo leen xD), además es recién sacadito de word xD.

_"¡Insisto! Mis yakuzas deben estar haciendo entrar a Kishimoto en razón para que me preste al menos a Gaara como consolación ;_;"_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Locura máxima.**

_"Esos lazos son la prueba de mi existencia."_  
…

(Uzumaki Naruto)

Un día primaveral cualquiera, en una ciudad cualquiera y en una calle cualquiera, lo único que se lograba escuchar además del ruido de los autos y buses, eran las particulares quejas de un estudiante de preparatoria rubio de ojos azules - semejantes al color del cielo - caminando hiperactivamente al lado de una avergonzada chica de pelo rosa, que intentaba por lo demás que la tierra le tragase para no escuchar más los raros sueños de su mejor amigo.

"¡Entonces Kakashi- sensei se puso a mis espaldas en el momento menos previsto, junto sus dedos y los metió en mi culo, Sakura-chan! ¿¡Sabes lo doloroso que puede ser?" Se quejaba el rubio tocando su parte trasera para hacer notar más su enfado.

La chica puso su maletín a un costado de su rostro para que los curiosos transeúntes no consiguieran identificarla en el futuro.

"¡Por favor, Naruto, deja de contar payasadas!" Le ordenó furiosa Sakura al tiempo que le daba una golpiza en la cabeza para callar al revoltoso chico. "Son sólo sueños… y bastante gays por cierto." Comentó divertida haciendo sonrojar al rubio. "Aunque Kakashi-sensei es muy viejo para ti…" se burló.

"¡Qué no soy gay, Sakura-chan!" Negó rápidamente Naruto ante los dichos de su amiga.

"¿Quién sabe? Los sueños pueden ser los deseos que más escondemos de los demás"

La pelirrosa asintió riendo, le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo hacia la calle contraria para ir a su casa.

Naruto sonrió, su mejor amiga sí que le daba dolores de cabeza de vez en cuando.

Continuó caminando para llegar a su casa tranquilamente.

No podía ser más feliz porque sería abusar de su buena suerte.

Tenía a dos amorosos padres, dos padrinos excelentes, maravillosos amigos. Quizás no resaltaba como el mejor de la clase, pero tampoco era un idiota de primera… aunque a veces actuara como uno sólo para llamar la atención de los demás.

Era feliz y era lo único que realmente importaba.

**"**_**Tú no eres como yo, jamás lo serás, tú estuviste solo desde el principio, no sabes lo que es el dolor de perder a tus seres queridos**_**"**

Dejó de sonreír como normalmente lo hacía.

Era feliz, aunque hubiese un pequeño punto negro en toda su felicidad.

Detuvo su caminar y se apoyó en uno de los postes de luz, recargando su frente en el duro concreto.

Sabía lo que vendría. Cerró los ojos con cansancio por unos segundos para que pasara de una maldita vez lo que su mente quisiera jugarle.

¡Maldito dolor de cabeza que…!

**"¿**_**Por qué vas tan lejos por mí, Naruto**_**?" **

Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron, casi llegando al punto extremo de la taquicardia. Sintió un sudor frío recorrer su cuello y también las palmas de sus manos.

Oh, diablos.

Esa voz… ¡Esa estúpida voz! Que siempre resonaba en su cabeza en los momentos más inoportunos.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos. Respiró profundamente 3 veces para intentar calmarse y seguir su camino a casa como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Sí, lo mejor era hacer como si nada.

Llegó a casa agotado. Abrió la reja y entró ya con los zapatos en la mano para tirarlos de inmediato y correr descalzo hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba su madre preparando la cena.

La pelirroja se asustó al ver que el rubio respiraba agitado.

"¡Naruto, no te escuché en…!" no pudo terminar la frase pues el rubio la había aprisionado entre sus brazos. Kushina sonrió entendiéndolo y lo abrazó sin más "Bienvenido a casa, hijo."

El rubio se separó lentamente y le sonrió a modo de saludo.

"¿Qué hay de cenar? ¿Ramen?" preguntó ilusionado relamiendo sus labios.

Kushina alzó la ceja mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "Sí, hay miso ramen pero antes…" tocó la mejilla del rubio "¿Ocurrió algo malo, Naruto?"

"P-para nada, mamá. Debe ser sólo tu imaginación" Sonrió rascándose la nuca nervioso. "¡Wow! Mira la hora, pronto llegará papá del trabajo. Mientras tanto, me iré a dar un baño… ¡Avísame cuando esté listo todo!" y se esfumó, dejando desconcertada a su madre.

"…¡Naruto!" gritó enfadada a los cuatro vientos. Pero sabía bien que su hijo era tan terco como ella. Suspiró agobiada. "¿Qué es lo que le pasa a este niño?" susurró volviendo a retomar sus quehaceres.

Ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

Después de todo, no por nada era Namikaze Kushina, una de las mejores fiscales del distrito.

Naruto cerró la puerta tras de sí y aseguró con pestillo. Mera precaución de algún ataque sorpresa de su madre.

Dejó su bolso a una esquina de la habitación y saltó sobre su cama. Encendió la radio que se encontraba en la mesita de noche, y comenzó con su proceso de relajación para quitar aquella voz de su cabeza que le hostigaba desde los 12 años.

Sus padres no tenían conocimiento de esto, pues creerían que estaría loco y lo mandarían con un estúpido psiquiatra. Y por supuesto, él no tenía ningún grado de demencia.

La única forma de poder librarse de aquellas… visiones era relatándolas como divertidos sueños sin sentido para entretener a sus amigos. Esa era la única manera de estar en paz consigo mismo.

**"Yo traeré a Sasuke de vuelta"**

Rechinó entre dientes.

Pero ya estaba llegando al límite.

Sí, a eso mismo se refería. Ya no tan sólo veía aquellas locas visiones, sino que además en los momentos más inoportunos escuchaba voces, incluyendo la suya.  
_  
Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… _

¡Arg, cómo odiaba a ese tipo! - aunque no lo conociera realmente- le enfermaba el tono que utilizaba cuando se refería a ese chico: desesperado, rabioso, angustiado y anhelante.

_¡Puaj!_

"¡Naruto, la cena está lista! ¡Y más vale que te hayas dado esa ducha o no tendrás doble ración!" Escuchó gritar a su madre desde la cocina.

Estaba dispuesto a obedecerle hasta que sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Intentó aferrarse a la cabecera de la cama, y esperó pacientemente.

Apretó sus dientes con fuerzas…

_"Hay algo especial que me gusta decir a los hombres que dicen que mi cabello es lindo, incluido tú Naruto...¡Te amo!"_

Abrió los ojos asustado.

Nunca había sido capaz de ver a su madre en sus locas visiones, ni siquiera en escuchar su voz. Aunque, podría jurar que la vio con una extraña vestimenta y su rostro demsotrando amor y un poco de culpabilidad.

Sonrió levemente.

La furia de su amorosa madre no era digna de ver por ningún motivo, no si lo que quería era preservar su vida.

Se sacó la camisa y los pantalones del uniforme, quedando solo con un cómodo bóxer para ir directo a la ducha.

* * *

Y ahí estaba otra vez, viéndose en tercera persona vestido con un chándal negro con pantalones naranjas que le parecía muy familiar, hablando con una sombra más alta que él.

Le frustraba no poder ver el rostro de aquel desconocido que lo acosaba mentalmente.

Pues estaría muy feliz de darle un puñetazo.

_**"Fui muy feliz al conocerte"**_ se escuchó decir.

_**"Naruto, es muy tarde... tú me hablaste...pero ahora es demasiado tarde para cambiarme. Acabaré completamente contigo, con el pueblo y con todo lo demás. En este punto, tu elección es... matarme y convertirte en el héroe de la villa. ¡O dejarte matar por mí, y convertirte en un perdedor!"**_

Despertó sobresaltado.

Miró a su alrededor, intentando reconocer si aún se encontraba en la habitación.

"Oh, mierda" Limpió su frente de las gotitas de sudor que le acechaban.

Escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada reprimiendo un gemido de frustración.

Odiaba la noche con toda su alma, ya que sus sueños se volvían la peor de las torturas por el grado de su realidad.

Y lo más terrible que existía, no es que fueran sueños con escenas sin sentido. No. Ahora todo tenía una pieza clave, en su mayoría. Las voces y las visiones… la clave giraba en torno a una figura oscurecida, en donde solo su voz podía ser reconocida.

Y esa pieza maldita no era nada más y nada menos que ese tal _Sasuke_.

"Vete al infierno, Sasuke, y déjame dormir de una puta vez" Pensó malhumorado el rubio intentando recuperar el sueño perdido.

Sin embargo, sabía que era en vano.

"¡Hm!" cerró los ojos forzosamente.

…o…

Minato se sentía levemente sorprendido mientras tomaba su taza de café con su hijo.

Era una de esas extrañas mañanas en las que éste no hablaba para nada (algo fuera de lo común, ya que Naruto hablaba hasta por los codos si se lo proponía, al igual que su amada Kushina).

"No tienes buena cara, hijo" Comentó Minato riendo al ver las pronunciadas ojeras del rubio.

Naruto hizo una mueca no muy contento por la observación de su padre.

"Si te pasaras la mitad de la noche en vela, también tendrías esto" Respondió antipático señalando su rostro.

"Uy, alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo"

Minato dejó su café de lado para tomarle atención a su hijo.

Kushina ya le había comentado de antemano los raros cambios del rubio, pero siendo tan terco como su esposa, de seguro no contaría nada hasta que sucediese lo peor.

Rascó su mejilla. La herencia Uzumaki era algo tan difícil de comprender en ciertas situaciones.

"De cualquier forma, Naruto, sabes que puedes decir cualquier problema que te afecte. Si alguien te está molestando, acosando, etc. Solo tienes que decirlo" Aseguró.

El rubio sonrió amargamente.

"¡No es eso…! Solo no puedo dormir bien, ya sabes el estrés de los exámenes. _Y que estoy escuchando voces en cualquier momento del día_" Quiso agregar pero sabía que empeoraría las cosas.

Minato lo observó durante unos segundos y se limitó a suspirar. Sabía que no conseguiría sonsacarle la verdad.

Volvió a beber de su café hasta que vio en el refrigerador una nota de su esposa.

_"Querido Minato, debes ir por mí a la casona de Mikoto. Aunque no me dijo exactamente para qué quería verme, lo único que mencionó es que llevara a Naruto. Pero me tocó un caso difícil… ¡Bueno, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas de engorrosas ttebane! Aquí está la dirección…_

¡_Los amo_!

**Pd: _Si no asisten, te las verás conmigo, Namikaze Minato _¬¬."**

"¡Oh, cierto! Kushina quiere que vayamos a la casa de una de sus amigas, así que Naruto… alístate que nos iremos en media hora más." Dijo animado el Namikaze.

Con tal de no hacer enfadar a su querida esposa…

Naruto escupió la mitad de su jugo de naranja.

"¡P-pero…! ¿Para qué mierda iré yo?" Cuestionó.

"Tu madre tiene que trabajar este fin de semana, y a modo de representarla, nosotros iremos. ¿Quieres que mamá sea feliz y no descargue su furia en tu amoroso padre, verdad?" Dijo lúgubre.

Naruto rió a carcajadas

"¡En realidad me da igual lo que te pase, viejo!"

Para Minato fue un golpe bajo.

"Irás y punto final" Dijo serio.

"¡¿QUÉ? ¡ESPERA, PAPÁÁÁ!" Dejó su desayuno a la mitad para seguir a su padre.

Minato salió de la cocina silbando alegremente, con las manos en las orejas ignorando de forma olímpica los ruegos de su hijo.

* * *

"Siento mucho que hayan tenido que venir, pero no sabía a quién más recurrir" Habló Mikoto, una mujer de alrededor de 35 años, con un pelo azabache envidiable, mientras dejaba una bandeja con tres tazas de té y pastelillos como merienda.

"No hay problema, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, Mikoto. Después de todo, eres casi como una hermana para Kushina" Sonrió el Namikaze.

Pero Naruto no le prestaba atención a la conversación. Se encontraba demasiado fascinado con las proporciones de la casa. Nunca había estado una casa tan enorme ¡Ésta era como 6 veces la suya! Y eso que solo se hallaban en el salón para los invitados.

Miró con deleite la bandeja llena de dulces, dudando por cuál pieza empezar a comer.

"Tal vez Kushina no te lo ha comentado, pero Fugaku ha estado viviendo en el extranjero hace 3 años para poder alzar la compañía. Viene sólo por las festividades y el contacto se ha ido perdiendo…"

Minato la miró sorprendido.

"¿Quieres separarte de Fugaku?" Sabía que el hombre era el tipo más antipático del mundo, aunque de vez en cuando tenía sus puntos buenos.

Mikoto abrió los ojos asustada y luego rió suavemente.

"¡Oh, claro que no! Lo sigo amando por supuesto. El tema es otro." Dejó su taza de té a un lado. "He criado prácticamente a los chicos sola, ya sabes, por todo lo que ha sido trabajar desde cero; Fugaku se ha perdido el crecimiento de sus hijos. El punto es... mi hijo menor, me tiene preocupada"

Naruto seguía feliz en su mundo comiendo los exquisitos manjares.

"La verdad, es que no te sigo bien" Rascó su mejilla nervioso.

"Sé que mi hijo es un buen chico. Tiene buenas calificaciones y es el mejor de su clase. Solo que… ya no es el chico feliz que alguna vez crié" La voz de Mikoto se fue debilitando. "Sus ojos… ¡Si les vieras sus ojos, Minato! Toda calidez se ha ido. Llega tarde a casa, con golpes en su cuerpo y a veces con la camisa llena de sangre. Me preocupa que esté haciendo y la situación me está sobrepasando…" Enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

Minato miró de reojo a su hijo, que seguía engullendo los pastelitos como un niño pequeño.

Él y Kushina sentían la misma preocupación que Mikoto, solo que Naruto no llegaba a ese nivel… aún.

"¿Y para qué necesitas a mi hijo, Mikoto?" Preguntó confuso.

La mujer limpió su rostro.

"Kushina me ha hablado tan bien de Naruto-kun. Es un buen chico y seguro que a Sasuke le agradará…"

Naruto quedó congelado, dejando medio bocado fuera.

_¿Había escuchado bien?_

"Tengo confianza de que puede ayudar a sacar a Sasuke de lo que sea que esté haciendo." La mujer se arrodilló ante Naruto. "¡Por favor, Naruto-kun! ¡Ayuda a mi hijo!" Le suplicó.

Los dos rubios quedaron atónitos.

Naruto pidió con la mirada a su padre para saber qué hacer, y Minato tan solo le envió la indirecta mirando la bandeja sin ningún pastelillo, como diciéndole "_Ella cocinó todo esto para ti, no seas malagradecido_".

Naruto jaló sus cabellos.

¡Vigilar a un mocoso, como si fuese su niñera!

"Está bien, creo que podré con el enanito de Sasuke" Su nombre lo pronunció agriamente.

No es que le cayera mal sin conocerlo, pero la paranoia venía cuando quería con aquel nombre.

La pelinegra se levantó animada y abrazó al rubio fuertemente.

"¡Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun! Lo único que debes hacer es acompañar a Sasuke por las tardes" Se separó un poco de él y le sonrió nerviosamente. "Aunque mi Sasuke no es un niño como tú crees…"

El rubio la quedó mirando confuso hasta que escucharon un portazo de la puerta principal.

Mikoto sonrió.

"Oh, debe ser él. Es raro que llegue temprano, lo iré a buscar para que lo conozcas." Hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación raudamente.

Minato tocó el hombro de su hijo.

"Al parecer tendrás un nuevo amigo, Naruto" Le sonrió.

"Eso parece…" Murmuró no muy convencido.

Sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, aunque no entendía el por qué, esto siempre sucedía cuando tenía extrañas visiones o escuchaba las voces que lo atormentaban.

Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de forma anormal… o más anormal de lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

Observó sus manos sudorosas.

_Raro._

Mikoto abrió la puerta contenta, llegando con un joven alto de piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos tan fríos como describía anteriormente la mujer. El chico vestía el uniforme del instituto.

"Sasuke, ellos son los Namikaze: Minato y Naruto" Los presentó con una sonrisa.

"Hm…" Fue el saludo.

Minato sonrió nervioso.

¡Qué chico más antipático!

"Iré al baño, discúlpenme" Y salió de la habitación.

Por otra parte, Naruto… solo su cuerpo estaba presente en aquella habitación, pues su mente era bombardeada en cada milisegundo por distintas imágenes y voces.

No había alcanzado a mirar al chico ¡Y menos mal que no lo hizo!

Ese nombre que lo había acosado durante años y en donde él mismo susurraba con desesperación. ¡Oh! Y aquella voz ¡Esa puta voz! Era la misma que oía en los momentos menos oportunos.

Sentía ganas de vomitar.

No, definitivamente él no podía pasar toda la tarde con aquella persona. Sería el golpe final para la poca cordura que le quedaba.

"Sasuke, él es Naruto y estará contigo mientras Itachi y yo no estamos en casa" Comentó feliz la pelinegra, ignorante del caos que el rubio tenía en su interior.

El aludido alzó una de sus cejas molesto.

"En otras palabras ¿Tengo niñero, madre?" Su voz era grave y apática.

_Tal como él recordaba._

La cabeza de Naruto estaba a segundos de explotar.

"No, hijo. No pretendo que Naruto-kun sea eso" Intentaba excusarse Mikoto.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente sin saber por qué.

El rostro lleno de horror y perturbación del rubio, mirando sus manos temblorosas como único resguardo, le parecía tan… llamativo.

Sí, esa era la palabra justa. Sonrió maliciosamente.

"No te preocupes, madre. Prometo llevarme bien con Naruto." El pelinegro avanzó hacia al ojiazul y pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor del hombro de éste.

"¿Con qué Naruto, eh?" El rubio lo miró.

Un grave error.

"Tu vida será miserable a partir de este momento." Amenazó Sasuke susurrando en su oído.

Deshizo el "_abrazo_" y salió de la habitación junto con su madre.

Su mente estaba entre la fina línea de la realidad y lo ficticio.

Las piernas no le respondían, finalmente desplomándose contra el alfombrado piso.

Puso una de sus manos sobre su rostro confundido, mordiendo su labio con impotencia.

Verlo, lo hizo todo peor.

_**"¿No deberías estar entrenando para ser Hokage, en vez de perder el tiempo buscándome?"**_

La visión había sido clara: la situación en que estaban en aquella escena, había sido la misma de hacía unos minutos.

Y con ello, al fin pudo ver su jodido rostro.

Inspiró con dolor.

_La vida no podía ser tan retorcida… ¿O sí?_

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Merezco que me tiren al mar por ser tan mala xD? Sí, dije que Sasuke sufrirá, pues eso profetizaron los sabios Bijuus en el capítulo 1. Y yo debo obedecerlos ;) ¡No lo olviden!

Amo a Minato y a Kushina... son re lindos! xD.

Naruto pronto recordará sus memorias y veremos cómo cumple la parte del contrato. ¡Así que no se lo pierdan! :D

Espero con ansias sus opiniones y dudas, críticas, etc :D.

¡Nos leemos!

Bye bye

Ethanlya Kurose


	3. No ceder

¡Hola!

Debería estar estudiando para un quiz, pero las ganas de escribir como loca me ha cegado xD. Uy, queridos chicos y chicas! Les agradezco un montón por sus comentarios T.T... Estos días han sido de lo mejor gracias a su entusiasmo con la historia!

**sayu uchiha, sol yuki uzumaki , isis-chan, chivis, KuroseFAN, AnAkE . AmAi , kai, katsurag , 3BYhancock , Patrick A'Sakura, Vanesa-Mikell , TheRusso , opkus ki, Mikoto-sama **

¡Infinitamente gracias!

Ahora respondiendo algunas de sus inquietudes: ¿Qué edad tienen estos dos? Bueno, ambos tienen la misma edad jajaja xD (buu) Emm... ya saben que Naruto tiene un poquito más de 16 años xD, y Sasuke... ¡De Sasuke depende todo! D: Aún no tiene la fecha con la que murió en su vida pasada. Así que ya pueden sacar sus cálculos, aunque creo que dije más de lo necesario xD.

Esta actua es un poco más corta que la anterior ;(, aunque me gustó en la forma que quedó.

Como ya saben, del odio al amor un paso (pero para Naruto y Sasuke es un poquito más lento, por eso el nombre del capítulo)

"_¡Yap, Kishimoto! ¡Préstame por 10 días a Naruto! Luego te lo devuelvo... sin ropa xD."_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: No ceder.**

_"¡Soy el único que puede resistir toda la fuerza de tu odio!"_

(_Uzumaki Naruto_)

Parpadeó somnoliento mirando el techo de su habitación.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde aquel encuentro con el pelinegro.

Lo único que lograba recordar eran los gritos de su padre, aunque no sabía bien el por qué.

_El mundo era cruel._

Le bastó sólo un segundo en comprenderlo.

Una maldita mirada, recargada de frialdad y odio, fue suficiente para desarmarlo mentalmente.

Una nueva punzada recorrió su frente.

Hizo una mueca irónica. Ya debería estar acostumbrado a esas cosas…

"**_Te salvé la vida por un capricho, nada más. Pero esta vez, como capricho, voy a terminar lo que empecé_"** Susurró el pelinegro desenvainando su katana.

Se levantó de golpe.

¡Ese bastardo lo quería matar!

"¡No! Cálmate de una jodida vez, Naruto. Fue sólo una estúpida visión, nada más" Tocó su frente varias veces para intentar tranquilizarse. "No te confundas, no es real… No lo es" Intentó convencerse con impotencia.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, dejando entrever a sus padres con el alivio de verlo al fin despierto.

Dejó de lado sus paranoias para dedicarse a sonreírles ampliamente.

"¡Hola!" Saludó alegremente.

Kushina corrió a abrazarlo.

"¡Me asustaste, idiota!" Le reprendió dando una suave colleja en su cabeza. "Vine de inmediato apenas terminé el caso de la fiscalía"

"¿Eh?" Preguntó confundido el rubio. "¿Cuántas horas han pasado?"

Kushina asustada miró a Minato para que le explicara.

"Naruto, has estado inconsciente durante 3 días" Respondió con sutileza el mayor, sentándose a las orillas de la cama. "Te encontré desmayado cuando volví del baño, así que te trasladé a la clínica de Tsunade-sama. Nos dijo que despertarías en horas… Pero nunca pensamos que esas horas se volverían _días_" Frunció el ceño "Honestamente, Naruto ¿Sucedió algo entre Uchiha Sasuke y tú?"

_Uchiha… Sasuke._

Le daba dolor de cabeza recordar aquel nombre.

"No" Respondió escondiendo sus ojos con el flequillo.

Kushina lo tomó de las manos mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Hijo, si quieres le puedo decir a Mikoto que no puedes realizar esa petición. Soy tu madre, y no debo ser una genio para saber que algo anda mal"

"Si Sasuke es el problema nosotros…" Insistió Minato.

Naruto vaciló por unos segundos.

"_¡Ese tipo se me aparece en sueños! ¡Su voz me ha acosado durante años y para variar ese día me amenazó- ttebayo!"_

Lástima.

Pero de verdad no podía revelarles nada. No quería ir a un manicomio siendo tan joven.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Son paranoias tuyas, mamá!" Rió apretando la mano de su madre para así mirar a ambos con adoración "De verdad, son los mejores. Pero ya saben ¡Que siempre cumplo con mis promesas!" Exclamó confiado.

Minato y Kushina lo observaron detenidamente buscando alguna señal de mentira o duda. Sin embargo, sabían que su hijo haría lo imposible por no decepcionar a quienes lo necesitaban.

Lo único que podían hacer era confiar en él, hasta llegar al punto en que ya no pudiese aguantar más lo que le estaba dañando.

* * *

Resopló molesto consigo mismo mientras miraba su reloj.

¿Qué había hecho en su vida anterior para que estuviese de _niñero_, de un chico que solo era el perfecto idiota con excelentes notas y que jugaba al pandillero por las tardes mientras su mami no estaba?

_**"¡Te llevaré de vuelta a Konoha, aunque tenga que romperte los brazos y las piernas para ello!"**_

Después del encuentro con el pelinegro, sus sueños se volvieron cada vez peores. Se veía a sí mismo en peleas de proporciones colosales, con el único objetivo de poder recuperar al chico (Algo que ya le disgustaba de sobremanera, pues parecía estar _obsesionado_).

Sus padres seguían sospechando que algo le ocurría. Incluso llegaron a amenazarlo - quizás más Kushina que Minato- en llevarlo donde su madrina Tsunade para que dijera la verdad. Y si eso pasaba, la cosa se pondría verdaderamente fea.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde su desmayo. Por lo que ya estaba asistiendo con normalidad al Instituto, siendo recibido con preocupación y alegría por parte de sus amigos. ¡Increíblemente hasta sus maestros extrañaron los dos días en que estuvo ausente!

No obstante, como existían puntos buenos, los puntos malos no podían faltar:

Era su primer día en "_evangelizar_" al idiota.

Ya había terminado sus clases, y por deber moral, ahora se encontraba a las afueras del Instituto Privado de Sasuke - que inesperadamente quedaba a cinco minutos del suyo- esperando a que el Uchiha saliera de una jodida vez.

Lo que más le frustraba, era pensar que pudo haberse negado si no se hubiera comido todos los deliciosos pastelillos que había preparado la amiga de su madre.

Miró desganado las indicaciones que Mikoto, la amorosa madre del imbécil al que debía vigilar, había escrito para que pudiera seguir la rutina de su antipático hijo.

_"- __Sasuke sale todos los días a las 19:00 PM._

_- Llega a casa alrededor de las 23:30 PM._

_Eso es todo. ¡Confío en ti, Naruto-kun_!"

Naruto quedó boquiabierto.

"¡¿Qué mierda de indicaciones son éstas?" Arrojó el papel al suelo para comenzar a pisotearlo. "¡¿Mi valioso tiempo se desperdiciará en vigilar a este imbécil?" Gritó enfadado provocando que los estudiantes que caminaban por la vía pública lo miraran con temor.

Unos pasos se detuvieron a su lado.

"Entonces, no me busques. Aléjate de mí, inútil." Respondió irritado el causante de su desgracias.

Naruto recuperó su postura, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

No se había percatado de la presencia del pelinegro. Pero por más que quisiera darse la vuelta y pegarle un puñetazo en su perfecto e inmutable rostro… No podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos, ya que no sabía a ciencia exacta cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo y mente.

Y por nada del mundo quería terminar desmayándose delante de sus malditos ojos.

_Oh, claro que no._

"Te seguiré, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que tu madre me diga lo contrario. Tal vez tú no lo hagas, pero yo sí cumplo mis promesas, _Sasuke_." Dijo con amargura.

Le molestaba tanto pronunciar ese nombre.

Sasuke lo observó con odio, pues inexplicablemente por unos leves segundos, las palabras del rubio las sintió como un golpe bajo para su ego.

"Tsk."

Tonterías. Nadie le llevaba la contraria y se salía con la suya.

Se alejó para seguir con su rutina diaria. Ya vería cuánto soportaba el rubio.

Naruto se apresuró en seguirle el paso, observándole desde atrás silenciosamente con resentimiento.

Ya llevaban un buen tiempo caminando por diferentes calles y callejones.

Miró el cielo por inercia.

La noche estaba por caer.

Observó su alrededor con extrañeza. Nunca había visto estructuras tan descuidadas y destruidas como lo era aquel sector. Los edificios, los almacenes y tiendas de comidas - que a primera vista lucían insalubres - junto con niños de no más de 10 años, utilizando prendas de vestir similares a harapos, y mujeres con indecorosas vestimentas dando vueltas por las calles para llamar la atención de los pocos autos que circulaban por el lugar...

Tragó saliva.

Era bastante claro donde estaban.

No era nada menos que la parte más baja de los suburbios, y también la afamada zona donde sus padres se encargaban como fiscales.

Sasuke entró en a una especie de bodega abandonada.

Naruto lo siguió por inercia, arrugando su nariz por el horrible olor a moho y putrefacción del lugar.

Las ratas debían estar felices en esa pocilga.

El pelinegro paró en seco y miró de reojo al rubio.

"¿Aún sigues aquí?" Cuestionó irritado.

"No, idiota. Soy un holograma." Respondió con el mismo tono. "Por cierto, bastante fea tu baticueva" Añadió burlesco.

Sasuke no le contestó, limitándose a avanzar hacia una pila de neumáticos desgastados y sentarse.

Una vez en esa posición, entre las sombras salieron dos chicos, uno más grande que el otro. Un peliblanco con ligeros tintes azulados, y el otro más grande, de cabello anaranjado, cargando a dos hombres -como si fueran sacos de papas- y botándolos frente a Sasuke.

Naruto iba a abrir la boca para preguntar qué rayos pasaba.

"Así que estas son las ratas que nos perseguían hace unos días" Comentó aburrido el Uchiha ignorando la presencia del rubio. "Suigetsu, ya puedes deshacerte de la basura". Señaló al chico más bajo.

El peliblanco hizo una mueca antes de acatar la orden de Sasuke. Tomó a los dos sujetos por el cabello, para comenzar a arrastrarlos por el suelo como si nada.

Naruto podía escuchar los desgarradores gritos de súplica desde el fondo de la bodega.

No se dignó en mirar en ningún momento al pelinegro, solo por el bien de su cordura.

Sasuke le mandó a Juugo una mirada significativa. Comprendiendo de inmediato, éste agarró al rubio entre sus brazos para dejarlo completamente inmóvil.

"¿Pero qué mierda crees que haces, bastardo?" Naruto intentó zafarse de la prisión de aquellos musculosos brazos, sin resultado alguno. "¡Deja de hacerte el chulito, Sasuke!" Exclamó furioso.

Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia. Se levantó de su improvisado asiento solo para jalar el pelo del iracundo ojiazul.

"Te lo advertí ¿No?" Tiró con más fuerza, logrando obtenter un gemido de dolor por parte de Naruto. "No necesito a nadie que me vigile, y menos a alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme a los ojos." Golpeó su estómago con fuerza.

"¿Cuánto serás capaz de soportarlo, Naruto? Intenta sorprenderme" Siguió propinándole golpes. "¡Vamos, dame la cara!"

Naruto rió aún sin mirarle, aumentando más la frustración del pelinegro.

"Primero muerto antes de verte a los ojos, Sasuke" Escupió el rubio con odio acumulado.

Aprovechando que Juugo aflojó un momento el agarre, consiguió escapar y con toda su fuerza, le propinó una patada lateral a Sasuke, dejándolo en el suelo.

Jadeó un par de veces y escupió sangre.

"Te detesto, Uchiha Sasuke… ¡Incluso antes de conocerte!" Se lanzó contra el pelinegro.

Suigetsu llegó limpiando sus manos con un paño grasiento y roído, mas al ver la escena que estaba montado su líder con aquel extravagante rubio que lo había acompañado, acojonado botó el trapo.

Sasuke era de los tipos fríos, que no se exaltaban y no mostraban emoción alguna en una pelea. Un líder nato y extremadamente calculador. Pero verlo rodar por el piso, intentando dar un puñetazo certero al rostro del ojiazul – y que para ser franco, le estaba dando una buena pelea-, era algo totalmente nuevo.

Ni siquiera cuando peleó contra él se había rebajado a tal punto.

"Y yo pensaba que la cabeza del rubio iba a ser un adorno para esta pocilga" Se burló quedando junto a Juugo, que seguía atónito con la escena. "Hey, vamos a buscar unas gaseosas. Me muero de sed después de haber arrancado los órganos a esos tipos" Le dio una palmada en el hombro para que lo siguiera.

El muchacho asintió no muy convencido. Sasuke le echaría la bronca más tarde por no haber sujetado bien al rubio.

Mientras tanto, los dos chicos en cuestión seguían propinándose golpes a diestra y siniestra sin recordar el motivo por el cual había empezado el pleito.

Lo único que podían concordar, era que les enfermaba la presencia del otro.

Llegaron a un punto en que ambos quedaron quietos de lado, agarrando los cuellos de la camisa del contrario.

Inevitablemente se miraron a los ojos.

Grave error.

El dolor tan conocido por el rubio, y el dolor de cabeza más inexplicable para Sasuke en cuanto se quedó observando los ojos azules de Naruto por más de 10 segundos.

La vista de ambos se tornó borrosa.

Y eso significaba una sola cosa...

_Alejados uno del otro, mirándose fijamente esperando una respuesta, Naruto con extrañas vestimentas de colores negro y naranjo, estaba determinado a darle a conocer su decisión:_

**"**_**Si luchamos de nuevo, los dos moriremos (…) Así que mantén tu odio, deja que se acumule… Me encargaré de todo tu odio… ¡Y moriremos juntos!**_**"**

La visión terminó.

Los dos abrieron sus ojos a más no poder, empujándose de inmediato.

Naruto se arrodilló poniendo la cabeza entre sus piernas, inspirando y exhalando aire profundamente.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso…?" Escuchó decir a Sasuke conmocionado detrás suyo. "¿Qué mierda dijiste sobre de morir juntos?"

Naruto tensó sus músculos.

¿Había visto lo mismo que él?

No, no podía darse el lujo de preguntarle.

Primero tendría que asegurarse de su propio estado mental antes de entablar algo con el pelinegro.

Y a Sasuke le mosqueaba en extremo que el ojiazul lo ignorara.

Naruto se levantó del suelo. Miró su reloj, ya eran las 23:45 PM.

Su madre debía estar como león enjaulado esperando por su llegada.

Avanzó hacia la salida, dándole la espalda.

"¿Acaso no dijiste que querías ver cuánto lograba soportar, Sasuke?" Le miró por encima de su hombro izquierdo. "Pues entonces… ¡Jódete, quedándote con la duda!" Exclamó levantando el dedo medio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño indignado.

"Hijo de…" Pero el rubio le interrumpió.

"¡Nos vemos mañana, _Sasuke-chan_!" Dijo burlesco. "¡Anda a tu casita sin desviarte del camino, grandísimo bastardo!"

Sin más que añadir, salió corriendo hacia fuera de la bodega, despidiéndose en el trayecto con una mirada cargada de desprecio a los subordinados de Sasuke.

Llegó a una de las calles principales, tomando el primer taxi que vio. Le indicó alterado la dirección al conductor y una vez que el hombre comprendió donde quedaba el destino, se relajó en el grasoso y maloliente asiento.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para comenzar a limpiar su rostro de toda suciedad y sangre que pudiese haber. Tocó los lugares donde le había golpeado el Uchiha, verificando que no eran graves, aunque al día siguiente tendría unos moretones del tamaño de un melón.

Vale, era exagerado.

"Menos mal que _ero- sennin _me enseñó algo de artes marciales." Suspiró aliviado.

Tras veinte minutos, el conductor le avisó que habían llegado. Naruto le pagó con siete billetes y se bajó del taxi.

Abrió la reja de su casa, que sospechosamente se encontraba sin las luces prendidas. Entró por la puerta principal y dejó sus zapatos a un costado con extremo cuidado. Caminó de puntillas hacia las escaleras como un experto polizonte.

Llegó a su cuarto mirando a ambos lados del pasillo - sin moros en la costa- y entró a su habitación. Prendió la luz y vio a su madre en el nivel 100 de furia.

Glups.

"¡NAMIKAZE NARUTO! ¿ES QUÉ ACASO NO SABES LO QUE ES UN PUTO RELOJ?" Reclamó Kushina con el pelo casi erizado.

Minato se dirigió hacia a él con los brazos cruzados, mirando divertido la situación.

"Créeme que intenté hacerla entrar en razón. Pero ya sabes que es imposible cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza a Kushina." Dio unas palmaditas en su hombro, infundiéndole ánimo. "Intenta sobrevivir para que mañana puedas asistir al Instituto ¿Sí?" Sonrió dejándolo a merced de su madre.

"_Me ayudas cuando más lo necesito, papá_" Pensó irónico. "M-mamá, déjame explicarte..." Sonrió nervioso a la pelirroja.

Kushina tronó sus dedos, generándole un escalofrío.

"Por supuesto, hijo. Te dejaré que me expliques… ¡Cuando te haya dado una paliza por darme el peor susto de la vida!" Y se abalanzó contra él haciéndole llaves de lucha libre.

_"¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Sasuke!"_

_

* * *

_

"¡Sasuke!" Exclamó Mikoto ayudándolo a entrar a la casa.

El pelinegro venía cubierto de sangre en la camisa, los pantalones rasgados y el brazo con un profundo corte.

Mikoto reprimió los sollozos al ver a su hijo en tal estado.

"Itachi, por favor ayúdame" Llamó la mujer a una de las habitaciones contiguas.

El mayor salió con clara decepción en sus ojos. Sacó su maletín con equipo estéril e instrumental quirúrgico.

Sostuvo a su hermano entre sus brazos y lo llevó a su respectivo cuarto.

Junto con su madre, curó las heridas del menor, poniendo algunos vendajes en la zona del abdomen por mera precaución. Mikoto abandonó la habitación para llevar la ropa a la lavadora y quitar la sangre del uniforme, dejando a Itachi velando por Sasuke.

"No te hagas el dormido, Sasuke" Amenazó mientras terminaba de coser el último punto del brazo herido, dejando una gasa estéril adherida para evitar algún roce innecesario.

Sasuke parpadeó cansado, dándole la espalda.

"No fastidies, Itachi" Murmuró irritado.

"¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Yakuzas, pandillas escolares… acoso?" Alzó la ceja a la vez que guardaba su equipo médico.

El menor resopló molesto.

"El estúpido niñero que buscó madre, y tres Yakuzas al volver a casa ¿Me dejas dormir ahora? Tengo clases más tarde."

Itachi se acercó a él y le propinó un golpe en la frente.

"Podrías dormir más si no te fueras al barrio bajo a buscar peleas para ganar territorio como un maldito pandillero" Reprendió levantándose. "Si el chico al que llamas niñero fue capaz de golpearte, entonces realmente es bueno." Abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Ante las palabras de su hermano, lo único que pudo hacer Sasuke para desquitarse fue golpear el tatami con furia.

Rechinó sus dientes. Ese chico se las pagaría con intereses.

_**"Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, este es mi camino ninja"**_

Se levantó del futón alterado al escuchar su voz, buscando por toda la habitación alguna señal del ojiazul.

Pero estaba completamente solo.

Volvió a recostarse dejando una de sus manos a la altura de su rostro.

¿Cómo es que había escuchado su voz de la nada? ¿Y algo sobre ninjas?

_Ja, buena broma._

"Tengo que alejar a ese idiota de mí." Murmuró.

* * *

Mucho bastardo, imbecil, idiota... bueno, estos dos son tan... ¡ cabrones xD!

No quiero que pierdan ese carácter fuerte (aunque ahora se odian a muerte xD). Ya se irán hablando "civilizadamente" xD.

¿En qué cresta estás metido, sasuke :O? Ya lo averiguaremos el próximo capítulo, y por supuesto, habrá su momento sasunaru para dar paso a lo que todos queremos... ¡love! xD

¡Quisiera pedirles una cosa, chicos! ¡**Dejen sus frases favoritas de Naruto! Pero que sean en relación con sasuke y naruto, y si no, cualquiera que sea significativa para ustedes :D!**

Eso es todo. ¡A estudiar se ha dicho xD! Puede que ahora me demore un poquito más en publicar; mañana tengo quiz y el viernes un certamen, y el fin de semana con suerte podré escribir algo hasta después del martes :O.. (tengo otro certamen T.T). Por eso les pido un poquito de su paciencia si no actualizo pronto :D.

Dejen sus opiniones, críticas, lo que sea! :D

pd: espero no haber perdido el toque a la escritura :(

_Bye bye_

_Ethanlya Kurose._


	4. Inevitable

Hola! :D

Bueno, la semana pasada tuve muchos incidentes que me impidieron escribir ;_; (como la muerte súbita de mi notebook, las pruebas de mis sádicos profesores de la Universidad) ¡Pero aquí estoy recargada para ustedes xD! Chicos y chicas! son unos soles T-T! GRACIAS INFINITAMENTE POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y VISITAS! Me han proporcionado esa gran gota de felicidad en cada día estresante que he tenido, de verdad son los mejores!

**TheRusso, Isis Sakuris-chan, UzUmAkI . AnAkE, Charlie'sCreator , kai, opkus ki, Vanesa-Mikell , Mikoto-sama, 3BYhancock , sayu uchiha, Patrick A'Sakura , chivis, R. .Hot.s ,ayaka-san, sol yuki uzumaki , coptesita , T-TxXxaKaRi-chanxXxT-T **

Ahora bien, respondiendo a sus dudas xD. Naruto NO es mayor que Sasuke, hagan cuenta que tiene la misma edad que en la serie original xD. Pero ojo! tengan en consideración lo de los sabios bijuus! O.ó... BUUUUUUU (voz fantasmal) XD.

Las frases que han dejado las estoy recopilando para los próximos capítulos, así que no se desalienten! Sigan mandando sus frases favoritas de la serie de Naruto para que aparezcan en el fic ;D!

Otro punto es que Insisto, estos dos necesitan necesitan empujones para dar paso al l_ove_ xD! Así que, pido que este capítulo lo lean con paciencia, ya que el próximo SÍ o SÍ veremos lo que queremos que pase! Pero claro, deben entender lo que sucede aquí primero jejeje xD.

Espero de verdad que les guste :D, está recién sacadito de word para ustedes! Aunque no puedo esperar que esté perfecto, me siento algo mareada por pasar tantas horas en el computador xD.

(Salió mega largo D:)

_"Trámites legales... trámites ilegales... ¡Basta, Kishimoto! ¡Acepta mi propuesta de una puta vez y déjame a Naruto, maldito egoísta!"_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Inevitable. **

_"Quiero que nadie más que él me reconozca"__(Uzumaki Naruto)_  
...

_"Sus pequeños ojos negros observaban la blanca pared de la sala de estar con indiferencia. Podía sentir las miradas de sus padres sobre él, pero en realidad no le importaba, ni siquiera los costosos juguetes que le habían dado de regalo por su octavo cumpleaños podían distraerlo._

_"__Sasuke__"_

_Esa voz…__Ladeó la cabeza hacia ambos lados. _

_Había alguien que lo llamaba constantemente, sin embargo, por más que intentase buscar de dónde provenía aquella voz, nunca obtenía resultados._

_Pues realmente quería encontrarlo…_

_"Déjalo solo, Mikoto. Sabes que él no te escuchará cuando toma esa posición" Escuchó a lo lejos a su padre._

_"Es nuestro hijo… ¿Cómo no preocuparme, Fugaku?" _

_No se inmutó por lo dicho y se dedicó a seguir viendo la pared sin un punto fijo. Albergaba la esperanza de que si esperaba un poco más, podría escucharlo nuevamente._

_"No le afectará nada de lo que digas, así que déjalo. Con su autismo, jamás será alguien digno del apellido Uchiha. Ya deberías tenerlo asumido, Mikoto" El desdén, por parte de su padre, logró captar su atención._

_Miró a sus progenitores por unos segundos y no le gustó demasiado la escena. Su madre lloraba desconsolada, mientras su padre le dedicaba una mirada de desprecio. _

_Quiso decir algo, mas ellos se fueron de la habitación dejándolo solo y haciendo morir sus intentos por llamarles…"_

Frotó sus ojos con molestia.

"Mierda" Masculló por lo bajo.

Se levantó de la cama para ir al baño y darse una reparadora ducha, para que que el agua caliente lo relajara de sus pesadillas.

Pero era imposible.

"_Con su autismo, jamás será alguien digno del apellido Uchiha. Deberías tenerlo ya asumido, Mikoto_"

Golpeó el azulejo con sus puños.

Odiaba que su subconsciente le recordara lo débil que era en el pasado, donde su existencia era tomada a la ligera y nadie creía en lo que podría lograr.

"¿No digno del apellido Uchiha…? Si sólo pudieras ver lo que he hecho, padre" Murmuró resentido y una sombría sonrisa se depositaba en sus labios.

Eso ya estaba en el pasado.

Su existencia valía más que nunca. No, mucho más que eso: _Su existencia era temida_.

Cortó el paso del agua y procedió a secar su cuerpo. Ya una vez listo, salió del baño con la toalla en mano, paseándose desnudo por la habitación con el fin de buscar su celular. Se acercó a su mesita de noche y cogió el moderno aparato. Con la mirada neutra revisó la agenda y no se alarmó al ver que tenía programada una pequeña "visita" de un nuevo cliente.

Presionó el botón de marcado rápido y esperó alrededor de 20 segundos para que contestaran por la otra línea, al no escuchar respuesta alguna, dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz:

_"Suigetsu, no me importa el escándalo que hagas por la orden que daré, sólo limítate a cumplirlas. Reúnete con Karin y prepara los materiales necesarios, luego te enviaré más instrucciones. Y para la próxima vez que no dejes cargando tu celular, sabrás lo que es el verdadero infierno."_ Cortó la llamada enfadado.

Mordió su dedo pulgar, pensando en una buena forma para que el estúpido niñero no interfiriera en sus planes. Marcó nuevamente su celular, a la vez que recogía de su cama alguna camisa que no estuviese manchada con sangre.

La línea se habilitó, dejando a la escucha a una voz grave y somnolienta.

"Juugo, te tengo un encargo…" Pronunció Sasuke calculadoramente.

* * *

Naruto masticaba apáticamente, durante el almuerzo, el obento que su padre había preparado en menos de 10 minutos, y no era que éste cocinara mal, solo que hasta para masticar le resultaba dificultoso. Su madre no había cocinado, puesto que también se encontraba adolorida por las tantas llaves de lucha libre que había ejecutado sobre él.

Sentía escalofríos de solo recordarlo, pues nunca vio a Kushina en modo tan... destructor.

Y aunque en aquel momento trataba de ignorar el dolor que tenía en su cuerpo, era difícil mantenerse como si nada hubiese ocurrido. ¿Cómo no? Si sus amigos se reían a carcajada limpia por el aspecto que tenía y no era de extrañarse. Los rasguños, moretones y uno que otro chichón en la cabeza que le adornaban, no precisamente eran del tamaño de un lunar.

"¡Sakura-chan!" Explotó el rubio ya harto de que se riesen a costa suya, sobre todo Sakura, que no dejaba las carcajadas por más veces que se lo pedía.

"Lo siento, Naruto." Se disculpó limpiando las lágrimas por producto de la risa. "¡Pero quién te manda a ser niñero de un pandillero!"

Rechinó entre dientes.

¡Recordar a ese chico era lo último que quería hacer!

"Kushina-san es un verdadero monstruo" Intervino Sai, dejando una bandita en su mejilla.

Naruto hizo una mueca en modo de fastidio ante su declaración.

"Hey, no insultes a mi madre." Se sacó la bandita que había puesto el pelinegro. "Gracias, pero creo que será más notorio que me dieron una paliza." Dijo deprimido.

Sai, con una sonrisa falsa, dejó de lado el pack de curitas.

"Oh, ya lo sé. Solo era para demostrar que de verdad me importas como un amigo. Lo leí en un foro y quise ponerlo en práctica." Se encogió de hombros.

Naruto suspiró exasperado. De verdad, Sai era extraño… y eso que lo conocía desde la infancia.

Sakura lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos.

"Tienes unas ojeras que te las encargo… ¿Acaso ya has tenido otra vez esos sueños raros por los que no puedes dormir bien?" Preguntó mientras bebía una soda energética.

Naruto casi se atragantó por su cuestionamiento.

"Es raro que no nos hayas contado esas historias fantasiosas. La semana anterior andabas hablando sin parar, y ahora andas extrañamente tranquilo" Comentó Sai.

Como temía, sus amigos no eran para nada tontos.

Era cierto que antes les podía estar contando todas las aventuras o situaciones fantasiosas que tenía en sus visiones o sueños. Sin embargo... ¿Cómo decirles que ahora todo se limitaba a un chico, cuya existencia parecía ser su única obsesión? Tenía claramente dos opciones: Que creyeran que había caído por fin en la esquizofrenia o que era irremediablemente gay.

Y estaba seguro, o más bien daba por hecho, que se inclinarían por la segunda opción.

**"¡Sasuke-teme!"**

Para su desgracia, se escuchó nuevamente pronunciando el nombre de ese chico, por el que gritaba malditamente desesperado. Cerró los ojos con frustración, pues el solo recordar sus antipáticas facciones, la expresión indiferente ante los desgarradores gritos que daban aquellos dos sujetos arrastrados como si fueran basura o sus ojos color ónice totalmente carentes de felicidad…

...Resultaba realmente un martirio estar cerca de Sasuke.

"Naruto… ¡Naruto!" Escuchó gritar a su amiga, ya que no tenía respuesta alguna de su parte.

Sacudió su cabeza para salir de sus tontos pensamientos.

"Je, perdón. Me quedé embobado soñando que comería ramen de cena" Mintió sonriendo.

Sai y Sakura se miraron de reojo, sin creerse palabra alguna del ojiazul.

"Está enamorado." Le acusó la pelirrosa.

"No nos tiene confianza" Denunció de la misma forma el pelinegro.

Se levantaron de la mesa sin añadir más, dejando al rubio atónito con su almuerzo.

"¡¿Qué? ¡No es eso! ¡Sakura-chan, Sai!" Exclamó intentando remediar las cosas, desafortunamente, sin resultado alguno.

Comió rápido los últimos bocadillos que quedaban en su obento. Guardó sus cosas en el bolso y salió corriendo para intentar alcanzar a sus amigos.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Naruto está enamorado?" Escuchó exclamar a Kiba, uno de sus compañeros de clase.

Apretó sus dientes. Grandioso, ahora el idiota no pararía de hostigarlo.

* * *

"Uchiha, tus notas son perfectas y tu expediente también lo es. La verdad es que me es difícil creer que seas humano y no un robot." Le alababa su profesor guía.

"…"

"Er… Sigue esforzándote" Carraspeó finalizando el pobre hombre intimidado por la nula receptividad de su alumno. "Puedes retirarte." Despachó sin más que añadir.

Sasuke salió silenciosamente de la sala de maestros.

Para él ya no era una sorpresa de que sus notas alcanzaran un 100 perfecto en cada materia que cursaba, y sobre su intachable conducta, al menos en el Instituto era acorde a lo que debía aparentar. De tal manera, nadie sospecharía que el sobresaliente alumno de uno de los más prestigiados Institutos Privados del distrito, era nada menos que el jefe de una de las organizaciones más temidas del mercado negro.

Escuchó la melodía de su Iphone, sacó el aparato de uno de sus bolsillos. Alzó una ceja al ver que era un correo por parte de Suigetsu.

_"Hey, jefe. Nos tienen vigilados, así que ve alerta de camino a la madriguera."_

Guardó su Iphone en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, bastante mosqueado por la noticia que le daba su subordinado.

Recorrió el pasillo raudamente hasta llegar a su salón y recoger el bolso. Afortunadamente, estaban en horario de almuerzo y nadie notaría su ausencia, solo bastaba con dejar un certificado médico como siempre lo hacía en casos de cualquier sospecha.

"Mierda" Siseó entre dientes molesto.

Lo más predecible era que todo fuese una emboscada y Uchiha Sasuke no dejaría que se saliesen con la suya.

No después de todos los años invertidos para ser el cabecilla en _The Black Zone_.

* * *

Murmurando improperios sobre lo cabrón que era Kiba y la deslealtad de sus amigos por haberle contado a la mitad de la clase cosas que no eran ciertas - como lo de estar profundamente enamorado y que por ello no podía dormir-, salió de los terrenos del Instituto preparado para sufrir su segundo día de tortura con la presencia del Uchiha.

"¡Y para variar me duele todo dattebayo!" Se quejaba moviendo su cuello a ambos lados en un vano intento por aminorar la tensión.

Caminó lentamente hacia el Instituto de Sasuke. No existían prisas para ver la cara de psicópata que podía poner el pelinegro y si el idiota quería pelea otra vez, se la daría con gusto.

¡Nadie golpeaba a Namikaze Naruto…!

Una gotita apareció en su frente.

A excepción de su madre, ella podía darle las palizas que quisiese.

Riendo nerviosamente ante ese pensamiento, dobló la esquina que conducía hacia su infierno personal. Con pasos despreocupados siguió avanzando hasta que topó con alguien por error. Naruto se disculpó e intentó seguir con su camino, sin embargo, la persona no lo dejó pasar. Gruñendo para sus adentros y retrocediendo un par de pasos, lo encaró listo para dar comienzo a su repertorio de insultos, mas se quedó helado al ver con deteniemiento a la persona que le impedía continuar...

"¿Namikaze Naruto-_kun_, no? Necesito que des un paseo conmigo" El chico avanzó hasta Naruto, rodeando sus hombros. "No te resistas." Murmuró inclinándose a su oído.

Era la típica frase que decían los matones y no distaba mucho de la persona que le estaba amenazando. No era nada menos que el tipo corpulento que Sasuke había ordenado el día anterior, para que le atrapara entre sus brazos y ser mejor blanco ante sus golpes.

Si no mal recordaba, se llamaba…

"¿Juugo?" Susurró intentando que su voz no delatara el nerviosismo que sentía por dentro.

Ver al chico mirándole fríamente, encapuchado y con una navaja rozando su cuello...

…Claramente, no era una señal de hermandad.

"Solo camina" Ordenó y Naruto no pudo más que avanzar por instinto de supervivencia. Al ver que el rubio le obedecía, lo soltó un poco y dejó a escasos centímetros la navaja en su nuca.

Naruto se hallaba estupefacto. Había tomado clases de defensa personal, pero el cómo actuar ante un arma blanca… ¡Nunca había prestado atención a esa lección!

Miró de reojo al sujeto que lo tenía bajo amenaza y no pudo más que maldecir interiormente a Sasuke.

"Es una orden de ese imbécil" Murmuró casi histérico.

No había nadie entre sus conocidos a excepción del estúpido Uchiha que jugara al pandillero.

¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él? Su vida era relativamente tranquila y normal, si dejaba a un lado las estúpidas voces y visiones que tenía, pero… ¡Diablos! La rabia lo estaba cegando con cada paso que daba.

Deseaba insertar, con todas sus fuerzas, su puño en el estreñido rostro del pelinegro.

Si se pasaba jugando a ser un Yakuza el muy cabronazo, ¡Perfecto! Él jugaría a ser un súper agente del FBI.

"Estúpido Sasuke y tus estúpidos impulsos psicópatas" Masculló furioso.

Sintió la presión de la punta de la navaja en su espalda, como instándole de que avanzara más rápido.

"¡Maldición, deja de hacer eso!" Le gritó dando media vuelta, olvidando su posición de rehén.

Juugo detuvo su hostigamiento, pues era la misma sensación de la vez en que no supo reaccionar ante las raras acciones del rubio. Vaya lío en que lo había metido Sasuke.

"Son órdenes de…" Dijo amenazante mientras avanzaba nuevamente con la navaja para amedrentar a Naruto, pero el chico de un solo golpe le aventó el arma directo al suelo.

"¡¿Y a quién mierda le importan sus órdenes?" Exclamó el rubio jalándole de la capucha. "¡No le tengo miedo a un cobarde que solo envía a sus estúpidos soldaditos para que hagan el trabajo sucio!"

En aquellos ojos azules no existía el miedo. Juugo, bien sabía en los años con los que llevaba trabajando para el Uchiha, que nadie estaba dispuesto a llevarle la contraria al pelinegro. Nadie se atrevía a decir que no tenía miedo de él, mucho menos sabiendo su historial:

Uchiha Sasuke, a la edad de 12 años, había derrotado solo con una katana en mano, a diez Yakuzas de alto rango. Cuatro años más tarde, era el chico que gobernaba mayoritariamente el territorio denominado _The Black Zone_, o mejor conocido, la zona baja de los suburbios. ¿Cómo no ser temido sabiendo la trayectoria que tenía?

Y ahora, de un día para otro, salía un chico que golpeaba a Uchiha Sasuke como si nada y decía que no temía de él.  
Por primera vez, se atrevía a pensar que definitivamente Sasuke se había metido con la persona equivocada.

"Oye, habla de una vez" Protestó Naruto al no obtener una respuesta de su parte.

Juugo iba a responderle, sin embargo, divisó a tiempo que dos hombres se acercaban a ellos con armas de fuego. Jaló al rubio detrás de él, y a gran velocidad, contraatacó sacando de su pantalón un revólver disparando a las manos de los sujetos.

Naruto quedó boquiabierto. ¡El tipo lo hizo a sangre fría, como si hubiese sido matar con la mano a una araña!

"Es una emboscada. Sasuke tal vez no lo sepa…" Murmuró el peli naranja preocupado en comunicarse con su líder.

Naruto carraspeó intentando que la voz le saliera tras su asombro.

"¿Esto siempre ocurre?" Preguntó mirando a los dos hombres que gritaban desesperados por el dolor.

"Esto es pan de cada día. Lo raro es que intenten atacarnos por separado, aunque Sasuke esté acostumbrado a ser seguido a casa por uno o dos matones" Comentó de lo más casual con el celular en mano para informar lo ocurrido. "No responden…" Se acercó a un arbusto y sacó de allí una flamante motocicleta para encender el motor.

El ojiazul rascó su cabeza frustrado.

¿Todos los días sufriendo lo mismo? ¡¿Pero quién le metió en la cabeza a ese idiota que ser Yakuza era lo mejor?

_**"Tú no entiendes mi dolor"**_

Sus pupilas se dilataron.

¿Cómo es que no había sufrido los síntomas al escuchar la voz resentida de Sasuke? Aquello había sido tan natural, como si le hubiesen susurrado en el oído.

Frunció el ceño.

"Llévame donde está Sasuke." Dijo decidido subiéndose a la moto, sin importarle la sorpresa que le causó al pelinaranja por su exigente acción.

"¿Para qué querrías tú…?" Preguntó confundido Juugo.

¿Es que no había repetido constantemente que odiaba al Uchiha?

"¡Solo hazlo!" Ordenó el rubio poniendo el casco sobre su cabeza.

Sabiendo que el tiempo es vital, al chico no le quedó más opción y comenzó a arrancar.

"¡La verdad es que no me interesa lo que le pase a ese imbécil! ¡Si quiere jugar a ser mafioso que lo haga!" Añadió gritando el rubio en el trayecto.

"Naruto-kun, si dices eso… ¿Entonces por qué me acompañas a The Black Zone?"

Naruto ladeó el rostro.

"¡Porque soy el estúpido niñero de ese mamón!" Exclamó avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

Aunque ni él sabía el por qué de aquella necesidad imperiosa de comprobar que el Uchiha estuviese a salvo.

* * *

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el impacto de la bala en su pierna derecha. Cayó al piso agotado y se aferró a su katana como único punto de apoyo.

Limpió su rostro manchado en sangre. Tenía que admitirlo, la situación se le había escapado de las manos.

Observó de reojo a Suigetsu y a Karin, que respiraban con dificultad a sus espaldas. No tenía que ser un genio como para saber que estaban perdiendo mucha sangre por producto de la pelea.

Rechinó los dientes iracundo. Había sido equivocación suya de no haber dado indicaciones a Karin - la hacker del grupo- para que averiguara el expediente del sujeto que lo quería contratar. Gracias a su falta de prudencia, ya llevaban dos horas tratando de eliminar a dos bandas que se habían aliado para destruirle y debía admitir, que los muy cabrones, eran resistentes.

Solo le quedaban cuatro tipos más por acabar, y no descansaría hasta verlos completamente muertos.

"Uchiha Sasuke, acabar con tu vida será la venganza en nombre de Orochimaru-sama." Escuchó a uno de los sujetos.

Frunció el ceño.

A Orochimaru lo había eliminado personalmente. La única persona que podía estar aún bajo sus antiguas políticas era el rastrero ayudante que parecía ser su amante.

"Nadie va acabar conmigo" Les miró desafiante. "Menos ustedes que son simples peones de Kabuto." Pronunció con resentimiento.

Sasuke se reincorporó nuevamente - a pesar del extenuante ardor que tenía en la pierna- alzó su_ katana_ reuniendo unas últimas fuerzas, puesto que los dos sujetos se aventaron hacia a él. Con certeros movimientos con la espada, logró bloquear sus ataques dejándolos en el suelo.

"¡Prepárate para morir Uchiha!" Escuchó a un tercero que iba por detrás de él.

Entrecerró los ojos debido al agotamiento. Su cuerpo ya no quería responder y la bala que se alojaba en su pierna, lo empeoraba cada vez más. Vio en cámara lenta como el sujeto, que estaba a menos de dos metros de él, preparaba el revólver apuntando su frente, casi apretando el gatillo.

No podía acabar de una forma tan patética, la sola idea lo enfermaba.

"¡Te vez tan psicópata como siempre, Sasuke!"

Cayó al suelo nuevamente.

La voz irritablemente familiar del rubio hizo que se olvidara del tipo que tenía en frente.

A una velocidad increíble, la motocicleta en la que estaban montados Juugo y Naruto, entró a la bodega derribando al sujeto que sostenía el arma de fuego.

Naruto se bajó de la moto y pateó al hombre hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Al percatarse de las heridas de Sasuke, corrió a auxiliarlo. No lo miró a los ojos - pues no se arriesgaría a tener más visiones- limitándose a rasgar parte de su camisa, para realizar un torniquete en la pierna y controlar la hemorragia.

El pelinegro no se quejó por la presión que ejercía, pero sí por otra causa.

"Juugo, te dije que te encargaras de él" Murmuró mirando con reprobación al peli naranja, que a pesar de la reprimenda, intentaba hacer reaccionar a sus compañeros.

Naruto se indignó y le propinó un puñetazo en su maltratada mejilla.

"¡Tú…!" Gruñó el pelinegro con odio, pero al rubio ni siquiera le importó su tono de voz.

"¡Eres un verdadero bastardo, Sasuke! ¡Mandando a uno de tus malditos matones para hacer que te temiera! ¡Ja! ¡Pues mira como tiemblo, imbécil!" Se burló mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza el torniquete.

"¡Entonces vete! ¡No necesito que interfieras en mis asuntos!" Reclamó Sasuke ladeando el rostro furioso.

"¡La verdad es que me gustaría verte agonizando! Pero debo ser un buen niñero." Admitió antipático.

Trozos de vidrio cayeron cerca de él. Sasuke vio alarmado por uno de los ventanales rotos que quedaba un último sujeto en pie, corriendo hacia a ellos con un garrote dispuesto a golpear al rubio primero. Empujó a Naruto al suelo, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo para recibir el impacto en su espalda.

Naruto se quedó en blanco, mas lo único que conseguía ver con claridad, era el rostro cubierto de sangre del azabache.

"Prefiero mil veces morir a ser ayudado por ti" Murmuró Sasuke agotado, dejándose caer encima del rubio.

Naruto escuchó un disparo y gracias a ello logró reaccionar a tiempo. Apartó el cuerpo de Sasuke a un lado y comprobó aliviado que Juugo era la persona que había efectuado el disparo. Inmediatamente, se olvidó de él y volvió a concentrarse en el agonizante cuerpo del albino.

Sintió que se le oprimía el pecho al escuchar su débil respiración.

Por más que se carcomía la cabeza pensando el motivo de las acciones de Sasuke, no le hallaba lógica alguna. ¡Es decir, el bastardo tenía de todo! ¿Para qué demonios quería ser el jefe del mercado negro?

Revisó su pulso y respiración, lo que al menos eran aún regulares. Tragó saliva. Si actuaba rápido podría estar mucho más estable.

Limpió su rostro con el pañuelo de la chaqueta y se calmó un poco al ver que el Uchiha reaccionaba aún.

"No necesito que estés aquí. Vete y déjame solo, siempre lo he estado" Murmuró con desdén mirando hacia a otro lado.

Naruto lanzó el pañuelo furioso.

"¡Si te quieres morir, hazlo! Así dejarías de una puta vez que tu madre te vea todos los días regresar agonizando a casa. Ni tampoco me llamaría para ser niñero de un mamón, que no sabe hacer nada más que repartir palizas porque le da la regalada gana."

Sasuke frunció sus labios enfadado.

"¿Y tú con qué derecho me vienes a decir lo que debo hacer? ¡No has sufrido ni la mitad de lo que yo he vivido!" Escupió venenosamente.

Naruto encogió sus hombros.

"Es cierto. No sé qué habrás vívido para estar tan sediento por ver el sufrimiento en los demás, de seguro fue algo traumático." Sonrió sin ganas. "Pero si tantas ganas tienes de morir, hazlo en un lugar donde puedan llorar por ti. No como un perro sin hogar al que ir." Musitó apartándose de su lado.

" ¿Por qué…?"Apretó sus manos "¡¿Por qué vienes y me ayudas sabiendo que te detesto?"

"Yo también te detesto, Sasuke" Rió haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño y le jalara de la mano.

Inevitablemente, sus miradas se conectaron por un lapso breve…

_**"¿Qué eres exactamente?"**__**"¡Tu amigo! Por eso dije que no dejaré que alguien como Orochimaru te lleve. ¡Aunque tenga que romperte los brazos y piernas, te detendré, Sasuke!"**_

Parpadearon asustados y se alejaron uno del otro.

Naruto comenzó a hiperventilar. Sabiendo que no debía mirarlo directamente ¡Y aún estúpidamente seguía haciéndolo!Pisoteó el suelo enfadado.

Era un maldito masoquista.

Por otra parte, Sasuke no entendía nada.

Había visto al molestoso rubio con menor edad y en un sitio rocoso hablando de Orochimaru. ¡Algo verdaderamente absurdo! ¡A Naruto solo lo conocía hacía menos de dos días y ya había revuelto su mente!

Miró confundido al chico en cuestión, pero le sorprendió que se viese más molesto que asombrado. Una reacción bastante anormal, a menos que estuvieses acostumbrado a ello.

Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, para dejar de lado el tema de Naruto.

"No hay que dejar evidencia, Juugo." Masculló refiriéndose a la decena de cuerpos botados a su alrededor.

El pelinaranja asintió deliberadamente mientras preparaba a las afueras de la bodega, un vehículo polarizado para trasladar al grupo herido.

"¡Muy bien, Juugo! ¡Hay que llevar al pandillero al hospital!" Decía en modo cantarín el rubio a la vez que ayudaba a mover a Sasuke.

El Uchiha miró descontento a los dos chicos que lo ayudaban a caminar.

¿En qué momento el idiota de _su _niñero se había vuelto tan amigo de _su_ subordinado?

"Estás hecho un desastre, Sasuke. Debería sacarte fotos para luego chantajearte." Dijo el ojiazul mientras lo tomaba de los brazos para levantarlo y depositarlo en uno de los asientos del automóvil.

Sasuke le envió una mirada envenenada.

Juugo se subió rápidamente en el asiento del conductor, y Naruto se sentó en el copiloto.

Naruto observaba detenidamente, por el espejo retrovisor, las condiciones miserables en la que se encontraban los subordinados de Sasuke: La chica no parecía tener lesiones graves y el chico solo permanecía inconsciente, en cuanto a Sasuke, por ser el jefe se había llevado el peor trato de todos.

Suspiró agotado. Buscó entre el pantalón su celular y marcó al celular de Mikoto para avisarle en las condiciones que encontró al pelinegro. Al finalizar la agobiante llamada, llamó además a su propia casa para que Kushina no se preocupara si llegaba tarde - y para que tampoco tuviese las mismas consecuencias del día anterior-.

Juugo condujo a una _clínica privada _perteneciente a la zona de los suburbios. Pero de privada nada, la infraestructura era igual o peor de defectuosa que las casas y edificios de la zona.

Naruto ayudó a trasladarlos dentro del recinto para que los estabilizaran más rápido y poder seguir de cerca la evolución de Sasuke. Y, afortunadamente, ninguno estaba con riesgo vital, por el momento.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala de espera.

"Vaya día" Murmuró cansado.

Por inercia miró el reloj de pared.

Eran las 22:00 PM, al menos su madre no le daría una paliza como la vez anterior.

Tras media hora, el médico dio en alta a Sasuke y a Karin, pero Suigetsu aún quedaría en observación por un día más. Agradeciendo por la atención, se retiraron de la clínica para dejar a cada uno en sus respectivas casa, lo cual no era la mejor de las noticias, pues Naruto - siendo el afortunado niñero de Sasuke- debía acompañarlo a su casa y esperar a que Itachi o su madre llegaran y poder abandonar la casa.

_Rezaba por ello._

...

Con una mueca en el rostro - demostrando su clara antipatía por el albino- se recostó de lado en el tatami, para ver la televisión y escuchar con un volumen lo suficientemente bajo para que Sasuke, el _convaleciente_, siguiera durmiendo en su futón.

Había sido un lío sacarle las llaves de la casa al pelinegro, ya que éstas se encontraban en el bolsillo del pantalón y eso fue como poner un pie en territorio enemigo.

"Tu presencia estorba" Escuchó murmurar al pelinegro.

Se dio media vuelta para defenderse.

"¡Cómo si yo estuviese dichoso por tu presencia, imbécil!" Contraatacó Naruto harto de los estúpidos dichos de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, al efectuar tal movimiento, sus rostros quedaron a centímetros del otro.

"¿Por qué no eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos?" Preguntó exhausto el Uchiha.

"¡No es asunto tuyo!" Reclamó Naruto.

"Sí lo es, porque ves al igual que yo, unas estúpidas visiones cuando cruzamos las miradas. Intenta negarlo, Naruto" Desafió acercándose más hacia a él.

El rubio, sin más opción, retrocedió nervioso.

"¡Oye, tú no deberías moverte! ¡Estás convaleciente y aún tienes heridas por todo el cuerpo!" Expuso en un intento por distraerlo

"Soy bastante resistente ¡Y no me cambies el tema, idiota!"

"¡Yo no te cambio el tema, bastardo! ¡Solo me preocupo!"

"Eres un mentiroso de lo peor"

"¡Si tú lo dices intento fallido de Yakuza!"

"Idiota."

"¡Imbécil!"

**No sigas… ¡Para!**

Naruto volvió a su posición original, deteniendo su respiración por unos ínfimos segundos.

Nunca, desde que tenía consciencia, había escuchado esa voz...

"_Usuratonkachi"_ Pronunció Sasuke altivo, observando detenidamente su reacción.

Naruto no volvió a responder, su rostro se tornaba pálido y sus ojos poco a poco carecieron de su brillo habitual.

Parecía un muñeco de trapo.

_Tap, tap, tap…_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

"¡Sasuke, hijo! ¿Te encuentras bien?" Su madre corrió hacia a él alarmada, solo para abrazarlo. "Me alegro que estés bien, cariño. Afortunadamente, Naruto-kun me avisó." Seguía hablando la mujer sin parar.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no le prestaba atención alguna.

"Qué bueno que regresó, Mikoto-_san_. Me voy, que pasen buenas noches" Murmuró casi sin vitalidad el rubio.

Se levantó del tatami y dándole una última mirada al pelinegro.

"Mejórate pronto, Sasuke" Musitó casi inaudible mientras salía de la habitación.

_Se había escuchado tan sombría esa despedida_.

* * *

O_O... o_o... o.o... ._. !

WOOW xD! Vimos parte del pasado de Sasuke D:... ¡vaya padre! Aunque eso no libera lo bastardo que se ha vuelto jejej xD También conocemos un poco más de su itinerario, vaya porquería de vida! T.T...

Y ahora qué demonios le sucedió a Naruto? D: Espero sus teorías ;D.

Vimos unos pequeñitos roces y se dirán: ¡¿esto no era sasunarusasu, cuándo?

Pues sí, pero estos dos son más tercos que una mula ¬w¬.

PERO ES UNA PROMESA, que el prox. Capítulo habrá lo que todo fan quiere :D!

(No, lemon aún no... aunque lo pensaré o soñaré babeando más bien con la almohada, luego les comentaré xD)

Se acepta de todo, y siempre trataré de responderles al inicio de cada capítulo sus principales inquietudes :D

Mis queridos lectores ¡arigato por todo!

_Bye bye_

_Ethanlya Kurose_


	5. Acoso

Hola! Sí, una actua rápida porque me enfrascaré el fin de semana en celebrar el 18 de septiembre y todo este feriado como dios manda xD (ahora a chile le toca su bicentenario jejeje) y además debo estudiar como loca para poder regresar a la universidad por el sendero de la luz *u* (nahh, tengo miles de trabajos que realizar y me dan paja xD).

Ahora a agradecer a todos por sus reviews, visitas, favoritos y miraditas por allí y por acá :D. ¡De verdad, ustedes son los que dan la mejor inspiración para continuar!

**kai, mily-chan, Charlie'sCreator , opkus ki,Patrick A'Sakura, sayu uchiha, TheRusso , isis-chan, Mikoto-sama , Vanesa-Mikell , sol yuki uzumaki , Chris M Black ,Natusky**

Beshos para todos! :D (aunque fueron poquitos u.u... puede que de verdad esté cayendo mi nivel D:, en fin hay que sólo mejorar n_n)

Muy bien! 1)¿Quién era la voz que le dijo a Naruto que **no sigas, para? **Bueno, ahora lo averiguarán, aunque creo que a muchos le parecerá predecible cuek. 2)Sobre si sasuke era un matón debido a su autismo ¡no lo puedo revelar D:! (aunque ya verás que hay mensaje subliminal xD), espero que la respuesta se desarrolle sola a medida que avance más D:, perdón si no puedo responder directamente ú.ù. 3) por qué se me ocurrió llamar THE BLACK ZONE D:...? fue por una canción de m_y chemical romance: welcome to the black parade_ (o también pudo ser por ver el nombre de los t_he black eyed peas_ D:! whatever xD). 4) Edad de naruto y sasuke xD, 16. Existe un pequeño vacío legal xD

Lo que sí, mis queridos lectores, les advierto que ahora empieza la verdadera historia, ya vamos por lo que todos queríamos y lo que yo, personalmente, soñaba babeando xD. Me estoy asegurando de no sonar empalagosa ni tampoco de cambiar la personalidad de estos dos idiotas que nos obsesionan. Me encanta la personalidad fuerte de Naruto y de sasuke. Bueno, ahí verán a lo que me refiero. Y espero que si encuentran algo que les desagrade me lo puedan avisar ;D ¡ok!

_"Señor Kishimoto, por mis facultades ilegales, declaro que... ¡Naruto y Sasuke son la pareja canon de la serie ! O.Ó_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Acoso.**

"_Sasuke, dime... ¿Acaso sabes lo que hay en mi corazón?"__  
__(Uzumaki Naruto)_

Kushina daba vueltas por la cocina como león enjaulado y, para qué decir, que su dedo pulgar era el único que pagaba el precio por su agobio. Tenía que hallar alguna manera que la ayudara a tranquilizarse y por el bien de sus pobres nervios, por dios que debía hacerlo.

"Hay mucha coincidencia en esto, Minato." Dijo al fin Kushina cansada de tanto paseo y sujetando una taza de café. "¿Viste cómo llegó a casa anoche? ¡Él no era nuestro Naruto!" Exclamó alzando sus manos, provocando que ciertas gotas del oscuro líquido cayeran al piso y casi a su blusa de trabajo.

Minato, que revisaba superficialmente su portafolio, dejó de lado los documentos que tenía por leer para dirigirse hacia su esposa y abrazarla fuertemente. Ante el acto, Kushina no dudó por un segundo en corresponder su abrazo y dejar la taza en la encimera de la mesa, y así finalmente apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su rubio esposo. Por algo lo adoraba tanto.

"Sé que sus cambios se relacionan con ese chico, inclusive no me dio buena espina desde un principio, Kushina." Murmuró seriamente Minato antes de relajar su cuerpo. "Pero debemos confiar en nuestro hijo. Aunque a veces aparente ser inmaduro, Naruto resulta ser más sabio que yo." Dijo besando su cabello con ternura.

Kushina se limitó a suspirar.

"Para ti es sencillo decirlo_-ttebane_" Siseó entre dientes un tanto amurrada. "Sabes que tiendo a explotar a menudo y estoy acostumbrada que Naruto sea de la misma forma. Pero verlo llegar a casa de ese modo… Casi sin vida y encerrado en su habitación, después de que estuvo haciendo compañía al hijo menor y problemático de Mikoto…" Apretó sus puños con impotencia. "¡Arg! ¡Me dan ganas de ir donde ese mocoso y darle una lección para que…!"

"¿Y qué ganarías con eso, Kushina?" Le interrumpió rápidamente Minato. "El chico tiene 16 años y anda perdido por la vida haciendo sufrir a su madre. Si a Mikoto la mira con indiferencia ¿Esperas que escuche algo de una completa desconocida?"

Kushina frunció los labios ante la acertada frase del ojiazul.

"No, pero con una paliza tal vez se le quite." Se separó un poco para observar el rostro de su esposo y comprobar que a pesar de aun tener un leve nivel de amurramiento, Minato la seguía mirando sereno y con devoción.

"Y además, son asuntos entre él y Naruto. Si vemos que definitivamente ya no puede manejarlo más, intervendremos." Se acercó a ella y besó suavemente sus labios. "Vamos, tenle un poquito más de fe a tu orgulloso hijo, que por algo lleva la sangre Uzumaki corriendo por sus venas."

Cerró los ojos contenta. Solo las palabras de Minato podían lograr tranquilizarla tan efectivamente.

Sonrió y pellizcó su mejilla.

"Sin ti estaría perdida." Dijo robándole un beso fugaz antes de salir de la cocina ya más aliviada.

Minato sobó su mejilla sonriendo embobado - y también un tanto adolorido- para luego volver a enfocarse en su papeleo y terminarlo lo más pronto posible. Su portafolio estaba casi colapsando de tantas hojas con citaciones a tribunales que debía efectuar y aún más con ciertos fichajes que tenía que realizar para desorganizar las bandas más peligrosas del distrito sur.

Todo su buen humor se esfumó al ver cierto encabezado y uno de los casos más importantes que debía realizar junto con Kushina:

"_The Black zone_…" Leyó en voz alta el título del documento frunciendo el ceño. "Ya estuvieron metidos en algo estos malditos _Yakuzas_."

* * *

Cortinas cerradas -a pesar de ser mediodía-, libros y cuadernos botados aleatoriamente en el suelo. Cajones desordenados, vestimentas dispersas por doquier. En definitiva, su habitación se encontraba sumida en el caos absoluto, lo cual se podría considerar como una clara demostración de su estado anímico y el conflicto existente en su cabeza.

No le importaba perder todo el santo día acostado en su cama mirando la nada misma, ni siquiera el rugir de su estómago que demandaba por algo de comer lo consideraba como algo vital de suma urgencia. Mucho menos el escuchar la música deprimente -que estaba por fuera de los decibeles establecidos para convivir en armonía- que imponía el vecino adjunto a su casa lo hacía dignar a levantarse.

¿A qué se debía tanta indiferencia? ¿Qué había gatillado tal actitud tan poco común en él? No podía dar una respuesta exacta a tales cuestionamientos, pues todo pasaba a segundo plano mientras no pusiera su mente en el orden natural que debía haber, y aunque sabía que era inútil de su parte seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto, y más cuando al fin obtuvo las respuestas a sus estúpidas visiones y voces…

…_Simplemente no podía aceptarlo en tan pocas horas_.

"Mierda, mierda… ¡Mierda!" Exclamó quejoso, rodando de un lado a otro por la angosta cama de una plaza en un vano intento por desahogar su frustración.

Al fin podía comprender a la perfección aquellos sentimientos de rabia, decepción, anhelo, angustia y esperanza cada vez que pronunciaba _ese_ maldito nombre. Obviamente, no tenía que ser una persona con un alto coeficiente intelectual para entender que, absolutamente todas sus estúpidas visiones, eran parte de los recuerdos del antiguo mundo al que había pertenecido. Entrecerró los ojos con molestia al recordar el molesto punto de su "iluminación": Todo había quedado claro luego de que el idiota de Sasuke se refirió a él como _Usuratonkachi_.

¡Es que simplemente se avergonzaba de que esa jodida palabra fuese la llave de sus recuerdos y del estúpido contrato que había hecho con los Bijuus!

"Estúpido _Kyuubi_, si me hubieras advertido antes..." Farfulló tapando sus ojos. Lamentaba recordar cómo le advirtió el zorro que no siguiera con esa estúpida discusión con el azabache. Pero claro, siendo él tan testarudo, no lo consideró en absoluto. "Habría preferido no recordar nada ¡Ahora sí me volveré loco!" Alegó jalando sus cabellos.

Naruto admitía que dudaba un poco de su cordura, ya que sus recuerdos de antaño sumados a los que había adoptado en el mundo actual, se entremezclaban creando fisuras en su memoria, y por sobre todo, obviamente le creaba un profundo conflicto interno. Pues si bien recordaba todo lo que había vivido anteriormente en el mundo Shinobi, en ellos además se encontraban los sentimientos que involucraban al pelinegro: Su obsesivo deseo de llevar a Sasuke a la aldea, de tenerlo a él siempre como meta y motivación, el hecho de ser su lazo más importante en el mundo y por el que incluso fue capaz de arriesgar todo, incluso sus propias ambiciones y vida.

Y si lo analizaba detenidamente por un momento… ¿Acaso no era un poquito raro llegar a tal extremo solo por él?

Rió sin ganas. En la actualidad, Sasuke significaba más un dolor de cabeza o una gran bofetada en la cara que su lazo más importante. Quizás estaba siendo un poco precipitado, pero al tener esas estúpidas visiones desde pequeño sobre él, le resultaba enfermizo - y un tanto patético- que se comportase de ese modo por un tipo que ni siquiera podía ver o conocer.

¡Y para qué añadir sobre las voces en situaciones fuera de contexto!

Si el chico tampoco fuese un intento patético de _Yakuza_ y un poco menos antipático, psicópata, arrogante, narcisista, mamón y… ¡Bueno, muchas cosas más malas sobre él! Por supuesto que su opinión cambiaría.

"¡Bah! ¿De qué me quejo? Si el muy idiota también fue así en su vida pasada-_ttebayo_" Admitió resoplando con fastidio.

Se levantó de la cama apático, dirigiéndose a la ventana para correr las cortinas y dejar que los rayos del sol se filtraran para iluminar la habitación. Abrió la puerta corrediza del balcón. La suave brisa de primavera logró relajar la tensión de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente, sus pensamientos recayeron en el mismo sujeto por el que ahora detestaba.

"Es extraño que Sasuke no sea feliz a pesar de tener a su familia viva" Murmuró pensativo, apoyando su cuerpo en la baranda. Las palabras de uno de los bijuus con el que hizo el contrato, resonaron en su cabeza.

"A no ser de que…" Cerró los ojos intentando hallar la respuesta. "Ese jodido contrato." Siseó entre dientes, dejando caer sus brazos abatido por los sucesos que se filtraban en su mente. "Sasuke tiene mi misma edad. La fecha exacta de los meses y días no tengo la más mínima idea. Debo asegurarme si su cumpleaños sigue siendo el mismo, para poder saber si aún es voluble a mis recuerdos"

"_(…) Porque ves exactamente lo que yo veo cuando cruzamos las miradas…"_

Cayó en cuenta.

"¡Él es voluble a mis recuerdos!" Exclamó sorprendido. Al estar demasiado furioso o nervioso por sus propias visiones, no lo había tomado en consideración. "Si sigo con más descuidos va a recordar y vendrá lo peor…" Sintió un nudo en la garganta. "Definitivamente, debo alejarme ya de él."Cerró los ojos abatido.

Miró el cielo por inercia, como si éste fuese el único que lo podía comprender.

"Tan cerca y tan lejos… ¿Ne, Sasuke?" Rió con amargura, para luego abofetearse. "¡Arg! ¡¿Por qué diablos me vuelvo tan cursi al referirme a ese idiota?"

Sí, definitivamente su cordura no daba para más.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, por lo que olvidó su reciente momento de furia y ver que su madre era la que había ingresado y le dedicaba una mirada de extrañeza.

"Er… Naruto, no es por meterme en tus gustos ¿Pero eres exhibicionista?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas, mamá?" Alzó una ceja, desconcertado que le preguntara eso.

"No lo sé. Pero es que estás tan campante estando en bóxer y en el balcón que da con la calle principal. Bueno... la mitad de los transeúntes te sacan fotos con el celular" Señaló con el pulgar. "Les estás dando un gran espectáculo" Rió aliviada. Al menos su hijo se encontraba mucho mejor de como lo había recibido en la noche.

El rubio ahogó un grito y corrió a su pieza con el rostro en el tono más fosforescente que existía del rojo.

"_¡Jódete, Sasuke! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa, aunque sea muy indirectamente!_" Pensaba avergonzado mientras entraba al baño.

* * *

"¿Sabes algo, Sasuke? Creo que a veces resultas un poco idiota, aunque yo estuve apoyando a madre en tu crianza." Platicaba Itachi mientras valoraba las heridas que tenía el menor en su cuerpo, recibiendo en compensación por su ayuda una mirada recargada de odio.

"No digas más, Itachi" Ordenó Sasuke enfadado.

Ignorando el comentario de su hermano, Itachi prosiguió en su labor por tratar las heridas que aún no completaban su proceso de cicatrización con una leve secreción hemorrágica de por medio.

"Por favor, Sasuke. Sabes que nunca creí en ese estúpido diagnóstico que te dieron a los 3 años." Comentó más serio, recortando un par de gasas y dejarlas en la herida donde se había alojado una de las balas. "Yo jugaba todo el tiempo contigo, aunque admito que perdí gran parte de mi adolescencia en eso…"

"¡Podrías parar de hablar una jodida vez! No sirve de nada que lo digas a estas alturas" Reiteró Sasuke.

"Tan tonto como siempre." Suspiró apretando uno de los cortes del pelinegro.

"¡Eres un grandísimo bastardo!" Reclamó furioso.

"Ya deja de quejarte, quiero preguntarte algo."

"¿Y tú juras que responderé?" Bufó sonriendo de lado.

Itachi alzó una de sus perfectas cejas. Sin decir palabra alguna, sacó el alcohol del botiquín de emergencia y vertió el líquido directamente sobre la pierna de Sasuke en donde hacía minutos había tratado, mandando al diablo toda su ética profesional como médico.

"¡HIJO DE P…!"

"Hey, es la misma madre que te parió así que controla esa boca." Intervino el mayor retirando las gasas, ahora empapadas con alcohol y volver a realizar el mismo procedimiento de curación. "Espero que ahora puedas responderme, hermano."

Sasuke ladeó el rostro enfadado.

"¿Qué mierda quieres, _aniki_?"

Itachi lo miró por unos segundos, sopesando si en decirle o no una particular frase.

"Ayer vi a tu niñero" Y como predijo, con esas cinco palabras, se ganó toda la atención del menor.

"¿Y qué con eso?" Murmuró arrugando el ceño. "Lo dices cómo si me importara ese idiota que no es capaz de mirarme a los ojos."

"Y es un logro que dijeras más de 3 palabras sobre otra persona. Al parecer está haciendo un buen trabajo ese chico." Soltó a la ligera, con la intención de ver una nueva reacción por parte de Sasuke.

"¿Solo eso? ¿Lo viste y nada más? ¡Qué gran conversación, Itachi! Y eso que tú eres el prodigio de esta familia." Se burló Sasuke despectivamente.

_Era un maldito genio_.

"En realidad, jamás lo he visto." Itachi guardó sus cosas tranquilamente para marcharse de la habitación, ignorando el rostro lleno de estupor que tenía Sasuke. "Lo único que quería saber era si lograba atraer tu atención, y al parecer lo hace." Le dio un golpe en la frente como siempre hacía. "No seas idiota, Sasuke" Sentenció antes de levantarse y retirarse.

El albino, aún sintiendo el efecto del golpe en su frente, se quedó solo con sus insultos mentales hacia su hermano.

Se acostó en el futón a regañadientes. Sin embargo, en un único punto debía darle la razón a Itachi y muy a su pesar.

Aunque odiase a muerte a Naruto, con todas las palizas que iban y venían cuando se encontraban juntos –y eso que llevaban menos de una semana en conocerse - añadiendo también los insultos que llegaban a salir de sus bocas en contra del otro y muchos otros factores que gatillaban la antipatía mutua, debía reconocer que el molesto y odioso rubio lo había ayudado la noche anterior.

Y no podía negar tampoco, el desconcierto que le produjo ver, de un momento a otro, que Naruto se pusiera pálido, como a punto de desmayarse después de haberle dicho un insulto, que por lo demás, en su vida nunca había utilizado.

"Es un idiota. No me respondió... Cuando lo vea tendrá que abrir su bocota de alguna forma." Siseó entre dientes molesto.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrever a una preocupada Mikoto - vestida formalmente con un traje de ejecutiva- y su hermano luciendo más calmo y con unas prendas similares.

Mikoto se acercó a Sasuke, arrodillándose para quedar a su nivel.

"Hijo, me temo que no podré cuidarte y tu hermano tampoco. La compañía de tu padre…" Intentó explicar la mujer.

Rodó los ojos fastidiado. No eran necesarias más explicaciones, pues ya estaba acostumbrado.

"Pero no te preocupes, llamé a Kushina, la madre de Naruto _kun_, para que pueda decirle si puede venir" Dijo finalmente, logrando que Sasuke volviera a mirarla horrorizado y molesto ante la idea.

¿Qué? ¿Tenía que ver a ese rubio hasta en su relajante fin de semana? ¿Su madre quería volverlo loco, ya que su padre no lo logró en su momento?

Itachi intervino en la conversación, que más bien era un casi descabellado monólogo.

"Madre, creo que a Sasuke no le molestará. Él y Naruto _kun_ están aprendiendo a ser amigos."

_Vaya forma de intervenir en pro de él. _

"Tengo la edad suficiente para ser independiente y cuidarme solo." Alegó el menor.

"Por supuesto que eres independiente, Sasuke. Nos lo recuerdas todos los días que llegas con sangre en tu camisa" Contraatacó Itachi.

Mikoto suspiró.

"Hijo, sé que te molesta que esté enviando a Naruto _kun_ contigo. Pero, por favor, cumple por lo menos el pequeño capricho de tu madre" Le suplicó mirándole a los ojos con agonía.

Sasuke cerró los ojos.

"Bien. No te preocupes, madre, deja que el estúpi… Naruto, venga" Aceptó a regañadientes.

Su madre, más tranquila por la decisión de su hijo, se agachó para abrazarlo. Depositó un beso en su frente y se marchó. Itachi se despidió con la mano.

El pelinegro apretó sus puños con rabia una vez que se encontró solo en la habitación.

Únicamente aceptaba los caprichos de su madre, porque era la única - aparte de Itachi- que seguía confiando en él. No había sido como su padre, que en cuanto lo primero que dijeron sobre él y el estúpido diagnóstico del médico de la familia, desechó toda esperanza y negó su existencia como un Uchiha y como hijo suyo. Por esa razón, todo lo que se refería a estudios era la forma de recompensar a su madre, ni más ni menos.

"_Mira lo autista que soy, padre_" Susurró rencoroso, cerrando a la par sus ojos.

Ahora debía esperar que el idiota llegara y la idea en cuanto pensó en los beneficios de su visita, no le pareció tan mala. Sonrió con malicia.

"Ahora sí te haré abrir la boca para que me respondas, Naruto"

* * *

"¡¿**QUÉ**?" Naruto pegó el grito al cielo.

Todos sus planes de alejarse del pelinegro se iban directamente al infierno.

Kushina bebía una lata de soda agobiada, mientras su esposo masajeaba sus sienes.

"Intenté negarme, pero Mikoto logró convencerme" Miró a Minato por un instante. "Y eso que yo era la que siempre se salía con la suya ¿Habré perdido mi poder del convencimiento como abogada, Minato?" Preguntó deprimida.

Minato y Naruto se miraron reojo nerviosos.

"Para nada, cariño. Solo estás estresada" Respondió rápidamente en modo conciliador.

Naruto arrugó el ceño molesto.

"Entonces tendré que ir a la casa de ese bastardo, no queda de otra." Masculló realizando una mueca.

Sus padres se quedaron en silencio, pues ellos tampoco querían en realidad que el chico asistiera para cuidar a Sasuke.

"Llama para que pueda ir a buscarte." Pidió Minato sonriendo.

"Claro." Naruto se rascó la mejilla nervioso. "_Se siente tan bien tener padres_" Pensó contento. "Bueno, ya me voy." Abrazó fuertemente tanto a Kushina como a Minato en forma de despedida.

Corrió a su habitación para recoger su celular y tomar algo de dinero de la billetera. Ya más calmado, salió de la casa y tomó el primer autobús que iba directo a la casona Uchiha. Refunfuñando en el camino, no hacía más que insultar a Sasuke mentalmente y, aunque los pasajeros lo quedaban mirando con miedo por la tensa atmósfera que había en su perímetro, no le dio mayor importancia y se bajó en la parada luego de veinte minutos de trayecto.

Respirando hondamente al ver la imponente residencia, tocó el timbre de la casa y esperó que le abriera el idiota del pelinegro. Mas, transcurrieron cinco minutos y el albino aún no se dignaba a abrirle la puerta.

"¿Y este tipo qué se cree?" Pensó molesto.

Miró a ambos lados asegurándose que nadie lo estaba observando -por si pensaban que era un ladrón-, abrió la puerta rápidamente y entró.

Recordó la primera vez que había ido con su padre, pensando lo grande y majestuosa que era la casa. Y aún pensaba lo mismo, solo que la presencia del azabache perjudicaba toda estética. Rió para sus adentros.

Buscó por todas las recámaras con sigilo para no ser atacado por sorpresa. ¡Debía tomar esas medidas, después de todo el Uchiha era un pandillero psicópata! Paró en seco ante su crítico pensamiento.

No, Sasuke no era del todo psicópata, El día anterior le había protegido de un certero golpe con su espalda y puede que después de eso el idiota de Sasuke dijera que prefería mil veces morir que ser salvado por él, a pesar de ese hecho era algo que no se podía cambiar.

Lo protegió, por muy desgraciado y bastardo que fuese.

"_Maldición, Naruto. ¡No te pongas en plan sentimental!_" Se cuestionó mordiendo su labio angustiado.

Siguió avanzando y abrió la puerta que daba con la habitación de Sasuke. Entró y cerró despacio.

La habitación del pelinegro era el doble que la suya. Perfectamente cuidada y aseada, sin ningún libro fuera de su estante. Aunque apostaba que, detrás de uno de los gigantes armarios, debías existir armas de toda clase.

La televisión estaba apagada, y en el centro estaba el pelinegro descansando en un suave futón de lo mejor. Hizo una mueca. ¡Quién como Sasuke podía dormir una siesta, mientras que él debía desperdiciar su valiosa tarde de sábado cuidándolo!

Se sentó de espalda a unos metros de él y puso el reproductor de música de su celular para comenzar a escuchar con los audífonos puestos. Lo único que debía hacer era no mirarlo a los ojos, de esa manera Sasuke no lograría tener más visiones sobre su vida pasada. Ni tampoco debía mantener una conversación o una serie de insultos extensa, porque si la llave de sus recuerdos había sido una simple palabra, para Sasuke también lo debía ser.

"Por el contrato, Naruto. Todo debe ser por el contrato." Intentaba reafirmarse el rubio.

"¿Qué contrato?" Cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar su voz.

Cerró los ojos enfadado.

¡Maldito fue el momento en que el Uchiha se despertó!

"No te incumbe" respondió secamente siguiendo en la misma postura.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza de forma somnolienta, pero no era para nada estúpido. Naruto siguió con lo suyo, ignorando olímpicamente al pelinegro, escuchando sus canciones favoritas para mantenerse lo más estable posible.

"Te afectó demasiado que te dijera _Usuratonkachi_" Aseveró Sasuke reincorporándose lentamente para ver mejor algún cambio en la actitud del rubio, pues el juego recién comenzaba.

"No" Respondió escuetamente Naruto.

"¿Qué te sucedió ayer, entonces? Dudo mucho que te haya dado una repentina anemia" Comentó a la ligera, sacando la mayor parte de su cuerpo fuera del futón.

"En realidad, no te interesa" Volvió a decir el rubio ya más mosqueado.

"Eres mi niñero después de todo. Hay que vigilar de vez en cuando a sus sirvientes" La voz del pelinegro se escuchaba más cerca, pero Naruto no lo percibió, pues se hallaba demasiado colérico por el despectivo comentario.

"¡¿Yo, tu sirviente? ¡Ni aunque tuviese mil vidas lo sería, grandísimo imbécil!" Explotó girándose hacia al Uchiha, quedando inesperadamente frente a su rostro y por una milagrosa suerte del destino, únicamente mirando su mentón y no los ojos.

Tragó saliva inquieto. ¿Acaso no podía Sasuke hacer las cosas más fáciles por una vez en su jodida existencia?

"Ayer no respondiste mi pregunta" El Uchiha se acercó más y lo jaló hacia el piso, poniendo su cuerpo sobre el de él.  
Colocó sus manos a cada lado de su rostro para que no escapara de su mirada, y quitó los molestos audífonos que distraían al rubio. "¿Por qué no me ves a los ojos, Naruto?" Exigió saber molesto.

"¿Crees que responderé porque me hablas con autoridad?" Cuestionó sonriendo con burla "¡Yo no soy uno de tus zopencos subordinados, Sasuke! ¡Que te quede bien claro ese punto!" Exclamó mordaz.

"¿De verdad quieres que te haga abrir la boca para que me respondas?" El moreno le dedicó una mirada llena de veneno.

"¡Aunque lo hicieras, de todas formas no lo haría! Tengo fuerza de voluntad, idiota" Aclaró Naruto empujando a Sasuke para sacarlo de encima.

Una evasión más... Algo que ya no podía tolerar más el pelinegro.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Te haré abrir esa jodida boca y me dirás por qué veo esas cosas cuando te miro a los ojos!" Sin más que añadir, Sasuke fue directo a los labios del rubio, quien lo observaba exaltado como si estuviese poseído por el mismísimo demonio.

¿Uchiha Sasuke abalanzándose sobre él y besándolo? Era de miedo, inclusive para él. No sabía qué hacer, es decir, a parte del beso que alguna vez compartieron por accidente en el otro mundo… ¡Sasuke lo estaba besando! Por conveniencia propia, pero de todos modos lo hacía. Su corazón ya estaba colapsando. Su mente estaba en blanco y sus bajos instintos se hallaban latentes como el diablo.

"Sabes… que no diré nada." Murmuró en cuanto pudo tomar la pequeña oportunidad de respirar.

"Y yo soy persistente." Susurró el pelinegro, dejando de lado sus labios para ir a su cuello y morderlo. "Dije que te haría abrir la boca hasta que lo digas de una maldita vez".

Naruto mordió su labio ahogando un gemido. Cerró los ojos frustrado.

¡Estúpido Sasuke!

"Ah…" soltó un gemido en contra de su voluntad. Su cara se volvió roja. ¡Estúpidas reacciones adolescentes! Debía pensar en algo rápido o sino caería.

Sí, ya comenzaba a sospechar que su fuerza de voluntad no era tanta en ese aspecto.

"¡Deja de joder, Sasuke!" Murmuró molesto en el oído del pelinegro, odiando que su cuerpo respondiera con nuevos estremecimientos.

"Eso no lo sabes, aún. Pero podría llegar a intentarlo si no me dices de aquí a cinco minutos más" La voz del pelinegro sonaba más ronca.

¡¿En qué puto momento el mundo se había desequilibrado tanto y él no se había enterado?

La puerta se abrió de par en par.

"Sasuke, ya terminó la reunión. De seguro, Naruto _kun_ ya debe estar conti…" Itachi, en menos de 5 segundos presenció algo que jamás pensó que ocurriría al abrir la puerta. "…go."

De primeras, su hermano se hallaba besando al chico que supuestamente odiaba a morir. Con el escenario de que estaban en su cuarto, los dos solos, con las persianas cerradas y Sasuke arrinconando al rubio en la esquina, para luego ser que el rubio diese vuelta la situación propinándole un cabezazo a su hermano a modo de apartarlo y mirarlo con el rostro pálido.

Después de tres tensos minutos, Itachi decidió hablar.

"Disculpen si interrumpí, hagan como si nunca hubiese llegado y prosigan. En caso de que necesiten algo, Sasuke, en tu armario hay algo que podría ser suficiente." Hizo una reverencia. "Me retiro, adiós, Naruto _kun_. Por favor, disfruta tu estadía." Cerró la puerta para comenzar a olvidar la escena de su memoria.

Naruto rápidamente comenzó a tantear a ciegas su celular, encontrándolo a un metro de él para colocarse de inmediato los audífonos y seguir escuchando la lista de reproducción de música. Por otro lado, Sasuke no se refirió a nada y sin más, levantándose cuidadosamente para recostarse en el futón y guardar "reposo".

_Como si nada hubiera ocurrido en aquellos 10 largos minutos de hostigamiento y acoso sexual, si es que pudiese ser considerado de dicha manera cuando existió una pequeña respuesta mutua._

Después de un largo silencio, el rubio carraspeó intentando que la voz le saliese de cualquier forma.

"Te dije que… jamás te lo diría, Sasuke." Dijo orgulloso mientras apagaba el celular y lo ponía en su bolsillo. "Ya llegó tu hermano, así que me voy" Se levantó del tatami pasando por el lado del pelinegro, ignorando olímpicamente su presencia.

Y si existía algo que molestaba de sobremanera a Sasuke, era el ser ignorado. Por lo que antes de que saliera de su radio, jaló bruscamente a Naruto del tobillo, consiguiendo su objetivo de hacerlo caer.

"No te descuides mucho, Namikaze. Te dije que soy persistente y de tu propia boca saldrán las respuestas que deseo oír." Amenazó con frialdad.

* * *

D:

Ya, ahora me puedo dar un tiro y no escribir más xD.

¡Y bien! ¿Horroroso el comienzo que queremos? ¿Frustrado? Bueno, ahí la culpa es de itachi (mentira! itachi-sama I love You!)

Sip, Kyuubi era la vocecita. Pero ¿por qué no ha actuado...? Jojo ya lo verán... en muchos capítulos el por qué xD. Minato y Kushina, amo a esta pareja *u*

Sasuke ha dado el pie de guerra, Naruto no se dejará dominar porque es el zorro indomable :D... ¿o sí? o él dominará a sasuke? Bueno, ya veremos como este par lo resolverá.

¡Agradezco las frases que han dejado! (necesitaba para el repertorio xD) Si pueden, sigan dejando nOn!

Esperando sus comentarios, y poder servir en lo que pueda con sus inquietudes.

_bye bye_

_Ethanlya Kurose_


	6. Afán

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, de verdad. Pero estos últimos días estuve enfrascada en pruebas esenciales de la carrera ;_; y como saben: **prioridad** xD. Ahora podré relajarme un tantito y dar entrega de otra actua más rápida (tengo mis ideas del siguiente capítulo listas para conectarlas).

**Mis queridas(os) lectoras(es) ¡gracias por sus reviews, visitas y favoritos! Soy feliz como una niña a punto de reventar una piñata xD! Me infundieron más ánimos para seguir hasta al fin con esta historia (que en un principio ni siquiera iba a pasar los 4 capítulos y ya vamos en 6!)**

**Patrick A'Sakura, kai, Chris M Black, opkus ki, TheRusso, sayu uchiha, Natusky, Charlie'sCreator, DGHA, Vanesa-Mikell , kanon von kargen, R. .Hot.s , sol yuki uzumaki , T-TxXxaKaRi-chanxXxT-T , Namizake-chan , Isis Sakuris-chan , Emily-Lokis ,coptesita , hinamor007  
**

Con respecto a más parejas ¡paciencia! que las habrá xD, pero tiempo al tiempo. Estamos tratando de resolver este lío un poco, y no me he olvidado de nadie xD. Por cierto, no le echen la culpa al pobrecito de Itachi-sama por entrar en el momento inadecuado xD.

Este capítulo es mucho más corto que los anteriores, pero era necesario. El próximo les aseguro que saldrá laaaargo, serán cosas que todas queremos ;).

_Kishimooooto, mi paciencia está llegando a sus límites... ¡has un capítulo lleno de sasunarusasu y te dejo en paz!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Afán.**

_"¿Puedes leer la mente, Naruto? ¡Mi mente!"__  
_(Uchiha Sasuke)

Dejando escapar un gruñido de insatisfacción mientras escribía los apuntes de la pizarra, Naruto no podía evitar desquitarse con la pobre hoja de papel,que por lo demás, no tenía la culpa de sus absurdas frustraciones. Y no es que le tuviera aborrecimiento a la clase de literatura, ni mucho menos a Kakashi - que era el encargado de impartir la clase-, solo que su humor se encontraba por los suelos, arrastrándose miserablemente, desde que había abandonado la casa del Uchiha.

Arrugó el ceño. Sí, el idiota de Sasuke lo había tomado desprevenido. ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio hubiera pensado que para sonsacarle información lo besaría? ¿Es que acaso de tantos golpes el muy imbécil había perdido la funcionalidad de sus neuronas?

_"De tu propia boca saldrán las respuestas que quiero oír."_Imitó mentalmente, de muy mala gana, las palabras que el pelinegro le había dicho en forma de amenaza el día Sábado.

Soltó hastiado el bolígrafo, dejando de prestar atención a la clase. ¡¿Cómo mierda se iba a concentrar con ese tipo rondando en su cabeza?

"¡Estúpido Sasuke! Tu arrogancia aún sigue sin hallar límites." Farfulló amurrado mientras tocaba tembloroso sus labios con la base del dedo pulgar, recordando la maldita sensación que había tenido en el momento del contacto. "Tuvo que estar muy desesperado para haber hecho eso." Admitió incrédulo, recostando su cabeza contra el pupitre.

Es que no podía encontrarse más indignado y avergonzado desde aquella visita por su rol de_"niñero a domicilio"_. Le repudiaba recordar que no tan sólo el muy bastardo se había atrevido a amenazarlo, sino que para el colmo de todos sus males había tenido el descaro de besarle. Y si le añadía algo más a su mala suerte que pudiese aumentar su vergüenza y furia, Itachi los había pillado en pleno morreo.

"_Itachi... Así habría sido la relación con Sasuke si nada hubiese ocurrido._" Cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando con dificultad algunas escenas donde se habían topado en el pasado.

Y si bien sus sentimientos actuales hacia a Sasuke eran de verdadera repulsión, los recuerdos de su vida anterior seguían fluyendo de forma continua, impidiéndole odiarlo por completo.

Pues por más que tratara de negarlo,_ éstos no eran precisamente de odio hacia Sasuke_…

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

"¡IMPOSIBLE!" Exclamó horrorizado por dicho pensamiento, dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza para que aquella idea tan descabellada dejara de atormentarlo.

Aunque, no esperaba un golpe más fuerte en su cabeza. Miró hacia su derecha, donde Sakura le miraba como si le faltara un tornillo.

"¡Por dios, Naruto, presta atención! ¡Kakashi-sensei hará esas preguntas que lían, y a ti te tiene mucha manía!" Le reprendió Sakura desde la banca contraria. Sonrió nerviosamente ante el aviso de su mejor amiga, pues tampoco era conveniente hacerla enojar.

"Ok, Sakura _chan_." Se atrevió a decir finalmente haciendo una señal con los dedos, pues lo que menos quería era que se diese cuenta de sus frustraciones. Ya asegurándose de que su amiga no lo tenía en la mira para una nueva reprimenda, desvió la mirada e hizo una mueca. "¿Y a quién le importa esta estúpida clase?" Murmuró quejoso.

_Sí, se estaba desquitando a diestra y siniestra_.

"¡Arrg! ¡¿Por qué precisamente debía ser _él_?" Exclamó a todo pulmón, olvidando por completo su lado racional.

Sonrió con ironía.

_Si algo se trataba de Sasuke... Su raciocinio lo abandonaba._

Por una inexplicable razón, los murmullos del salón cesaron.

Por una inexplicable razón, una silueta le tapó la cálida luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas.

Y por una _explicable _razón, Kakashi se hallaba en su metro cuadrado con una cara de: "Te voy a joder, Naruto."

"Vaya, veo que estás tomando muy en serio esto. _Na-ru-to_" Naruto lo observó con cautela ¡Y definitivamente conocía ese rostro! Ya lo iba a joder de alguna manera. "Y cómo sé que no te importará redactar un informe de 20 páginas para mañana, sobre el entretenido libro que hemos leído en clases, esperaré con ansias tu máximo esfuerzo, de lo contrario, te reprobaré el ramo." Finalizó revolviendo su cabello y, de paso, proporcionándole una parálisis en su rostro con todos riendo a costa suya.

Estampó su cara contra el pupitre con ganas de mandar todo al mismísimo carajo. Su vida, realmente, se estaba volviendo caótica.

¿No sería mejor que lo mandaran a un manicomio y fin del asunto? Podría considerar muy bien la idea si las cosas no se solucionaban.

Mordió su labio con rencor.

Todo sería más pacífico sin Sasuke de por medio.

"¡No!" Pensó de inmediato. Dejó de atormentarse de forma estúpida, ya que, por un breve instante, la respiración le resultó dificultosa, al igual que sus latidos comenzaban a aumentar.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

"Vivir en un mundo sin Sasuke..." Susurró con miedo.

La idea lo horrorizaba y que lo deseara en su interior - por mínimo que fuese- le provocaba un dolor inexplicable. Era irónico, pues precisamente eso era lo que debía hacer para cumplir el contrato, y lo que claramente estaba incumpliendo desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Tenía que comenzar a alejarse de Sasuke, y para ello, solo debía iniciarse con una simple e inocente llamada a su madre durante el receso.

* * *

Observó con desdén las páginas _webs _que hacían referencia a la compañía de su padre en el extranjero. Inmediatamente, cerró las páginas furioso para continuar con su búsqueda por la red y de paso, no intentar romper el celular. No quería comprar por tercera vez uno nuevo debido a sus arrebatos de ira.

Volvió a revisar las inversiones, el correo electrónico, su agenda, etc, con el resultado que no había nada importante por hacer. Salió del explorador y colocó el Iphone en su bolsillo. Se tiró en la banca donde comúnmente almorzaba y procedió a cerrar sus ojos para hacer el intento de tomar una siesta mientras esperaba la clase de la tarde.

Pues tal como había predicho en cuanto se levantó desganado en la mañana: No sería un día productivo en absoluto.  
Con Suigetsu aún convaleciente, Karin cuidándolo - a regañadientes, por una orden suya- y Juugo vigilando los movimientos de las demás bandas enemigas; no había mucho que pudiese hacer.

Sería uno de esos fastidiosos días en que regresaría a casa solo (aunque siempre lo hacía), volviendo a ser un chico de 16 años completamente normal con buenas calificaciones; que no tenía ningún amigo (porque en realidad no lo necesitaba), sin novia(o) que lo esperase (y que en verdad no deseaba, pues resultaría un estorbo), y con una familia que trataba de mantenerse con solidez, a pesar de que en la práctica era completamente disfuncional.

En definitiva, una vida miserablemente vacía sino cumplía su rol como líder en _The Black Zone_.

No quería ir a casa. Así que... ¿Qué haría para matar el tiempo?

Sintió el móvil vibrar en su pantalón. No le sobresaltó demasiado por sacarlo de sus cavilaciones, pero sí por interrumpir su tiempo para olvidarse del mundo entero. Maldijo internamente al objeto y procedió a contestar preparado para desquitarse con la persona que lo llamaba.

"¿Sasuke?" Era la voz de su madre.

No le quedó más opción que dejar de lado su rabieta inicial y contestar de mejor manera.

"¿Qué se te ofrece, madre?"

Si era algún tema de su padre, por mucho que la respetara, le cortaría de inmediato la llamada.

"Hijo, Naruto _kun_no podrá acompañarte hoy. Debe hacer un trabajo en casa, por lo que me dio a entender Kushina, era que lo habían castigado" Le comentaba con voz atormentada.

Por unos segundos, sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

"No me sorprende, madre. Es demasiado idiota." Respondió como si lo conociera desde siempre.

Se percató de lo que había hecho, por lo que deshizo el gesto inmediatamente.

Frunció el ceño molesto.

Definitivamente, algo andaba mal en él.

"Veo que te estás llevando mejor con Naruto _kun_, Sasuke" Su madre sonaba contenta, y él seguía contrariado por hablar de ese estúpido rubio de una forma tan natural. "Podrías ayudarle." Le incentivó.

¿Él ayudarle? ¿Al chico que era un idiota y que rehuía de sus ojos?

Recordó lo mal que había reaccionado tras haberlo besado.

"¿Sasuke?"

"No sería malo hacerle una visita." Comentó en un murmullo, más para sí mismo que para su madre.

"¡Oh, Sasuke! Me alegro mucho que quieras pasar tiempo con Naruto _kun_. Te enviaré la dirección en seguida, debes darle saludos de mi parte ¿Sí? Cuídate, hijo. Te quiero." La llamada finalizó.

Volvió a guardar el aparato en su bolsillo y nuevamente procedió a cerrar sus ojos. Por supuesto que le haría una visita, pero no por ello iría precisamente a ayudarlo. No, más bien sus planes irían por otro rumbo: El chico le serviría como si fuese el perfecto juguete que lo distraería en aquel tortuoso día.

_Se aseguraría de ello_.

* * *

"De verdad, eres un idiota, Naruto. ¡Sabes que los castigos de Kakashi _sensei _son extremos!" Le reprochaba Sakura bebiendo una soda velozmente para seguir absorta en la pantalla del televisor.

"No creo que consigas animarlo, Sakura. Aunque ése era el motivo inicial de nuestra visita." Sonreía Sai dando una palmada en su hombro en modo de compañerismo.

Pero de nada servían sus intentos de subir el ánimo, pues ya se encontraba lo suficientemente amurrado sirviendo una pequeña merienda a sus amigos. Naruto alzó una ceja. Desde que habían terminado las clases del día, tanto Sakura como Sai le habían insistido en acompañarlo a casa para ayudarlo con el trabajo. No obstante, ya llevaban alrededor de dos horas sentados en la sala de estar, y no surgía absolutamente nada.

Tal vez se debía al casi _insignificante_ hecho de que ambos jugaban con el _PlayStation 3_mientras comían y continuaban criticando su falta de atención en clase.

Carraspeó un poco y sonrió.

"¿No se suponía que debían estar ayudándome, como los buenos amigos que son?" Preguntó rascando su mejilla.

Sakura y Sai se miraron, dejaron los controles de juego, tomaron sus mochilas y se despidieron del rubio velozmente.

"¡¿QUÉ?" Gritó hiperventilando al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

"Al parecer, lo único que querían era jugar gratis." Rió Kushina entrando a la sala con un paño de cocina en la mano. Naruto la miró enfadado. "El castigo que te impuso Kakashi lo ganaste solo. Así que no culpes por tus errores a los chicos, Naruto." Aconsejó serena.

Naruto cruzó los brazos. Por más que quisiese negarlo, su madre tenía razón.

"No es necesario que lo digas, mamá." Alzó la cabeza y le sonrió. "¡Le restregaré en la cara este informe a Kakashi _sensei_y así dejará de molestarme por el resto de mi vida!" Alzó su puño enfadado. "¡Iré a mi habitación!" Avisó corriendo más motivado.

Kushina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque lo comprendía bastante. Ella también estaría irritada estando en su lugar. Pero claramente, Hatake Kakashi, le divertía molestar a su hijo. Y eso lo tenía asumido, ya que él mismo se lo había confesado a Minato, pues era su mejor amigo.

Aunque... Naruto no precisamente debía saber esos pequeños detalles.

Pensando en qué iba a consistir la cena, se dispuso a ir a la cocina. Sin embargo, el toque del timbre la hizo detenerse. Se extrañó que alguien lo utilizara, pues estaba más que acostumbrada de que gritaran para saber si había alguien en casa. Encogió los hombros para restarle importancia al asunto y sin más, se dirigió al recibidor para abrir la puerta.

"¿Qué se le ofre...?" Saludó con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta, mas no pudo más que quedarse boquiabierta al ver al hijo menor de su mejor amiga frente a ella. "¿...ce?"

Arrugó el ceño. Él era el culpable de los repentinos cambios de humor de Naruto, aunque éste último no dijese nada al respecto, no era necesario, pues una madre sabe cuando algo anda mal con su retoño.

"¿Eres Sasuke, el hijo de Mikoto?" Sabía que la pregunta que había hecho era estúpida, pero le aturdía demasiado la presencia del pelinegro.

"Me ha enviado para ayudar a Naruto." Respondió ignorando por completo la pregunta.

Kushina procesó la información en su cabeza.

"Claro. Pasa, Sasuke." Se atrevió a decir, dándole espacio al Uchiha para que pasara. Tendría que hablar con Minato cuando llegara, pues aquel chico no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

Sasuke entró a la casa de los Namikaze sin nada más que añadir. Disimuladamente, observaba los detalles del hogar en que vivía el molesto rubio. Debía de admitir que no era inútilmente grande como la suya, ni tampoco las habitaciones se encontraban tan lejanas de las otras. Los colores de las paredes eran cálidos, cercanos al ocre y al rojo. Los pequeños detalles decorativos resultaban demasiado acogedores, y admitirlo casi lo estremecía de envidia. Alguien como él, que en su vida nunca había visto tantos cuadros familiares en una misma habitación como lo era la sala de estar, le provocaban un asco tremendo como también celos, pues aunque Naruto resultara un estorbo y fuese el tipo más odioso del planeta, tenía una familia completa que lo acogía.

Kushina seguía de cerca a Sasuke, preparada para dejarle en claro que no permitiría nada que dañase a su hijo. Mas al ver el rostro del Uchiha, sus planes se vieron abajo de inmediato. Pues por más que Sasuke trataba de demostrar dureza en sus facciones, podía observar claramente como el chico inspeccionaba su casa con sutileza, asombrándose con cada detalle. Suspiró.

"La habitación de Naruto queda en el segundo piso. No creo que logres perderte ¿Verdad, Sasuke?" Se burló suavemente.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Ya podía deducir de dónde había sacado aquella personalidad tan fastidiosa el ojiazul. Con un leve asentimiento, se dirigió hacia la escalera y comenzar a subir por los peldaños.

El segundo piso consistía en tres habitaciones y un baño. Recorrió sin prisa alguna hasta al final del pasillo hasta encontrarse con el cuarto del rubio. ¿Y cómo lo supo? Solo Naruto podía poner a las afueras un cartel de una rana de juguete.

Golpeó dos veces la puerta. Escuchó algo caerse, siendo lo más probable que fuese el estúpido Namikaze. Cerró los ojos molesto, ya que no entendía por qué estaba tan consciente de las acciones de Naruto. Era simplemente estúpido.

La puerta se abrió.

"¡Mamá, te dije que no estoy molesto con…!" El rubio quedó a escasos centímetros de él, quedándose con las palabras en la boca en cuanto lo vio. Parpadeó sorprendido y cerró de inmediato.

Sasuke alzó una ceja evidentemente mosqueado por su infantil actitud.

"Abre de una puta vez, Naruto." Advirtió alzando ligeramente la voz.

"¡No! ¡Vete!" Le respondió sin vacilar desde el otro lado.

"¿Quieres que derribe de una patada tu estúpida puerta?"

Ante la amenaza - que bien sabía Naruto que el Uchiha podía cumplirla sin dudarlo- abrió la puerta a regañadientes.

"Pase su excelencia." Ironizó a la vez que hacía una reverencia dramática.

Sasuke entró ignorando sus payasadas, tiró su bolso a un lado y se sentó a las orillas de la cama observando como Naruto, un tanto desesperado, comenzaba a rebuscar entre sus cajones algo. No le tomó importancia, pues de por sí sabía que era idiota, así que se dispuso a mirar el desorden que había en el cuarto que, claramente, lo identificaba. De eso no le cabían dudas. Siguió mirando sin hallar nada en especial, se cambió de posición y una foto en la mesita de noche lo distrajo. La foto dejaba ver a una chica con extraño pelo rosa, a un adulto de cabello gris patoso con una mascarilla para el resfriado, y Naruto con una de sus tontas sonrisas.

Sintió marearse por un segundo, pues algo familiar le parecía aquella fotografía. Sin embargo, él nunca la había visto ni mucho menos conocía a aquellas personas que acompañaban al ojiazul, y a pesar de saber aquello, sentía que algo faltaba allí.

Chasqueó su lengua. Era totalmente absurdo.

"Muy bien, idiota. ¿A qué demonios viniste a mi casa?" La voz prepotente de Naruto lo hizo volver a la realidad. Iba a responder apáticamente como siempre, pero el objeto que llevaba puesto el Namikaze le provocó cierta... ¿Distracción?

"¿Por qué llevas puesto lentes de sol, Naruto?" Frunció el ceño.

"Es que… ¡La luz me afecta _ttebayo_!" Rió con exageración.

"Está anocheciendo." Objetó el Uchiha

"¡Entonces debe ser por tu maldito rostro! ¡Me provoca nauseas!" Le señaló enfadado.

Perfecto. Sasuke había desechado su paciencia al mismísimo carajo en menos de cinco minutos. Se levantó de golpe y caminó directamente hacia el rubio quedando frente a él.

"¿Te crees gracioso?" Le apartó las gafas de un manotazo.

Naruto miró el suelo por unos segundos, para levantar la cabeza

"¿Tú piensas que puedes hacer lo que se te antoje en mi casa?" Cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos, desviando levemente su vista hacia otra dirección. "No te tengo miedo, Sasuke. Creo que ese punto había quedado bastante claro."

"Entonces…" Cogió con fuerza el mentón del ojiazul. "Si dices no tenerme miedo ¿Por qué no eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos? ¿Por qué diablos rehúyes tanto?"

El rubio resopló.

"Me provoca nauseas verte." Murmuró irritado, sabiendo que lo dicho no era ninguna mentira.

"Y a mí de que seas un patético cobarde." Le escupió venenosamente antes de soltar su mentón. "¿Son por esas estúpidas visiones?" Preguntó burlesco aún a centímetros del ojiazul.

Naruto no pudo evitar estremecerse y Sasuke no pudo más que sentirse satisfecho. Se alejó del rubio volviendo a sentarse a orillas de la cama.

"¿De qué es el informe que debes hacer?" preguntó fastidiado.

El ojiazul lo miró como si fuese un fenómeno de circo.

"¿En verdad me ayudarás?" Cuestionó asombrado, pues sabía de antemano que el Uchiha no precisamente era un alma caritativa.

"…"

"Wow. En serio necesitaba una segunda vida para ver esto." Murmuró por lo bajo, aún sin poder creer lo que había dicho el pelinegro.

"Si no me dices de una jodida vez, juro que…"

"¡Ya! Mira, esto es…"

Naruto se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado. Cogiendo un libro del velador - un clásico libro de Instituto Público- comenzó a detallarle las especificaciones del informe por las que se debía regir, tal como le había explicado su maestro. A pesar de que el dichoso texto era simple, el nivel del trabajo en sí era bastante complejo.

"¿Veinte hojas? Para este tipo de libro no alcanza tantas especificaciones." Comentó aburrido el Uchiha.

"¡Eso mismo decía yo! A este viejo se le zafó un tornillo con tanta novela erótica que lee." Reclamó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

A pesar de las miles de quejas que hacía Naruto, junto con la inexplicable y casi terrorífica paciencia que Sasuke estaba demostrando tener al explicarle que debían diseñar un esquema para el informe y luego realizar un punteo, por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, el rubio no sentía aquella tensión asfixiante que existía entre ambos. En un momento determinado, y aprovechando que Sasuke escribía algo en una hoja, Naruto desvió la mirada para observarlo con detenimiento.

Ahora podía comprender realmente lo que Mikoto, la madre del Uchiha, quería que hiciera al estar acompañándolo. Esta sería la vida que tendría Sasuke si fuese un chico normal, sin ningún tipo de involucramiento con la zona baja de los suburbios. Este Sasuke no se encontraba a la defensiva, hasta podría jurar que su voz se hallaba más tranquila y las facciones de su rostro también se notaban más relajadas. Sin duda alguna, este debería ser el Sasuke que tendría que estar disfrutando de una nueva oportunidad de vivir y que, sin embargo, por el contrato que había realizado con los _Bijuus_lo impedía.

Y gran parte de esto, _era solo su culpa_.

"Ahora me miras embobado,_ usuratonkachi._" Se burló el Uchiha siguiendo en su tarea.

Naruto no respondió ante la ofensa, y eso sí hizo que se dignara a mirarlo.

Aquellos ojos azules, demostrando remordimiento y confusión.

Aquellos ojos que se rehusaban mantener un mísero segundo su mirada, ahora estaban absortos observándole con dolor, atrapándolo de lleno...

**"…Tú y yo somos grandes ninjas.****  
****Tú y yo nos entendemos...****  
****Sasuke..."**

El rostro, agotado y malherido, pero decidido del rubio había llegado a su mente. Aquella frase al inicio no tenía sentido alguno para él, mas una simple palabra como la pronunciación de su nombre había sido más que válido.

Aquel tono e intensidad le era reconocible. Estaba seguro que años atrás había escuchado lo mismo en alguna parte de su vida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. La madre del rubio había asomado la cabeza anunciando que ya era hora de cenar. Naruto se alejó rápidamente de él para seguir a la pelirroja.

Para Sasuke ya era obvio, Naruto tenía las mismas visiones que él.

* * *

"¿Cómo va el informe?" Preguntó Minato sonriendo a su hijo.

"¡Bien! Ya verás que Kakashi _sensei _llorará por la perfección que hay en el informe." Respondió animado. "Sasuke me ha dado muy buenas indicaciones y referencias." Comentó señalándolo con los palillos de comer.

Sasuke siguió comiendo a pesar de ser nombrado. Aunque no podía evitar estar levemente sorprendido por los repentinos cambios bipolares del rubio.

"Espero que sigan llevándose bien" Añadió Kushina con un ligero tic en el ojo. "¿Y hasta qué horas se quedarán haciendo el trabajo? Lo digo para que Mikoto no se preocupe si llegas tarde, Sasuke." Miró al nombrado esperando una respuesta que pudiese tener un atisbo de preocupación por su madre.

"Hasta que termine ese informe con Naruto. Cuando me piden algo, no dejo las cosas a medias." Respondió a secas el pelinegro. Prefería no ser tema de la conversación de aquella familia tan unida.

Minato dejó su platillo en la mesa para mirar al Uchiha con amabilidad.

"En tal caso ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir, Sasuke? De ese modo, Mikoto no estará preocupada innecesariamente. ¿No es así, Naruto?"

"¡Claro!" Dijo esbozando una sonrisa forzada. "¿Por qué no…?" Murmuró agachando su cabeza, intentando vanamente en convencerse a sí mismo. Una noche al lado de Sasuke ¿Podría afectar más al contrato de lo que ya estaba?

A pesar de que aquella indecisión había pasado desapercibida por sus padres, Sasuke sí se percató de ello.

"No es necesario" Se apresuró en dejar en claro.

Kushina, ya harta de tanto pretexto por parte del pelinegro, dejó su platillo en la mesa y puso de inmediato un pie sobre la mesa, sin importarle en absoluto lo poco femenina que podía estarse viendo.

"¡Si sigues negándote, te aseguro que te mandaré a volar de aquí al infinito y más allá!" Amenazó.

Sasuke la miró sin temor alguno.

"Si lo propone de esa forma, entonces me quedo."

Minato rió levemente mientras Naruto intentaba reprimir las carcajadas. No es que no estuvieran acostumbrados a las reacciones de la pelirroja, más bien era que no veían todos los días una reacción tan hermética como la que había tenido el Uchiha.

Kushina sonrió finalmente antes de bajar de la mesa.

"Me agrada que seas un chico listo." Dijo ya más serena. "Y pensar que tenías cara de nenaza cuando apenas eras un bebé. Aunque si te veo detenidamente, sigues teniendo alguno de esos rasgos _ttebane_." Rió jovialmente ignorando por completo la mirada asesina que le dirigía el pelinegro.

En aquel instante, Naruto supo que aquella noche sería terrible, en todos los sentidos posibles.

* * *

Habiendo pasado la mayoría de la noche haciendo el maldito informe, al final lograron que quedara para una alta calificación. Las terroríficas horas junto a Sasuke, quien le exigía que escribiera más rápido, quejándose por la mala ortografía y por su falta de concentración, habían valido realmente la pena. Ahora Kakashi se quedaría con la boca cerrada y no se atrevería a molestarlo nunca más con sus sadismos.

Acomodó su almohada y sonrió al recordar la escena que su madre había montado en la cena.

"No pensé que mi madre podría llegar a intimidarte." Se burló el ojiazul desde su cama.

"No me intimidó." Respondió Sasuke irritado desde su futón, esperando que Naruto se callara de una vez para poder dormir.

Lamentablemente, no todo es como queremos.

"Es así siempre. Da miedo algunas veces, pero es grandiosa." Rió nuevamente el rubio.

Sasuke observó su celular fastidiado. Ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana, y ambos se encontraban acostados intentando dormir. Le había advertido que no soportaba que lo molestaran cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño o estando dentro de éste...

"Sasuke…" Le escuchó decir suavemente.

"…"

...Sin embargo, Naruto parecía no conocer la palabra: "Cállate." Lo mejor que se podía hacer en ese tipo de casos, era ignora, ignorar e ignorar.

"¿Estás despierto?"

_Pero existían límites para ello._

"NO."

"¡Eres un maldito desconsiderado!" Se quejó tirándole una almohada en la cabeza.

"¿Qué mierda quieres?" Cuestionó a punto de perder la paciencia mientras tomaba el dichoso objeto entre sus manos.

"Er… Nada realmente."

Chirreó entre dientes.

"Jódete y déjame dormir, maldito imbécil." Respondió completamente irritado.

Naruto resopló fastidiado por el mal humor del albino. Se giró un poco, para quedar mirando hacia al techo de la habitación. No obstante, tener a Sasuke allí, a su merced absoluta... En realidad ni tanto, pero deseaba charlar con él, una parte en su interior le animaba en hacerlo, mientras que la otra, insistía en que el Uchiha se fuese al mismísimo infierno y lo dejara en paz.

Giró nuevamente hacia Sasuke, ganando obviamente aquella parte que deseaba con fervor estar cerca de él.

"Sasuke…" Llamó a sabiendas que le regañaría otra vez.

"…"

Tenía que decir algo que pudiese llamarle la atención.

"¿Por qué quieres saber la razón si vemos las mismas escenas cuando nos miramos directamente?" Se atrevió a preguntar, a sabiendas de que se arrepentiría de ello.

"No creo que diciendo la razón me respondas."

"Si no lo dices entonces no podré hacer nada."

"Ajá." Ironizó.

"¡No seas tan idiota y dilo!" Se detuvo unos segundos. "Prometo no burlarme." Aseguró.

Sin darse media vuelta, Sasuke le lanzó la almohada que anteriormente había tirado.

"A los 3 años comencé a escuchar una voz ajena a mi familia pronunciando mi nombre. Al estar ignorando todo lo que me rodeaba por buscar aquella voz, me diagnosticaron autismo. Mi padre quiso deshacerse de mí." Pronunció con resentimiento.

Naruto palideció.

_¿Esta era la vida miserable que sufriría Sasuke a causa del contrato?_

* * *

D:

Sasuke se nos está poniendo más emo de lo que es. Así que ya pueden imaginar uno de los tres temas principales del próximo capítulo xD. (¿Dije 3? ¿seguros?) ¡adivinen!

La idea de las gafas oscuras se la debo a **Natusky** (me reí demasiado con la idea y resultó ;D) Así que los invito a dejar más formas para que Naruto evite a Sasuke xD.

Ahora se viene lo bueno, puedo decir ¡que la tensión sexual aumentará xD! Sueño por ello ;)

Me he dado cuenta que me identifico más con Naruto que con Sasuke :O. La personalidad de Sasuke es un tanto difícil de manejar, pero vamos que se puede ;D.

Como siempre esperando sus opiniones, críticas e inquietudes ;)

Nos vemos pronto.

_bye bye_

_Ethanlya Kurose._


	7. Si quisieras

Hola a todos! Uy, de verdad me costó poder concentrarme .. Estoy tan metida con mi estrés personal (llamada universidad) que no he tenido tiempo para disponer todo un día para escribir ;(... Pero bueno, aquí está el resultado! una actua larga y que espero les pueda satisfacer ;) hasta que pueda retomar la historia cuando termine mi rotación de hospital xD.

Nuevamente ¡infinitamente gracias por sus reviews, leídas, favoritos, etc! WOOOOOOW U!** Para que el ánimo y la inspiración siga, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!**

**sol yuki uzumaki, kanon von kargen, Emily-Lokis , kai, Patrick A'Sakura , opkus ki, Dizashe , isis chan, Yukime Hiwatari , sayu uchiha, xxHiro-sanNya-8059X3 , coptesita , hinamor007 , Ayame Chan, Natusky , Mikoto-sama , TheRusso**

Jajaja! Qué pervertidas ¿querían tensión sexual? Para allá está yendo la cosa, está tomando forma ;)... Depende** cómo **lo evalúen ustedes seguiré por ese rumbo xD, y de verdad, estoy luchando con Sasuke xD. Por favor, si ven que se está desviando de la personalidad original me dicen ;)!

_"En términos claros, ya sé Kishimoto, que no me los darás... pero sólo haz que Pierrot haga un OVA SasuNaruSasu oculto, como compensación a los daños psicológicos causados a estas pobres fans"_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Si quisieras…**

_"Quiero decir… __  
__que lo único que puede reavivar el fuego y hacerlo más fuerte,__  
__es el viento…"__  
__(Uzumaki Naruto)_

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, un hecho bastante inusual a pesar de que se consideraba el amo en destruir la calma, por más que quisiese atreverse en abrir la boca para soltar algunas estúpidas palabras y con ello librar la tensión que se vivía, la situación no daba para ello. Pues por más que las miles de preguntas surgían en su mente y le instaran a hablar sin reparo alguno sobre lo desconsiderado e imbécil que era el padre de Sasuke, lamentablemente, no podía darse el lujo de realizarlo.

Una parte de él sabía lo difícil que le resultaba al Uchiha en expresar lo que verdaderamente pensaba o sentía (más allá de sus enfermos pensamientos de venganza), y si se le añadía el insignificante punto que se estaba tomando su tiempo para reunir las palabras adecuadas que pudiesen narrar su historia... Definitivamente, era un acontecimiento que no podía estropear por nada.

_De verdad lo entendía..._

"¿Estás despierto?" Preguntó suavemente, impaciente a que el pelinegro se dignara a decir alguna palabra.

_...No obstante, su bocota no podía ser controlada._

"Cállate" Bramó entre dientes el Uchiha.

Naruto bufó exasperado, tanto por la idiotez de Sasuke como la de él mismo. Simplemente maravilloso. Lo había estropeado todo en menos de un parpadeo. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos por un instante, aferrándose a su almohada con fuerza intentando plantear una nueva forma de sacar el tema.

"Tú, un perfecto idiota, has podido recibir el afecto incondicional de tus padres. Jamás podrías ponerte en mi lugar." La voz de Sasuke -inesperadamente tranquila- le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa: Sasuke de verdad estaba dispuesto a compartir su historia.

Entre la oscuridad que cernía en la habitación - gracias a la tenue y difusa luz de la iluminación de la calle- logró distinguir, entrecerrando los ojos con bastante esfuerzo, la sosegada silueta del pelinegro quien estaba dándole la espalda.

Quería alcanzarlo, a pesar de la poca distancia que los separaba. Alzó su mano hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba Sasuke, sabiendo de antemano que era un gesto muy estúpido de su parte. ¿Qué sucedería si colocaba a su lado? Posiblemente, se ganaría un golpe o un palabra hostil, aunque a eso estaba más que acostumbrado.

"No pretendo que sientan lástima por mí. Me enfermaría que sientas eso luego, así que has cuenta que esto nunca pasó en realidad. Y cuando finalice, no habrá preguntas" Con una advertencia dirigida de esa forma, mucho menos iría hacia a él estando tan irritable.

Naruto por inercia asintió, dándose cuenta segundos más tarde que Sasuke no vería su gesto de aprobación.

"Jamás he recibido una muestra de afecto por parte de mi padre. Mucho menos desde que me diagnosticó el médico de la familia esa porquería de autismo a los 3 años. Tal vez si nunca hubiera prestado atención a aquella voz desesperante, sería un chico normal." Dijo con ironía. "Desde ese día, mi padre olvidó que era su hijo y no me ha hablado hasta el día de hoy."

Naruto cerró sus ojos con frustración, aguantando la gran variedad de insultos que querían salir de su boca. ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que escuchar voces desde tan pequeño? Se suponía que no tendría ningún "_pseudo recuerdo_", a excepción de él y nadie saldría susceptible a que sus recuerdos saliesen a la luz. Para que el Uchiha pudiese recuperarlos, teníaque estar invadiendo su vida, cosa que no hizo en 16 años.

Eso era lo pactado con los _Bijuus_... ¿O acaso había escuchado mal en sus últimos instantes de agonía?

"Itachi junto con mi madre siempre estuvieron al pendiente mío y constantemente evaluando mis progresos, con el fin de hacer que mi padre desistiera de la idea que tenía un niño autista. Pero como siempre, él no tenía intenciones de cambiar su opinión respecto a mí, más aún luego de que la empresa que fundó comenzó a tener éxito e Itachi se volvió en el chico prodigio que siempre deseó." Ligeramente su voz comenzó a tener otra entonación: Una cargada por el rencor. "Yo no era más que un estorbo para la familia y sigo siendo considerado así. En aquella ocasión no le importó que estuviese presente en su conversación siendo un niño de 8 años de edad. Al menos Itachi afortunadamente reaccionó y me sacó de allí a tiempo." Divagó en un murmullo casi inaudible.

El odio y rencor que emitía Sasuke contra su padre era más que evidente. Y Naruto no podía hacer nada contra ello, por más que su conciencia le instara a que dijera la verdad, realmente no podía decirle que estaba pagando por todo lo que hizo en su vida pasada. Sería uno de los actos más imprudentes que cometería ante su simple mención.

"¿Y yo que podía hacer? No era más que un niño sin el afecto de su padre, que luchaba por su reconocimiento junto con mi madre y mi hermano. Crecí de esa forma, esperando una sola palabra por parte de él. Los años pasaron y mi padre solo iba a casa para hacer acto de presencia, regañar a Itachi para que se enfrascara en una carrera de negocios y ver a mi madre. Nada de lo que hice valió su esfuerzo." Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. " Así que me cansé. Me cansé de tratar ser alguien perfecto para alguien que nunca me reconocería por más que lo intentara. Hallaría mi propio camino." Masculló Sasuke entre dientes.

Naruto tapó su angustiado rostro con una de las almohadas de la cama. ¿Cómo es que aún no abría su boca para decirle la puñetera verdad?

Mordió su labio. No, no podía arriesgarse. Sasuke aún no recuperaba su memoria, y debía seguir en ese estado de inconsciencia sobre el asunto... _Por más que le doliese acatar esa orden_.

"Prometí que el esfuerzo de mi madre no sería en vano. Así que seguí siendo lo que ella quería: Un chico normal y sobresaliente dentro de la escuela. Sin embargo, fuera de ésta, sería libre de hacer lo que quisiese. Aquel que se atravesara en mi camino, solo sería mi desquite." Soltó con malicia antes de volver de seguir con su historia. "Una noche recorrí la zona baja del distrito conocida como_ The Black Zone_. No recuerdo cómo terminé siendo engatusado por un hombre llamado Orochimaru." Farfulló asquiento por un leve segundo. "Me uní a su grupo sin pensar en las consecuencias, pues ya no me importaba nada."

Naruto se sobresaltó con la mención de aquel nombre. No supo en qué momento exacto se reincorporó quedando sentado en su cama.

"¿Orochimaru…?" Cerró los ojos entre asquiento e indignado. ¿Cómo ese tipo no se cansaba en arruinarle la vida una y otra vez? Entre todas las escenas que pasaban por su mente - tal como si de una cinta de película se tratara- las nauseas aumentaban al recordar su rostro, y sobre todo por aquella particular lengua viperina que movía repulsivamente cuando se excitaba.

Sasuke ignoró por completo su cuestionamiento, prosiguiendo en su relato.

"A los seis meses después, descubrí que quería utilizar mi cuerpo para experimentar diferentes drogas en un plazo de un año y así comercializarla en el mercado negro, siendo un cabecilla que lideraba la zona el tráfico era efectivo." Comentó como si tratase de algo básico e insignificante. "Comencé a entrenar por orden suya, y en uno de sus descuidos, lo eliminé a él y a sus mejores subordinados."Hizo una pausa." ¿Piensas que soy un desquiciado, verdad?" Preguntó alzando levemente su voz con un tono burlesco, pillando completamente desprevenido a Naruto.

"¿Desquiciado? En absoluto. Lo que sí he pensado es que eres un completo idiota por caer en trucos tan bajos… ¡Ah! Y que eres un tanto psicópata, pero eso fue desde que te conocí. No por lo que me estás contando." Respondió con sinceridad un minuto después.

Sasuke ignoró el comentario.

"Conocí a Suigetsu, Juugo y a Karin en una de las tantas visitas a otros sectores del distrito. Decidí reunirlos y formar un grupo para especializarnos en el contrabando. Nos unimos con las mejores bandas, para luego desarmarlas desde el interior. En cuatro años, alcancé mi objetivo: Ser el líder de la zona baja de los suburbios. Si mi padre no me reconocía por las cosas buenas que había hecho, lo haría de otra forma. Nadie hará desistir mi máximo objetivo, lo que culmine por completo mis antiguos deseos de es lograr hacerlo fracasar con el poder que ahora tengo: Lavado de dinero, narcotráfico, contrabando, asesinatos que nadie se atrevería realizar, tráfico de órganos… yo soy capaz de hacerlo. Y nadie puede detenerme." Rió con veneno.

Escuchó el chirrido de los resortes provenientes de la cama de Naruto, indicándole de que se estaba levantando. Sintió en parte una pequeña y casi ínfima sensación de alivio en si interior. Jamás había contado todos sus descarriados pensamientos a alguien.

Un toquecito en la espalda lo hizo girar.

"¿Qué quieres idio…?" La pregunta murió en su boca. Al darse la vuelta, Naruto le había propinado un puñetazo en la mejilla, mientras respiraba dificultosamente a causa de la rabia que le provocaron sus palabras.

El rubio lo miraba casi fuera de sus cabales, intentando no perder el control de sus temblorosas manos.

"¿Te crees el maldito centro del universo? ¿¡Acaso no piensas que hay casos más graves que el tuyo!" Cuestionó con gravedad. "¡Mira por una vez a tu alrededor, Sasuke! ¡Hasta en la propia zona donde dices ser el líder de esos patéticos _Yakuzas_!" Se puso sobre él, sin importarle el rostro lleno de fastidio del Uchiha, cogiendo la camisa de dormir del pelinegro con fuerza. "¡¿Cómo mierda no te das cuenta que hay personas que están más desprotegidas y tienen una vida mucho peor que tú?" Increpó acercando su rostro encolerizado.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose interiormente para qué demonios le había contado al Namikaze aquel sufrimiento que padecía desde niño. Eso no era muy digno de él.

"Olvídalo, Naruto. Te dije que hicieras como si nunca hubiese pasado esta conversación." Reiteró entrecerrando sus ojos molesto por la actitud que había adoptado el rubio, pues claramente no quería ni necesitaba de sus absurdos sermones.

"¿Y pretendes que me quede con los brazos cruzados, yendo feliz por la vida, para ver como destruyes la tuya? ¡No!" Impuso el ojiazul, acercando más su rostro, mas sin mirarle a los ojos. "¡Date cuenta de una puta vez lo afortunado que eres al tener a tu madre, padre y hermano vivos! ¡No importa si tu padre no te toma atención y que te trate como si fueras una basura!" Movió su cabeza en distintas direcciones por no comprender realmente los pensamientos de Sasuke.

Pues por más que lo intentaba entenderlo, su raciocinio no lo dejaba como queriendo _bloquear_sus antiguos recuerdos.

"¡Mierda! ¡Tienes a tu madre y a Itachi junto a ti! ¡¿Cómo diablos quieres que te haga entender eso, Sasuke?" Le zamarreó, intentando reprimir las ganas de golpear su cara por su terquedad.

El albino le sonrió lacónicamente.

"Es que ya no hay nada que pueda entender, Naruto. Ya es demasiado tarde. Estoy podrido por los deseos de ver a mi padre sufrir, al igual que hizo él conmigo"

Y ante lo dicho, Naruto no pudo más que maldecir en su mente por la estupidez que estaba diciendo.

"¡No puedo creer lo imbécil que puedes ser, Sasuke!" Rechinó sus dientes."¡Es tu jodida sangre! ¡_Eres_de su jodida sangre! Al menos hazle la vida imposible a alguien ajeno a tu familia... ¡Pero no destruyas la tuya!" Exclamó cerrando sus ojos sin poder entender cómo el Uchiha podía resultar ser tan ciego.

Siempre existe un límite para ciertas conversaciones, y el Uchiha ya no podía más con el tema: Se cabreó. Puso su mano derecha en la boca del rubio para hacerlo callar. En un impulso lo suficientemente fuerte, logró que éste quedara bajo a él, invirtiendo las posiciones originales. El rubio lo miraba como si estuviese demente, comenzándole a morder la palma de la mano para que le soltar y reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para mandar a Sasuke al suelo con unas buenos golpes de su parte.

Inevitable e incluso de forma bastante insólita, las acciones del ojiazul que realizaba para zafarse le producían _cierta_diversión.

Se agachó hacia a él, quedando a una distancia prudente entre sus rostros.

"No quiero tus sermones, Naruto. Ese punto lo había aclarado, anteriormente." Con su mano izquierda rodeó el cuello del ojiazul. "Además, te dije que no me molestaras cuando intento dormir." La misma mano comenzó a descender por el pecho hasta la cintura y cadera del chico, quien por lo demás estaba sudando como nunca antes en su vida.

En aquel preciso instante, Naruto se quería morir o quedar inconsciente. Cualquiera que fuera la más rápida, sería aceptable para él.

No, definitivamente él no iba por _esos_rumbos.

¿En qué jodido momento se convirtió su disputa verbal en acoso sexual?

Mordió lo bastante fuerte la palma del Uchiha y de paso, lanzándole una mirada recargada de odio.

"¿Qué diablos…?" Se quejó Sasuke alejando rápidamente la mano que tapaba la boca del rubio.

"¡Eso debería decir yo, que soy el acosado!" Devolvió la queja Naruto ruborizado por la furia y con un poco de vergüenza. Nuevamente, los sentimientos de su vida pasada y los actuales se entremezclaban para confundirlo.

Sasuke lo miró con burla.

"Seguro…" Cogió el mentón del rubio. "Yo ya dije mi parte, ahora te toca a ti. Ni creas que te escaparás" Buscó sus ojos, sin suerte alguna pues Naruto le rehuía nuevamente. "¿Podrías mirarme de una maldita vez? ¡Eres el único que logra desesperarme a más no poder!"

Naruto entrecerró los ojos fastidiado. No supo si aquello era un cumplido o un reproche.

Lo consideró como ambas. Mordió su labio nervioso, para luego sonreír sarcástico.

"¿Te gustan tanto mis ojos, Sasuke? No sabía que ibas por _ese_rumbo." Enfatizó con el fin de picarlo y tal como pedía el Uchiha, mirándolo efectivamente a los ojos aunque bien sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al hacer dicha acción.

"Me da exactamente lo mismo tu comentario" Respondió entre dientes el pelinegro acercándose más a él y presionar con mayor fuerza sus pómulos.

**"¿Cómo puedo ser Hokage si no he salvado a mi mejor amigo?**

**¿Ne, Sasuke?"**

Y allí estaban nuevamente esas malditas visiones que tanto detestaba. Cada vez que se veía a sí mismo nombrándole con decisión y desesperación, intentando por todos los medios hacerle saber cuan importante significaba para él y sin ninguna respuesta de su parte, a excepción de su mirada...

Como siempre, Sasuke _liaba _las cosas.

Por otro lado, el Uchiha dudaba realmente al ver el rostro del rubio en su mente, ya que no se parecía en nada al que tenía debajo de él, mirándole amurrado y completamente a su_disposición_. En un acto desesperado e ilógico para su hábil y casi prodigiosa mente, capturó los labios de Naruto con rabia, mordiéndolos cada vez que podía para lograr enfurecerlo.

Lo extraño de la situación, es que por más que seguía besándolo no conseguía ninguna reacción que pudiese satisfacer su cometido. Paró en seco y lo observó: Naruto se encontraba completamente pasmado, con el rostro absolutamente teñido por un rojo tan intenso que podía compararse como el cabello de la madre de éste.

Sonrió con sorna.

"Más bien… Parece que tú eres del otro bando." Miró el reloj despertador, gruñendo al hallar la fatídica respuesta. "Son las tres y media de la madrugada. Gracias por quitarme valiosas horas de sueño, idiota." Señaló sarcástico a un inmóvil chico. "Será mejor que ahora no me molestes, quiero dormir." Advirtió en un tono bajo pero a la vez amenazador. Se alejó de él, agarró el futón y se recostó al lado contrario del Namikaze para empezar a dormir.

Naruto siguió allí inmóvil como una perfecta estatua y con el rostro encendido como el de un semáforo en luz roja, temblando por culpa de los nervios; respirando superficialmente y con un ligero ataque de taquicardia.

¿Cómo sería capaz de conciliar el sueño, cuando estaba propenso a sufrir en cuestión de segundos un infarto por culpa del Uchiha?

_Lo odiaba_ por dejarlo en tal estado.

* * *

"Naruto, te seré sincera. Me dan pena esas ojeras que llevas" Le murmuró su mejor amiga una vez que se instaló en el pupitre dejando caer su cabeza, en un intento desesperado por dormir.

Resopló en contra de su voluntad.

"No necesito tu lástima, Sakura-_chan_. No ahora" Susurró deprimido el rubio.

No había podido dormir nada. ABSOLUTAMENTE nada. Lo peor de todo, es que al tener al fin la posibilidad de que su cuerpo se había relajado para poder dormir, su jodido despertador sonó marchitando por completo sus deseos biológicos.

Y para rematar el tragicómico momento, Sasuke se levantó como si nada, marchándose a su casa para cambiarse de ropa.

¡Definitivamente, la peor noche de su vida! Incluyendo aquellos _turbios_sucesos que lo mantuvieron en estado de shock y que no quería recordar por unos buenos días.

"Te ves horrible." La voz de Sai lo distrajo por unos segundos. Le hubiera alegado por su observación, pero el cansancio lo mataba. "¿Acaso pasaste una noche en algún pub? Generalmente, uno llega de esa forma al día siguiente a su lugar de trabajo." Señaló el chico acercando su rostro al del rubio.

Naruto se sobresaltó enfadado.

"¡¿Cómo me voy a divertir si tuve a un sujeto manoseando mi cuerpo por puro capricho?" Cuestionó agitado. "¡¿Y qué más encima besa sin importar lo que diga?" Acusó ya sin ningún reparo.

Esperó unos segundos para calmarse.

Al menos había descargado su frustración.

"Naruto…" La voz asustada de la ojiverde lo puso a la defensiva, haciéndole recapacitar en_dónde y con quiéne_s se encontraba.

¿Había gritado en medio de un salón de clases, que ahora lo observaban con terror y asombro? Y que para hacer más penoso todo, Kakashi, su maestro de literatura presente... Las risas y murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

"¡Eres un gigoló, Namikaze!" Desde la parte trasera del salón, Inuzuka Kiba le chillaba apuntándole con el dedo. "¡Tienes que dar la tarifa para hacerte publicidad y tener comisiones!" Reía el chico mordazmente.

"Hombre, no sabía que Naruto-_kun_tenía esas mañas." No era nadie más que Rock Lee, el chico por el cual Sakura rehuía amablemente de él.

"Que haga lo que quiera, es su vida." Nara Shikamaru... Podría considerarlo como un estimado amigo tras Sai, aunque en el pasado si había sido alguien importante.

"¿Cuánto valdrá una cita con Naruto? ¡Jum, interesante! ¿No lo crees, _Hi-na-ta_?" Yamanka Ino comentaba soñadoramente mientras codeaba a su compañera de asiento, que con tanta información recibida más sonrojada se ponía.

"¡H-hai!" Tartamudeaba la aludida jugando con sus dedos mirando de reojo al rubio.

Kakashi carraspeó un poco para hacer acto de presencia. Nadie lo tomó en cuenta por estar chismorreando sobre el rubio. Suspirando, botó una pila de libros sobre el escritorio, logrando que los murmullos cesaran de una buena vez.

"Bien, bien. Como ya todos sabemos las preferencias sexuales de Naruto, y más de alguno está muy interesado. En eso te incluyo, Inuzuka." El nombrado le dirigió una mirada de odio. "Ya le informaré a Iruka-_sensei_ para que realice esta tarde una buena charla de educación sexual en la clase de biología. Así muchos reprimidos saldrán del clóset." Señaló al rubio " Y ahora a lo que corresponde, Namikaze-_kun_." Sonrió tras la desgastada mascarilla para evitar el resfriado.

Naruto se levantó de su pupitre con la carpeta en mano. Desafiante y con una sonrisa llena de seguridad colocó el informe sobre la mesa del profesor.

"Te sorprenderás, Kakashi-_sensei_." Aseguró.

"Ya lo veré, Naruto." Respondió de forma amistosa guardando en su portafolio el manuscrito.

El rubio volvió a su asiento orgulloso.

Kakashi se sentó en la punta del escritorio.

"Aprovechando que todo me prestan atención, al fin podré dar la noticia que planeaba anunciarles..."

"¿Se irá del Instituto?"

"¿Nos iremos de paseo?"

"¿Es gay usted como Naruto?"

"¡Que no soy gay, estúpido Kiba!"

Kakashi tosió un par de veces para volver a retomar el control de la clase.

"Er… no. No era precisamente eso, y Naruto, debes aceptar tu condición sexual. Aparte de Kiba, no hay nadie que se moleste por tus favoritismos." El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada. "A lo que iba. Hoy llega un nuevo estudiante, así que a cójanlo bien, que tiene cara de mala leche." Los alumnos quedaron inquietos por sus dichos.

El peligris rascó su cabeza.

"Que buena atmósfera crean, chicos." Se burló sonriendo. "¡Pasa de una vez, chico nuevo!" Gritó hacia la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un chico de tez albina, ojos de un intenso color esmeralda y cabello rojizo. Caminó hasta el centro del salón, donde todos los otros estudiantes lo observaban y analizaban con detenimiento.

"Preséntate para no dejarnos con la incertidumbre." Le incentivó Kakashi.

El pelirrojo observó apático a la clase.

"Soy Sabaku no Gaara, estaré con ustedes hasta la graduación. Por favor, cuídenme" Hizo una reverencia.

"Muy bien, Gaara. Ahora ve a un puesto que sobre y así podré comenzar al fin esta clase."

El chico acató la orden y se dirigió al final del salón.

¿Y qué pasaba con Naruto? Éste estaba en su salsa.

Olvidó todo lo que había ocurrido hacía cinco minutos atrás para concentrarse plenamente en el pelirrojo. Estaba feliz de volver a verlo, después de todo, este Gaara que se le presentaba no tenía esa mirada cargada de tristeza y rencor hacia los demás. Más bien, era mucho más parecido al Gaara que reconocía a los 16 años de su vida pasada.

_Al fin un buen encuentro._

La clase pasó lenta y tediosa. Como última petición, Kakashi pidió a sus estudiantes antes de comenzar con el primer receso, que entablaran conversación con el chico nuevo. Y para qué decir quién se tomó esta petición en serio…

"¡Gaara!" El rubio se sentó delante de él para llamar su atención. "¿Cómo estás? ¿En dónde estuviste viviendo todo este tiempo?" Preguntó emocionado por volver a verlo.

El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado desviando la atención del libro que leía para pasar el rato.

"¿Te conozco?" No era para sonar de rudo, pero el ojiazul se mostraba ante él como si lo conociese desde siempre.

Naruto se quiso golpear.

"Er… no. Pero digamos que siento que te conozco como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida." Sonrió rascando su nuca un tanto nervioso. Se reprochaba mentalmente por la actitud que estaba tomando.

"Ah." El pelirrojo cerró su libro y miró con extrañeza al chico "Tu nombre…" Dejó inconcluso para que le respondiera.

"¡Namikaze Naruto!" Contestó feliz el chico.

"¡Es un gigoló, así que ignóralo, Gaara!" Exclamó Kiba desde el lado contrario.

"Namikaze Naruto… No, no me suena." Gaara ignoró por completo su comentario.

Naruto sonrió.

"Pues entonces, haré que recuerdes este nombre por el resto de tu vida." Aseguró mostrándole su mano para estrechar la suya. "¿Qué dices, Gaara?"

El nombrado lo miró apático por un instante, para luego formar una semi sonrisa bastante difícil de distinguir con una mueca.

"Si tú lo dices, Namikaze Naruto" Respondió apacible.

Naruto sintió sus manos sudar. Unas ligeras punzadas en su cabeza comenzaron a invadirlo. Gimió bajito. Había olvidado lo molesto que era tener visiones de otras personas a parte de las que tenía con el Uchiha...

**"De niño, **_**amigo**_** era sólo una palabra. Ni más ni menos. Después de conocerte, comprendí que lo que importaba era su significado.**

**Ten en claro lo que quiere decir esa palabra.**

**Y lo que puedes hacer realmente por Sasuke."**

Recuperó el aire con dificultad.

Su buen humor se esfumó en dos segundos. El estúpido de Sasuke se le aparecía en todos lados.

No, claramente él no podía ser gay.

No podía - aunque nunca había definido bien su orientación sexual- y Sasuke… ¡Era Sasuke, por el poco amor propio que tenía a su vida! Aunque lo tenía que admitir: El muy imbécil estaba igual de bueno como en su vida pasada. Y el hecho de que usara uniforme de Instituto... _Le beneficiaba bastante_.

Pero… ¡No era el punto!

Querer a Sasuke, como el hermano que siempre quiso en su vida pasada... Como el amigo por el cual estaba dispuesto a dar de todo, arriesgando su felicidad y vida por él.

Antes se lo había planteado... ¿No era dar mucho por querer a un simple mejor amigo?

_No, no podía ser simplemente eso_.

A pesar de que en la actualidad lo detestara por haber traumatizado su adolescencia con aquellas visiones en las que él aparecía, gran parte de su mente decía lo contrario.

Aquellos sentimientos, que quedaron atrapados de su vida anterior, le exigían estar más tiempo con Sasuke. La desesperación por volver a perderlo, la agonía de verlo mal encaminado... Simplemente lo asfixiaba y llenaba de dolor.

Y ya a estas alturas tampoco podía negarlo: Estaba creando cierta dependencia por tenerlo cerca.

Sasuke no era su mejor amigo en este mundo. Ya no tenía ese lazo o vínculo por el que podía alegar siempre.

Para Sasuke, no era más que un estorbo en su vida.

Y _solo_Sasuke, era la persona que llenaba su mente.

Eso no quería decir que era gay.

No.

Solo que, tal vez, en forma muy microscópica... posiblemente estaba sintiendo algo por él más allá de una simple amistad.

Pero no lo admitiría ni jodiendo, solo lo haría cuando estuviese cien por ciento seguro.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Namikaze Naruto?" El rubio salió de sus pensamientos asustado ante la voz de Gaara.

Soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

"Llámame, Naruto" Sonrió. "Solo que…" Dudó en contarle su patética rutina, pero la mirada del pelirrojo le infundió confianza. "Bueno, soy el niñero de un chico que es un tanto problemático y…"

* * *

Sasuke observó con molestia los datos de un tipo al que debían eliminar. Desde aquella horrorosa forma de despertar en la mañana - Naruto le había pegado muchos codazos en la espalda cinco minutos antes de que el despertador sonara- y tras marchar a su casa para tomar una ducha y comer, el resto del día le parecía absurdo y patético. Incluso no entendía el por qué de las miraditas que se echaban Mikoto e Itachi cuando les respondió que había pasado la noche en la casa del _idiota_del Namikaze.

No había nada que pudiese realizar. Para variar, Juugo informaba desde la _madriguera_ un nulo movimiento de bandas enemigas. Sabía de antemano que los fiscales estaban investigando algunos casos, por lo que tampoco podía arriesgarse a exponer su identidad estando en _The Black Zone_. Suigetsu y Karin estaban recolectando objetos para vender en subastas del mercado negro, y lo único interesante que había hasta el momento era un sujeto que ni siquiera valía la pena eliminar por el bajo precio que existía de recompensa por su cabeza.

Aquel juego/trabajo se estaba volviendo aburrido y predecible.

Cerró los ojos un tanto frustrado. Necesitaba algo que le sacara de ese estado.

Miró con disimulo el reloj de la biblioteca. Eran las 15:30 PM.

Suspiró. Nada productivo y aún faltaba tres horas y medias para terminar las clases del día.

Unas chicas entraron riendo a la sección en que estaba, escuchando la mitad de la plática sin proponérselo, los componentes del ramen repentinamente le llamaron la atención, otorgándole una hilarante y poca ortodoxa idea.

Revisó el horario para su siguiente clase: inglés III. Perfecto, podría pasar de ella sin problemas.

Sacó su celular y llamó a su madre de inmediato.

"¿Sasuke, ha ocurrido algo?" La voz de Mikoto siempre era preocupada cuando la llamaba.

_¡Tienes a tu madre y a Itachi junto a ti!_

No supo a qué venía esa frase de Naruto en su mente.

"Madre, necesito que me des cierta información." Pidió de forma más sutil, inconscientemente.

Maldita fue el momento en que aquel ojiazul le comenzó a sermonear.

* * *

Nunca había hablado tanto de sus problemas personales a otra persona, ni siquiera con sus mejores amigos. Entablar una conversación con Gaara era fácil, aunque claro, él hablaba casi el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo, y el pelirrojo asentía o emitía un leve "sí, no" como respuesta. No obstante, la capacidad que poseía el ojiverde en proporcionarle un poco de tranquilidad a su vida era algo insuperable. Sin duda alguna, agradecía la existencia del pelirrojo.

El timbre sonó, dando por finalizado las clases. Todos se disponían a ir a sus casas felices que la jornada había terminado. Hizo una mueca disgustado. Por supuesto, todos excepto él. Debía cumplir su rol de niñero y buscar al Uchiha a su Instituto. Esperar dos jodidas horas para que éste se dignara en salir y ser su sombra, aunque éste le partiese el cuello a tipos armados como si fuese un espectáculo gratuito.

_Fantástica vida_, si es que se notaba la ironía.

"Si tanto problemas tienes con él ¿No sería mejor alejarte?" La voz de Gaara lo hizo espabilar.

"Créeme que lo he intentado." Suspiró riendo el rubio mientras salían del salón. "Pero me es prácticamente imposible, en muchos sentidos."

"Eso es ser masoquista" Añadió el chico.

Naruto rió al saber que le estaba sacando más de una oración al pelirrojo.

"¡Puede que sea así _dattebayo_!" Sonrió con pesar. "Je, no puedo escapar de esto..." Murmuró.

Gaara lo observó de reojo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la salida del Instituto. Sai y Sakura se despidieron de ellos, aunque ésta última le dirigió una pequeña mirada sospechosa al rubio antes de marcharse definitivamente. Comprobando que estaban solos, Gaara se situó a su lado para comenzar a hablar.

"Creo que deberías replantearte bien lo que estás haciendo." Dijo sorprendiendo al ojiazul. "Y de tener bien en claro lo que puedes hacer por ese chico y lo que no. Tal vez, hasta tú mismo estés negando un hecho obvio." Añadió.

Naruto jaló su cabello frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Ya no sé qué hacer! Lo único obvio para mí, es que es un grandísimo idiota." Farfulló cruzándose de brazos.

"Me dijiste mucho sobre su actitud. ¿Cómo era físicamente?" Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando hacia una esquina de forma pensativa.

Obviamente, el cuestionamiento de Gaara le pareció extraño. Aun así comenzó a describir a Sasuke en _contra_de su voluntad.

"Es un poco más alto que yo. Tiene la piel como el color de un malvavisco y fría como un cubo de hielo. Je. Nunca había visto a alguien tan paliducho como él." Se burló. "Su cabello es negro al igual que sus ojos..." Murmuró finalmente.

Gaara se apartó de su lado y señaló hacia su derecha.

"Entonces, el chico que está parado en la esquina mirándonos con odio debe ser Sasuke."

"Claro, claro. Solo él es tan idiota para estar… ¡¿DIJISTE SASUKE?" Exclamó agitado e inseguro. Miró hacia todos lados, buscándolo desesperado, y gracias a las indicaciones por parte de Gaara, logró ubicarlo. El Uchiha se encontraba tan solo a unos seis metros de ellos, observándolos con verdadero fastidio y repulsión.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Una parte de él quería lanzarse sobre el Uchiha y preguntarle por qué lo había ido a buscar - o tal vez, una respuesta lógica, es que Sasuke pasaba por allí casualmente. Pues como su Instituto quedaba a cinco minutos del suyo...- y la parte restante, quería obligar a Gaara que hiciera como si nunca lo hubieran visto y hacer que la vida continuaba felizmente.

_Lamentablemente, aquel sentimiento era demasiado inferior al primero.__  
_

El pelirrojo lo miró apáticamente por unos segundos, asegurándose de que estaría bien. Naruto le sonrió abiertamente corroborándose de esa forma que lo estaría. Sin mayores complicaciones, decidió marcharse diciendo un breve "adiós".

Una vez que Gaara se había alejado lo suficiente, Naruto caminó hacia al pelinegro que aún seguía mirándolo como si tuviese un engendro tras él.

"¿Acaso te escapaste de clases? ¡Son apenas las 17:30, tú sales en una hora y media más!" Le reprochó apenas se reunió con él.

Sasuke no le dirigió la palabra y comenzó a caminar, en dirección contraria a la habitual. Era evidente que ese día no irían a _The Black Zone_, lo cual significaba una gran alivio para él.

"Es raro que pregunte esto pero ¿No irás a jugar hoy a ser el pandillero todopoderoso por el cual estás _taaaaan_orgulloso?" Preguntó mofándose.

Y Sasuke, nuevamente, no le respondió. Frunció los labios mosqueado por su actitud. Se puso frente a él, bloqueándole el camino con los brazos extendidos.

"¡Hey! Sé que no nos llevamos bien. Tú me odias, yo te odio… Y aun así, quiero saber por qué estás malditamente irritado ahora." Exigió serio.

El pelinegro pasó por su lado, sin tomarle importancia a sus palabras.

_¿Acaso le gustaba hacerlo enfadar?_

"¡Sasuke!" Exclamó irritado. Le cogió del brazo en un acto desesperado por llamar su atención.

No hallaba el motivo de su descontrol, y sabía que el mundo no se acabaría si el Uchiha no le hablaba por unos jodidos minutos. Era estúpido que actuara así por él.

Lo sabía, y aún así…

…_Se encontraba angustiado por no saber qué rayos le sucedía._

El Uchiha frenó su paso. Por un breve instante pensó que tal vez al fin se dignaría a dirigirle la palabra. Sin embargo, y sin previo aviso alguno, lo empujó con fuerza acorralándolo entre las cercas de una casa y su cuerpo, utilizando sus brazos como especie de jaula.

Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿De verdad quieres saber qué mierda me pasa?" Preguntó mordaz acercando su cuerpo hacia al rubio, intimidándolo. "¿En serio quieres saberlo, Naruto?" Siguió cuestionando bajo el mismo tono.

"¡Por supuesto que quiero saberlo, idiota! ¡Eres tan malditamente bipolar que no te entiendo!" Exclamó frustrado el Namikaze cerrando sus ojos ya sin saber qué rayos hacer.

Acortó más la distancia.

"Entre toda esta podrida humanidad, solo tú eres capaz de sacarme de quicio. ¿Cómo será que alguien, tan idiota, haga mirar todo lo que he cosechado como una pérdida de tiempo?" Concentrando su mirada en el pálido rostro del rubio, aprovechó de guiar sus manos más cerca de su cabeza.

Naruto resopló con fastidio.

"¿Y para qué mierda me involucras de esa forma? ¡Solo he estado cerca de ti menos de dos jodidas semanas, Sasuke!" Bramó sin entender absolutamente nada a lo que se refería el Uchiha.

Sasuke empuñó su mano a centímetros de sus ojos.

"Para variar, estabas muy felizmente hablando con ese chico… ¿No se supone que habías salido a las 16:00 PM? ¿Qué hacías tanto con ese idiota para que salieses tan tarde a ir a buscarme? ¡Ah, Naruto!"

Frunció el ceño, como recién empezando a unir ideas.

"Imposible…" Murmuró casi al punto de estar asustado.

No.

Definitivamente, todo debía ser una ilusión o una pesadilla que lo estaba consintiendo demasiado. Sasuke no podría estar indignado por haber pasado tanto tiempo con Gaara.

¿_O sí_?

"¿Desde cuándo estás controlando mi horario de salida, Sasuke? Que yo sepa, todavía sigo teniendo una vida, muy aparte de las horas que tengo que estar pegado a ti." Sonrió socarronamente.

El pelinegro acercó su rostro iracundo, quedando a centímetros del suyo.

"Se supone que _tú_ debes estar al pendiente _mío_." Enfatizó como si le explicase a un chico de cinco años.

Aunque más bien, el que estaba actuando de esa forma era otro…

"¿Como... Sasuke-_chan_?" Dijo meloso para luego cambiar a una expresión más antipática. "Me da escalofríos y repulsión tan sólo pronunciar así tu nombre _ttebayo_".

"Ya no te desvíes más, Naruto" Murmuró enfadado.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que me disculpe por tener amigos? ¿Por tener una vida?" Cuestionó incrédulo.

No debió haber dicho eso, precisamente bajo ese punto todo volvía a su punto de origen: Al cuestionable pacto que había hecho, dejando a Sasuke nuevamente traumatizado sobre la vida en familia.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Sasuke había perdido completamente los estribos.

Su paciencia se había ido al mismísimo carajo luego que el rubio evadiera el tema con sus preguntas. Aunque nunca planteó algo en concreto, lo único que pudo hacer para que el chico dejara de hablar, fue mandarle un puñetazo en la mejilla, y la reacción del rubio no se iba a hacer esperar. Abrió la boca para darle una gran dosis de improperios como también de un decisivo contraataque con sus nudillos, a lo cual, Sasuke aprovechó para sujetarle fuertemente y besarle con furia.

Naruto detuvo sus intentos homicidas contra el pelinegro.

¿Es que Sasuke se estaba adaptando a la frase de: "_quien te quiere, te aporrea_"?

Sí, puede que Sasuke se encontrara indignado con él y se lo estaba haciendo saber de algún particular modo.

¿Por qué malditamente dejaba que el muy bastardo hiciera lo que quisiera con él?

Tal como le había aconsejado Gaara minutos atrás, quizás debía comenzar a replantearse bien lo que quería. Porque si bien detestaba, repudiaba y casi vomitaba de que el pelinegro se acercara a su perímetro, no podía estar para nada bien que ahora estuviese cogiendo con fuerza la nuca de Sasuke para que le besara con más ahínco, en un vaivén que rayaba la fina línea del desquicio y la asfixia.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien lo que hacía, pues aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Era un maldito masoquista, y que para aumentar su _desgracia_, solo Sasuke podía sacar esa faceta suya.

* * *

Esto se ha puesto turbio xD.

Como vieron, apareció Gaara :)! Lo echaba de menos y necesitaba darle ese empujón a Naruto xD. También vimos un poco de sus compañeros xD, me muero si estoy con ellos en lugar de Naruto.

Sasuke? ¡Este chico me saca de quicio! xD. Que se decida de una vez qué es lo que quiere xD.

Sé que me recomendaron a Sai para ser el chico de la discordia para Sasuke, y aunque las ganas no me faltan xDDD, ya veremos como saldrá todo esto ;)

¿Va bien encaminada la causa por la tensión sexual? Yo espero que sí.

Les aviso que he contado los posibles capítulos de la historia, así que ojo! :O

Espero que les haya gustado la actua, si no... ¡me dicen ;)!

Sus opiniones, críticas, dudas, inquietudes, en lo que me sea posible, les responderé :)

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! :D

_Bye bye_

_Ethanlya Kurose_


	8. Montaña rusa

¡Hola! Taaaanto tiempo sin actualizar u.u, pero como ya había dicho estaba con hospital y pruebas hasta en mis mejores sueños xD. Y ahora con cabestrillo por un estúpido dedo ;_;... Errr...

Pues bien, aquí les traigo una gran actua para recompensar, y como dice el título, hay demasiadas cosas que pasarán O.ó. ¡Así que pendientes xD!

Mis queridos lectores ¡**muchas gracias por sus leídas, reviews, alertas y favoritos!** Se los agradezco cada vez que se me da la oportunidad, pero aún así me siento demasiado feliz por sus comentarios :D!

**isis-chan, Emiliy-lokis, Chris M Black , DGHA , Natusky, Dizashe , kai, Patrick A'Sakura , kanon von kargen, sayu uchiha, opkus ki, suzube, Ayame Chan, sasushinku, sol yuki uzumaki, TheRusso, R. .Hot.s , hinamor007 , coptesita , princserekou , kotoko-noda , Charlie'sCreator , Pikacha**

Ahora bien, respondiendo algunas cosas que les inquietan, con respecto al tema del chakra... por favor lean el primer capítulo en la condiciones del contrato con los bijuus xD. Eso es lo único que puedo decir para no quitar más la emoción del tema. Naruto aún no sabe la edad específica de Sasuke O.o.

Creo que lo había mencionado, pero este capítulo tiene unas vueltas y vueltas que de seguro quedarán mareados (yo ya lo estoy xD). Pero, les confirmo, que el próximo ya tendremos cosas concretas... **demasiado concretas. **(piensen en ello, como buen fan yaoi que son xD).

_"¿Y dicen que no hay fanservice con el nuevo opening de Naruto? La letra y las imágenes lo dicen todo, por dios xD."_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Montaña Rusa**

_"__¿Qué ocurre? ¿No vendrás por mí?"__  
__(Uchiha Sasuke)_

Respiraciones agitadas, latidos desaforados y manos fuertemente sujetadas en el cuerpo del otro...

¿Acaso debía sentirse culpable por ser dominado por sus impulsos adolescentes, cuando precisamente era uno de ellos?

Estaba seguro que no era amor, ni tampoco un momento repentino de lujuria.

Sólo desesperación pura por sentir al otro; de sentir que estaba allí y no por producto de una horrible alucinación. Sus alientos se entremezclaban y la urgencia no desaparecía.

El momento parecía eterno.

Como si durante aquellos deliciosos diez minutos, un ser divino se hubiese apiadado de ellos para hacer lo que quisiesen en la vía pública. Y aunque escuchaba a lo lejos murmullos y risas de los transeúntes, que pasaban por aquella calle, nada hacía frenar el morreo que llevaba con Sasuke.

Su raciocinio le indicaba que tenía que cesar aquella escandalosa escena, mas su boca no lograba acatar la orden, y mucho menos si nos referíamos a sus manos, que parecían estar prendadas a la nuca del pelinegro.

"Sasuke" gimió al sentir sus labios en su cuello.

¿En qué momento había mandado todo a la mierda para cumplir uno de sus tontos caprichos?

"Calla" ordenó fastidiado el nombrado.

¿En qué minuto dejó que Sasuke desabotonara su camisa, para comenzar a marcar su piel de forma descontrolada y demandante?

"Sasuke" volvió a susurrar echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

¿En qué momento olvidó toda repulsión contra el Uchiha, para estar susurrando su nombre entre cada suspiro?

"Te detesto, Naruto" le murmuró Sasuke en su oído.

Casi se dejó aturdir, sin embargo, se limitó a semi sonreír.

"Je, no más que yo, Sasuke"

El pelinegro detuvo su acechamiento. Retiró ambas manos que aprisionaban su cuerpo contra el del ojiazul, tomando una distancia prudente. Y aunque no entendía el por qué de aquel impulsivo ataque por captar los labios del rubio, no lo lamentaba demasiado.

Naruto observaba a Sasuke como si algo lo hubiese poseído. Pues eran contadas las ocasiones en que había sido perseguido por el pelinegro, incluyendo su vida pasada.

Era como vivir el mundo al revés.

"¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?" preguntó el rubio intentando aliviar las dudas que se hallaban en su mente.

"¿Importa?" contraatacó mordaz el Uchiha retomando el paso.

Naruto hizo una mueca.

Su estratosférico orgullo era algo que jamás se quitaría. Ni aunque sus almas pasaran millones de veces por la tierra esperando una nueva oportunidad; Sasuke seguiría siendo Sasuke, y para variar, él también.

"¡Claro que importa! ¡No todos los días me morreo con alguien sólo porque me obligan!" replicó ofendido el rubio alcanzándolo.

Sasuke le observó de reojo molesto.

"Jamás te obligué" respondió apático "Además, tú eras el que jalaba mi nuca para que continuara" le dedicó una mirada superior dando por zanjado el tema.

Golpe bajo.

"…Estúpido Sasuke" siseó entre dientes avergonzado. "De todos modos, sigo sin entender por qué mierda te volviste más antipático de lo normal, al saber que me retrasé" dijo insinuante.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja.

"¿Será porque supuestamente a esa hora ya deberías estar, como un perro guardián, esperándome?"

"¡¿Y tú cómo rayos sabes mi horario, si jamás te lo he dicho?" preguntó irritado haciendo un mohín.

"No es el punto" respondió cortante mirando el cielo con cansancio.

Claro que lo era. Lo que había cometido fue una imprudencia suya, pero no lo admitiría ni aunque le aplicasen la peor de las torturas.

Lo único que deseaba era pasar el rato, al no tener nada importante qué hacer.

Por supuesto, si lo hubiese deseado, se habría escapado de clases sin problema alguno (ya que Karin limpiaría su expediente en la base de datos), habría ido al área baja de los suburbios a buscar algo para matar el tiempo (como desbaratar alguna pandilla y traficar posteriormente todo lo servible que tuviesen, incluyendo sus órganos, para el mercado negro); si alguien le buscaba pelea, se la daría, y así hasta que llegase la medianoche, para llegar a su casa sin nada mejor qué hacer.

Frunció el ceño, al ver de reojo como el rubio murmuraba lo bastardo que podía llegar a ser.

¿Cómo toda esa gran rutina, que había estado llevando a cabo desde hace 4 años, se veía afectada por un estúpido chico, que decía no temerle y, para variar, no hacía más que recriminarle la única forma de vida que confirmaba su existencia?

Hizo una mueca.

¡Por supuesto que detestaba y aborrecía a Naruto!

A tal punto llegaba su desprecio, que la única forma en que realmente podía sacarlo de sus casillas, era molestarlo con el tema de las visiones y aquellos insignificantes besos. ¿Insignificantes? Sí, completamente insignificantes para él.

El hecho de que cada vez que miraba de lleno sus ojos azules, no significaba que le gustasen. Para nada. Sólo le servían para confirmar sus sospechas; las que el rubio obstinadamente no admitiría.

Tampoco le importaban aquellos labios, que lo incitaban a morderlos cada vez que pudiese. Mucho menos, aquel "s_entimiento"_ enfermizo que sintió (al ver a Naruto junto con otra persona). No le produjo algún cambio significativo en su persona.

Y estaría absolutamente demente que le gustase aquella personalidad tan desafiante y segura.

Porque ni aunque le diesen otra vida, se enamoraría de aquel idiota.

"¡Hey, te estoy hablando, maldito imbécil!" Gritó Naruto intentando propinarle un golpe en el brazo, cosa que desvió sin mucho esfuerzo. "Al menos sigues en este planeta" se burló el rubio volviendo a una posición más relajada.

"…"

¿Cómo estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo con aquel escandaloso muchacho?

Naruto lo observaba con curiosidad y recelo.

Encontraba que el pelinegro actuaba demasiado raro para su gusto - aunque el chico fuese un psicópata, arrogante, bastardo y antipático por naturaleza-, normalmente pasaría de él o intentaría devolverle el golpe, sin embargo, no recordaba que se le quedaba mirando como buscando algo en su rostro de forma obsesiva.

Tragó saliva.

Su comportamiento ya lo estaba incomodando, pues Sasuke podía llegar a ser tan bipolar como él.

"Er… ¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó desviando su rostro nervioso.

"A tu casa, obviamente" anunció el pelinegro fastidiado deteniendo un autobús.

Por poco su mandíbula se desencajaba por lo dicho.

"¡Momento!" alzó una mano intentando controlarse "¿Para qué querrías ir _tú_ a _mi_ casa?" Enfatizó, alzando la voz lo suficiente para desesperarlo "¡Dime cuál es el maldito chiste!" explotó.

"No hay ninguno, ahora sube" ordenó Sasuke llegando al fin de su paciencia, subiendo al autobús."Y paga"

"¡¿Por qué debo hacer lo que siempre quieres?" le preguntó exasperado el rubio, siguiéndolo de todos modos.

A regañadientes, pagó ambos pasajes - el conductor lo observaba de malas pulgas, al notar que no tenía intenciones de cancelar el de Sasuke-, y maldiciendo al albino en su mente, se sentó junto él.

El Uchiha sólo se dedicó a mostrarle una sonrisa llena de superioridad, para luego responderle:

"Porque tú _siempre_ irás a donde yo vaya"

El ojiazul se quedó callado y volteó su cabeza rápidamente hacia al lado contrario, para que no fuese capaz de mirar su rostro lleno de sentimientos encontrados…

Mordió su labio.

Maldito Uchiha. No podía tener más razón en sus palabras, aunque no conociese realmente el trasfondo de ello.

No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el trayecto. Sólo el estrepitoso ruido del motor del autobús era capaz de llenar el tenso ambiente entre ellos. Sin embargo, Naruto no podía dejar de ver a Sasuke, quien estaba de lo más relajado viendo el paisaje, casi con la guardia baja. Verlo de aquella forma tan despreocupada, era algo novedoso y esperaba, muy en su interior, que permaneciera siempre de ese modo, aunque con todos los problemas que tenía el Uchiha, sería bastante difícil que lo hiciera.

Se levantó de un salto al ver que estaban por llegar. Jaló de la manga del pelinegro un poco, para que lo imitara. Éste no se sorprendió por la acción, y se dejó guiar. Bajaron del autobús, y caminaron por cinco minutos hasta la casa del rubio.

Naruto abrió la puerta, dejó sus zapatos a un lado, miró por uno segundos que en la entrada había dos pares más de zapatos, y con un fingido sentimiento de alegría gritó "ya llegué" para salir corriendo hacia la cocina.

Sasuke lo seguía en silencio, sin dejar de sentir aquel confort que ofrecía la residencia Namikaze, no como la de él, que ofrecía más que recuerdos innecesarios y silencio, mientras Itachi y su madre no se encontraban.

"¡Naruto!" escuchó gritar a la madre del ojiazul desde la cocina. De seguro, el rubio se había lanzado hacia a ella. La idea le causó diversión por un momento, pero a los segundos después le pareció extraño que se familiarizara con las acciones del chico.

La televisión estaba encendida, y podía escuchar risas provenientes de la sala de estar. Frunció el ceño amargado. Bien, estaba descartada por completo aquella habitación.

"¿Sasuke? ¡Oh, me alegro de que hayas venido con Naruto!" Kushina había aparecido de la nada frente a él.

"Buenas tardes, Kushina-_san_" hizo una reverencia.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo se portaba tan asquerosamente amable?

La pelirroja también se asombró por la actitud del Uchiha. Sonrió divertida. Quizás, lo dejó demasiado traumatizado con la primera impresión.

"Llevaré algunas cosas para picar a la sala, así que ve con confianza." lo empujó riendo hacia la sala de estar.

Sasuke, si hubiese podido, habría dejado bien en claro que nadie le empujaba. Sin embargo, se trataba de la madre del rubio, y en aquella situación, le tenía _cierto_… respeto. Por no decir otra cosa que rebajara su postura, de no dejar intimidarse ante nadie.

En la sala de estar, se encontraban dos adultos riendo a carcajadas - por algo que veían de la televisión-, el que parecía de mayor edad, apuntaba la gran pantalla sin dejar de reír, y la mujer, de voluminosos pechos, bebía ruidosamente un vaso de sake.

El hombre, peliblanco y con extraño peinado, se percató de su presencia, levantó el control remoto y puso _pause_ a la especie de película que veían, para luego mirarlo con extrañeza.

"Kushina, ¿Quién es él?" preguntó mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

La pelirroja se limitó a sonreír.

"Es un amigo de Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_ " dijo con simpleza mientras acompañaba al pelinegro a sentarse. "Traeré más cosas para que comamos mientras llega Minato" y se retiró silbando alegremente.

Sasuke, en un sofá alejado, se estaba irritando al tener las miradas de ambos adultos sobre él.

La mujer lo siguió observando meticulosamente, hasta que llegó a pararse para estar a su altura. Con el ceño fruncido, y su vasito de sake con ella…

"Me caes mal con sólo verte, chico" habló la mujer con evidente estado de ebriedad. "Me repugnas"

En aquel instante, la odió con todo su ser por invadir su perímetro. Iba a responderle con su antipatía al nivel máximo, sin embargo, Naruto llegó jadeando a la sala y con claro escepticismo, haciendo que se olvidara de su irritación inicial.

"¡¿_Ero-sennin_… Tsunade _obaachan_?" preguntó el ojiazul mirando desconcertado a los dos adultos que estaban a sus anchas en la sala, y bueno, Tsunade, casi acosando al Uchiha.

Jiraiya se levantó riendo.

"¿Acaso no te alegra verme, Naruto?" se mofó el peliblanco, acercándose hacia al rubio para hacerle una llave y revolver sus cabellos. "¡Ha pasado un año que no te veía, mocoso!"

Naruto se libró de los brazos del peliblanco refunfuñando.

"¡Eso ha sido la culpa de tú pervertida novela! ¡Cada vez que papá trata de contactarte, estás recopilando información, viejo pervertido!" reprochó arrugando la nariz.

"Yaaaa… muchas visitas de Tsunade te están pudriendo el cerebro y te ponen contra mí ¿verdad?" bromeó Jiraiya de modo confidencial. Si su mujer se enteraba, lo mataba sin dudarlo.

"Maldito _ero-sennin_" murmuró amurrado

Aunque en el fondo se sentía feliz de volver ver a su padrino, ya siendo completamente consciente de todo lo que había vivido y sufrido tras su partida en el mundo Shinobi.

Sonrió amargado.

"¿Qué es lo que estaban viendo?" preguntó sentándose al lado de un irritado Sasuke.

"¡Ja! Nos bajó la nostalgia, así que Kushina puso unos vídeos de cuando eras pequeño. Sirve para burlarnos de ti un buen rato" agregó una feliz Tsunade mientras tomaba su vaso de sake. "Ups, se acabó. Jiraiya, acompáñame a ayudar a Kushina" aunque más que una petición, se llevó arrastrando al pobre hombre.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

"Mejor no hubiese preguntado…" suspiró ladeando la cabeza "¡Hey! ¿Y tú qué haces poniendo _play_?" regañó Naruto a Sasuke, quien se acomodaba en el sofá con el mando entre sus manos.

"Viendo una nueva forma de poder humillarte. Me parece evidente" respondió burlón el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando la ira del rubio.

Prestó atención al vídeo.

_Naruto de tres años, aparecía jugando en su habitación, corriendo sin parar, mientras era perseguido por Minato. Kushina, quien filmaba, dejó la cámara en un punto estratégico, logrando integrarse al juego que tenía su hijo y esposo. Los tres parecían felices, sin ninguna preocupación._

Sasuke sentía punzadas en su pecho. La envidia lo corroía.

_Los felices esposos dejaron de jugar con el pequeño rubio, alegando que irían a preparar la merienda. El pequeño sonrió alegremente, para volver a poner atención a las piezas de lego, esparcidas en la colcha de su cama._

Lo curioso de la situación, es que parecía estar hablando solo.

Sasuke se percató de ese detalle y subió el volumen, sin importar el cuestionamiento que le hacía el rubio a su lado.

_"¡¿Sa-su-ke?" decía el pequeño Naruto entre risas._

El aludido miró al rubio con escepticismo, quien permanecía casi en estado de shock por la escena.

_"¿C-cómo nombré a Sasuke tan pequeño? ¿Por qué?_" se preguntaba el rubio.

Nunca había visto aquella película de su infancia.

Observó de reojo a Sasuke, que estaba tan aturdido como él. Tragó saliva incómodo. ¿Por qué la ley de Murphy lo perseguía?

Siguió viendo la pantalla de la televisión, sintiendo como el sudor frío recorría su espalda y manos.

El presentimiento, que todo acabaría en un gran fiasco, lo estaba sobrepasando.

_"¿Sasuke, ne?" murmuraba con tristeza. El brillo de alegría que anteriormente relucían sus ojos, se había opacado y como si se encontrase en un trance profundo, recitó con determinación:_

_"Te voy a encontrar, __**Sasuke**__"_

El vídeo terminó abruptamente.

Naruto se quedó en silencio. ¿Y qué más podía hacer, si ni él mismo tenía una explicación lo suficientemente convincente?

Deseaba que el pelinegro no comenzara a sospechar, más de lo que ya hacía desde un principio, pero aquella cinta lo estaba poniendo en un verdadero dilema. Lo primordial era saber qué mierda pensaba Sasuke y de ahí mentir, mentir y mentir como si su vida dependiese de ello (aunque en hechos concretos, así lo tuviese que hacer).

El pelinegro seguía absorto mirando la pantalla, aunque ésta estuviese apagada. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar con molestia.

Aquella voz, sumamente infantil y chillona, le parecía familiar.

Poco a poco las piezas, que antes se encontraban dispersas, ahora se unían dándole la oportunidad de establecer la relación más congruente que podía hallar.

Sus dientes rechinaron con impotencia.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era tan evidente: las voces eran similares.

El rubio era el causante de aquella desastrosa infancia.

"Me voy" dijo de la nada, apartándose del ojiazul, casi al punto del desprecio.

Se dirigió a la salida, seguido de un confundido rubio.

"¿Eh? Sólo fueron diez minutos, y eso que tú querías venir, idiota" se burló, intentando mantener una conversación "_normal_" entre ellos.

El Uchiha frenó su paso y habló:

"Naruto, convenceré a mi madre de que me dejes en paz de una jodida vez. Así que…" lo miró por encima de su hombro, con un aborrecimiento absoluto, muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado "Aléjate y no vuelvas a estar en mi camino."

El rubio no halló nada que decir.

La voz le falló, cuando más la necesitaba para saber qué diablos había pasado. Sin embargo, aquella mirada, llena de sentimientos de odio y repulsión máxima, lo quebró.

Había sido capaz de soportar su genio de los mil demonios, le demostró que podía devolverles sus golpes, y de alguna manera, había logrado atravesar esa gran muralla que el Uchiha imponía…

¿Cómo le afectó que ahora sus palabras sonaran… tan en serio?

Kushina salió riendo con Jiraiya y Tsunade a su lado, mas al ver a su hijo mirando la puerta de la entrada de su casa, con una expresión tan vacía, la preocupó en el acto.

"¿Y ese chico sombrío ya se fue?" preguntó el mayor comiendo un onigiri. Tsunade le dio un codazo en las costillas. Casi asfixiándose con el trozo de comida, observó al rubio con más seriedad, uniendo las piezas rápidamente. "Tsk…" ya tendría que hablar con él más tarde.

"Kushina, explícame los detalles de la situación" ordenó Tsunade.

"Pues, no es muy sencillo…" suspiró la pelirroja, haciendo un gesto con la mano, invitó a los mayores a la sala de estar.

Jiraiya se acercó, de forma silenciosa, hacia al rubio y, colocando una mano en su hombro, logró deshacer el trance mental por el que estaba pasando.

_"¡Ero-sennin!"_ exclamó, pero el rostro del peliblanco mostraba seriedad, por lo que ahorró sus insultos para otra ocasión. "¿Qué sucede?" suspiró desganado.

"Ese chico… No te conviene juntarte con él" aconsejó, sin arrugarse en decirlo.

"¿Quién desearía juntarse con ese idiota _dattebayo_?" infló una de sus mejillas enfadado, y un poco sonrojado.

"Entonces el hecho de que te hayas quedado plantado aquí, echando raíces al ver que se fue, no es nada ¿verdad?" cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

Lo había pillado.

"Yo… ¡Tengo que alcanzarlo" dijo decidido intentando marcharse, pero Jiraiya lo jaló del brazo, deteniendo su inservible huída.

"Naruto, debes olvidarte de ese chico. Sé inteligente."

Sonrió con amargura.

Aquella frase, le traía una especie de deja vu…

_"Naruto, olvídate de Sasuke (…) Ir tras él, es el tipo de cosas que sólo un tonto hará. (…) Si decides vivir como un ninja serás sabio. Si eres tonto, seguirás viviendo en un mundo de dolor. Esa es la realidad. _

_Entiendo… Si ser un ninja inteligente eso es lo que significa, ¡prefiero ser un estúpido toda mi vida!__"_

Miró a Jiraiya con determinación.

"No puedo ser inteligente, porque ya estoy _irremediablemente_ _idiotizado_ por ese imbécil" se separó del peliblanco. "Pero no te preocupes, _ero-sennin_. Hoy tal vez se salió con la suya, ¡Mañana ya sabrá quién es Namikaze Naruto!" rió.

Jiraiya lo observó anonadado, para luego revolver sus cabellos.

"En verdad, eres un idiota chico."

* * *

Suspiró sonriendo. Gracias a la ayuda de Ero-sennin se había librado del interrogatorio de su madre y de la vieja Tsunade. De lo contrario, nunca hubiera escapado a su habitación a dormir. Miró el cielo distraídamente, la alargada hora de almuerzo, en aquellos momentos no la agradecía para nada. Observó con detenimiento desde el tercer piso, el Instituto al que asistía a clases Sasuke.

Formó una mueca.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Sasuke?

Cerró los ojos frustrado, sabiendo de alguna forma la respuesta de antemano: Lo más probable era que el muy psicópata iría ese día a _The Black Zone,_ como única vía de escape a su realidad.

"Te ves extraño, Namikaze Naruto" preguntó Gaara sentándose a su lado

"Gaara" sonrió desganado a modo de recibimiento, volviendo a contemplar las nubes.

El chico alzó una ceja.

No lo conocía demasiado, ya que apenas llevaba un día conociéndolo, pero las horas que habían pasado juntos eran suficientes para demostrarle que podía depositar su confianza, lo cual era muy difícil conseguir.

Le preocupaba verlo callado y deprimido. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel chico extrovertido? El rubio era esa clase de personas que iluminaban hasta al más sombrío día con su presencia.

Miró de reojo como Kiba se hallaba refunfuñando en su pupitre. Ni siquiera las burlas típicas de aquel chico lo hicieron volver a su ánimo normal - cosa que asustó al Inuzuka por no tener sus insultos de regreso-. Volvió a observar al distraído ojiazul, que por alguna razón, no dejaba de ver hacia una dirección en particular.

"La culpa la tiene ese tal Sasuke… ¿no?" se atrevió a decir, después de un largo silencio entre ellos.

Naruto lo miró con asombro.

"¿Sasuke? Ehhh… claro que no" sonrió nervioso

"Con ese titubeo, lo acabas de confirmar. Deberías dejar de ser tan predecible, Namikaze Naruto" sonrió levemente.

El chico hizo un mohín.

"¡No es que me haya hecho algo!" exclamó "Sólo… me tiene preocupado su malcriada actitud" comentó masajeando sus sienes. "Ese idiota cree que siempre andaré corriendo detrás suyo por sus estúpidos cambios bipolares."

Gaara suspiró y abandonó su posición, para comenzar a alejarse del rubio.

"¿A dónde vas, Gaara?" parpadeó confundido.

El pelirrojo le arrojó a sus manos un sándwich de la cafetería. Naruto le miró agradecido.

"Tan sólo mírate en este momento, Naruto. Visualiza lo involucrado que estás con todo lo que se refiere a Uchiha Sasuke, casi rayando a lo obsesivo." Sin nada más que añadir, se retiró dejándolo pensativo.

"¿Obsesivo, eh?" susurró desmotivado, dando una mordida al sándwich.

…

Sakura miraba a lo lejos la plática que sostenía el rubio con el chico nuevo.

"¿Por qué nunca nos pides ayuda, Naruto?" murmuró apretando firmemente su bolso.

Detestaba que el chico no velara un poquito por su propio bienestar. En un principio, creía que todo era divertido. Pero eso sólo abarcaba el pasado.

Tenía que acabar con aquel martirio que padecía su mejor amigo.

Con cautela, sacó su bolso y salió del salón sin que nadie se detuviera en mirarla. Saltó la cerca del Instituto y corrió hacia al paradero más cercano para tomar el autobús.

…

La ojiverde avanzó decidida a la residencia Namikaze, confirmando la hora de su reloj. Perfecto. Nadie interrumpiría. Dando un pequeño grito de "¡Permiso!, entró a la casa siendo recibida por una formalmente vestida Kushina - tal vez recién llegando de su jornada de trabajo-.

"¿Sakura? Esto es repentino ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Kushina algo confundida por la llegada de la chica. Era extraño verla llegar sin Sai o Naruto.

Respirando profundamente, la pelirrosa se decidió a hablar.

"Kushina-san, yo… Es un tema que debo hablarle sobre Naruto." La pelirroja seguía más aturdida por lo dicho "Creo… creo que de verdad se está metiendo en problemas" finalizó suspirando.

Kushina arrugó el ceño.

"Ve a la sala de estar, Sakura-chan. Me cambiaré y te traeré un poco de té"

La joven cerró sus puños con fuerza.

Era lo único que podía hacer por el rubio. Naruto era su todo: su amigo, hermano… y además, el chico por el que estaba enamorada en secreto.

Tenía que hacerlo por su bienestar, y aunque odiaba que se preocuparan por él, ella no podía evitarlo.

Sai le había advertido que no llegara a una medida extremista, como la que estaba tomando en esos momentos.

Kushina llegó con una bandeja con té y dangos, sentándose frente a ella.

"Te escucho, Sakura-chan." Cruzó sus piernas.

Respiró profundamente antes de comenzar.

"Me preocupa Naruto. Él desde pequeño nos ha contado historias fantasiosas sobre un mundo Shinobi, muchas de esas veces coinciden con las personas que ve por primera vez. Sin embargo, lo que más ha mencionado… es a un tal Sasuke" Kushina casi dejó caer su taza de té por el nombrado "El nombre de Sasuke, para Sai y a mí, es conocido desde que hemos estado con él en el jardín de niños. Lo extraño de todo, es que Naruto empezó a volverse más obsesivo con el tema de ese tal Sasuke a los doce años y… hasta ahora" suspiró "¿No ha notado qué cuando la ha observado se queda como… absorto? Nosotros sí, aunque eso sucedía con frecuencia." Tomó un sorbo de té "Y ahora, que ha encontrado a este Sasuke... ¿Cómo cree que en verdad esté su estado mental? Yo diría que perturbado, además, si le añadimos que el chico es un completo mafioso…"

La pelirroja le hizo un alto a Sakura.

"¡Eh...! ¿Dijiste que Sasuke es un mafioso?" titubeó "¿Sabes lo seria que puede ser aquella declaración, Sakura-_chan_?" cuestionó.

Sakura dejó a un lado la taza de té.

"Sé las consecuencias de mis palabras, Kushina-_san_. Tal como dije, Sasuke es un Yakuza, quizás uno de los líderes de aquella zona. Naruto siempre aparece deprimido o golpeado, al día siguiente de haber visto a Sasuke." Sacó su celular, y le mostró una foto, en la que un tipo alto y maceteado (Juugo). "Si no me falla la memoria, éste es uno de los subordinados que tiene ese chico para sus trabajos sucios"

Kushina tomó el celular, observó la fotografía con detenimiento, y al segundo su rostro se descompuso. Pálida, dejó el celular de la pelirrosa a un lado, y se echó hacia atrás, dejando caer su peso en el sofá.

Efectivamente, ése era uno de los sujetos de las bandas que "gobernaban" en aquella conflictiva zona, en la que trabajaba como fiscal a cargo junto con Minato.

"¡Kushina-san!" exclamó la ojiverde al ver que la mayor no recuperaba el aliento.

"No puedo creer que Uchiha Sasuke sea el principal líder que dirige a su antojo esa zona." Murmuraba atormentada.

* * *

El timbre dio finalizada las clases. Naruto salió corriendo del salón de clases, ignorando los reclamos de los maestros y alumnos que pasaban por los pasillos.

No dudó en ir a la dirección que siempre tomaba para ir a buscar a Sasuke, aunque sabía que ya éste no estaría allí. Sólo era para guiarse por la ruta que el pelinegro le obligaba tomar para ir hacia _The Black Zone_.

Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. No le importó que su chaqueta se llenara de lodo, ni que sus pantalones se rasgaran al saltar cercas y baches que intentaban interponerse en su camino.

No importaba el daño físico.

Pues lo único que deseaba era ser capaz de verlo.

La necesidad de ver sus ojos negros, de escuchar su fastidiosa voz… era indispensable para la cordura de sí mismo. Tenía noción de aquella dependencia, pero jamás pensó que sería tan grave.

Era irónico aquel sentimiento, pues anteriormente, lo único que deseaba con fervor era mantenerlo lo más lejos de él.

Aunque en su vida, ya nada tenía sentido alguno.

Giró en dos calles, hasta adentrarse lo suficiente para ver los casi abandonados edificios que daban el comienzo de aquella zona tan peligrosa para muchos.

Se dio ánimos en seguir. Sólo faltaban cinco minutos, y llegaría a su meta.

Al ver la fachada de la bodega, que era el escondite de aquellos idiotas, sólo revivió el sentimiento inicial cuando estuvo por primera vez allí.

Asco, por ser el paraíso para las ratas.

Frotó sus manos, transmitiéndose confianza, y ya más decidido se dispuso abrir de golpe la puerta de la bodega. Entró en silencio, buscando alguna señal del pelinegro. Miraba por ambos lados, percatándose que había manchas de sangre fresca. Se sintió furioso por la forma de desquitarse que tenía el Uchiha de sus problemas

Llegó al centro de la bodega y vio el montón de neumáticos, en el que Sasuke se acostumbraba a sentarse. Sonrió con amargura.

Cerró los ojos con satisfacción.

Gaara tenía razón, se estaba volviendo obsesivo.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que serías lo suficientemente listo para no venir luego de mi advertencia"

Su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente. No sólo por la voz proveniente detrás suyo, sino que también por un objeto puntiagudo y frío que presionaba firmemente su espalda.

"No me diste ninguna estúpida explicación, Sasuke."

El pelinegro sonrió malicioso.

"¿Por qué tendría que dártela, Naruto?" rodeó su cuello con su brazo izquierdo, manteniendo la presión con la katana en la espalda "Tú serías la última persona a la que le daría explicaciones" le murmuró rencoroso en el oído.

Lo empujó con fuerza contra el suelo, resonando la caída por todo el almacén. Naruto se frotó su mejilla adolorido y enfadado, sin embargo, no podía reaccionar ante la inexplicable violencia del otro. Sasuke lo giró bruscamente, de modo quedar cara a cara, mientras él le seguía amenazando con la katana alzada cerca del borde de su cuello.

"¿Acaso eres tan idiota que no puedes entenderlo?" presionó el arma. "No te entrometas más en mi camino, no vuelvas a intervenir en mi vida" amenazó con frialdad absoluta.

"¡¿Pero qué diablos te sucede, maldito imbécil?" cuestionó.

"Ha sido por tu culpa que mi vida se arruinó" depositó su mano en la frente del rubio "¿Debería recibirte con los brazos abiertos por eso?" se acercó más a él. "De escuchar tu voz de pequeño, ha arruinado todo"

Naruto jadeó asustado. ¿Él era la voz que Sasuke escuchaba? ¿Él había sido la causa de que su padre lo ignorara, al punto de no desearlo?

Sus dientes rechinaron.

"¿Crees que para mí todo ha sido fácil?" le gritó con impotencia "¡Escuchar tu jodida voz todos los días, sin importar qué! ¿Y mi cordura? ¡He estado así de cerca de pasar a la locura por escucharte o verte desde pequeño!" refutó.

"Arruinaste _**mi**_vida desde el inicio" siseó entre dientes iracundo el pelinegro.

"¡¿Por qué piensas tan sólo en ti? ¡Mi vida también fue caótica, no eres el único con problemas!"

"Naruto, lárgate" cogió su katana con más firmeza.

Su cuerpo se congeló ante esas palabras.

"¿Qué?"

"Lárgate de una puta vez" presionó la hoja del arma en su cuello, para luego efectuar cortes en sus mejillas. "Ahora" reiteró mirándole con odio, alejándose de él.

El rubio no pudo moverse del húmedo suelo. Seguía aún perplejo por la acción del Uchiha.

Nunca había pensado que de verdad lo atacaría.

Sentía que la sangre descendía libremente hacia su clavícula, el tibio líquido comenzaba a empapar su camisa. Tocó sus mejillas incrédulo y miró sus dedos manchados en sangre.

"Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin. Sáquenlo" ordenó retirándose de la bodega desechando la katana a un lado.

El rubio vio desde el suelo como los subordinados del pelinegro se acercaban.

"Ya escuchaste, chico. No te acerques más a Sasuke" espetó Karin mirándolo con desdén y prepotencia.

Suigetsu y Juugo lo tomaron por las axilas, prácticamente arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

Normalmente, les habría gritado hasta el cansancio y le hubiese dado una buena golpiza a Sasuke.

Pero extrañamente, se hallaba callado.

No le importaba la rudeza con que le trataban, no le importaba el desprecio que emitían las palabras de Suigetsu mientras lo sacaban de aquel horrible e insalubre lugar. Dejándolo varado en la mitad de la calle, se retiraron burlándose de él, a excepción de Juugo, que permanecía en silencio.

No le importaba, pues su campo de visión se concentraba en ver la expresión de tortura del pelinegro, que poco a poco iba desapareciendo por la escasa luminosidad de la bodega principal.

Caminó hacia la calle, con una expresión desfallecida en su rostro. Tomó el primer taxi que pasó y le dio la dirección de su casa, y aunque sentía la mirada aterrorizada del taxista por el espejo retrovisor, dado por sus llamativas heridas, no le dio mayor importancia.

_"¿Crees que mi vida es color de rosa? Habrás escuchado mi voz unas cuantas veces, pero yo te escuché atormentándome cada puto momento. ¿No debería ser yo el indignado?" _pensó echando su cabeza a la ventana.

Después de un largo e incómodo viaje, llegó a casa mareado - quizás por la pérdida de sangre o la situación que Sasuke le había puesto-, no se sorprendió que sus padres se hallaran en la puerta de la casa con los brazos cruzados, mas al verlo pálido y sudoroso con las heridas aún abiertas tanto en su cuello y mejillas se apresuraron a llevarlo al interior de la vivienda, y llamar de inmediato a Tsunade.

"¡Naruto!" escuchaba gritar a su madre angustiada mientras lo guiaba al sofá para recostarse. "¿Qué te ha sucedido?"

"Me hice daño con la cerca de una vecina y…"

"No mientas más. Lo haces fatal" se apresuró en callarlo Minato. "No falta decir que el causante fue Sasuke" agregó en tono más serio limpiando sus heridas con un paño húmedo.

"Tus heridas son demasiado lineales y precisas" corroboró Kushina con el teléfono en mano.

Cerró los ojos cansado, escuchando débilmente las voces de sus padres. Al menos, su única vía de escape estaba funcionando. El mundo de los sueños, su mayor tormento, era su salvación en aquel momento.

…

Con pesar abrió sus ojos. Sentía que algo atravesaba su piel, pero el dolor no se manifestaba.

El rostro de Tsunade lo decía todo mientras terminaba de coser los últimos puntos en sus mejillas.

Le esperaba el sermón de su vida.

"Tsunade _obaachan_…" murmuró parpadeando aún somnoliento.

La mujer le dejó espacio, una vez que finalizó su labor, para que fuese capaz de levantarse. Ya más lúcido, contempló los rostros de sus padres, quienes estaban uno junto al otro mirándole con seriedad.

"Sabes que no me gusta llamarte la atención, Naruto" suspiró Minato, un poco más aliviado al ver que ya se encontraba menos pálido.

"¿Acaso olvidas que te advertimos de ir hacia a esa zona, Naruto? ¡En ese lugar no hay más que narcotráfico, corrupción, asesinatos en serie y prostitución!" Kushina, completamente alterada, enterró el rostro entre sus manos."¿Cómo diablos Sasuke resultó ser uno de esos imbéciles?" gimió.

El tiempo se detuvo para él.

¿Cómo sus padres sabían que iba hacia zona, y más importante, cómo diablos se enteraron de que Sasuke lideraba?

"Yo no…"

"Naruto, por favor no intentes negarlo más." Lo interrumpió Kushina "En un principio, intentamos convencernos que podrías sobrellevarlo, pero esto ya es demasiado." Señaló sus mejillas "Dañarte a ti, es algo que jamás perdonaríamos."

"No verás más a Sasuke" ordenó un serio Minato. "No le diré a Mikoto en lo que anda metido su hijo, eso es algo que no me compete. Pero en esta casa, Uchiha Sasuke, deberá quedar fuera de nuestras vidas"

"Es por tu bienestar, tanto física y emocional" añadió su madre.

Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, para luego decir un sencillo "claro". Se levantó tambaleante del sofá, ante una preocupada Tsunade, sonriéndole para asegurarle que estaba bien, se retiró a su habitación, sabiendo que las miradas de los tres adultos lo seguían.

Subió las escaleras, y ya en su habitación, cerró con pestillo.

La sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro y una mueca de absoluto dolor apareció.

Dejó deslizar su cuerpo contra la puerta, sintiendo su frialdad.

La misma frialdad con la que Sasuke no dudó en hacerle daño, con tal de que se alejara de él.

Con la misma frialdad en que sus padres le dijeron que Sasuke debía desaparecer de su vida.

"Mierda…" La angustia oprimía su pecho, resultando la respiración más dificultosa.

Cerró sus ojos con impotencia.

Nuevamente, no pudo hacer nada. Lo había arruinado todo.

Sasuke ahora lo odiaba con razones suficientes.

¿De qué servía una nueva vida si al final se sentiría tan miserable?

Lo único que deseaba era estar junto a él, que los obstáculos ya desapareciesen de una jodida vez.

Todos merecían una nueva oportunidad, y aunque Sasuke se había equivocado, también necesitaba una para que la supiese aprovechar.

Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que era lo mejor mantenerse fuera de su camino.

Si bien Sasuke lo odiaba sólo a él, por ser el causante indirecto de su desastrosa infancia, no se demostraba el hecho de que hubiese recuperado sus recuerdos.

Sonrió desganado.

Al menos el contrato no se había roto.

Tal vez sólo su alma, que se hallaba en extrema angustia y desesperación, al saber que perdió nuevamente a la persona por el que era capaz de realizar hasta lo imposible.

Y quizás, también, su oprimido corazón.

_"Sasuke, de verdad, eres un idiota" _murmuro cabizbajo.

* * *

O_O

Demasiadas cosas para un solo capítulo, no? Bueno, pero al menos estamos avanzando. Sasuke no ha recuperado sus recuerdos, sólo se dio cuenta que la voz de Naruto era lo que escuchaba de niño.

Sakura preocupada metió la cuchara =_=. ¿Por qué Sai no la detuvo? O.ó.

¿Naruto se resignará de una vez el tener que eliminar a Sasuke de su vida?

¿Gaara que hará para ayudar al chico que se proclamó en ser su mejor amigo?

Y sasuke, nuestro tonto, tonto, tonto, baka Sasuke ¬¬... qué hará? Pues hará muchas cosas que afectarán a la historia.

Interpreten eso como quieran y denme sus teorías ;D.

Sus opiniones, dudas, quejas, etc. serán siempre bien recibidas.

_Bye bye_

_Ethanlya Kurose._


	9. Ansiedad

Hola! Aquí con una gran actua! :D. Siento que no pudo alcanzar todo lo que quería, pero para el próximo vendrá jugosísimo ;B. He estado dos días escribiendo a full para poder recompensar las semanas que no podré actualizar seguido u.u (y también para dejarlas en ascuas xD, wuaa son las 4:38 AM). A todos quienes me ayudaron por lo de mi cuenta con amor yaoi, arigato! u. Aunque me di cuenta después, de que en realidad por tantos correos tener, me confundí y nunca la contraseña era la exacta xD. Pero ya lo arreglé ;D.

**GRACIAS POR SUS GRANDIOSOS REVIEWS, LEÍDAS Y FAVORITOS!** Fueron el mejor dulce para pasar un feliz halloween ;D

**opkus ki, kanon van kargen, DGHA , Patrick A'Sakura , Nathy, kotoko-noda, isis-chan, sayukira, kai, Freedom, sol yuki uzumaki, Ayame Chan, Charlie'sCreator , Emily-lokis, zutale, AnateYume, Fujiwara Yui, my name is, TheRusso, fangirl sasunarusasu, coptesita, sekiyu, Alexandra Uchiha Rem , Noahs , nany-08 , Alice-Karumi143 **

No puedo creer tanto odio embotellado a sakura xD! Ella hizo... lo que pudo o.O. Bueno, ya intentaremos de que se remida o.Ó. Sasuke me ha quedado más psicópata y traumado de lo que ya era en el manga xD? Jajaja. Cumplí con mi palabra de que sasuke sufriría una buena parte de la historia. (aunque me arrastró a naruto sin querer u.u). Muchos me dieron excelentes ideas para seguir armando más finamente la trama, y no se pongan tristes si su teoría no aparece ahora! En el próximo, habrán más de los que dejaron ;D.

Ya no los canso más con mis palabras y nos iremos de lleno con el capítulo.

_"¿Nuevo relleno? Al menos abarca más la relación entre sasuke y naruto xD. Apuesten más pierrot, que la parte donde naruto aparece agarrándole el miembro virll de un "supuesto" sasuke está buena xD"_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Ansiedad.**

**"**_El camino entre nosotros se fue alejando,_

_Las mañanas no pueden ser iguales a pesar del gran cielo azul._

_**Muchas personas me negaron la oportunidad de volverte a ver. **_

_¿Por qué siento que me sumerjo en el fondo del mar?_

_La tristeza que domina mi vida es lo que tanto busco apartar_

_Estoy listo para dejarla ir, __**pero tú no estás**__" _

(**Diver, NS OP 8**)

_"Para mí, eres uno de los primeros lazos que he tenido… es por eso que debo detenerte"__  
__(Uzumaki Naruto)_

¿Cómo en tan poco tiempo su vida daba giros tan bruscos?

Sólo dos semanas podían hacer la diferencia para contrastar con su antigua personalidad:

Dos semanas había compartido su valioso tiempo con Uchiha Sasuke y todo por una petición de la mejor amiga de su madre.

Había sido amenazado, golpeado, humillado, y besado por aquel arrogante y antipático chico.

Y hacía dos semanas que ya su vida no _debía_ girar en torno a él. Durante ese período, la única forma que había hallado para despejar su mente era: compartir más con sus amigos, pasar el día fuera de casa y realizar una que otra actividad recreativa, etc.

En dos semanas, la máscara de felicidad se había instalado en su rostro, buscando la forma de ser inquebrantable. Y precisamente, en esas dos semanas, todos se dieron cuenta de su drástico cambio.

Aunque todo transcurría con la normalidad que debía existir por orden natural, como si jamás se hubiese salido de su rutina cotidiana para estar al pendiente de aquel chico.

La vida continuaba; _debía continuar._

Esa era la idea que todos trataban de convencerle con fervor, y lo que quería creer desesperado cuando despertaba sin más por las constantes pesadillas que lo acechaban. Sin embargo, cuando se miraba al espejo y veía con detalle las heridas en sus mejillas, sabía que aquello, que trataban de venderle como publicidad barata, no era más que algo utópico.

Aquellas marcas quedarían para siempre, al igual que Uchiha Sasuke permanecería siempre en su memoria sin importar el tiempo o espacio en que se encontrara.

"¿Has visto mi portafolio, Minato?" preguntaba Kushina corriendo de un lado a otro por el pasillo.

"Para nada." Contestó con simpleza su padre bebiendo una taza de café.

Naruto miraba la televisión entretenido mientras tomaba desayuno.

"¡Me van a matar _ttebane_!" gemía frustrada su madre "¿Por qué precisamente ahora nos remueven a la zona Este?" mascullaba enfadada la pelirroja. "Justo cuando podíamos haber dictado _esa_ orden de arresto a Sas…" se calló inmediatamente.

Naruto dejó de comer.

Su semblante, de aparente alegría, estuvo a segundos de abandonarlo.

"Sólo son órdenes superiores, Kushina." Cortó Minato, mirando el rostro de su hijo. "Si sigues así, te saldrán arrugas en la cara" rió jovial, siendo inmediatamente pellizcado por su esposa en las mejillas, pensando que era para ella la broma.

Sonrió. Sus padres seguían igual que siempre.

Siseó entre dientes. Ya le gustaría ser tan indiferente como ellos.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, se despidió rápidamente y salió de casa para tomar el autobús.

No le sorprendió que Sai estuviera con Sakura esperándolo en el paradero, ya que por alguna extraña razón, estaban tomando ese hábito desde que vieron su maltratado rostro, al día siguiente que estuvo por última vez con…

Negó con su cabeza.

No. No debía permitirse pensar más en él.

Por una vez en su vida, debía aprender a rendirse a su raciocinio, con todo el tema referente a Sasuke. El maldito contrato que había hecho aún debía cumplirse, y ahora tenía la perfecta excusa para alejarse definitivamente de él por el bienestar de todos.

Ojalá su alma, desesperada por buscar al muy imbécil, lo entendiera de esa forma también.

"¡Hola!" se dedicó a saludarles, con el fin de distraerse un poco por sus desalentadores pensamientos.

Sai miró al rubio con detenimiento. Sabía que aquella sonrisa no era más que una farsa - después de todo, él era un experto en ello-; los ojos de su amigo no mostraban aquel brillo característico que demostraba su semblante vigoroso y lleno de tenacidad. Y aunque intentaba entablar una conversación casual con la pelirrosa, lo cual lucía bastante forzado, sus ojos relucían demostrando la angustia y el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

"Naruto…" iba a preguntarle la razón, como las tantas veces que lo había intentado, desde hacía dos semanas exactas.

El ojiazul lo ignoró mirando la calle.

"¡¿Eh? ¿Ya llegamos?" exclamó sorprendido el rubio empujando a sus amigos para que bajaran del autobús. "Mierda, debo ver a Kakashi-sensei por ese estúpido informe ¡Nos vemos en el salón!" gritó antes de salir corriendo hacia al Instituto.

Tanto Sai como Sakura quedaron en silencio, mirando a lo lejos como se perdía el rubio entre la multitud.

En pausados pasos, lo siguieron.

"Tsk… mierda" murmuraba la pelirrosa.

¿Cómo no iba a notar su cambio de actitud? No era ciega. Desde aquel día, sabía que una parte del rubio se había hundido.

Pero no sabía cuál.

"Sakura" la voz de Sai la alertó.

"¿Qué pasa?" detuvo su paso mirándole de reojo.

"El día en que desapareciste del salón, fuiste a la casa de Naruto" afirmó el pelinegro para poner en aprietos a la pelirrosa, logrando su cometido. La chica estaba titubeando. "Te advertí que no debías entrometerte. Empeoraste más la situación" dijo avanzando, sabiendo que la ojiverde no echaría atrás su terca postura.

Sakura apretó sus puños fuertemente.

"¡Era lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlo! ¡No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, viendo que Naruto estaba sufriendo por _ese_ idiota!" explotó "¡Y no me eches la culpa sólo a mí, Sai! Tú estuviste siguiendo a Naruto el día en que aquel grandote lo amenazó con una navaja y sacaste la foto" cruzó sus brazos, señalándole "Al menos, tomé las acciones que correspondían. No como tú, que te quedaste pensando en ayudarlo o no."

Sai la miró sin expresión alguna.

"Siempre he confiado en las habilidades de Naruto-_kun_."

"Yo también confío en él…"

"Pues no lo parece. En aquella ocasión, intenté ayudarlo, pero él mismo había sido capaz de revertir la situación en la que se encontraba con aquel tipo." explicó. "En cambio tú, tomaste una decisión que pasó a llevar a las de Naruto. No confiaste en las capacidades que él tiene para resolver sus propios problemas. Lo trataste como si fuese un niño de cinco años que obra mal y, que para solucionar todo, no hallaste nada mejor que acusarlo con su madre. Enhorabuena, _Sakura-san, _has matado a su propio orgullo, aunque él no sepa que fuiste tú." sonrió falsamente, antes de entrar con la gran masa de estudiantes y dejando perpleja a la chica por sus frías palabras.

No sabía que pensar, pues las palabras de Sai la habían dejado sin nada más que refutar.

"Puede… que haya sido mi error" murmuró atormentada.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿Tanto demoraste en poner un maldito cien?" alegó el rubio riendo con el informe en mano por la jugosa calificación.

El peligris sólo se limitó a sonreír.

"Te dije que me iba a tomar en serio tu trabajo. Aunque me sorprende el nivel que conseguiste de un momento a otro, porque los otros informes que has escrito han sido un dolor de cabeza para poder corregirlos" señaló una pila de hojas arrugadas y con polvo entre ellas.

El rubio rascó su mejilla alegremente.

"¡Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, Kakashi-sensei!" rió "Mi arma secreta sólo fue consultar a Sas… digo, al as de _wikipedia_" corrigió rápidamente esbozando una sonrisa bastante fingida.

Kakashi lo observó seriamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" preguntó señalándose.

"Nah." Rió haciendo un ademán con la mano "Sólo ve a tu salón y prepárate para el examen de Iruka-sensei. Lo hizo pensando exclusivamente en ti, _Na-ru-to_" lo acompañó hacia la puerta de la sala de maestros.

"Eh… ¿Y cómo diablos usted sabe que Iruka-sensei lo hizo así…?" comenzó a interrogar confuso, pero Kakashi le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Frunció el ceño.

"Maldito maestro más raro que me tocó" refunfuñó, para luego marcharse a su salón con sus manos tras la nuca.

A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, el enfado inicial que le había causado Kakashi se desvaneció, dejando paso a otro sentimiento que detestaba: el remordimiento. Se detuvo por unos segundos contemplando por la ventana, sin darse cuenta, el Instituto al que asistía Sasuke a unas cuadras de él.

Reclinó su frente, en el frío cristal, angustiado.

No había caso. No podía olvidar a Sasuke por más que quisiera.

Sólo habían pasado unas semanas, y ya sentía que se asfixiaba por no poder verlo.

Cerró sus ojos.

Cada día era más tortuoso que el anterior. Las voces, las escenas que habían compartido o sus pensamientos sobre él, tanto la de su vida pasada como la actual, se entremezclaban para darle una sobredosis de aturdimiento mental.

Ya no soportaba más escucharse a sí mismo con tal desesperación.

_"__**No pude detenerle… de nuevo.**__"_

Hizo rechinar sus dientes por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que estaba presentando. La clase de dolor que se manifestaba antes de conocer al Uchiha en aquella nueva vida.

_**"Soy débil…"**_

"Ya basta…" murmuró angustiado, intentando rehuir de su propia voz del pasado.

Odiaba escucharse a sí mismo de forma tan lastimera y dependiente.

Odiaba sentirse tan obsesivo con todas las cosas que involucraban a Sasuke.

Odiaba sentirse tan dolido por las acciones que Sasuke había cometido contra él.

Y odiaba el hecho de que gran parte de éstas, fuesen por culpa suya.

"¡MIERDA!" exclamó desesperado golpeando fuertemente con su puño el frío cristal, logrando romper gran parte de la ventana.

Gritos de asombro, por parte de unas tres chicas que pasaban por el pasillo, hicieron que volviera a la realidad.

Observó como pequeños trozos de vidrio se encontraban casi incrustados en su mano, siendo éstos ya dificultosos de ver, por la acumulación de sangre que escapaba por la herida.

"Namikaze Naruto" abrió los ojos asustado, viendo por el reflejo de trozos de cristales más grandes, a Gaara.

Se alejó de la ventana y escondió la mano detrás de él.

"¡G-Gaara! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" saludó nervioso pegándose a la pared para avanzar de forma disimulada.

El pelirrojo sólo tuvo que mirar la ventana rota, las gotas de sangre que habían dispersas en el suelo y la extraña actitud del rubio para comenzar a sospechar.

"Están vendiendo ramen en la cafetería" comentó sin emoción alguna.

"¡¿En serio?" Naruto levantó sus manos con júbilo celebrando el acontecimiento. Sin embargo, al ver como caían libremente gordas gotas de sangre hacia al suelo, se dio cuenta que todo era una vil treta. "Puedo explicarlo" rió nervioso.

Gaara cruzó sus brazos, mirando su puño con reproche.

"Seguro que lo harás." Le indicó la dirección hacia la enfermería con la mirada.

El rubio al ser descubierto, no pudo más que suspirar agachando la cabeza y con un caminar patoso, impropio en él, fue a la dirección que le indicó el ojiverde.

Una hora después, en vez de salir por la puerta de la enfermería, salió casi echando humos de la oficina del director. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado allí? Todo gracias al regaño de la decrépita enfermera de turno y, luego, por culpa de la vieja chismosa, el director lo llamó a su oficina, obsequiándole una honrosa suspensión de 2 días por daño al material público, y claro, siendo tachado en su lista como _chico problema_.

No podía creer lo injusto que se estaba volviendo todo el mundo.

A la vuelta del pasillo principal, cercano a las escaleras, Gaara le esperaba con su bolso en mano.

"Vine hoy a puro perder el tiempo" se quejó el rubio, ya que ni siquiera había podido entrar a la primera clase. "Lo siento, Gaara. Hice que perdieras tú también el examen" se disculpó recogiendo su mochila.

"No importa." Cerró los ojos "Aunque aún hay un punto a tratar" miró a Naruto de forma suspicaz.

"Tú no olvidas nada" sonrió con desgana poniendo su bolso en el hombro. "¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Gaara? Creo que te he dicho todo, hasta qué tipo de bóxers uso" bromeó a carcajadas caminando con dirección al patio principal.

Y en verdad se sentía en plena confianza con el chico. En tan poco tiempo, había recuperado a un amigo del pasado.

Lamentaba que ese hecho no hubiese sucedido con Sasuke.

"Naruto" el pelirrojo esbozó una pequeña semi sonrisa "Deberías estar siempre de esta forma, alegre y espontáneo. Esa es tu esencia."

El rubio se detuvo y lo observó confundido.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Gaara lo alcanzó y le instó a seguir avanzando, cosa que comprendió el ojiazul.

"El chico extrovertido y lleno de vida que conocí, ahora luce como alguien forzado a tal papel." Hizo una pausa "No deberías seguir carcomiéndote la cabeza por Sasuke" yendo directamente al grano.

Naruto sonrió.

"Es fácil decirlo ¡Lo he estado intentando y que se caiga el techo si no es cierto!" su voz fue disminuyendo."Por supuesto que lo he intentado. Pero me es imposible. Cada cosa que hago, trae un recuerdo de Sasuke… _literalmente hablando_" evitó decir lo último.

"Entonces, está demás decir que, tu plan de salir con los del salón no ha servido" comentó Gaara.

"Nada ha funcionado." Suspiró "¡Hasta jugué con el tramposo de Kiba a la pelota!" jaló su cabello desesperado "Aunque admito que ese día me olvidé de Sasuke, por estar demasiado furioso con todas las caídas que me hizo a posta Kiba… ¡Pero un maldito día no sirve de nada!" puso los ojos en blanco.

La conversación se detuvo, mas ellos seguían caminando con tranquilidad hasta llegar al patio delantero, donde quedaba la salida. Naruto se iba a despedir para comenzar a cumplir su suspensión, pero Gaara lo detuvo, poniéndose frente a él.

"En ese caso, si tanto quieres olvidar a Sasuke ¿Por qué no pasas más tiempo conmigo, hasta al anochecer?" preguntó claro y conciso.

Una brisa fuerte y seca, sopló entre ellos.

A Naruto casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula por lo dicho.

"¡¿Te has dado cuenta lo gay que has sonado?" le señaló sonrojado hasta las orejas.

"Yo no le veo nada extraño." Gaara seguía tal cual, ni ofendido ni nada por el estilo. "Tú quieres olvidar a Sasuke. Yo quiero tener algo que hacer por las tardes. Ambos salimos ganando."

Naruto respiraba profundamente intentando calmarse.

Tal vez él era el que estaba malinterpretando todo. Vio de reojo a Gaara. Definitivamente, no podía ser de _ese_ tipo de persona. Aunque, tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta si Sasuke lo era. Y muchos menos él podía definirse qué diablos quería.

Porque que le _atrajese _mínimamente el Uchiha, no significaba que era gay. Claro que no. Sólo que se encontraba en un gran dilema con su orientación sexual. Nada más.

"¿O acaso tú le ves algo raro en que pasemos más tiempo juntos?" cuestionó Gaara.

Naruto se recuperó de inmediato, riendo forzosamente a carcajadas para que el ojiverde no se diese cuenta de sus descarriados pensamientos.

"¡Para nada!" tomó desprevenido el brazo del chico, comenzando a jalarlo hacia la salida.

"¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Naruto?" preguntaba confundido Gaara siendo arrastrado a la calle.

El rubio le sonrió abiertamente.

"Bueno, hoy haremos lo que se nos plazca. ¡Iremos a la tienda de árcade y luego lo que salga en el camino!"

"Pero yo no fui suspendido…"

"Bah." Infló sus mejillas. "Un día no te matará, además tienes buenas calificaciones." Dijo restándole importancia "Luego le pediré los apuntes a Sakura-chan o a Sai para que nos pongamos al día. ¿Ne, Gaara?"

"No creo tener otra alternativa…" terminó siendo convencido el pelirrojo.

"¡Entonces está dicho…!"

"¡Hey, ustedes!" uno de los guardias había salido de su caseta para regañarles.

Naruto se estremeció.

"¡Vamos, Gaara!" lo tomó de la muñeca para empezar a correr a como si del diablo se tratase.

Gaara no tuvo más opción que echarse a correr junto al rubio.

Se permitió en ciertas ocasiones ver su rostro, jadeante por la maratón que estaban haciendo para llegar al centro de la ciudad, y no pudo más que llenarse de satisfacción. Por fin estaba viendo al chico extrovertido que se había autoproclamado su mejor amigo, y que lo había aceptado sin prejuicios.

Era una lástima que estuviese tan obsesionado por Sasuke. De ese modo, Naruto ya habría visto la obsesión que sentía por él con el poco tiempo que se conocían.

* * *

"¡Sasuke, por favor, contrólate un poco!" exigió Karin preocupada, al ver que el pelinegro no hacía más que desquitarse con un tipo que había invadido el escondite, por una estúpida _**declaración de guerra**_.

"No te metas" contestó enviándole una mirada llena de odio, para continuar con su labor.

No le importaba lo que pensara la chica. No le importaba la cara de asco que ponía Suigetsu mientras descuartizaba las entrañas de aquel sujeto, que había tenido la poca inteligencia de espiarles por órdenes de uno de los viejos peones de Orochimaru, Kabuto.

Le enfermaba ese tipo. Sólo esperaba el momento oportuno para eliminarlo de una vez y erradicar todo lo que implicaba su nombre. Así, tendría el control absoluto en aquella zona donde las leyes no existían.

Pero ya la idea no le satisfacía como en antaño.

Entrecerró los ojos con molestia, antes de patear por última vez el cuerpo inerte a sus pies.

El interés por dominar _The Black Zone_ había disminuido. Y eso lo frustraba como nunca.

Por más que destruyese a las bandas enemigas, por más que la sangre de sus oponentes era derramada, por más dinero que obtuviese en el mercado negro... Nada bastaba.

La satisfacción de ver sus rostros plasmados por el miedo y la angustia, ya no era más que uno de los fantasmas del pasado.

Su vida había caído en la monotonía, a la cual jamás pensó en caer.

Itachi ya no gastaba más su tiempo intentándole convencer que desistiera en sus idas a la zona baja de los suburbios, por lo que pasaba más tiempo en su departamento y visitándolo de vez en cuando. Su madre se encontraba en el extranjero visitando a su desgraciado padre.

Llegar a casa a la madrugada, sin nadie habitando en ella, era como dormir a la intemperie estúpidamente. Fría y vacía, ni más ni menos.

"Ha estado insoportable desde que echó al rubio. Tal vez lo engañó con alguien" susurró Suigetsu burlesco a Juugo, que no hizo más que cerrar los ojos antes de apartarse rápidamente del chico.

Sasuke le había tirado la katana, como si de un dardo se tratase, rozando levemente su mejilla.

"Wow. Tendría que sentirme como un bocazas, pero… no. No lo siento así" rió limpiándose de algún rastro de sangre que pudiese haber.

Sasuke recuperó su postura.

"Mejor cállate de una jodida vez" sentenció el pelinegro. "Ve con Juugo y elimina las evidencias. Karin, revisa los últimos movimientos de la policía y la fiscalía. Rastrea y borra toda la información que tengan sobre nosotros." Cerró los ojos cansado "Yo me voy." Dijo antes de lanzar la funda de la katana a un lado.

La chica pegó un grito, emocionándose.

"Ese _nosotros_… ¿Podría implicar algo entre tú… yo?" insinuó la chica sonrojada, pero Sasuke ya había abandonado la bodega. "¡Oh, mierda!" pisoteó el piso enfadada.

Suigetsu rió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Con ese comentario, se nota lo desesperada que estás por liarte con alguien. Sólo debes pararte en la esquina ¿Para qué hacerte tanto problema?" dijo riendo antes de marcharse junto con Juugo, dejando a Karin con la furia deformando su rostro.

"¡Desgraciado, muérete de una maldita vez!" gritó furiosa antes de buscar su netbook y acatar la orden de Sasuke.

…

Sasuke, más amargado de lo habitual, recorría las calles que colindaban con el centro de la ciudad. Las personas, que pasaban por su lado, se alejaban de él unos metros sólo por mera precaución, ya que tenía una cara de golpear al primero que pisara su metro cuadrado. Afortunadamente, no estaba con el uniforme del Instituto, así que si pateaba a alguien, no le reconocerían de dónde era.

Mejor para él, ya tenía bastantes líos en su cabeza.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que el problema no radicaba con sus subordinados. Sí, era habitual que le dieran dolor de cabeza éstos por ser un desastre trabajando juntos, pero no podía negar que siempre acataban las órdenes que dictaba.

Lo que realmente le había sacado de sus casillas fue la mención de Naruto.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños.

Su rabia contra él era algo indescriptible.

Y a pesar de ese hecho, cada vez que salía del Instituto miraba donde usualmente el rubio se paraba a esperarlo, amurrado, por tener que vigilarlo cada maldito segundo. Observaba con disgusto, cuando pasaba el autobús que dejaba a la residencia Namikaze. Maldecía para sus adentros, el suelo donde lo había arrojado para dañarle con su katana.

La noche era su calvario. Sus sueños le mostraban cada vez que escuchaba a Naruto de pequeño, mientras sus padres intentaban hallar una explicación lógica, a su escasa reacción ante los estímulos aplicados para desarrollar su motricidad y cognición.

Y también, sus sueños le recordaban cada ocasión que estuvo con él hacía dos semanas exactas: Sus regaños, sus golpes, su preocupación, su maldita cara llena de alegría, su decisión, sus burlas, su rostro…

¿Por qué su vida tenía que girar en torno a aquel rubio de pacotilla?

¿Por qué, entre todas las personas de este jodido mundo, debía escucharlo a _él_ en su cabeza?

¿Por qué demonios estaba vinculado a _él_?

Deseaba que alguien le respondiese de una maldita vez todo.

Se detuvo ante la calle que separaba la zona baja de los suburbios con el centro, y continuó avanzando hasta llegar a las tiendas principales que ofrecía la congestionada avenida principal.

Veía chicos y chicas de su edad riendo felices mientras jugaban en las tiendas de árcade. Le pareció absurdo que estuviesen allí perdiendo el tiempo, habiendo tantas cosas…

"¡Te dije que ganaría! ¡_Looser_!"

… por hacer.

Frunció el ceño.

Quizás todo era producto de su horrible imaginación. Iba a seguir su camino, ignorando el hecho. Sin embargo, todo se fue por la borda al ver que el fastidioso rubio salía por la puerta de la tienda con objetos, a su parecer, bastante infantiles. Lo que le sorprendió, era el ser seguido por el mismo pelirrojo, por el que los deseos de mandarlo al más allá se habían desatado en aquella ocasión.

Naruto no se había percatado de su presencia. Y su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, mientras veía al rubio discutir con el pelirrojo por unos boletos.

"¡No sabía que eras tan malo para esta clase de juegos! Para la próxima apostemos, así te dejaré en la bancarrota, Gaara" reía feliz el ojiazul sosteniendo un monedero en forma de rana.

Sasuke veía sólo la espalda de Gaara, hasta que pudo ver al fin con detenimiento el rostro del rubio.

Las heridas, que había causado en sus mejillas, las lucía sin acomplejamiento alguno.

"Ya jugamos bastante, ahora comamos un poco. ¡Tanto ganar me ha dado hambre!" dio una palmadita amistosa a Gaara.

"Cumpliré mi parte, Naruto. Fue lo que apostamos" se rindió el pelirrojo con una muy imperceptible sonrisa, para ser luego abrazado efusivamente por el rubio. "Y sí, vamos a comer ramen"

"Me alegra que seas tan sabio" exclamó cerrando los ojos llenos de dicha.

Después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos, quedando perplejo. Pues al frente suyo, se encontraba Sasuke observándole con evidente molestia. Sus ojos se conectaron…

_**"¿Por qué te importa el motivo por el que estoy así?"**_

Naruto parpadeó.

Deshizo el abrazo con Gaara y volvió a parpadear asustado para asegurarse bien.

Sin embargo, Sasuke ya no estaba allí.

Frotó sus ojos con molestia y sonrió con desilusión.

Claro, sólo él podía tener alucinaciones tan masoquistas. Genial, ahora se estaba volviendo definitivamente loco.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el ojiverde dándose la vuelta, para ver qué había hecho que Naruto cambiara su actitud de un momento a otro.

"Nada. Tal vez la falta de comida me está jugando en contra" sonrió.

Perfecto. Su buen humor, se había ido al carajo.

Y Gaara no era idiota para no darse cuenta. Optó por guiar al rubio a una tienda de ramen cercana, cosa que accedió al instante, perdiéndose los dos entre la multitud.

Una vez que no había rastro de ambos chicos, Sasuke salió de un oscuro callejón respirando con dificultad.

Nuevamente, había tenido una de esas malditas visiones cuando conectaban sus miradas. No entendía por qué él salía con doce años gritándole al rubio, teniendo éste último, un aspecto demoníaco.

Cerró sus ojos con frustración.

Cada vez que se miraban directamente los ojos, la angustia de uno o la desesperación del otro, lo confundían.

Sabía, que tras las hirientes palabras que pronunciaba al rubio, en aquellas visiones, no existía un odio real hacia a él.

No. No existía, sólo aparentaba serlo para seguir sus planes sin distracciones. Para no tener que involucrar a Naruto en sus decisiones.

Al igual que ahora.

No había nada que remediar. Todo vínculo con aquel chico se había cortado en el minuto que le hirió con el filo de su arma.

"Tsk…" siseó entre dientes antes de retomar su camino para irse a casa de una maldita vez.

Debía tomar un descanso. Ya que esa noche, sería la más conflictiva en _The Black Zone_. Y todo por una estúpida _**Declaración de Guerra**_ que había enviado el grupo de Kabuto, intentando ganar el respeto de otras bandas enemigas.

Pero esa noche, sería la última para él, puesto que sus planes se irían abajo.

* * *

Después de una agotadora jornada en juegos por doquier, comida barata y una larga caminata hacia sus casas. Naruto se dio el lujo de tirarse en el sofá de la sala de estar, lleno de satisfacción. Cosa que le duró poco, al ver la sonrisa terrorífica de su madre mostrándole un fax del Instituto.

Tragó saliva nervioso. ¡Se había olvidado de su suspensión!

"Tienes 5 segundos para explicarme qué rayos pasó" dijo Kushina, sentándose frente a él.

"Destrocé una ventana con mi puño. ¡Fue un error, créeme!" alegó juntando sus manos en forma de piedad.

La pelirroja se limitó a suspirar.

"Está bien. Aunque no era eso lo que quería decirte" rompió el papel, restándole importancia. "Necesito que vayas a ver un primo mío. Probablemente no te acuerdes de él, pues en mi familia somos demasiados" rió "Nagato quiere pedirte ayuda"

Naruto abandonó su posición, casi cayendo del sofá.

"¿Nagato?" parpadeaba aún aturdido por la información.

El hombre que había asesinado a su sensei, en el mundo Shinobi. El hombre que portaba el rinnengan dado por Madara…

"¿Uzumaki Nagato?" preguntó nuevamente cayendo en cuenta.

Qué ironías daba la vida.

"Sí. Uzumaki Nagato." Respondió con paciencia Kushina. "Él se encuentra en el patio trasero. Quiere ver cuánto has crecido" sonrió orgullosa.

"¡Espera, mamá! ¿Desde cuándo me conoce?"

"Estás demasiado preguntón _ttebane_" sonrió nerviosa "Te ha visto cuando eras apenas un bebé de un año. Jiraiya-san lo traía, pues había sido su tutor. Vamos, Naruto. No le hagas esperar más." Le besó su mejilla y se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Naruto miró el techo con preocupación. Al final, habían resultado buena persona. Por lo que no debería considerarlo como su enemigo.

Se levantó de un salto, y fue al patio trasero con decisión.

Veía a lo lejos una cabellera pelirroja, que debía ser seguro Nagato. Apresuró el paso.

"Hola" saludó aún un poco desconfiado.

"Naruto" sonrió alcanzándole. "Has crecido" le ofreció sentarse.

"Como todo chico debe hacerlo." bromeó sentándose a su lado.

"Bueno, no andaré con rodeos" se encogió de hombros mientras observaba como la brisa jugaba con las ramas de los árboles, meciéndolos de forma suave y tranquilizante. "Debo pedirte un favor"

"Si es dinero, no tengo nada" dijo de inmediato vaciando sus bolsillos.

El Uzumaki se rió.

"No esa clase de favor. Mis amigos y yo estamos tratando de confrontar a unos pandilleros que no hacen más que provocar problemas en la zona baja de los suburbios. Al igual que hacen tus padres en tratar de cambiar ese territorio, yo lo intento desde la raíz del problema. En ese lugar, las leyes del gobierno no sirven. Por lo que hay que actuar de otra forma." Vio la cara del rubio palidecer "Sé que Kushina no te dejaría por nada entrar allí, pero necesito tu ayuda. Hay más bandas que se unirán a nosotros, sin embargo, para estas cosas siempre se debe ser precavido. Necesito a alguien más, y como Jiraiya-sensei te ha enseñado artes marciales podrías…"

Naruto ya no escuchaba. Tan sólo trataba de procesar la información.

Esperaba que no se tratase precisamente de _esa_ persona.

"Pedirte esto, Naruto, tampoco me es muy grato, pues sé lo sobreprotectora que puede resultar Kushina. Asumiré la responsabilidad, pero necesito que estés allí en forma de apoyo. Será esta medianoche, así que debes decirme tu respuesta ahora"

El rubio aún seguía anonadado.

¿Él participar en una pelea contra esos malditos pandilleros? ¿Dónde la posibilidad de encontrar a Sasuke era tan alta como si de encontrar una farmacia en cada esquina se tratara?

¡Se había vuelto loco aquel tipo! ¿Cómo carajo iba a enfrentar a Sasuke después de todo lo que había hecho?

.

.

.

No. Definitivamente, debía ir.

Y si el muy desgraciado estaba allí, le golpearía hasta que sus puños se cansaran.

Y luego… Luego ya sabría qué hacer.

"Ok. Acepto" dijo al cabo de tres minutos.

"Perfecto. Le diré a Kushina que te traeré mañana por la mañana"

Naruto se tiró al piso de madera, cubriendo con sus manos el rostro.

"Dije que haría lo correcto. Sin embargo, todo me conduce a Sasuke." Sonrió "¿Cómo evadir lo inevitable? Mi camino siempre estará entrecruzado con el de él…" murmuraba apenas.

…

El cielo había sido invadido por la oscuridad de la noche. La luna era la única que iluminaba lo suficiente en aquel lugar, donde las leyes no existían y cada persona podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Edificios a punto de colapsar en sus estructuras, ventanas escasamente intactas, tiendas lúgubres y rara vez con algún certificado aprobado por el servicio sanitario. Olor a basura podrida inundaban las calles, siendo el lugar preferido para las ratas, que no eran tratadas más como perros callejeros. El horror de ver a un muerto en plena luz del día, era habitual.

Los niños que crecían en aquella zona, sabían que su futuro pertenecía a alguna de las bandas que intentaban establecer sus propias leyes en las calles. Como esa noche, por ejemplo, donde todas las bandas que manipulaban el mercado negro y los pertenecientes al microtráfico, se reunían en el centro de la zona baja de los suburbios.

La más peligrosa de todo _Black Zone_.

Sasuke observaba de reojo a los edificios, pues en ellos, la gente se situaba a ver cómo disputaban el territorio. Con su Katana en mano, esperaba a las demás pandillas que habían recibido la famosa _**declaración de guerra **_de Kabuto.

Karin se hallaba afilando sus cuchillas, Suigetsu bebía una soda mientras apostaba con Juugo cuántos nuevos "soldaditos" mataría aquella noche.

Sonrió con superioridad. Ellos serían los más atacados en intentos absurdos por derrocarlos del máximo poder que ejercían.

Aún así, ya la satisfacción de ver sus rostros pidiendo que no le arrebataran la vida, no era la misma.

Necesitaba algo que pudiese llenar de verdad su vacía vida.

"¡Hey, jefe!" le llamó Suigetsu sorprendido.

De mal humor, se dio la vuelta para saber qué carajos quería el muchacho.

"¿Desde cuándo el rubio participa en esta clase de cosas? Pensé que las odiaba" preguntó señalando con el pulgar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró a la dirección que Suigetsu indicaba, aún incrédulo.

Su pelo rubio destacaba por el resto de la banda que acompañaba.

Parado a lo lejos, con los brazos cruzados, y con expresión de absoluta molestia, con la escasa luz de las calles, sus ojos resplandecían por el aborrecimiento al olor pútrido de las calles. Sus ropas eran completamente diferentes a lo usual que había visto: una bandana negra con un extraño símbolo cubría su frente, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y unos pantalones negros. Y portando una extraña capa negra…

"¿Qué hace aquí ese idiota vistiendo de esa forma?" cuestionó Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

Vio a lo lejos que Naruto saludaba a los integrantes de aquella banda con naturalidad. Y si su memoria no fallaba, era una de las bandas que también pertenecía a los cabecillas en la zona.

Disparos de escopetas hicieron que los murmullos de todos cesaran.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor, con cautela, buscando al responsable de los disparos.

"Me alegro que todos decidieran participar. Pues ésta, será la última para muchos" era la voz insoportable de Kabuto. "Quisiera que todos sepan, si matan a Uchiha Sasuke, esta bolsa llena de dinero y drogas será para ustedes" indicó a una zona específica, donde se hallaban los narcotraficantes más _peligrosos_.

Cerró los ojos divertido. El muy cobarde no iría jamás directamente contra él, siempre mandaría algunos peones tras él.

Por otra parte, al ser mencionado el nombre de Sasuke, Naruto inmediatamente comenzó a buscarlo entre la multitud y, cuando vio la mirada presumida que mandaba, todo el enfado que tenía contra él, explotó.

"¡HEY! ¡EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE DARLE UNA PALIZA A SASUKE, SOY YO!" gritó, haciendo callar a Kabuto y a todos.

Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo miraron sorprendidos al mencionado, que permanecía como si nunca hubiese escuchado la descarriada oración del chico.

"Después de lo que hizo…" decía confundida la pelirroja.

"… Sigue sin temerle." finalizó Juugo tranquilo. Sabía que el chico con que Sasuke se había metido no era para nada común y corriente, y mucho menos sensato.

"Lo que sea" siguió Kabuto rodando sus ojos. "Ignoren a ese chico, y si quieren mátenlo por insolente. Sólo recuerden que, la cabeza de Sasuke es el que les dará esta jugosa oferta" y se escondió en uno de los edificios de mayor altura.

Todos se miraron entre sí, como decidiendo por cuál empezar.

Sabía de antemano, que los más desesperados por la oferta de Kabuto se lanzarían contra él, por otra parte, los más expertos, irían contra el mismo Kabuto para intentar derrocarlo de la era de Orochimaru, y los demás pelearían contra él o los otros.

"Aquí vienen" anunció un divertido Suigetsu, mientras aplastaba con su pie la lata de soda y con un movimiento de su espada, eliminaba a cinco tipos al instante.

"No son más que la basura habitual" dijo Sasuke desenvainando su Katana para empezar a atacar.

…

"La jugada de Kabuto fue inteligente" explicó Nagato a Naruto, que veía sin perderse ningún movimiento de Sasuke. "Ojalá no se cansen." Comentó a la ligera.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" volteó a mirarlo.

"Ellos son unos de los máximos cabecillas de este lugar, por ende, son los más odiados entre todas las pandillas que existen. Son los mejores en la lucha, pero con esta cantidad de mafiosos, dudo mucho que lo soporte Sasuke. Él será uno de los líderes más jóvenes de acá, un genio en la batalla, pero sigue siendo un mocoso de 16 años. Sin ofender, Naruto" agregó antes de unirse a la lucha contra otras bandas enemigas.

Naruto cerró sus puños y se dispuso a luchar contra unos tipos, que se habían tomado en serio las palabras de Kabuto contra él.

Con destreza, lograba deshacerse de sus enemigos. Sasuke veía como aumentaba más los tipos que intentaban atacarlo con desesperación.

Incrustó su Katana en el pecho de un sujeto, para luego dar una patada a otro que venía por detrás de él.

Tenía que acabar pronto y encontrar al bastardo de Kabuto para eliminarlo de una jodida vez.

Dos horas habían transcurrido y sólo quedaban sólo las bandas más fuertes de la zona.

Naruto limpiaba su boca jadeando. Ahora entendía el porqué de la necesidad de Nagato en reclutarlo, los muy malditos pandilleros eran peores que las garrapatas. Se prendaban en ti, intentando cortar tu cabeza.

Miró cómo se las arreglaba Sasuke. Él también lucía cansado, mientras daba las últimas estocadas a un sujeto que se había lanzado contra él.

Se dedicó a seguir observándole, cosa que Sasuke se percató, pero siguió en lo suyo.

"Naruto, he decidido con Yahiko que irás tras Sasuke" Nagato se acercaba con otro joven a su lado. "Ahora debes luchar contra Sasuke y nosotros iremos tras Kabuto."

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por la orden.

"Somos cabecillas de este lugar, pero tampoco somos estúpidos. Uchiha Sasuke es un peligro para instaurar las leyes necesarias. Tenemos que eliminarlo y evitar más muertes estúpidas" explicó el chico, llamado Yahiko. "Queremos recuperar la zona en donde crecimos, sin pandilleros idiotas que aprovechen la oportunidad de hacer lo que quieran."

"¡Espera! ¡Ustedes también hacen esas cosas ilícitas! ¡No deben echarle la culpa a Sasuke de todo!"

"Sólo obedece, Namikaze Naruto" dijo Nagato antes de retirarse junto con Yahiko.

Cerró sus ojos con frustración.

¡Maldito sea el momento en que se involucró en aquella lucha sin fin!

Caminó sin dirección en particular, mientras evitaba ser golpeado por los demás.

"No sé para qué mierda te habrás metido en esto, Naruto" la voz del Uchiha tras él lo hizo reaccionar. "Pero en este momento, olvida que me conoces" soltó su Katana y apretó sus puños.

Naruto sonrió.

"Ya me gustaría a mí ser tan indiferente como tú" giró bruscamente, intentando darle una patada certera, siendo detenido por una mano de Sasuke. "¿Qué? ¿Acaso aún sigues llorando por haber escuchado mi voz?" preguntó con sorna.

Sasuke lo observó con furia, soltándole la pierna para darle un golpe en el estómago.

"Te estás buscando que te rompa la boca"

Naruto se recuperó adolorido, y con una mueca, le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro a Sasuke.

"¡Primero yo, maldito bastardo! ¡Aún recuerdo lo que hiciste a mis mejillas!" escupió venenosamente.

Sasuke tocó su mejilla, escondiendo su mirada por el flequillo. Tomándolo desprevenido, con rudeza, lo empujó contra al suelo, quedando sentado sobre sus caderas.

"¡¿Pero qué mierda te crees?" exigió el rubio cogiéndole por la camisa, sintiendo todo el peso del Uchiha sobre él.

"Haces que cualquiera se desespere, Naruto" le imitó en cogerle de la camisa. "¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que otro se siente como yo lo estoy haciendo?" insinuó mirándole con odio.

Naruto lo miró como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo.

"Ya me perdí…" admitió "A ti, definitivamente, tanta sangre regada en el suelo te vuelve loco" balbuceó enfadado.

Sasuke se acercó más a él, ejerciendo más presión con su cuerpo, _en aquella_ sensible zona.

"No. Tú eres el que está mal. Te dejo de ver dos putas semanas…"

"¡Porque tú, culpas a todo el mundo, por tus problemas! ¡Acéptalo de una jodida vez!" le acusó "Si no fueras tan cerrado de mente, Sasuke, hace mucho que estarías lejos de aquí, siendo alguien normal"

Sasuke le sonrió con burla.

"¿Tú llamas normal escuchar voces en tu cabeza?"

"Al menos lo intento cada día. No me rindo como tú lo has hecho, Sasuke" le miró con decisión. "Quizás me estoy volviendo esquizofrénico ¿Y qué? Tengo la vida que siempre quise, haciendo un lado las visiones y las voces que atormentan cada día"

"¿Cómo mierda explicas qué hayas dicho mi nombre tan pequeño? ¿Cómo mierda explicas que lograba escucharte al mismo tiempo que pronunciabas mi nombre?" sus dientes rechinaron.

Naruto se limitó a mirarlo por unos segundos, para luego sonreírle.

"Simple. Porque tú y yo nos entendemos, Sasuke. Nosotros siempre hemos estado destinados a encontrarnos. Por más lejos que estés, que existan personas intentando separarme de ti; que el espacio/tiempo se interponga entre nosotros, de todas formas, seguiré buscándote a como dé lugar, Sasuke."

Sasuke aflojó el agarre de la camisa de Naruto.

"Me he hundido en la desesperación por no poder verte. Intenté refugiarme en otras cosas, en otras personas, pero nada podía deshacer el vacío."

El pelinegro hizo una mueca.

"Me consta que lo has estado haciendo. Ese tal Gaara ha sido una de tus primeras opciones" masculló entre dientes. "No fui una alucinación tuya esta mañana" aclaró.

"Lo sospechaba _ttebayo._"

Sasuke se levantó de Naruto, para que éste se reincorporara.

"Siempre he creído que eres un idiota, Naruto" dijo de forma apática.

"Gracias por tanta estima, maldito desconsiderado" contestó sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones.

Contra todo pronóstico, el pelinegro continuó hablando.

"¿Por qué sigues estando cerca de mí, después de todo lo que te he hecho? ¿Quieres demostrarme lo idiota que puedes seguir siendo?" cuestionó alzando una ceja.

"Sí, soy un idiota." Respondió sonriendo con la determinación en sus ojos. "Y ten por seguro, que este idiota" se señaló a sí mismo "seguirá buscando la forma de estar a tu lado, Sasuke"

"Estás obsesionado" se burló.

"Muchos ya me lo han dicho" dijo riendo, para luego quedar tieso como una tabla de madera.

Sasuke había pasado su brazo, rodeando su cuello y hombros.

"La ansiedad me ha envuelto, Naruto" le susurró en su oído. "¿Recuerdas que he querido abrir tu jodida boca?"

"¿Cómo no hacerlo?" respondió con satisfacción el ojiazul mirándole a los ojos.

_**"Sasuke y yo somos compatibles"**__**  
**_

Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor, por la fuerte jaqueca que estaba teniendo.

"¿Quieres saber algo en particular, Sasuke?" preguntó con diversión el rubio, sin sentir el dolor de cabeza por las visiones.

De una forma u otra, se estaba vengando.

"Cómo si estuvieses dispuesto a decirlo, idiota" siseó entre dientes antes de besarle con furia.

Naruto, dejando la sorpresa inicial, comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos y lo jaló de la nuca, enterrando la mano en sus cabellos, haciendo que el beso se volviese más enérgico.

A lo lejos, Karin quería suicidarse al ver la escena. Suigetsu casi botaba su espada por la impresión y Juugo no pudo más que suspirar un "al fin".

Por otra parte, Nagato miraba la escena atónito, junto con Yahiko y Konan - que también pertenecía a su grupo-, mientras arrinconaban a Kabuto con sus armas.

"No pensaba que _ésa_ sería su manera de eliminar a Uchiha Sasuke" comentó aturdido el Uzumaki, volviendo a su labor con mayor seriedad, para comenzar a disparar y dar fin a la vida Yakushi Kabuto, el último de los más leales subordinados del Yakuza Orochimaru, el que puso aquella zona de cabezas por sus ambiciones.

…

Luego de una larga y sangrienta jornada, pocas pandillas quedaban ahora en el lugar. Aunque de vez en cuando, algunos idiotas habían intentado pasarse de listos mientras estaban con _la guardia baja_, Naruto, con solo un puñetazo podía hacer desistirlos de su idea. Y Sasuke, se detenía con gracia, para coger su katana y realizar un corte en la zona que más doliese, a propósito.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, y las ojeras de Naruto no podían ser más catastróficas. Afortunadamente, tenía su suspensión que le daría unas buenas horas de sueño. Aunque, apenas lograba escuchar la conversación que tenía el pelinegro con su tío, primo… ¡lo que fuese Nagato como pariente!

"Sasuke, me parece bastante razonable tu propuesta" decía Yahiko

"¡Toda la culpa la tiene ese maldito chico!" gruñía mordiendo su mano Karin.

"Déjalo ser, Karin. Además, Sasuke ya estaba aburriéndose." La trataba de contener Juugo.

"Entregaría mi parte del territorio y mis subordinados para que queden a tu disposición" añadía Sasuke.

"Nos facilitará más las cosas para reconstruir este lugar" añadió Konan. "Fue el lugar donde crecimos, nuestro hogar."

"Como sea" finalizó Sasuke hastiado de tanta conversación. Nagato, por último, le indicó que se acercara a él "¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Sabes de antemano que Kushina y Minato no te quieren en su casa ni por si acaso. Originalmente, debería haberte arrestado, tal como me ordenó ella. Ser policía encubierto en esta clase de lugares es difícil, pero has cumplido tu palabra" el pelinegro no se dignó a responder. "Este chico…" señaló a un Naruto, totalmente aturdido por la falta de sueño "…ya ha dado todo de sí. Sólo falta que tú lo hagas, si es que realmente significa algo para ti." Finalizó, enviándole una mirada a Yahiko y Konan para retirarse. "¿Llevas a Naruto o debo hacerlo yo?" cuestionó.

"Yo lo haré" respondió mordaz, y pegándole con su puño en la cabeza, logró hacer despabilar al rubio.

"¡Maldición, Sasuke!" reclamó sobando su cabeza.

"Vamos a casa" dijo en un murmullo lo bastante audible para Naruto.

El ojiazul no pudo más que sonreír.

Que Sasuke dijera esas tres simples palabras, era el mejor regalo que podía recibir.

Al fin aquella desesperación se iría disolviendo.

Al fin podría convivir sanamente con su obsesión.

Al fin su cordura se restablecería un poco.

"¿De qué te ríes ahora, idiota?" preguntó enfadado el Uchiha.

"Nada."

"Sólo tú reirías de algo que no existe. Después de todo, estás totalmente esquizofrénico"

"Cállate, maldito intento fallido de Yakuza"

Ya tendría más tiempo de responderle. Pues, las horas por fin podían comenzar a correr a su favor.

* * *

AAHHHHH... Viene la aparente calma. ¡aparente! xD Aún quedan cosas por resolver.

Sí, echen tomates a la pantalla xD. Naruto se agotó, así que tiene que ir a recargar energía con sasuke para el próximo capítulo. Y trataré que lo viole... nah. Pero ya vendrá, a su tiempo xD.

¿Cuál fue el truco de kushina?

En black zone, como nadie respeta las leyes. Los policías deben hacerse pasar por pandilleros (xD) para intentar ganarse el respeto de los otros y establecer las suyas. ¿Y eso de cosas ilícitas? Pura apariencia, todo es decomisado al final xD.

Nagato es efectivamente pariente de kushina, pero sin el consentimiento real de kushina, hace que naruto se involucre. No es que kushina haya mandado a su hijo a una pelea de pandillas para arrestar a sasuke. No. Lo de incluir a naruto, fue incentivo propio de nagato.

Así para aclarar xD. Más o menos la cosa xD

¿sakura confesará al fin? O sai le dirá a naruto primero?

Gaara qué hará al ver a sasuke estar muy en confianza con naruto?

naruto le preguntara la edad exacta de sasuke, para que de una puta vez quedemos todas tranquilas? (me salió del alma xD)

que pasará con fugaku?

Digan sus teorías, y veremos cuáles saldrán ;D

Opiniones, críticas, dudas, etc. serán siempre bien recibidas.

y ahora me iré a dormir 3 horitas antes de irme a la universidad ;_;

_Bye bye_

_ethanlya kurose **madrugadora** xD_


	10. Sin miedos

¡Feliz año nuevo xD! Bueno, en mi país (Chile) son las 22:35 PM así que técnicamente… bah, la cosa es que espero que este año 2010 haya sido uno en donde todos hayan cumplido sus expectativas o metas. ¡Ojalá el 2011 sea mucho mejor =D!

Pues bien, aquí cumplo mi promesa de haber actualizado. Noviembre fue colapso total y me desconecté completamente del fic, por lo que volver a retomarlo me fue un poco difícil. No porque no tuviera ideas, sino que me bloqueé en cómo escribir ¿tonto, verdad? xD. Intentar que Sasuke no se me vaya a OOC es mi lucha constante o.ó (por favor, si lo ven OOC díganme xD). Creo que ha sido mi mayor frustración, pero ya pasó… por ahora.

Me disculpo mucho si el capítulo pasado fue un tanto alocado (yo me mareé también xD) pero necesitaba que fuera adrenalínico. Vamos a llegar a los verdaderamente interesante.

Amo cada uno de sus reviews y a todas las personas que han puesto en sus favoritos y alertas mi historia. Me dieron la energía para continuar escribiendo. Muchas veces me rendí en seguir en esto, pero veo que ha dado excelentes frutos ¡Todo gracias a ustedes!

**sol yuki uzumaki****, ****coptesita****, sayu Uchiha, DGHA, TheRusso, tsubasaangel, ****Little Monster, Ayame Chan, maga guardiana, VAYPER, sasuna uchiha Uzumaki, ****Charlie'sCreator**** , Emily Lokis, ****Alexandra Uchiha Rem**** , kanon von kargen, isis-chan, Alguien owo, nathy, ****Bela-Kikinu-chan**** , opkus ki, ****Fujiwara Yui**** , ****PanLeeBlackfraids**** , ****Noahs****, ****Yukime Hiwatari**** , ****aKi-kHL**** , ****kotoko-noda**** , nany-08, ****marina-uchimaki-elric**** , ****Patrick A'Sakura**** , ****R. .Hot.s**** , ****Alice-Karumi143**** , f****an00, my name is, ****hinamor007**** , ****Yoshiko12**** , ****saku-aya**

Bueno, ya que querían MÁS que una tensión sexual, como regalo les doy algo MÁS que eso xD. Por dios, soy muy mala para hacer lemon u.u. Así que espero poder mejorar en esto (acabo de mandar mensajes subliminales Jajaja xD). ¡Seré una máquina del sexo :$! Err… tampoco eso xD, pero espero mejorar para ustedes. Me contuve mucho xD.

Sin más preámbulos, el ansiado capítulo perdido =).

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Sin miedos.**

_**"**__¿Vas a huir de mí?"_

_(Uzumaki Naruto)_

…

"_Si te piensas interponer en mi camino, recuerda que no te pedí ayuda"_

_(Uchiha Sasuke)_

Eran las seis y media de la mañana. Naruto prácticamente dormía, casi babeando, en el hombro de Sasuke, mientras iban sentados en el autobús que los dejaría en la residencia Namikaze.

Por su parte, Sasuke observaba ceñudo por la ventana, pensando qué diría al llevar semejante saco de papas - refiriéndose al rubio - en tan descuidadas condiciones. Claro, para él era algo sumamente normal de que su camisa estuviese cubierta de sangre y tierra. Miró de reojo al rubio e hizo una mueca. Lo más probable, era que los padres del rubio lo echaran de inmediato, pues no creía que los intentos de allanamientos que realizaba la policía cada dos días -durante el tiempo en que intentó mantenerse separado del rubio- se trataran por mera casualidad.

Definitivamente, ellos debían saber que lideraba _Black Zone, _lo cual le parecía un verdadero fastidio.

Al ver que estaban a minutos de llegar al paradero, despertó al rubio de un codazo, provocando que el chico despertara sobresaltado y maldiciéndole más allá de los decibeles permitidos, para así bajar del transporte público.

Naruto iba frotando sus ojos en el trayecto, intentando permanecer lo más despierto posible. Aunque sabía que en cualquier momento, el sueño lo vencería y no le importaría que el suelo fuera su única cama.

"¿Les dirás que Nagato te llevó?" preguntó Sasuke para llamarle la atención.

El rubio dejó la somnolencia de lado para poder responderle.

"No lo creo. Mamá lo podría matar y nos quedamos con un Uzumaki menos." rió el ojiazul poniendo sus brazos en la nuca, para luego adquirir después una postura más seria "Además, yo quise intervenir en todo esto."

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio.

Ya llegando a la casa, Naruto abrió la reja, y le instó al pelinegro a que pasara. Entraron silenciosamente, no obstante, no anticipó que Kushina estuviese por casualidad en el recibidor con Minato buscando sus zapatos

"¡¿Él?" exclamó sorprendida su madre apuntando a Sasuke, tirando sus zapatos al suelo.

El rubio tapó sus orejas. Por poco lo dejaba sordo con aquel grito.

Miró a Sasuke de reojo, que permanecía en silencio sin perder, aún, los estribos. Sin embargo, lo conocía demasiado como para saber que estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

"Naruto, creo que habíamos sido claros sobre este asunto" intervino Minato, situándose al lado de Kushina.

"Pero nadie preguntó lo que yo pensaba." avanzó el ojiazul hacia a ellos, demostrando seriedad. "Durante estas dos semanas, he tenido la duda de quién diablos les dijo que Sasuke era cabecilla de esa zona."

Directo al grano.

La tensión estaba a flor de piel. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio. Minato y Kushina se encontraban demasiado sorprendidos por la repentina acusación de su hijo, pues si bien el chico era travieso y a veces cuestionaba sus decisiones a la ligera, jamás lo habían visto como ahora.

Y por más que Kushina intentaba entender a su hijo, la verdad es que no podía.

Defender al chico que detestaba y que le había herido, tanto física y psicológicamente… ¿Acaso su hijo había perdido definitivamente un tornillo?

Observó con detenimiento a Naruto y luego a Sasuke, que a pesar de permanecer unos pasos atrás del rubio, se encontraba demasiado atento a las acciones de su hijo. Alzó una ceja con sospecha.

¿Se había perdido de algo?

"Esto no deberíamos hablarlo aquí." suspiró Minato mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa.

"De acuerdo" La pelirroja no tuvo más opción que relajar su postura y se dirigió al pelinegro con cierta renuencia.

"Puedes ir a darte una ducha y cambiarte esa ropa, Sasuke. Luego, tomaremos desayuno y me explicarán en menos de 5 minutos qué rayos ha pasado"

Naruto asintió y guió a Sasuke al segundo piso, exigiéndole al chico, casi en gritos, que no se burlara de su ropa o de lo contrario lo golpearía.

Una vez que ambos chicos se alejaron, Minato y Kushina aún se mantenían aturdidos por lo sucedido.

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" preguntó el rubio apretando suavemente la mano de su esposa.

"Pensaba que tú eras el genio de esta familia" bromeó la pelirroja intentando despejar su mente, su esposo le sonrió apenado. "Minato, no sé qué puede ocurrir. De seguro habrás notado…"

"Que ya no existe esa atmósfera incómoda entre ellos…" intervino el ojiazul.

"Naruto está empecinado en estar con Sasuke" mordió su labio " ¿Qué haremos?" se giró hacia a él.

"Pues ya viste que es mucho más obstinado que tú, Kushina" rió levemente, ganándose un codazo por su comentario. "Hemos intervenido en lo que nos fue posible y sé que nos será difícil, pero hay que aceptar que Naruto ya no es el niño que no sabe en lo que se mete." Le besó la frente y se retiró a su alcoba.

Kushina se limitó a suspirar. Sólo esperaba que su hijo no saliera herido, una vez más.

.

.

.

Varios minutos después, el susodicho se hallaba refunfuñando en el comedor mientras jugaba ociosamente con su celular, esperando a que Sasuke saliera del baño y dignara a sentarse a desayunar.

Sus padres ya estaban tomando el acostumbrado café matutino también esperando a que el Uchiha apareciera, sorprendiéndose por los continuos insultos que murmuraba en plan enfurruñado. Sabía que ellos estarían preocupados, pero aquellos improperios que soltaba hacia al pelinegro siempre habían sido pan de cada día.

Sonrió.

Su estado anímico no podía estar más alto.

La opresión que le invadía cada vez que recordaba a Sasuke había desaparecido, ya que por fin había vuelto a su lado. Y aunque le costase admitirlo, era algo que no pudo haber conseguido en su vida anterior por más que lucho en ello.

"Vaya, que cara más tonta traes" se giró a mirar al chico, que entraba recién al comedor aún con el pelo mojado por la ducha.

El rubio cerró su celular de golpe y alzó una ceja ante su comentario.

"¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan antipático hasta para desayunar?" cuestionó.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

"No he dormido."

"Pero eso no quita que lo seas" sonrió bebiendo un sorbo de té.

"Lo mismo digo con tu nivel de idiotez" contraatacó el albino sirviéndose una tostada y dar por concluido el tema.

Minato tosió un poco, para hacer notar que estaban presentes.

Naruto volteó a mirarlos con una sonrisa nerviosa. Debía recordar que aquellas discusiones tontas no eran algo que sus padres estuviesen acostumbrados.

"¿A eso le llamas llevarse bien?" preguntó Kushina dejando su taza de café a un lado.

"_Pues no dista mucho de lo que hacías antes de casarnos_" pensó Minato sonriendo. "Ahora, poniéndonos serios en el asunto" la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro "¿Por qué estás muy campante al lado de mi hijo, después de que le causaste tantos problemas?" se dirigió a Sasuke, juntando sus manos a la altura de su mentón.

Sasuke apartó la tostada de su boca, formando una leve mueca.

"Él no me deja en paz. Es un acosador" Respondió.

"¡Maldito bastardo!" le chilló Naruto en su oreja.

Sasuke se alejó un poco del rubio, y prosiguió a hablar.

"Es un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Se inmiscuye donde no debe estar, me sigue por más que le instó a que no lo haga. Lo alejo de mí por la fuerza, y aún así, sigue llegando de una u otra forma tercamente a mi lado. Es un idiota de primera categoría, eso ya lo ha demostrado bastante…" el rubio echaba humos, pero el tono de voz utilizado por el pelinegro era relajado, cosa que únicamente se percataron Kushina y Minato. "Y para mi desgracia, no puedo ignorarlo más."

"Suena como si lo odiaras" Dijo Kushina sin apartar la mirada del pelinegro, intentando incomodarlo, cosa que no funcionaba realmente. "Y más que eso, como si todo esto fuese un simple juego." Añadió molesta.

"Lo odiaba" rectificó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. "Odiaba que alguien como él pudiese criticarme con tanta facilidad, sin tener en cuenta todo lo que he vivido." Bebió un poco de café "Aún así, es quien me ofrece las posibilidades que negué en ver."

Ni aunque le regalaran mil vidas, jamás se le habría cruzado por la mente que Sasuke, en modo antipático, hablara sobre él en tan buenos términos.

"¿Te has dado cuenta de todos los crímenes que has cometido, Sasuke?" cuestionó la pelirroja.

Naruto se alarmó. Había olvidado que su madre estaba pendiente de los movimientos del Uchiha.

"A pesar que hemos realizado un seguimiento a tus acciones, de una semana a otra ya no existe ningún expediente que pueda avalar que eras el cabecilla, pues todo _misteriosamente_ se ha borrado." Ironizó suspirando "Como me gustaría darte unos añitos en la cárcel, pero no tengo pruebas contundentes para hacerlo. Y los jueces ni siquiera te darían una pena mayor por ser menor de edad." Refunfuñó.

Minato miró al techo. Sabía que le traería dolor de cabeza aquella conversación.

"Más allá de hablar de lo legal, hay otro punto de mayor prioridad… Naruto" el aludido le observó serio "¿Sabes las consecuencias de esto?"

El ojiazul sonrió con nostalgia.

"Lo he sabido desde un principio." cerró sus ojos por unos segundos.

Él había luchado por traer a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha. Había tenido diferencias con sus amigos y con altos mandos por considerarlo más como su amigo que su enemigo en la cuarta guerra ninja. Y para rematar, había muerto por conseguir una nueva oportunidad que le permitiera iniciar desde cero, con todas las condiciones implicadas en ello, y poder estar junto a él.

¿Cómo no iba a saber las consecuencias de sus actos?

Sasuke era el lazo más innato que podía existir.

Sasuke, en la época que fuese, era indispensable en su vida.

Simplemente, un mundo sin él no tenía sentido.

Abrió sus ojos, llenándose de coraje.

"Acepto todo lo que pueda ocurrir." Apuntó a Sasuke con el pulgar "Pero me niego en dejar a Sasuke a su suerte. El muy ridículo puede volver a creerse el cuento de ser el malo de la película" bramó arrugando el ceño.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos exasperado por su comentario.

Kushina frunció sus labios.

"Naruto, ¿Por qué diablos estás tan empecinado en estar cerca de Sasuke? ¡Te ha hecho daño y un amigo no hace eso! ¡Recuerda aquella noche en que llegaste con el rostro lleno de sangre por las heridas que él te propinó!" Kushina rascó su frente con impaciencia.

No entendía cómo su hijo se comportaba tan cegado con lo referente al pelinegro. ¿Acaso no veía lo dañino que podía ser juntarse con él?

Naruto sonrió.

"Estas heridas no son nada" murmuró con amargura señalando sus mejillas. "No importa si me ordenan alejarme de él, de alguna u otra forma hallaré un camino que me permita estar a su lado. Sólo yo soy capaz de entenderlo. ¡La única persona que puede hacerle frente a Sasuke, soy yo!" exclamó.

Minato seguía sin poder comprender ese aferramiento de su hijo por Sasuke. ¿Qué diablos habría ocurrido entre ellos para tal comportamiento?

"Sasuke" el pelinegro lo observó "No entiendo el afán de Naruto por tenerte cerca. Pero te doy una sencilla advertencia: Si vuelves a pisar _The Black Zone_, te aseguro que en menos de dos meses estarás en la cárcel." Miró al rubio que estaba a punto de alegar "Y por más que reclames, lo haré, Naruto. Seré padre, pero también debo cumplir mi trabajo si hallo pruebas concretas que lo acusen. Eso es todo."

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

"Ya veremos si puedes." Desafió.

Naruto tuvo un ligero tic en su ojo. ¿Por qué demonios no podía decir una oración menos ofensiva? ¡O mejor aún! ¿Por qué no cerraba su boca en vez de demostrar esa chulería que le hastiaba?

De verdad quería darle un puñetazo por la arrogancia extrema que emitía, y las ganas no le faltaban.

"Tranquila, Kushina" escuchó decir a Minato, intentando controlar a su madre que por poco le faltaba lanzarse sobre la mesa para pescar a Sasuke por el cuello.

Rió con nerviosismo.

Agradecía que el pelinegro estuviese ajeno a la situación al estar pendiente de su café, de lo contrario, las cosas se pondrían mucho más feas.

…

No esperaba que todo fuese en viento en popa. Eso era algo que siempre sería relativo. La perfección misma no existía en este mundo y, en otros, mucho menos. Pues si ésta existiera, ya hacía mucho que se hubiera ahorrado los problemas que lo aquejaban.

Al menos deseaba que en el mundo onírico, en aquel fantástico lugar donde la mente residía para liberar a su subconsciente, fuese capaz de realizar lo que tanto le frustraba. Sin embargo, ni en ellos podía alcanzar tal objetivo, pues éstos tenían un propósito muy distinto y para su mala suerte, hacía poco - un mes- que había descubierto aquella finalidad:

_Sus sueños_ no eran más que la conexión a su vida pasada y aunque éstos se filtraran con algunas de sus memorias actuales, todo le seguía resultando tan o más confuso que en los años en donde no tenía conocimiento absoluto sobre lo que pasaba.

Y ahora, existía una nueva filtración en su mente. Algo que de por sí le tenía que resultar sencillo de comprender y fácil de llevar…

_Oscuridad y humedad._

_Una combinación que debía estar acostumbrado el antiguo Naruto. _

_Caminaba pausadamente siguiendo la dirección que creía la más segura, aunque la estrechez y poca luminosidad de los pasadizos intentaran volverlo claustrofóbico. No obstante, una profunda sensación de dolor era lo que le permitía avanzar por los cruentos pasillos de su mente. _

_Sí, ya podía intuir de lo que se trataba esto._

_Debía reconocer que hacía mucho que no se volvía en plan "introvertido" para lograr una conversación con la parte responsable de que tuviese una segunda oportunidad. _

_A pesar de que él en ningún momento lo había invocado, puesto que no recordaba aún cómo hacerlo._

_Se detuvo al llegar a la parte más densa del pasillo, donde el sello permanecía intacto gracias al entrenamiento especial que tuvo gracias a Killer Bee. _

_Sonrió un poco al recordar al Hachibi._

_"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Kyuubi?" preguntó serio mirando la celda en donde el demonio debía estar._

_Desde las sombras, un par de ojos rojizos lo observaron con burla._

_"Esplendido inicio, Naruto. Estás a pasos de que Uchiha Sasuke recuerde todo" rió con malicia. _

_Naruto formó una mueca. _

_"Si no quieres lamentarlo, lo mejor es alejarte de él." _

_El rubio lo observó confundido. Era muy impropio que le diese consejos. _

_"¡No puedo alejarme de Sasuke, no ahora que lo he encontrado!" exclamó moviendo sus manos en forma de negación. _

_El silencio reinó durante unos segundos, y el rubio ya se estaba impacientando que Kyuubi se estuviese burlando de él._

_"Deberías, pues tú eres la llave de sus recuerdos. Basta con una simple palabra, una acción o una visión, de lo contrario, alguien podría regresar a darte saludos."_

_Entrecerró sus ojos. _

_"¿Qué sugieres entonces?"_

_Kyuubi no hizo más que reír._

_"Te daré una pista, Naruto." El rubio comenzaba a impacientarse por lo fastidioso que se estaba volviendo el demonio en responderle "__**No hagas que Uchiha Sasuke te reconozca.**__" _

_"¡Eso no tiene sentido, Kyuubi!"_

_La oscuridad se fue dispersando, y su cuerpo se liberó de la opresión que lo hacía sentir incómodo. _

Parpadeó somnoliento y ladeó su cabeza para intentar despejarse.

Maldito Kyuubi. No necesitaba que se lo recordara de esa forma.

Ya más lúcido, bostezó frotando sus ojos, sin embargo, descubrió que no estaba tan solo como había supuesto.

Sasuke se hallaba a su lado, con el cubrecama tapando casi por completo su rostro.

_"¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí dattebayo_?" le apuntó, que para su alivio y suerte, se encontraba durmiendo.

"…"

Sasuke tenía un humor de los mil demonios si trataba de interrumpir su sueño.

El rubio miró hacia al techo amurrado, aguantando las ganas de molestarlo.

Después que hablaron con sus padres, éstos se retiraron para empezar su jornada laboral. Y como Sasuke y él no habían dormido nada - pues habían estado toda la noche en medio de esa estúpida pelea de pandillas- había recomendado que lo mejor fuera tomar una siesta, para recuperar unas buenas horas de sueño.

Lo único que no recordaba era el momento exacto en que Sasuke se había puesto a su lado. Suspiró. Quizás el agotamiento extremo ya le hacía olvidar las cosas.

Pero, habría algo que no debía olvidar a partir de ahora: _Tenía_ que preguntar a como dé lugar la fecha de nacimiento de Sasuke, inclusive la hora exacta con todos sus segundos. Dudaba que éste lo supiera con exactitud, por lo que tendría que recurrir a Mikoto, su madre, o a Itachi, para buscar el parte de nacimiento.

Mordió su dedo pulgar.

No podía darse el lujo de cometer más errores. Ya eran más que suficiente con los que había pasado a llevar por su egoísmo.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a mirar hacia su mesita de noche para sacar el objeto y silenciarlo, de tal modo no aumentaría las posibilidades de que Sasuke lo golpeara por despertarlo en su séptimo sueño.

Miró la pantalla del aparato y le sorprendió un poco de que tuviera un mensaje de texto por parte de su padre.

_25/04, 15:33 PM._

_De: Namikaze Minato._

_Para: Namikaze Naruto (hijo __)_

_"Sobre tu duda de esta mañana, solo debes hablar -tranquilamente- con Sakura._

_No cometas alguna imprudencia. Confío en que no lo harás. _

_Nos vemos en la tarde._

_Pd (Kushina): ¡Te quiero, pero Sasuke se puede ir al carajo ttebane _!_

_Pd (Minato): … Lo que tu madre quiso decir es que tratará de pasar más a Sasuke."_

_Último Pd (Kushina): No he dicho jamás eso_ ¬¬._"_

Terminó de leer el mensaje. Dejó el celular a un lado y puso su mano sobre la frente intentando controlar sus emociones. No sabía si reír por la absurda discusión planteada o sentirse decepcionado de su mejor amiga, por revelarles a sus padres la situación sobre Sasuke.

Prefirió mantenerse con la mente en blanco, distrayéndose con todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba, la imagen de la pelirrosa lo acechaba.

"Mierda" musitó con rabia.

El intento de distracción se había esfumado. Su mente solo le incitaba a hacer una pequeña visita a su Instituto, del cual estaba suspendido aún, y aclarar las cosas de una jodida vez con la pelirrosa.

Se levantó de la cama agitado. Corrió hacia su armario para sacar una camisa y un pantalón que estuvieran limpios, y ya con todo en mano, se dispuso a ir al baño cerrando la puerta fuertemente, olvidándose de que Sasuke estaba durmiendo, o bueno, lo estaba antes de escuchar tanto ruido.

El pelinegro abrió un ojo con bastante molestia.

Se emputecía que lo despertaran.

La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a Naruto más aseado y preparado para salir.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó con la voz ronca, entre enfadado y somnoliento.

Naruto detuvo su acelerado paso y observó a Sasuke, sabiendo que por su culpa lo había despertado. Sonrió apenas.

"Tengo que ir a resolver un problema. Cuida la casa de momento" Sin más que añadir, abandonó la habitación corriendo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño escuchando las pisadas aceleradas de Naruto y la brutalidad con que cerraba la puerta principal. Se sentó sobre la cama y miró por la ventana, viendo como el rubio intentaba llamar a alguien por su celular mientras tomaba el autobús.

Alzó una ceja, miró el cubrecama y siguió en su intento por dormir. Sin embargo, al procesar todo lo que había dicho el ojiazul antes de marcharse.

¿Lo había tratado de ama de llaves?

Sólo ese pensamiento le bastó para cabrearse de inmediato. No lo dudó ni un segundo más y sacó su cuerpo de la cama.

No sería muy difícil hallar a Naruto, teniendo en cuenta lo simple e idiota que podía llegar a ser.

* * *

Para su fortuna, el autobús se había demorado mucho menos de lo habitual. Al llegar a la puerta trasera del Instituto -donde había citado a su amiga- le sorprendió que ésta estuviese acompañada de Sai.

"Creí haberte citado sola, Sakura-chan. No con Sai de por medio" señaló el rubio al chico, que aunque fuera su amigo, debía aclarar las cosas personalmente y sin interferencias.

La chica suspiró.

"Fue mi excusa para salir de clases. Le tuve que acompañar a la enfermería" comentó la pelirrosa. "No entiendo la urgencia de esto, Naruto. Podríamos hablar mañana sin mayores inconvenien…"

El rubio la interrumpió.

"Es que esto no se puede alargar más, Sakura-chan" dijo serio "Eres mi mejor amiga, nos tenemos confianza y todo lo que quieras." Movió su cabeza "Pero te has metido en algo, que definitivamente no tenías derecho en hacerlo"

Tanto como Sakura y Sai se quedaron mirándole con asombro.

"¿De qué hablas, Naruto…?" sonrió la ojiverde.

Naruto avanzó hacia a ella.

"Sakura-chan, no te rebajes a hacerte la inocente"

La chica esfumó su sonrisa y aparente tranquilidad.

"Ella hizo lo que más creía conveniente para ti, Naruto." Excusó Sai.

El ojiazul le observó con seriedad.

"Si te consideras mi amigo, por favor no te metas. Esto es algo entre Sakura-chan y yo."

Sakura tragó saliva y encaró al rubio.

"Lo hice porque eres mi amigo, Naruto. No soporté verte dañado por ese imbécil que no hacía más que extorsionarte. Sai también me regañó por la forma en que actué, así que no te encabrones más con él."

El rubio apretó con fuerzas sus puños.

"¡Ni siquiera sabías los hechos, Sakura-chan! ¡Jamás debiste entrometerte en mis asuntos!" acusó.

"No necesitaba saberlo, pues todo se demostraba con tu comportamiento Naruto. Además…" mordió su labio sabiendo que enfadaría más al chico.

Naruto palideció.

"¿Qué más les contaste a mis padres?"

"Por favor, perdóname. Sé que no debí entrometerme en tus asuntos. Prácticamente, le conté todo a Kushina-san" murmuró apenada.

Por otro lado, Naruto sólo quería aguantarse todas las groserías que quería echar al mundo. Sus padres ahora sí lo tacharían de esquizofrénico.

"¡Lo hice para protegerte!" dijo intentando acercarse a su amigo.

El chico retrocedió unos pasos, escudándose con sus brazos.

"No quiero saber qué mierda le dijiste a mi madre." Rechinó entre dientes "Menos mal que se ha hecho la desentendida sobre ese asunto. Está más preocupada de que esté juntándome con Sasuke de nuevo." Dijo resoplando con fuerza intentando tranquilizar sus nervios.

Sai ladeó su cabeza extrañado.

"¿De nuevo eres su niñero?" cuestionó.

"No va por ahí la cosa" comentó el rubio, ya más aliviado y listo para mirar a la pelirrosa. "No te odio, Sakura-chan. ¡Diablos! ¡Has sido mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, al igual que Sai! Pero no me pidas confiar en ti de un día a otro." Se quejó refunfuñando.

La ojiverde asintió acongojada juntando sus manos.

"Sabía sobre las consecuencias y esto es mucho mejor que perderte totalmente por culpa de Sasuke, Naruto" dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

Naruto relajó su postura.

"Entonces, limítate a resignarte a perderlo."

Los tres se giraron hacia la derecha, donde provenía aquella enfadada y poco sutil voz.

Sasuke venía a un paso, aparentemente tranquilo, pero para el rubio -que conocía todos los movimientos del chico- sólo mostraba superioridad y sorna a la situación.

Naruto se golpeó la frente reiteradas veces con la mano.

¿Cómo demonios él sabía que estaba arreglando cuentas con sus amigos? ¿Tan evidente había sido? Sencillamente imposible. ¡Nunca le había hablado sobre ellos!

"¿Él es Sasuke?" preguntó Sai sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos y de sus propios ataques. "Creía que te alegraba verlo merodeando por aquí" le murmuró en el oído.

El rubio parpadeó frustrado ante la idea.

¿Feliz? Pues no podía negar ese rebosante sentimiento al verlo por fin cerca de él, no obstante…

"Sería mucho más feliz si por una jodida vez me hiciera caso en lo que le digo" le respondió entrecerrando sus ojos.

El recién llegado observó a los supuestos amigos de Naruto uno por uno. A la pelirrosa la ubicaba sólo por la fotografía que tenía el Namikaze en su cuarto, y con respecto al pelinegro, pues… le daba exactamente igual quién mierda fuera.

Sin embargo, al observar con detenimiento a la chica un fuerte dolor de cabeza le aquejó. Puso una mano en su sien sin dejar de ver a la chica con verdadero fastidio, pues además su visión se tornaba más dificultosa.

Cerró los ojos.

_**"¡Naruto confió en ti, Sasuke-kun!"**_

Parpadeó un par de veces aturdido, recuperando parcialmente la visión.

Apoyó su brazo sobre el hombro del rubio y miró a la pelirrosa con superioridad, olvidando la jaqueca que tenía.

"Como ya dije, mejor resígnate a perder a Naruto. Ahora está a tiempo completo conmigo"

Ante aquel comentario, el rubio no supo si sentirse halagado o enfadado.

"Sasuke…" pero el pelinegro lo interrumpió acercándose a su oído.

"Tú eres el que decidió perseguirme a todos lados. Yo sólo estoy afirmando un hecho."

Sakura avanzó hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a dejar al pelinegro en su lugar.

"Hey" llamó su atención "Si tanto te molesta su presencia entonces deberías a…" alegó la pelirrosa.

"Y si tanto te molesta _**mi**_ presencia, deberías apartarte de Naruto" contraatacó el chico, dejando a Naruto atónito por la escena. "A partir de ahora, donde esté yo, va a estar él." Añadió severo.

"¡Estás insinuando que seré como tu perro, imbécil!" bramó el ojiazul intentando quitar el brazo del pelinegro de su hombro.

Sasuke se acercó a su rostro.

"Eso fue lo que dijiste anoche" respondió poniendo una expresión antipática. "Y lo que insinuaste a tus padres ¿O me equivoco, Naruto?"

La cuenta regresiva a su paciencia daba oficialmente inicio. Si había algo que odiaba, aborrecía y le enfermaba que tuviese Sasuke, aparte de ser el chico más antipático y cerrado de mente del universo, es que quisiera dejarlo en ridículo.

"¡No así!" se separó del chico y comenzó a alegarle.

Sakura y Sai fueron apartados, inevitablemente, de la conversación o en mejores términos, pleito.

La pelirrosa miraba la particular escena que estaban dando su mejor amigo y el antipático pelinegro. Sus mejillas se colorearon con intensidad al imaginar una situación más íntima entre ellos, porque, muy a su pesar, ambos se veían _muy bien _juntos.

Le daba tristeza un poco, ya que tenía que empezar a aceptar que Naruto jamás la vería como sí lo hacía con Sasuke, pues no creía que aquella intensidad que iluminaba su rostro con cada palabra que dirigía hacia al chico, la total atención que tenía depositada sobre él, que lograba inclusive de ignorar a su alrededor o tan sólo el mero hecho de que Naruto luchara enfermizamente por poder estar a su lado…

… Es que no podía estar más claro lo que sentía por Sasuke.

Y contra eso jamás podría competir.

Sonrió con tristeza y mientras escuchaba como su mejor amigo seguía en plena discusión, jaló de la camisa a Sai para que la siguiera. El chico dejó de prestar atención al diálogo y observó confundido la actitud de Sakura.

"Sólo sobramos aquí." murmuró cabizbaja casi aferrándose al brazo del pelinegro.

Sai dio un último vistazo a Naruto -aún amurrado con Sasuke- dándole curiosidad la relación que reflejaban, pues si bien los dos chicos no frenaban en decirse cosas despectivas el uno al otro, la cercanía que mantenían parecía dictar completamente lo contrario.

Del tiempo en que no vio al pelinegro, Naruto vivía con una máscara de felicidad únicamente por ellos. No había cómo hacerlo reaccionar cuando lo llamaban durante aquellas dos frustrantes semanas.

Y conociendo al rubio, como lo conocía él y Sakura, a pesar de todas las protestas que dirigía a Sasuke, debía estar más que dichoso por poder estar con él.

"Sai" le llamó la pelirrosa.

"Vamos" respondió curvando sus labios en una sonrisa para marcharse con la chica a clases.

Naruto se encontraba ajeno a la situación.

Lo único que quería era coger por el cuello a Sasuke para desquitarse un poco del enfado que tenía, aunque no sirvieron de nada sus intentos, pues el pelinegro se mantenía alejado de él, esquivando todos los ataques con agilidad y señalándole con el pulgar la dirección por donde sus amigos se habían marchado.

"Eres capaz de cansar a tus propios amigos, _usuratonkachi_" dijo acercándose nuevamente al chico.

Abrió la boca para intentar responderle con algún insulto, mas lo único que salieron no eran más que carcajadas.

Era la cuarta vez que lo llamaba bajo ese peculiar apodo, y aunque intentaba aparentar enfado por lo dicho, todo su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto en caer en ello.

"¿Pero qué diablos te sucede?" cuestionó Sasuke irritado tomando entre sus dedos los pómulos y el mentón del rubio, presionando con fuerza para que no pudiera seguir burlándose de él.

Naruto jadeó un poco antes de detener su risa, tanto por el dolor que le estaba provocando la fuerza ejercida de las manos del pelinegro en sus mejillas, como también la corta distancia existente entre sus rostros.

¿Sería capaz de aprovecharse del momento unos míseros segundos?

"Veo que andan en buenos términos"

Se separó del Uchiha de inmediato y buscó frenético al portador de aquella voz.

No era más que Gaara apoyado en la muralla que hacía de límite al Instituto con el sector residencial, jugando con uno de sus audífonos del reproductor de mp3 mientras los observaba con apatía, o mejor dicho, sólo a Sasuke.

Sonrió efusivamente antes de correr hacia él para saludarle, olvidándose momentáneamente del pelinegro.

"¡Gaara!" saludó feliz dándole unas palmaditas en los hombros.

"Naruto" respondió.

Sasuke, por otro lado, veía la escena en su máximo nivel de irritabilidad.

Desde que vio por primera vez al pelirrojo, repudió su presencia mucho más que a cualquier basura que había en _The Black Zone_. Si bien nadie le agradaba desde un principio, el tal Gaara se llevaba el premio por permitirse tanta cercanía con el rubio.

"Lo conseguiste" dijo Gaara poniéndose frente al rubio con una leve sonrisa.

El chico asintió riendo.

"Pues sí _dattebayo_. Aunque todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido, Gaara" se alejó del pelirrojo. "¿No es así, Sas…?" Antes de que pudiese voltear a mirar a Sasuke por completo, Gaara lo jaló hacia a él, colocando una mano en su nuca, consiguiendo atraerlo bastante como para poder besarlo sin que pudiera oponerse.

Naruto parpadeaba con una tensión extrema en su cuerpo. Sasuke se mantenía inmóvil e inmutable por lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, observando sin pestañar como Gaara continuaba el beso con el rubio, que recién lograba empujar al ojiverde buscando una explicación.

"¡¿Pero qué mierda hiciste, Gaara?" exclamó Naruto limpiando sus labios con la muñeca derecha.

El pelirrojo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, ignorando las protestas del ojiazul para mirar al Uchiha con seriedad.

"Dándote una opción, ni más ni menos."

"¡¿Qué?"

"Nos vemos en clases, Naruto" finalizó antes de marcharse con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en sus labios.

El rubio se quedó perplejo. Intentaba atar cabos en su cabeza, cosa que le costaba realmente, pues jamás se había visto en aquel escenario. Y mucho menos con un chico.

Detuvo sus cavilaciones y volteó hacia el Uchiha con cautela.

"Sasuke" murmuró antes de dignarse a mirarlo.

El susodicho se hallaba ya muy lejos de él, caminando hacia la calle contraria.

"¡Sasuke!" gritó intentando llamar su atención.

No hubo respuesta.

Chasqueó con la lengua y corrió hacia a él lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡Sasuke!" le llamó otra vez y el pelinegro nuevamente no respondió, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

Naruto bufó por lo bajo y se limitó a seguirle en silencio, esperando el momento adecuado para que Sasuke tuviera alguna señal de estar menos irritado.

.

.

Ya habían transcurrido más de 30 minutos que caminaban en silencio.

Por más que intentaba abrir la boca para iniciar una conversación, las palabras morían sin más en ella. Miró de reojo al pelinegro para ver si había algún cambio en su actitud y nada; seguía igual de huraño como siempre.

"Sasuke" le llamó en un último intento.

El pelinegro detuvo sus pasos.

"¿Qué rayos quieres?" volteó a verlo cabreado.

Naruto casi se echaba en el suelo. Era un verdadero alivio que le hablara a pesar de que fuese de una manera tan despectiva. Aunque en la situación en que se encontraban, no podía esperar menos de él.

"¿Por qué diablos estás tan enfadado?" dijo poniéndose a su lado sabiendo que su pregunta era de lo más estúpida.

"¿Lo debo graficar? ¿O es que eres tan imbécil como para no darte cuenta?" cuestionó violento.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza entrecerrando sus ojos divertido y le señaló con burla.

"No puede ser que tú…"

El chirrido de un auto al estacionarse hizo que la incómoda discusión fuese interrumpida. Observó con mayor detalle a sus alrededores. Si no mal recordaba, era el camino hacia la casa de Sasuke.

Cosa bastante extraña, pues a éste no le agradaba dirigirse a su propio hogar a menos que fuese sólo a dormir o cambiarse de ropa.

"¿Qué demonios…?"

Definitivamente Sasuke estaba actuando raro.

La gran casa de los Uchiha no pertenecía a una zona residencial exclusiva, sin embargo, llegaba a intimidar por lo majestuosa que podía llegar a ser con la fachada antigua que convivía en armonía con la arquitectura moderna de las casas colindantes.

A las afueras de ésta, un auto negro - de una marca bastante ostentosa para Naruto- se hallaba detenido y de él bajaban tres personas.

"Tsk" escuchó a Sasuke resoplar con rabia antes de darse media vuelta.

La curiosidad le envolvía de pies a cabeza, por lo que se atrevió a seguir observando con detenimiento para ver quiénes eran los que descendían del automóvil.

La primera persona era Itachi que ayudaba a la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto, para que pudiera bajar sin problemas por el kimono que utilizaba. El último en descender era un hombre con traje negro, como un típico empresario de categoría.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos para ver con mayor detenimiento al hombre. Sin embargo, Sasuke lo jaló del brazo con brusquedad y así marcharse de aquel lugar.

"Tu padre" se atrevió a decir inquieto.

"Se supone que lo es" contestó arisco Sasuke.

El rubio rascó su cabeza exhalando un profundo suspiro. Era obvio que Sasuke no olvidaría el tema de su padre tan fácilmente. No era del tipo que hacía "borrón y cuenta nueva", después de todo, el pelinegro siempre había sido un _vengador y rencoroso _nato.

Hizo una mueca mientras avanzaba con disconformidad por sus propios pensamientos. Recordar esos detalles no era lo más indicado, no quería que el pasado envolviera cada fibra de su alma para volver atormentarlo.

Sasuke se puso en frente suyo, ganándose su total atención.

Lo miró extrañado. Él no era de muchas palabras, así que suponía que si iba a decir algo sería de suma importancia.

"Esta noche, yo dormiré en tu cama y tú lo harás abajo." Dijo con total seriedad y sin dejar que Naruto diese una respuesta a ello, siguió caminando.

"Tú en mi cama…" parpadeó "… y yo abajo."

Por poco su quijada se desfiguraba.

¡¿QUÉÉÉ? ¡SASUKEEEE!" exclamó antes de echarse a correr.

Las personas se detuvieron a mirarlo con desconfianza, pero poco le importó eso. Su mente trabajaba a gran velocidad con tal de entender qué carajo tenía pensado hacer Sasuke.

Definitivamente su vida no sería la misma si jamás se hubiese atravesado en su camino con él.

…

"A ver Sasuke, explícame… ¿¡Por qué terminé preparando _onigiris_, idiota!" se quejaba Naruto avergonzado dejando los bocadillos sobre su cama.

El pelinegro se distrajo de mirar el televisor para contestarle apático.

"Porque hace 12 horas que no comemos" dijo cogiendo con total naturalidad la merienda. "Soy tu invitado, por lo tanto, atiéndeme con ganas, Naruto"

El rubio tuvo un ligero tic en sus ojos, mientras una cruel sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Tenía una bandeja en sus manos que apretaba con fuerza, por lo que no era mala idea pensar en qué ángulo se podía golpear mejor al pelinegro y quitarle esa prepotencia de una jodida vez.

Su estómago gruñó demandando algo de comida. Sonrojado se sentó en el piso y dejó de lado sus impulsos asesinos con la bandeja para comer lo que había preparado, aunque debía de admitir que su madre lo había ayudado al ver el desorden que estaba dejando en la cocina.

Menos mal que sus padres habían llegado una hora antes de lo normal para ayudarlo.

Cuando ambos terminaron, Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para poner el pestillo. Naruto lo observó con incredulidad por la acción, así que se levantó con el fin de saber que tramaba el Uchiha.

Sasuke le daba la espalda, pues solo miraba la pared.

"¿Y ahora qué demonios te ocurre?" interrogó el rubio poniéndose frente a él con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Sin importarle las protestas del chico, empujó al rubio contra la pared sin poder concederle un segundo a éste para que se quejara.

"Quiero que me respondas algo: ¿Los amigos se besan?" preguntó con acritud, mientras ponía sus manos a ambos costados de la cabeza del ojiazul, acorralándolo.

Naruto parpadeó, para luego ladear la cabeza comprendiendo ya la situación.

"A mí me pilló de sorpresa" decía aún incrédulo tocando sus labios. "No creí que Gaara fuera capaz de hacer esto" susurró. "En todo caso, no es de gran importancia." Encogió sus hombros.

Sasuke rió.

"Pues te lo estás tomando demasiado bien" murmuró acercándose a su oído. "¿Acaso te gustó?" preguntó con burla.

Perfecto.

La cosa se estaba volviendo ofensiva.

"¡¿Estás insinuando algo, imbécil? ¿Piensas que me gusta estar besando a todo mundo, como una zorra?" cuestionó enfadándose por la cabezonería de Sasuke.

"Entonces responde de una puta vez" ordenó cogiendo su mentón con fuerza "¿Los amigos se besan?"

"¡Estás loco como una cabra!" respondió el ojiazul mosqueado "¡Y no, no se besan!" añadió entrecerrando sus ojos en un intento por no cometer una imprudencia, aunque ya le estaba costando demasiado.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos.

"¿Y nosotros qué mierda somos?" comentó burlesco, retirando su mano del mentón para dedicarse a mirar al rubio. "Amigos, no lo creo. Enemigos -por ahora- tampoco. ¿Amantes? Ni por si acaso" se alejó del chico.

Naruto sonrió brevemente para luego tomar el asunto con mayor seriedad.

"Entonces déjame decírtelo: sólo somos Naruto y Sasuke." Cogió su mano y rió "Suena asquerosamente meloso, pero no importan más definiciones. Para mí es suficiente vivir con ello, Sasuke"

"Eres molesto y asquerosamente cursi, Naruto." dijo recostando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. "Es suficiente con eso"

El rubio cerró sus ojos disfrutando del tranquilo momento que estaba experimentando.

"¿Por qué siempre me sigues, Naruto?" inquirió el azabache aún recostado en su hombro. "¿Por qué das tanto por mí cuando no he hecho más que alejarte?"

Naruto abrió sus ojos y se apartó del chico para caminar hacia el ventanal, observando los rojizos matices que el cielo ofrecía para el atardecer.

"Te lo dije anoche" Miró sus manos por unos segundos. "Hemos sido unos completos extraños, aun así, invadimos la vida del otro de forma abrupta y violenta. Quizás yo más en la tuya porque soy un entrometido." levantó su cabeza para sonreírle. "En realidad, siempre estuve esperando en _volver_ a verte_,_ Sasuke."

Se miraron fijamente, sin importar que algunas visiones vinieran a sus mentes para atormentarlos, pues lo único que era verdaderamente significativo en ese instante no era más que ellos mismos.

"Nacimos para conocernos, odiarnos y finalmente… Bueno, ya sabes el resto. No quiero ser más cursi" Rió volviendo a observar el atardecer.

Sasuke avanzó hacia al ojiazul, poniéndose a su lado.

"Aunque intenté matarte una vez, sigues aquí."

"Claro que voy a seguir aquí. Es mi habitación, idiota" refunfuñó Naruto haciéndose el duro.

Sasuke sonrió por unos segundos y volteó su rostro al lado opuesto.

"Cierto" aceptó resignado el pelinegro.

Naruto volteó a verlo de reojo.

Su rostro relajado, sin ningún rastro de haberlo odiado…

"Sasuke" llamó.

El aludido en cuanto lo miró hizo que sus labios chocaran con frenesí.

"Eres tan predecible, Naruto." murmuró el pelinegro en los momentos que cogían aire.

El ojiazul sonrió.

"O tú me conoces bien, Sasuke."

Sus labios nuevamente se juntaron con urgencia. Los latidos de ambos comenzaban a acelerarse mientras sus manos se prendaban en el cuerpo del otro.

La mano de Sasuke se acercó a una de las cortinas, y la de Naruto también con la opuesta. Una vez que las cerraron, en el momento en que ambas llegaron al centro, entrelazaron sus manos.

Cayendo en los suspiros del otro.

Sabían que lo que harían les marcaría para siempre y no podían, ni querían echarse atrás con esa decisión.

¿El calor del momento? Podría ser una posible definición, pero Naruto dudaba mucho que fuera aquella patética excusa para ellos.

Su boca buscaba a la de Sasuke, y éste no hacía más que perderse en su cuello y abdomen.

Hizo que se detuviera un ínfimo instante, sólo para poder sacarle la polera y voltear las posiciones, siendo él ahora el que mordía su cuello albino, para dejar en claro que únicamente él podía tener ese derecho y nadie más.

Pues haría lo imposible para mantenerlo a su lado. Aunque éste lo olvidara y detestara una y otra vez, no se rendiría.

Él había nacido para conocer a Sasuke, y éste a él.

Ambos eran el perfecto opuesto del otro; ambos se necesitaban únicamente para complementarse.

Sus cuerpos se estremecían con el contacto de sus abdómenes desnudos y los besos que se daban con vehemencia. Cada lugar que tocaban se volvía en una sensación que no podían describir.

La temperatura aumentaba.

La lucidez se perdía.

Sus instintos predominaban.

¿A esas alturas detenerse?

Las miradas llenas de excitación que tenían no podían ser removidas.

Sólo una mísera prenda les quedaba por robar a su contrincante, y ésa no era más que la ropa interior.

Naruto había quedado arriba de Sasuke, preparado para el siguiente paso.

"Date la vuelta" pidió con la voz ronca mientras chupaba uno de sus dedos.

Sasuke alzó una ceja enfadado.

"Jamás"

Y allí fue cuando el calor desapareció.

"…"

"…"

"¡¿Pero qué carajo, Sasuke?" se quejó Naruto jalando su propio cabello.

El pelinegro aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer un movimiento rápido y dejar a Naruto abajo.

"No seré yo quien deba morder la almohada. No la primera vez" explicó con superioridad.

Naruto se mosqueó.

"¡Ah, no! ¡Tú sí que lo harás!" mandó un cabezazo al Uchiha y consiguió invertir las posiciones a su favor.

"¡Tú, idiota!"

No les importó rodar por el piso en ropa interior con las piernas entrelazadas en el cuerpo del otro.

Chocar con los muebles tampoco detenía su lucha por ser el activo y el pasivo, y mucho menos les daba importancia que toda la habitación se volviera en un caos absoluto.

…

En el primer piso, Minato y Kushina se hallaban bebiendo un poco de té mientras veían la televisión juntos en la sala. Sin embargo, al escuchar los gritos de su hijo y los de Sasuke los alarmó.

"Minato, esos dos están haciendo mucho ruido. ¿Por qué no vas a ver qué rayos sucede?" dijo preocupada dejando su taza de té en la mesa.

El rubio rascó su cabeza.

"No creo que sea para tanto, Kushina." Pero la mirada - amenazadora- de la pelirroja era suficiente como para convencerlo. "Ok, iré a ver" se levantó suspirando.

"Por eso te amo, Minato" rió dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de que partiera.

A medida que subía por las escaleras, los golpes en el piso se hacían cada vez más estruendosos. Alzó una ceja preguntándose qué demonios hacían para hacer tanto ruido. Al llegar a la habitación de Naruto, pegó su oído a la puerta para escuchar.

La televisión estaba prendida.

Oh, y algo como vidrio se había roto recién.

Frunció el ceño.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta para abrirla y comprobó que tenía el seguro puesto. Suspiró mientras sacaba una moneda de su bolsillo y la ponía en la perilla. Menos mal que había comprado esa clase de cerrojos.

Los ruidos y choques se hacían más sonoros.

Se apresuró en sacar el pestillo y abrió despacio, sólo para echar una pequeña ojeada.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, la televisión prendida, la ropa esparcida en el suelo y Sasuke se encontraba desnudo encima de su hijo también… desnudo.

Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda.

"¡¿Lo metiste tan rápido, bastardo?" exclamaba Naruto enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke

"Tsk… acordamos que quién lo metía primero ganaba. Y yo gané" respondió Sasuke con superioridad.

"¡Mierdaaaaaa! ¡Juro que la próxima vez destrozaré tu trasero!" dijo enfadado mientras mordía su cuello.

Vaya. Se podía dar una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad, colocando nuevamente el pestillo. Se alejó de la habitación y se sentó a los inicios de la escalera.

"Qué traumático" pensó sonriendo casi ido. "Ver a tu propio hijo teniendo sexo… en verdad es traumático" murmuró agotado.

"Minato"

La voz de su esposa lo hizo reaccionar. Venía subiendo los escalones.

"¿Y qué están haciendo?" inquirió preocupada.

"Ejercitando. Naruto no hace más que jadear por el cansancio." respondió sonriendo con serenidad invitando a su esposa a bajar. "Dejémoslos solos, después los sermoneas por hacer tanto ruido." Intentando tomarle de la mano.

Kushina entrecerró sus ojos.

"Me estás ocultando algo" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio rascó su mejilla pensando alguna buena excusa.

"La pieza es un caos, casi han roto todo." y en ello no mentía.

La pelirroja sonrió con maldad.

Minato juró que por un segundo su larga cabellera se erizó.

"Claro que ejercitarán… Limpiando ese desorden hasta que no quede una partícula de suciedad en esa habitación" murmuraba Kushina, seguida por Minato que bajaba aliviado de que se tragara su patética excusa.

* * *

"Jódete, Sasuke." Mascullaba adolorido el rubio resistiendo al invasor dentro de su cuerpo.

"Eso quiere decir que te acostumbraste." El rubio ladeó la cabeza amurrado y sonrojado. Sasuke sonrió brevemente y luego comenzó a embestir.

Aunque en un principio todo había sido una treta de quién cogía primero al otro, cuando Naruto creyó ser el ganador por pillar desprevenido al pelinegro, éste lo agarro de los hombros y con una fuerza brutal lo aprisionó bajo suyo. Antes de que el rubio pudiese quejarse, ya había metido su masculinidad dentro de él.

Y Naruto ante eso no se quedó callado ni sumiso por el acto.

Si bien él no podía ser el activo, tan poco se lo dejaría fácil al Uchiha. Lo arañaba con todas sus fuerzas aunque sus uñas eran cortas. Mordía cada espacio que podía cuando Sasuke se acercaba a él por las embestidas que le proporcionaba con brutalidad.

No podía negar que le agradaba eso.

Sus miradas se encontraban y la atracción no cedía.

Los ojos de Naruto mostraban fiereza, y los de Sasuke violencia. No eran muy distintos, pero cada uno le otorgaba la tensión sexual que hacía que cada vez más sus cuerpos pidiesen con más fuerza sentirse.

Se besaban con locura mientras cada toque que se proporcionaban los envolvía más y más al clímax.

Cuerpos fundidos con pasión y lujuria.

Lenguas que no querían dejar ganar al otro.

Gemidos de excitación y cansancio que no dejaban de resonar por la habitación...

"Sasuke…" gimió el ojiazul entrecerrando sus ojos contrayendo su cuerpo sabiendo que estaba llegando al final.

Una sensación que no se podría olvidar jamás.

Pues sería muy difícil no volver a recurrir a esa gran fuente de placer.

Sasuke se acercó al cuello de Naruto, y éste al del pelinegro para morderse mutuamente una vez que no pudieron más.

Agotados, uno sobre el otro aún unidos, se miraron a los ojos fijamente teniendo una visión en común antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

_**"Él es la persona que,**_

_**Más que ninguna otra,**_

_**Me aceptó a mí **_

_**Y a mi existencia"**_

* * *

Pues tuve que resolver poco a poco ciertos conflictos u.u.

Sakura le dijo a Naruto.

Gaara contra Sasuke xD.

Minato traumado.

¡Fugaku aparece! Siguiente capítulo vendrá con unas sorpresas que… oh, rayos. Todo se liará xD.

Naruto buscará la fecha exacta de Sasuke por fin.

El próximo se viene calentito.

¿Lemon? Quizás sí, quizás no.

Depende de ustedes ;).

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!_

_Ethanlya Kurose ;)_


	11. Contra reloj

¡Hola! Me he perdido bastante por estos lares XD. La inspiración se ha ido durante este mes y juro solemnemente que alrededor de la quincena permaneció más para hostigarme a escribir. Como buena masoquista que soy le hice caso y ¡aquí estoy! XD.

Es una actualización muy atrasada, pero vengo con otra sorpresa que estoy segura que les encantará ;). Supuestamente este capítulo debía ponerlo durante la quincena de enero (no hay planes perfectos xD). Sin embargo, como el 30 es mi cumple y quiero empezar ese día mis 20 con el pie derecho, pienso actualizar también, y a más tardar el 31. Pero de que llego a actualizar, lo hago.

Mis queridos lectores, infinitas y ultra mega infinitas gracias por elegir mi historia para pasar el rato ^^. Todos sus comentarios los leo con ilusión, cada visita, favoritos y alertas hacen que pueda crecer más. Esta historia es para ustedes ¡Muchas gracias por seguirla!

**TheRusso**** , ****Patrick A'Sakura**** , ****kotoko-noda**** , ****Emily-Lokis, sayu Uchiha, kanon von kargen, ****Noahs**** , ****tarlightnorain**** , ****saku-aya, isis-chan, ****Daneshka Boticcelli**** , ****opkus ki, ****sol yuki uzumaki**** ,****miko0**** , ****T-TxXxaKaRi-chanxXxT-T**** , ****Alexandra Uchiha Rem**** , ****yuki, Ayame Chan, kaon-chan, ****Coco Cu****, ****Pikacha**** , ****Metherlence Reverie,****La, ****Dizashe**** , ****AnataYume**** , ****Namizake-chan**** , ****kAeDe-HiMe**** , ****R. .Hot.s**** , ****yosoyfanXD**** , ****coptesita**** , ****res non verba**

Como algunos presentían, aquí viene la una de las partes que hemos estado esperando :O.

_"Lamentablemente, Gaara no quiso trabajar durante este capítulo porque Kishimoto lo secuestró para el manga. Pero conseguí una hora con él para el próximo capítulo XD."_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Contra reloj.**

_"Esos sentimientos,_

_Esos deseos, han hecho, sin duda,_

_Que nuestros destinos se encontraran una vez más."_

_**(Naruto, capítulo 364)**_

…

_"Esto no es absurdo. _

_Para mí… eres mi mejor amigo."_

_(Uchiha Sasuke)_

Abrió sus ojos con somnolencia y giró su cabeza con molestia.

¿Por qué su cama se hallaba tan dura?

Parpadeando de vez en cuando, comprobó que su cama se encontraba bastante lejos de él. Algo que claramente no le encontraba lógica.

Frunció el ceño confundido.

"No creo que haya rodado hasta aquí" murmuró, para luego bostezar con exageración antes de sentarse.

A medida que se reincorporaba, pequeñas punzadas de dolor comenzaron a invadirle a partir de la zona sacra de su columna. Los vellos de su piel se encontraban erizados por la baja sensación, pues tras haber dormido horas en el suelo sin ninguna manta y para variar totalmente desnudo. Obviamente tendría un leve o total enfriamiento por tal estupidez.

Aún así, las cosas seguían sin cuadrar.

Se miró a sí mismo por unos segundos.

"Desnudo hasta las pelotas…" murmuró sintiendo ya algunos escalofríos en la espalda.

Somnoliento, intentó frotar sus manos para entrar en calor. No obstante, por más que trataba realizar la acción lo más energéticamente posible ésta no se ejecutaba, pues solo era capaz de mover la derecha y no la izquierda. Receloso, observó dicha extremidad que se mantenía inmóvil para comprender qué mierda pasaba, aunque no creía que al echar una pequeña ojeada hallaría muchas más respuestas de las que hubiera podido desear:

Su mano se encontraba _atrapada._ ¿Y en dónde? Nada menos que debajo de la espalda de un desnudo y durmiente Sasuke, lo cual provocaba en Naruto ciertos sentimientos encontrados que, por cierto, su rostro no podía contener por mucho tiempo. El asombro, el fastidio y un ligero sentimiento de vergüenza lo asediaban; inclusive su boca ya se preparaba en gritarle para que dejara de aplastar a su pobre mano.

"¡Tú…!" Tiró su pierna con la intención de mandarle una patada, mas se detuvo a pocos centímetros de llegar a su abdomen. Lentamente retiró su pie y volvió a la posición anterior aún observándole de reojo enfadado.

Sí, sabía que echaba humos por una tontería, aún más si tenía presente en su cabeza lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, él mismo lo había dicho, ninguno cambiaría su forma de ser con el otro, pues siempre serían Sasuke y Naruto.

"Despertarlo sería una estupidez." Masculló amurrado viendo como el Uchiha dormía plácidamente ajeno a su frustración.

No obstante, viendo el rostro pacífico del pelinegro - algo poco usual de ver- aquellos sentimientos se esfumaban, dando paso a otros que impulsaban a su cuerpo acercarse más a él.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y tragándose el orgullo, junto con la vergüenza, se recostó nuevamente en el piso con la diferencia de que esta vez, se acercaría lo suficiente a Sasuke, para poder abrazarlo y olvidar por el momento cómo el muy desgraciado le dejaba sin circulación sanguínea.

"Solo te pido que no me dejes otra vez, Sasuke" murmuró con cansancio.

Había sido una de las pocas noches en que sus sueños eran normales. Hacía tiempo que no lograba dormir sin ninguna clase de escenas que pudiesen perturbar su equilibrio mental.

Comenzó a parpadear débilmente, intentando no caer en esa dulce y a la vez traicionera sensación.

_**"Se acerca la fecha límite del contrato."**_

Pero de nada sirvió, puesto que al escuchar resonar en su interior la voz del Kyuubi, al final terminó sucumbiendo a su peor enemigo, desconectándose de la realidad.

…

_Se mantuvo quieto e impávido. No servía el intentar mover su cuerpo, pues éste se sentía como si en un acto estúpido e insensato se hubiese tirado hacia un barranco. _

_La oscuridad cernía por completo, tal como a un pobre ciego._

_Concentró sus sentidos - lo único que podía hacer en realidad- hallando como único sonido el del agua caer, similar al de una cascada._

_"Esto no es absurdo…"_

_Solo con esas cuatro palabras bastaban, no necesitaba más para saber en la situación que se encontraba. Era suficiente con escuchar la voz de Sasuke, malditamente indiferente y despectiva, pronunciando las palabras de reconocimiento que siempre había querido escuchar y que para mal, durante esa ocasión por poco lo destruyeron. _

_Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de abrir los ojos, lo hubiera hecho. Aunque segundos más tarde sabía que se arrepentiría. _

_Si hubiese podido levantar sus brazos y extenderlos hacia a él, lo hubiera hecho. Aunque lo más probable es que de nada hubiera servido para traerle de vuelta._

_Por supuesto, su mente de 16 años se hallaba en aquel fatídico día en que peleó en serio por primera vez con Sasuke: en el Valle del fin. _

_Uno de los tantos recuerdos amargos que podía tener de su antiguo mundo. ¿Para qué mierda el estúpido zorro le hacía recordar ese jodido momento?_

_El dolor cesó y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de forma involuntaria. Automáticamente entreabrió sus ojos, viendo con dificultad el rostro del Uchiha con el sello maldito activo. _

_Se escuchó a sí mismo jadear, por el simple hecho de que el pelinegro ya lo asfixiaba con una de sus manos en el cuello, mientras que con la otra tenía preparado el Chidori, dispuesto en atravesarlo sin vacilación. _

_Al observarlo a los ojos, se reflejó a sí mismo a la edad de 12 años, con aquella miserable expresión por el que pasó con tal de tratar en hacerlo desistir de sus planes de marcharse con Orochimaru._

_Sus labios se movieron sin poder controlar lo que iba a decir... _

_"__Pero tú… hablas en serio sobre derrotarme." _

…_Repitiendo las mismas palabras que le he había dicho en esa ocasión. _

_"Y lo que me dijiste acerca de la amistad ¿Es o no verdad?"_

_Se estremeció de dolor. _

_"Quizás yo fui el único que pensó que tú ¡Que tú eras mi amigo!"_

_El Chidori impactó sobre él, rozando por poco… el lugar donde se hallaba su corazón._

…

Abrió sus ojos sobresaltado.

"Naruto."

Tocó su cabeza con dificultad, ya que sus propias manos no conseguían llegar por el tembloroso movimiento similar al _Parkinson_.

_**"¿No querías una pista? Acabo de entregártela, Naruto."**_

Chirrió entre dientes.

"_Estúpido Kyuubi. Tú y tus jodidas pistas._"

"Me estás sofocando, idiota."

"¿Eh?" Movió su cabeza bruscamente, intentando dispersar el tedioso momento por el que había pasado.

Ante la queja, buscó al dueño de tan particular voz, encontrándolo bajo suyo. Si le añadía el insignificante factor de que ambos se encontraban desnudos, con las piernas enredadas en el cuerpo del otro, obviamente el asunto se ponía peligroso.

O quizás, _interesante_.

"¡Sasuke!" exclamó con sorpresa. "¿Y tú qué rayos haces ahí?" preguntó confundido por dicha posición.

El azabache contó mentalmente durante unos segundos, para no golpear al rubio por su estupidez.

"Lo dices como si me gustara estarlo" le dirigió una mirada envenenada. "Piensa el porqué."

Bueno, en eso tenía que darle la razón.

Rascó su cabeza intentando recordar lo que había hecho.

"Básicamente, desperté y encontré mi mano aplastada bajo tu espalda. Supongo que me resigné a dormir otra vez y acabamos así." Sonrió despreocupado.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

"Eres un completo idiota."

A pesar de escuchar la voz arisca de Sasuke, que de por sí ya estaba más que acostumbrado, el mero hecho de tenerlo cerca sin la expresión que había recordado gracias a sus malditos sueños, sus defectos ya eran ínfimos.

Por fin estaba con él y eso le reconfortaba más que nada.

"¿Te molesta que esté así?" Se atrevió a preguntar riendo.

"…"

Al no hallar respuesta alguna, Naruto decidió acercarse a su rostro con lentitud, mirándole ahora con seriedad lo que, por un breve momento, consiguió descolocar a Sasuke de su imperturbable expresión.

"¿En verdad te fastidia que esté tan cerca?" Volvió a repetir ya a escasos centímetros del Uchiha.

El pelinegro no tuvo más opción que ladear el rostro.

"No, no me molesta." Admitió casi inaudible.

Naruto atónito por su respuesta se alejó para luego volver a inclinarse hacia a él con decisión. Obligó que Sasuke lo mirara. Necesitaba que lo hiciera, puesto que aquel jodido sueño había acabado con sus pequeños momentos de tranquilidad.

Juntó sus frentes, sin importarle que las miradas de ambos se conectaran para traer más visiones. Las desecharía, pues mientras Sasuke estuviese tan absorto en su rostro como él lo estaba con el suyo, no importaba nada más.

"No permitiré que te alejes de mí." Pronunció con amargura mientras sus manos se aferraban al cuerpo del albino posesivamente.

No tenía que dudar más; pues si _Kyuubi_ le estaba advirtiendo algo sobre el contrato, cosa que de por sí era extraño y por poco un milagro, tenía que estar alerta para tomar las medidas necesarias para evitar que el Uchiha no recordara antes del plazo estipulado.

Pero no sabía por dónde mierda comenzar. Y la única pista era su fecha de cumpleaños.

Entrecerró sus ojos.

No podía arruinarlo.

No podía soportar la idea que Sasuke cayera tontamente en las redes de Madara una vez más.

Ajeno al verdadero dilema que pasaba por la mente del rubio, por su parte Sasuke se dedicaba a escrutar con la mirada al ojiazul para saber a qué rayos venían las palabras de no dejarlo ir, pues no tenía ni pies ni cabeza aquella repentina frase.

Sonrió de lado.

En definitiva, Naruto estaba tan desquiciado como él.

Resoplando levemente, con su mano disponible - la otra se mantenía prisionera por el rubio- rodeó la nuca del chico, obligándolo a que se acercara más a él, entremezclando sus respiraciones.

"No hagas promesas absurdas." Sentenció causando molestia en Naruto.

Ante esto, no le quedó más opción que terminar acortando las distancias de una vez por todas. Cazó los labios del pelinegro enfadado, introduciendo su lengua para ejercer el control absoluto. Sus manos, deseosas por volverse inquietas, se deslizaron con suma facilidad para recorrer el cuerpo desnudo del pelinegro.

Podía escuchar retumbar en sus oídos el sonido de sus latidos y los de Sasuke, que con cada roce proporcionado por el frotar de sus cuerpos, se volvían más y más agitados.

"Entonces obsérvame como cumplo esa absurda promesa, Sasuke." desafió jadeante entre los pequeños lapsos en que podían permitirse retomar aire.

No importaba que se entretuviera lamiendo su cuello para luego morderlo.

No importaba que Sasuke se vengara enterrando sus uñas en su piel como él le había hecho durante la noche anterior.

Sonrió travieso.

Sasuke no se podía oponer por seguir su ejemplo.

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa?" preguntó mientras lamía sus dedos y lo miraba con lujuria.

El Uchiha lo miró con burla.

"No sabía que te gustaba la auto penetración" respondió dispuesto a voltear las posiciones. "Puedo imaginar lo que estás pensando." Dijo observándole con apatía. "Y la respuesta es no."

"¡Dijiste ayer que podía ser el activo!" Reclamó.

"Lo dije. Pero es muy distinto a que te deje hacerlo."

Una pequeña vena se avecinó en la frente del rubio.

"¡Eres un cabrón, Sasuke!" exclamó

"Ya lo sabía."

Sin responderle, con brusquedad tiró su pierna derecha al abdomen del pelinegro, evitando que se moviera innecesariamente y no fuera a frustrar su plan.

"¡¿Qué mierda haces, Naruto?"Cuestionó enfadado apoyando sus brazos en el piso para poder reincorporarse.

A Naruto no le importó.

Ágilmente separó las piernas del Uchiha e introdujo uno de sus dedos al interior de éste.

"Tsk…"

Tragó saliva por unos segundos, expectante por su reacción.

Sabía a la perfección que con aquel movimiento todo se resumía a dos posibilidades: seguir en su labor o esperar el golpe de Sasuke que lo detendría.

* * *

"¿Seguro que no estás enfermo, Minato? Es bastante raro que faltes al trabajo, y más durante esta época del año."

Bebió por tercera vez consecutiva una taza de café mientras escuchaba a su querida esposa hablar por el teléfono.

"Son unos cuantos días." Aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa un tanto alicaída.

"Dejé el almuerzo preparado en la nevera. Es cuestión de calentarla y… ¡Ah! Dile a Naruto y a, bueno, tú sabes, a Sasuke que ordenen ese cuarto cuanto antes o conocerán la fuerza de mis puños al llegar a casa _ttebane._" Amenazó con voz tétrica.

_"Esos dos…" _Pensó deprimido"Claro, amor." Cortó la llamada con un largo suspiro.

Escuchó ciertos ruidos que le provocaron un detestable _deja vu._

Observó el techo y vio la lámpara mecerse de un lado hacia al otro.

Tocó su frente clamando por un poco de paciencia.

"Ya se me hacía extraño que nunca saliera a una cita." Suspiró recordando la escena que había encontrado al abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

A pesar del shock que había recibido con esa imagen retenida en su mente por horas, jamás discriminaría a su hijo por su orientación sexual. Si ese era su deseo, no se opondría, aunque con Sasuke seguiría igual de receloso por todos los problemas que causó.

Apoyó su cuerpo contra la silla mientras revolvía su taza de café con lentitud, intentando pensar qué haría con esos dos, pues definitivamente debía hablar con ellos.

El teléfono sonó nuevamente. Carraspeó y procedió a contestar.

"Residencia Namikaze."

"Buenos tardes, soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, y si es posible, necesito hablar con él. No responde a su celular."

Minato miró el techo por segunda vez. Si la lámpara se movía era porque no estaban _disponibles_ aún.

Y efectivamente era así.

Carraspeó por segunda vez, intentando alejar la perturbadora imagen de su hijo teniendo sexo.

"Sasuke-kun aún sigue durmiendo." Mintió con descaro "Si lo desea, puedo darle su mensaje, Itachi-_san_." Se ofreció con amabilidad.

Prefería un millón de veces tener el papel de buzón de voz antes que entrar a ese cuarto y ser tachado de voyerista.

* * *

Miró al albino nervioso mientras realizaba una mueca al no obtener respuesta de su parte.

"¡Me podrías decir algo!" exclamó desesperado.

No había hecho nada fuera del otro mundo.

Y estaba en todo su derecho… Si Sasuke había hecho lo mismo ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo él para estar en igualdad de condiciones?

Sasuke lo miró resoplando fuertemente - exasperando más al rubio con su actitud - para luego caer al piso con los brazos cruzados y cerrar los ojos frunciendo el ceño bastante molesto.

"Haz lo que quieras. Ya no me interesa." Farfulló ladeando su rostro.

Ouch. Eso había dolido.

"Sasuke, no seas necio."

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos cabreado, como desafiándolo a que volviera a decir lo mismo.

Suspiró y siguió en lo suyo.

Recién estaba comprendiendo que había aniquilado a su orgullo, tal cual como el Uchiha lo hizo la noche anterior, con la diferencia que él sí logró resignarse.

De cualquier forma, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que ahora tenía literalmente en sus manos.

Sonrió, y aún con el dedo en el interior de Sasuke, sacó su pierna del abdomen del chico y dispuso acercarse a él, desquiciando al pelinegro en el proceso.

"Al menos yo no lo metí de golpe como hiciste tú." Se burló antes de ir a su cuello a morderlo y al mismo tiempo introducir un segundo dedo.

Sasuke chirrió sus dientes con molestia, tanto por la estúpida provocación de Naruto como la dilatación que estaba haciendo en su cavidad.

"Idiota." Farfulló.

A pesar de que Sasuke no mostraba indicios de cooperar con él, Naruto no retrocedió en su posición y a sabiendas que se ganaría la ley del hielo por unos minutos, o incluso horas, con un poco de nerviosismo introdujo su miembro en el interior del Uchiha. El rostro de éste intentaba no demostrarle dolor, aunque para el rubio, por su misma experiencia, sabía que se estaba haciendo el duro para fastidiarlo y acabar rápido.

Mal por Sasuke, pues no pensaba dejar las cosas a medias.

Los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, a sí mismo las embestidas que proporcionaba con la esperanza de sacar de aquella maldita coraza al pelinegro.

Sus miradas chocaban con cada vaivén, pretendiendo intimidar al otro y destruir su fortaleza.

Sus bocas se buscaban a pesar de esta pequeña guerra por dominar y sus lenguas recurrían a ser el arma perfecta para ello.

Más estocadas y mayor frenetismo en sus embestidas.

De reojo, mientras besaba al pelinegro, logró observar como las manos de Sasuke se ceñían en sus hombros y posteriormente en su espalda con mayor fuerza, intentando derribar las suyas.

"Ya era hora de que actuaras." Protestó jadeando Naruto aumentando su ritmo.

"No te sobreestimes demasiado."

Ante lo dicho, no le quedó más opción que sonreír por la escueta respuesta de Sasuke, aunque se encontraba sudoroso y tenuemente sonrojado al igual que él por el esfuerzo.

Era capaz de escuchar sus casi inmoderados latidos que ya le avisaban que pronto sería el final. Su cuerpo ya no resistía ante la presión que ejercían los músculos contraídos del pelinegro en su miembro, sometiéndose jadeando ante el inevitable orgasmo y la eyaculación en su interior, dejándose caer agotado en el pecho de Sasuke, cayendo su cabeza a la perfección en la base del cuello de éste.

"Ni siquiera fueron diez minutos." Comentó el azabache limpiando el sudor de su frente.

"Ni que fuera máquina." Respondió cabreado el rubio, aún dejándose estar en la misma posición para intentar acompasar su respiración. "¿Acaso quieres más?" Preguntó en tono bromista. "Yo no me opongo."

"Para la próxima haré que te arrepientas." Se limitó a decir con altanería.

El ojiazul movió levemente su cabeza con incredulidad. Alzó su mirada topándose con los ojos ónices del chico.

"Ya veremos" Desafió sonriéndole.

Al final de cuentas no eran más que estúpidas y benditas provocaciones.

…

Una hora y media bastó para que ambos pudiesen tener la disposición a levantarse.

Con un par de quejas por parte del otro, discutiendo para variar quién iría primero a la ducha y Naruto perdiendo a propósito para que Sasuke no diera sus latosos argumentos de que era el invitado y por ende debía utilizarlo primero (aunque para el rubio, más bien era un allegado y en el fondo no le disgustaba ese hecho), no le quedó más opción que taparse con una toalla en su cintura y ver la televisión con tal de que la espera fuera más corta.

Abrió las cortinas para que el sol pudiese iluminar por fin la habitación y al instante su rostro se descompuso al descubrir el desorden que había en el cuarto: Trozos de vidrio, comida derramada, ropa esparcida por doquier, algunos muebles botados y otros fuera de su lugar, su cama deshecha y restos de semen en el piso…

Un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho comenzó a ser el inicio de un mar de preguntas mentales, en donde principalmente llegaba a cuestionarse si era un sadomasoquista junto con Sasuke. Rascó su cabeza con haraganía, dispuesto a recoger y limpiar el desorden que había cometido.

Veinte minutos después, en su cama y ya con todo más en su lugar, seguía esperando aburrido a que el Uchiha saliera de la ducha.

"¡Sasuke, te vas a arrugar con tanta agua!" Reclamó inquieto mientras hacía _zapping_.

Sacó el celular del velador y confirmó la hora: mediodía.

Pensó nuevamente en las palabras de _Kyuubi_. Él había dicho que la fecha límite del contrato se acercaba, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si era ese mismo día, mañana, pasado mañana, etc. En resumen, no tenía una lastimosa pista.

Si le preguntaba ahora a Sasuke sobre cuándo era su cumpleaños, lo más probable es que se negaría a decirle y empezaría a cuestionarle su reciente fanatismo por saber sobre aquella fecha, queriendo sonsacarle información.

Tenía que ir más allá del pelinegro, a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a ayudarlo, aunque fuesen con estrategias un tanto confusas.

Y ese alguien, era el hermano mayor de Sasuke: Itachi.

Lo único que necesitaba era una situación lo suficientemente conveniente, pues si iba de la nada a la residencia Uchiha, Sasuke de inmediato entraría en sospechas al igual que el mismísimo Itachi.

Tenía que hallar la forma en convencer al pelinegro en ir.

La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando a la vista cómo el azabache se secaba su cabello mientras tenía otra toalla sujetada en su cintura.

Naruto no pudo evitar observarlo embobado, olvidando de forma fugaz sus preocupaciones.

A la luz del sol, podía ver cómo las rebeldes gotas de agua recorrían libremente el formado cuerpo del Uchiha, y añadiéndole las marcas que había hecho con cierto sadismo en él, su propio cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar.

Sasuke dejó de lado la toalla con la que se secaba y lo miró.

"¿Tú no debías asistir a clases?" Preguntó.

"¡¿_Y tú para qué carajos me preguntas cuando haces lo mismo?"_ Irritado el rubio se dispuso a responder. "Diré que no me acordé cuándo terminaba la suspensión. ¿Y tú qué?" Preguntó extrañado por su repentino interés.

"Tengo mis métodos." Respondió sin interés mientras secaba su cabello.

"¿Tu estúpida ex pandilla borrando el historial, no?" Hizo una mueca recordando a aquellos desagradables sujetos.

Sasuke no emitió palabra y Naruto no tuvo más opción que irse a la ducha dando el tema por zanjado.

El albino siguió secando su cabello con despreocupación. Naruto se demoraría mucho más que él - probablemente en un intento por irritarlo- así que tendría un buen rato esperando. Una vez listo, se dispuso a recoger su ropa y ponérsela para bajar a comer algo.

Ya vestido, abandonó la habitación del rubio pensando que podría sacar un pequeño refrigerio, para más tarde doblegar a Naruto con tal de que preparara el almuerzo. Además, los padres del ojiazul no se encontrarían, lo cual le sacaba un enorme peso de encima. Era demasiado incómodo pasar tiempo con ellos, apartando el hecho que casi llevó a la locura a Naruto por su culpa.

Se detuvo frente la cocina al percibir los olores de comida casera recién hecha.

"Grandioso." Resopló con fastidio.

Solo esperaba que Kushina, la madre del rubio, no estuviese acechándolo con una sartén en la mano.

Entró encontrándose a Minato, que se mantenía revolviendo y sazonando la sopa de miso, y que al verlo por poco se le cayeron los utensilios.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y sin darle más vuelta al asunto se dirigió a una de las sillas del pequeño comedor, estando lo más lejos posible del mayor y ver la televisión con aburrimiento.

Minato ante su repentina acción, dejó en orden lo que estaba haciendo. Sacó un jarrón de jugo de la nevera y en un vaso vertió el líquido. Se acercó a Sasuke y le tendió el vaso.

"Necesito hablar contigo" Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él.

"Evidentemente." Respondió arrogante el pelinegro.

El rubio lo observó con seriedad por unos segundos e inmediatamente carraspeó al recordar el motivo por el cual le había llamado la atención.

"Tan solo son dos cosas, Sasuke. Aunque para la primera quisiera que Naruto estuviese presente, pero ya tendré otra oportunidad. En fin…" Juntó sus manos apoyando su mentón en ellas. "Te resultará aún más latoso y absurdo una vez que lo diga, sin embargo, creo que es necesario poner en esta casa ciertas condiciones si vas a estar aquí."

"Sería mucho mejor si fueras al grano" Replicó con fastidio para beber el jugo.

"A eso voy, Sasuke." Cerró los ojos. "A Naruto le he dado muchas libertades, porque se las ha ganado. El que tú estés con él aún lo repruebo por todas las atrocidades que cometiste, pero Naruto es tan terco y orgulloso como su madre, así que puede decirse que sé mis limitaciones." Sonrió levemente. "Kushina te mantendrá por un largo período resentimiento…"

"Estoy acostumbrado a ello" Ironizó Sasuke.

"Me queda más que claro. Sin embargo, si vas en serio con Naruto, te aconsejo a que no cometas o mejor dicho, _no cometan_ estupideces aquí." Dijo serio.

"…" Mantuvo su rostro impertérrito.

Ya se estaba haciendo una idea a lo que quería llegar Minato.

El mayor siguió en la misma posición, aunque las imágenes del día anterior pasaban de forma fugaz por su cabeza para perturbarlo.

"Sé que están con las hormonas disparadas, no obstante, si quieren hacerlo ojalá que sea cuando no estemos en casa para oír todo lo que se van montando." Rascó su cabeza nervioso. "Ayer sin proponérmelo vi cuando estaban teniendo sexo." Escudriñó el rostro del pelinegro, y si no fuese por su piel albina, habría jurado que se había vuelto repentinamente pálido por lo dicho. "Por suerte, evité que Kushina los viese en el acto."

"Ah."

Minato calló esperando a que dijera algo más el Uchiha, pero la espera fue inútil.

"Solo mantén eso en cuenta y con respecto a lo otro, tu hermano te ha estado llamando constantemente al celular y como no has respondido llamó aquí."

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón el dichoso aparato, confirmando que el rubio le estaba diciendo la verdad. Frunció el ceño pensando el por qué de tanta insistencia en contactarlo.

"Sorpréndeme." Preguntó sin interés para terminar rápido aquella charla.

Minato suspiró. ¿Cómo podía ser tan arrogante?

"Quiere que vayas a almorzar a casa y como tu padre ha vuelto del extranjero, quiere pasar tiempo en familia."

Creyó por un instante que el tiempo se detuvo, al igual que su respiración. Apretó su Iphone con fuerza al escuchar la simple mención sobre su padre.

No pudo más que reprimir un gruñido y rió de mala gana.

"Aparentando lo que no somos ¿Eh?" Sonrió con rencor. "No me sorprende que haya manipulado a Itachi."

El mayor solo observaba las reacciones del pelinegro. Era increíble que hablara con tanto desprecio sobre su propio padre.

Si bien conocía a Fugaku solo por la amistad que mantenían Kushina y Mikoto, no podía decir que era el tipo más amigable del universo, puesto que siempre había sido muy conservador e incluso apático con todos. Sin embargo, las pocas veces que había logrado entablar una conversación más llevadera, él exponía lo difícil que era mantener una buena posición para que su familia surgiera y más cuando su hijo menor había sido diagnosticado de autismo.

"Sé que no es alguien fácil de llevar… Nunca le has dado una oportunidad ¿Cierto?_" _Dijo en un tono más amable.

"¿La merece?" cuestionó mordaz.

"Nadie es el padre perfecto. Toma esto de ejemplo: Tú has cometido muchos errores y Naruto, a pesar de ello, ha seguido perdonando tus actos."

"¿Y? Es la culpa de mi padre que esté así." Pronunció con desdén.

Minato negó con la cabeza.

"No. Tú elegiste la opción de llenarte de odio por él e ignoraste otras alternativas. En parte, también es tu culpa."

Sasuke enmudeció aborreciendo el latoso sermón que el padre de Naruto le estaba dando.

Mientras el ambiente entre los dos se tornaba más incómodo de lo usual, Naruto entró a la cocina frotando su vientre con pereza.

"¡Tengo hambre _ttebayo_!"Exclamó Naruto.

Para fortuna del mayor y de Sasuke, la desagradable charla acabó. Minato se levantó para dirigirse a su hijo y despeinarlo en forma de saludo. Naruto le reclamaba que tenía hambre y si podía sacar algo para comer.

Ajeno a la convencional escena, el pelinegro miró su celular para ver la hora.

_13:30 PM._

Chasqueó su lengua.

Regresó el Iphone al bolsillo, se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia al ojiazul que probaba la sopa que su padre estaba calentando para poder almorzar.

"¡Mamá cocina tan bien…!" Alababa el menor tomando unos sorbos del cucharón que Minato le facilitaba.

Sasuke le cogió del brazo bruscamente, impidiéndole seguir comiendo.

"¡¿Pero qué te pasa?" Preguntó enfadado.

"Me lo llevo." anunció el pelinegro a paso veloz, obligando al ojiazul alejarse cada segundo de su alimento.

Minato se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina mirándolo con dureza, para finalmente asentir y dejar que los dos chicos se marcharan.

"¡¿EH?" Gritó desconcertado el rubio, pues no creía que su padre y Sasuke estuvieran aún en mejores términos.

Salieron de la casa y tomaron el primer autobús que hallaron, Naruto pagando el pasaje completo a regañadientes nuevamente por culpa de Sasuke, para luego sentarse en los últimos asientos y no llamar más la atención.

"¿A dónde mierda me llevas, Sasuke?" Logró decir el Namikaze aún aturdido por la acción del chico.

Sasuke apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana.

"Solo cállate." Ordenó decaído.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos.

Buscó el mapa de recorrido del autobús que habían tomado e hizo una mueca al comprender a dónde se dirigían y el no tan sutil cambio de humor de Sasuke.

Solo había una persona que podía lograr perturbar tanto a Sasuke, su propio padre.

Si Sasuke lo había llevado con él era por algo. Y tras pensarlo con bastante detenimiento, la oportunidad que se le presentaba era perfecta para poder averiguar los datos relevantes que podían detener el contrato.

Para proteger a Sasuke.

Para proteger a todos.

Ahora todo estaba bajo su responsabilidad y cada segundo era valioso.

Sasuke se levantó del asiento para poder activar el timbre y detener el autobús. Naruto lo siguió de cerca.

Mientras iban caminando hacia la residencia Uchiha, de vez en cuando Naruto sacaba un tema a colación y Sasuke respondía apáticamente a sus comentarios, pero al menos tenía la intención de seguirle la corriente. Comparando con veces anteriores, era esperar a que los cerdos volaran a que Sasuke hablara de algo en común y que no fuese solo por estúpidos pleitos.

"Iremos a almorzar." Dijo por fin el pelinegro.

El aviso tomó de sorpresa al rubio por un instante.

"Claro." Asintió más conforme.

"Si mi padre te habla, respóndele de inmediato. No le gusta que lo hagan esperar." Naruto volvió a asentir "Tampoco hables estupideces ni hagas como cotorra."

Naruto se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

"¡Pues entonces mejor no hablo, Sasuke!" Se quejó amurrado.

Sasuke lo miró con burla.

"No sería mala idea." Caminó más rápido, dejando al rubio atrás.

"¡Sasuke!" Exclamó cabreado. "Eres un maldito cretino y…"

Se calló de inmediato, pues ya estaban a las afueras de la residencia Uchiha.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

El pelinegro volvió a sacar del bolsillo su celular y revisar la hora:

_13:55 PM._

Siseó entre dientes.

Era un gran fastidio verificar la hora, sin embargo, cuando su padre estaba presente obligaba a todos estar en la mesa a las dos y cuarto para comenzar a almorzar. Sabiendo esto, no esperaba que cambiara ese itinerario solo por el viaje fuera de temporada que hacía a casa esta vez.

Usualmente, habría ido a pasar el rato a _The Black Zone, _pero ya eso de marcharse y huir debía quedarse atrás. Por mucho que aborreciera las palabras de Minato, por más que intentase convencerse de que él siempre había tenido razón para ser como era por la culpa de su padre, no podía cegarse más a la idea.

Había llevado a Naruto sin pensarlo, inclusive se atrevería a decir por instinto.

Era el único que podría contener toda su furia.

El único que podría estar a su lado sin titubear era Naruto.

Abrió la puerta principal, dejando entrar primero al rubio. Caminaron por el angosto pasillo que conducía hacia la sala de estar. Durante el trayecto podía escuchar la voz de su madre desde la cocina y las voces de Itachi y de su padre en la sala de estar.

Cerró los ojos decidiéndose finalmente en ir a saludar a su madre primero. Detuvo sus pasos y miró por el hombro a Naruto.

"Quédate en mi cuarto." Se apartó de él y avanzó hacia la cocina.

El rubio aceptó a regañadientes la orden.

Para llegar a la habitación de Sasuke solo debía caminar hasta al final del pasillo, que conectaba además con el patio trasero.

Siempre tendría la misma sensación de la primera vez que pisó aquella casa: asombro por lo enorme que era en todo sentido. ¿Cómo diablos podía caer semejante estructura en un barrio residencial inferior a él?

Estaba llegando a la habitación del pelinegro, mas alguien que iba hacia otra habitación contraria a su dirección le llamó la atención. No lo dudó por un segundo más y le siguió a toda prisa, olvidando por completo la orden de Sasuke.

Caminó hasta al final del pasillo y dobló a la izquierda, en donde el majestuoso jardín conectaba con un pasillo más y que curiosamente dividía dos habitaciones. La habitación que se encontraba a la derecha era de Sasuke, mientras que la otra probablemente debía pertenecer a…

"¡Itachi!" exclamó Naruto intentando alcanzarlo.

El mayor detuvo su caminar y miró sorprendido al ojiazul que no hacía más que respirar agitado.

"¿A qué se debe tu presencia, Naruto _kun?_" Saludó Itachi.

Naruto respiró profundamente antes de mirarlo a la cara.

"¡Necesito que me digas cuándo es el cumpleaños de Sasuke!" Demandó casi al borde de la desesperación.

Cualquiera se hubiese sentido incómodo por la repentina exigencia de un casi completo desconocido. Itachi analizó su expresión por unos largos segundos, logrando inquietar más al rubio por no obtener la respuesta deseada.

"Eso deberías preguntárselo a él ¿No?" Comentó en un tono indiferente.

Naruto agitó sus manos.

"¡Lo sé… pero necesito saber los minutos exactos!"

Itachi siguió observándolo tranquilo, aunque sabía que allí había gato encerrado.

"¿Por qué tanto interés con la fecha de nacimiento de mi hermano?"Cuestionó abriendo su habitación e invitando a que el rubio lo siguiera.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio esperando la respuesta del chico.

Naruto mantuvo su cabeza gacha, pensando qué respuesta dar. Si le explicaba sobre el contrato, violaría las clausulas. Si le explicaba que era por el bien de todos, Itachi seguiría preguntando y si continuaba llegaría al punto del contrato, por ende también violaría los términos.

Debía tener alguna versión creíble, al menos para las personas que no fueran tan susceptibles con sus vidas pasadas como lo era Sasuke.

Itachi juntó sus manos a la altura de su mentón volviendo a preguntar.

"¿Por qué estás llegando a ese extremo por él?" Inquirió fríamente.

Levantó la cabeza y se preparó en responder.

"Te parecerá ridículo que quiera saber con exactitud esa fecha, pero es la única manera de poder ayudarlo." Lo miró a los ojos. "Quizás al principio no lo soportaba e incluso lo detestaba. Él también me veía de la misma forma y a pesar de eso, Sasuke es la persona más importante que tengo y tendré en mi vida."

"Lo conoces hace un mes. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta facilidad?"

Naruto sonrió.

"Porque creo que lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Con eso no basta…"

La puerta se abrió de golpe, ambos voltearon a ver de quién se trataba.

"¿Qué haces aquí con Itachi?"

El rubio tragó saliva.

"…"

"Da igual." Al no obtener respuesta, Sasuke miró a su hermano irritado. "Madre está buscándote."

El mayor se levantó de su asiento, cogió un lápiz y escribió en un papel pequeño. "Esto es lo que necesitas para tu dolor de cabeza." Explicó mientras avanzaba hacia al rubio y le entregaba el papel en su mano "Nos vemos, Naruto _kun."_ Dijo antes de abandonar finalmente su habitación.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y se acercó al ojiazul.

"¿Para qué consultas con mi hermano si apenas lo conoces?" Preguntó mosqueado.

No supo qué responder.

Se había olvidado de tener un plan B en caso de que Sasuke lo descubriera, de modo que a lo único que pudo recurrir fue a reír con exageración para quedar como un idiota.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos intentando no perder la calma.

"Vamos." Ordenó mientras se alejaba de él y lo esperaba en el pasillo.

Antes de marcharse de la habitación, Naruto recordó la nota y abrió en su mano el papel que Itachi le había dejado. Curioso y con nerviosismo, leyó rápidamente lo escrito para no impacientar más a Sasuke y desechó en un basurero la dichosa nota.

Satisfecho y muy agradecido por la colaboración de Itachi, salió del cuarto para reunirse con el pelinegro. Éste lo conduce hacia al comedor y comienza a repetirle nuevamente sobre cómo hablar con su padre en caso de quiera entablar una charla con él, cosa que esperaba que no ocurriese.

Naruto asiente a todo lo que dice Sasuke, sin embargo, solo para que no se queje que no lo anda escuchando.

Su mente trabaja en otra cosa mucho más importante.

"_23 de julio, 14:36 PM_" Pensaba reiteradamente con el fin de no olvidar los datos.

Debía iniciar cuanto antes la cuenta regresiva y saber cuánto tiempo quedaba para que el contrato acabara.

Sacó su celular y puso la opción de mostrar el calendario.

"Naruto _kun_, me alegro mucho de tenerte con nosotros" La voz pausada y amable de la madre de Sasuke lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Ocultando rápidamente el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saludó a Mikoto y fue guiado a su respectivo asiento. Observó a Fugaku fugazmente, ganándose una mirada cargada de desaprobación.

"Y esto recién empieza." Murmuró para sí mismo con fastidio.

_14:15 PM._

A la cabeza del comedor se encontraba Fugaku, que escudriñaba cada acción cometida por parte del rubio. A los laterales, Itachi y Mikoto uno frente al otro y, por último, Sasuke y Naruto de la misma forma.

Comenzaron a comer de forma silenciosa, alterando más los nervios del ojiazul.

Durante la entrada, Mikoto e Itachi emitieron comentarios sobre sus trabajos y unas pocas veces interrumpidas por el padre de familia.

La comida se volvía más tensa y Naruto ya comprendía por qué Sasuke se marchaba cuando su padre estaba en casa. Y hablando de éste, se hallaba comiendo apático ignorando olímpicamente la existencia de Fugaku.

"¿Cuántas apuñaladas recibiste la última vez, Sasuke?" Interrogó con frialdad.

"No te incumbe" Respondió de la misma forma el aludido.

"Quisiera saberlo, después de todo eres mi hijo y no quiero más reportes que borrar gracias a tus descuidos."

Naruto por poco se atragantó.

Por eso su madre había dicho que no había encontrado las pruebas que inculpaban a Sasuke como ex cabecilla de _The Black Zone_.

"No necesito tu ayuda. Puedo hacerlo solo como siempre lo he hecho." Sasuke siguió comiendo indiferente a las provocaciones que le estaba haciendo su padre.

"Has estado manchando nuestro apellido. ¡Por supuesto que me incumben los líos que has estado cometiendo!" Replicó el mayor dando un golpe a la mesa.

"Contrólate." Pidió Mikoto. "Sasuke ha cambiado mucho gracias a Naruto _kun."_

"No creo que debas echarle toda la culpa a Sasuke. Padre, todos sabemos que tú también tienes responsabilidad en ello." Comentó Itachi serenamente.

Aprovechando que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta por estar todos pendientes sobre los erróneos pasos de Sasuke, Naruto sacó cuidadosamente su celular bajo la mesa y, silenciando el teclado, oprimió la opción de mostrar el calendario para contar los días restantes del contrato.

_14:28 PM._

"¡Eres un irresponsable, Sasuke! ¡Si no hubiese sido por mí, ya te hubieran arrestado!"

"No sé con qué derecho opinas. ¡Nunca me has ayudado, porque jamás he existido para ti!" Le acusó Sasuke totalmente irritado, dejando de lado la comida.

Ajeno a la grave discusión, Naruto seguía haciendo cálculos.

"El contrato termina sin consecuencias negativas siempre y cuando Sasuke no recuerde su pasado antes de cumplir 16 años, 8 meses y 24 días." murmuró en voz baja. "Su cumpleaños es el 23 de julio y hoy estamos a _16 de abril_."

"¡Claro que has existido para mí!" Exclamó Fugaku iracundo.

"Como el chico con autismo que no hace más que estorbar en tu camino ¿No?" Alegó sarcásticamente el menor.

Naruto siguió balbuceando concentradamente sus descubrimientos mientras contaba los días.

"_8 meses_…"

"¡Te dices llamar padre cuando ni siquiera has sido como uno!" Protestó nuevamente Sasuke

"_23 días_…"

"¡Cometí un error al creer ese maldito diagnóstico! Tú has asesinado a personas a sangre fría e incluso te atreviste a traficar sus órganos en el mercado negro ¿Qué crimen es peor, Sasuke? ¿¡El tuyo o el mío!" Cuestionó encolerizado.

Naruto dio un vistazo al reloj de pared.

_14:34:50 PM_

Fugaku ahora se dirigió al rubio apuntándole con el dedo índice.

"¿Y qué hace ese chico? ¿Otro de tus asesinos en serie que quiere manchar más nuestro apellido?" escupió venenosamente.

"Él no es…" Intentó defender Mikoto, pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

"La relación que mantenga con él no te incumbe." Miró a Naruto a los ojos con seriedad. "Él es mi…" Calló de inmediato.

Fuertes punzadas en la zona frontal de su cabeza y sienes.

Manos pegajosas por un sudor frío que al mismo tiempo podía sentir en su nuca.

Respiración y los latidos de su corazón aumentando con cada segundo, y por último, la vista resultando dificultosa en enfocar algún objeto…

El tiempo se detuvo.

_"Eres mi mejor amigo…"_

…

_"Quiero destruir a Naruto con todo mi poder. Esa es la única forma de acabar con todo lo que tiene en pie… Ni más ni menos."_

Su mente colapsó, al igual que su cuerpo.

Perdiendo todo equilibrio, dejó caer de golpe su cabeza contra la mesa.

Todos se consternaron al ver cómo Sasuke se había desmayado. Itachi de inmediato se levantó para socorrerlo, mientras que Mikoto y Fugaku aún seguían atónitos por la escena.

Naruto miró a Sasuke y de reojo vio su celular.

_14:35:55 PM_

_..._

_**"Afronta las consecuencias."**_

Por primera vez en toda su existencia, sintió terror en escuchar a _Kyuubi_.

* * *

Muchas cosas han sucedido...

¿Un intento de lemon NaruSasu? Yo digo que sí, pues sigo encontrándome pésima en este aspecto. Pienso obsenidades pero al momento de que querer escribirlo… _cri cri cri_ XD. Falta de costumbre (me obligaré a acostumbrarme :$).

Hemos conocido un poquito más la relación de Sasuke con su padre y de cómo éste ha intervenido en su vida.

Supongo que ya saben lo que habrá ocurrido con Sasuke. ¿Despertará y nos encontraremos con el Sasuke vengativo y desquiciado del pasado? ¿O será el desquiciado y rencoroso del presente? Ya no sé cuál es peor a estas alturas XD.

Naruto está totalmente desesperado.

Les adelanto el nombre del próximo capítulo para que hagan sus teorías!

_Capítulo 12: Desvanecer_.

Nos vemos el 30 o 31 de enero ^^.

_Bye bye_

_Ethanlya Kurose madrugadora :)_


	12. Desvanecer

¡Hola! Sí, me demoré XD. Dos días celebrando mis muy bien estrenados veintisiempre (XD) y el primer día de febrero editando todo para que quedara decente u-u. Pero bueno, aquí me tienen desvelándome por completo con esta actua que a muchos ha dejado en ascuas (y a mí de paso XD).

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas! Ojalá comencemos con el pie derecho ^^.

**Pikacha, kanon von kargen, emily-lokis, TheRusso, ****Daneshka Boticcelli**** , ****Noahs**** , ****sayu Uchiha, ikaros-san, opkus ki, ****Namizake-chan**** , ****DGHA**** , ****kAeDe-HiMe****, ****sol yuki uzumaki**** , ****hao3572**** , ****saskenaru, ****Alexandra Uchiha Rem**** , ****Fujiwara Yui**** , ****Metherlence Reverie¸ kai¸ ****O.o o.O**** Ayame Chan¸ nathy, ****miko0**** .**

¿El NaruSasu no les mola? A mí me da morbo ver a Sasuke algo dominado XD. Pero, el SasuNaru es mi pasión y mi fantasía de cada día 8D (_cri cri cri_… por qué no te puedo escribir? T^T.)

¿Sasuke descarriado del pasado o Sasuke traumado del presente? Madre mía, qué dilema he puesto XD. Sé que debo dejarle un poquito de humanidad al pobre, peeero… joder, me gusta que sea malote y bastardo XD.

Veamos si mi sentido de humanidad se realza ahora o no XD.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Desvanecer.**

"_**Y **__**el sol comenzó a caer**_ y nuestro amor terminó con él.

Pero decidimos continuar por un nuevo sendero y comenzar una vez más.

La noche lloró por una canción que aún nos recuerda el amor perdido.

_**Solo hay soledad ya**_

Quisiera verte

Quisiera tocarte

_**Quisiera que estemos juntos**__._"

(**Mayonaka no Orchestra, NS ED 16**)

_…_

_"El corazón de Sasuke_ _es como_ _un_ _lienzo en blanco_, _lo pinta la persona que sepa llegar a él."_

_(Uchiha Itachi)_

El cielo teñido de matices rojizos.

Una brisa primaveral asfixiante.

Podía sentir cómo la naturaleza le estaba advirtiendo sobre estos malos augurios, y a pesar de que deseaba abandonar aquellos sombríos y desagradables pensamientos, la situación no era la más propicia para poder descartarlos con tanta facilidad.

La noche amenazaba inevitablemente en llegar, lo cual también haría reinar la oscuridad. Y para mal, tenía el jodido presentimiento de que ésta cubriría algo más que el mismísimo cielo.

Sasuke se había desmayado ante las atónitas miradas de todos. Si no hubiera sido por Itachi, que lo socorrió de inmediato, ninguno de los presentes habría sido capaz de hacerlo por estar en shock. Fugaku alterado, por poco lo echaba de la casa y de no ser por las súplicas de su amable y benévola esposa, quizás se habría salido con la suya.

A la hora siguiente y tras mucho discutir sobre si llevar a Sasuke a una clínica, Itachi decidió llamar a uno de sus colegas para evaluarlo en conjunto y pidiendo a la vez algunos equipos para poder monitorearlo con mayor eficacia.

"Seis horas han pasado y aún no despierta." Murmuraba abatido Naruto con las manos en su cabeza intentando entender qué había hecho mal.

Siendo el único que sabía lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, solo pudo mirar desde lejos cómo ponían diversos aparatos en el pelinegro para revisar sus signos vitales y posibles lesiones, ya que Itachi le había aconsejado, al igual que a los padres de Sasuke, que se mantuviera fuera de la habitación mientras realizaban el chequeo médico.

La única opción que le había quedado para estar cerca de Sasuke, fue de sentarse en el pasillo que colindaba con el gigantesco patio trasero de la casona Uchiha, donde hermosos árboles, flores y un enorme estanque lo habrían deleitado y fascinado en otras circunstancias.

Apoyando su cuerpo contra uno de los pilares de la casa, intentaba no seguir cayendo preso por la culpa de que Sasuke siguiera inconsciente, mas al escuchar el llanto desconsolado de Mikoto, como también las palabras vacías y sin esperanza de Fugaku, aquellos intentos se volvían en vano.

Cerró los ojos agobiado.

Solo podía esperar a que Sasuke despertara y comenzar a enfrentar la pesadilla que había desatado.

"No pude…" murmuraba con desdicha mientras veía la pantalla de su celular aún con el resultado de la nefasta fecha límite del contrato y que por su ineptitud violó una de sus clausulas. Ahora tendría que pagar por ello, trayendo nuevamente el caos a este mundo.

"Sasuke…" mordió su labio con rabia.

¿Qué maldita palabra había sido la llave de sus recuerdos? ¿Qué escena había visto él para caer inconsciente?

Y mucho más importante, si éste efectivamente había recordado toda su vida pasada ¿Qué sería de él ahora? Tenía en claro que el alma de Uchiha Madara despertaría y que eso conllevaría a la tragedia total del actual mundo. Sin embargo, en ninguno de los términos del contrato indicaba qué sucedería finalmente con Sasuke.

No podía hacerse una idea realista de cómo sería su comportamiento, pues las fisuras que se creaban por la mezcla de los recuerdos del antiguo mundo y del actual provocaban un enorme lío mental. A él mismo le había costado aceptar todo lo vívido en menos de 24 horas.

Pero Sasuke era mucho más susceptible emocionalmente que él, y seguramente su reacción sería más violenta que la suya. Esperaba que no recayera en la peor etapa de su vida pasada, en la que se cegó totalmente por la venganza.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Giró un poco para saber quién había salido de la habitación.

Itachi le daba las gracias a su colega y lo despedía de la mano. El mayor al percatarse de la mirada impaciente del rubio, hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

"Maldición." Naruto suspiró y volvió a mirar abatido al casi negruzco cielo.

Itachi se sentó a su lado con el mismo pesar. Junto sus manos y procedió a hablar sobre el diagnóstico de Sasuke.

"No hay ninguna anomalía con sus signos vitales. Lo he monitoreado por horas y durante ese transcurso de tiempo nada se ha alterado. Lo único que tiene es una pequeña contusión en la frente por el golpe que tuvo contra la mesa, de igual forma, he podido realizarle un scanner gracias a la colaboración de uno de mis compañeros para estar más seguros."

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

"En palabras simples…" insinuó con fastidio.

Itachi sonrió con pesadez y posó su mano en la cabeza del chico.

"Es como si estuviese durmiendo tranquilamente, con la diferencia que tendrá un enorme moretón adornando su frente. No le causará molestias. Después de todo fue un pandillero, por lo que debería ser la nada misma para él una vez que despierte."

"Pero sigue inconsciente." Farfulló el ojiazul agobiado.

Itachi deshizo la sonrisa y quitó su mano.

"Así es." Su rostro adquirió seriedad y de reojo observó como el rubio mantenía en sus piernas su celular con el calendario en pantalla. "¿Acaso esto tiene algo que ver con el cumpleaños de Sasuke?"

Naruto palideció.

"No es…"

"El hecho de que me hayas pedido con urgencia esa fecha para _ayudar_ a Sasuke y que éste se desmayara antes de la hora de su nacimiento…" Enfatizó tranquilamente, poniendo más nervioso al ojiazul por sus especulaciones. "Es evidente que existe cierta correlación entre estos sucesos. Dime qué escondes, _Naruto kun_."

Naruto frunció sus labios. ¿Cómo carajo podría explicarle todo sin parecer un esquizofrénico? Sería más fácil si Itachi recordara su vida pasada.

Y a juzgar por cómo transcurrían las cosas, faltaba poco para que esto ocurriera.

Hizo una mueca al recordar que posiblemente el maldito de Madara volviera a causar estragos en sus seres queridos.

"Aún no puedo." Susurró mientras apretaba sus manos con rabia. "Si lo hago, me creerás que estoy loco. Diré todo cuando sea el momento apropiado." Prometió mirándole a los ojos.

"Este es el momento apropiado para hacerlo." Inquirió Itachi.

Sí, por supuesto que lo era. Sin embargo, no iba a forzar más la situación para no quebrantar algún término oculto existente en el maldito contrato.

"Sasuke despertará." Insistió el rubio con fiereza, bajando luego el tono de su voz a uno ya más inaudible. "Sé que lo hará." Balbuceó agarrando su frente con pesadez.

Solo el sonido de los árboles fue capaz de aliviar el tenso ambiente entre ellos.

Era entendible, puesto que ambos se encontraban sofocados por la situación. Aun así, Itachi no culpaba en absoluto al rubio, mas lo único que le llegaba a intrigar de verdad, era la necesidad imperiosa que tenía Naruto por proteger a Sasuke, y más si dicha protección dependía de una simple e insignificante fecha.

"Espero que sea así." El pelinegro se puso de pie con lentitud. "Iré a ver a Sasuke. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es retirarte y descansar." Aconsejó en un tono más cordial.

El rubio se exaltó.

"¡No puedo irme ignorando lo que ha pasado!" Se reincorporó rápidamente. "¡Prometí no dejarlo solo!"

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

"Es tu decisión." Dijo sereno mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke."Si te quedas aquí, asegúrate de no encontrarte con mi padre y no desquitarse contigo." Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta corrediza con sutileza frente a él.

Resoplando con frustración, Naruto volvió a sentarse estilo indio en el piso de madera. Sacó el celular y marcó al teléfono de su casa para avisar que no llegaría esa noche a dormir. Kushina -que había contestado la llamada- le había reprendido en un principio por faltar al Instituto, pero tras haber escuchado lo que había ocurrido, no le quedó más opción que aceptar a regañadientes después de asegurarle que iría temprano a casa para cambiarse de ropa y asistir a clases.

"No es la persona que más acepto, pero deseo que pueda recuperarse" Recordó escuchar a su madre un poco más calmada y resignada.

En efecto, Sasuke no era la persona más correcta que podía existir. Siendo consciente de ello y de las reiteradas ocasiones en las que había sido advertido para que se alejara de él, aún se mantenía a su lado demostrando la misma determinación de antaño, aunque para algunos resultaría una decisión estúpida.

Cerró los ojos desconsolado.

¿Pero acaso tendría las mismas energías para lidiar con el Sasuke que por poco lo destruyó en el pasado? ¿Sería capaz de contener su odio una vez más?

Eran preguntas que por el momento no podía hallar respuestas, pues solo sería capaz de hacerlo en cuanto viese a Sasuke consciente.

El cansancio, tanto mental como físico, hizo anular sus sentidos y, aunque no era la posición ni el lugar más adecuado para quedarse dormido, no tomó en cuenta a su raciocinio y sin más se quedó dormido en la intemperie.

* * *

Era ya pasada la medianoche cuando Mikoto se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke para ver cómo se encontraba. Sin embargo, se detuvo a pocos metros del cuarto al ver que frente a éste el hijo de su mejor amiga se encontraba durmiendo incómodamente teniendo como único apoyo la cabeza en una de las estructuras de la casa. En un principio le sorprendió que el chico aún siguiera en su casa, mas no le desagradó su presencia.

Volvió a su recámara y afortunadamente, su esposo aún se encontraba dormido. Cogió una manta y una almohada del armario, con pasos suaves salió de la habitación. Nuevamente retomó el rumbo hacia el cuarto de Sasuke, pero ahora con un fin un poco distinto. Se acercó al rubio sigilosa y con mucho cuidado colocó la almohada tras su cabeza y lo arropó con la manta para protegerlo del frío. Una vez finalizada aquella tarea, se dedicó a observarle con melancolía mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

"Hice lo correcto en contactarte, Naruto _kun_." Susurró. "Gracias por quedarte al lado de Sasuke. Gracias por quererlo tanto." Dando un último vistazo al Namikaze, entró acongojada al cuarto del inconsciente pelinegro.

* * *

_**"No sé para qué recurres a mí si ya no puedes hacer nada, Naruto."**_

_La odiosa voz de Kyuubi resonaba con fuerza, obligándolo a abrir sus ojos y encararlo. _

_No le agradaba para nada el estar allí, pero siendo esta la única forma de poder entablar una conversación seria con el estúpido demonio, debía obligarse a dejar de lado sus diferencias para saber qué rayos hacer. _

_El demonio lo observaba con altivez tras la celda que lo contenía. Estiró una de sus garras en un intento lastimoso por destruirlo. _

_Naruto bufó por lo bajo._

_"Sé que nunca quedamos en los mejores términos" Admitió abatido, acercándose cada vez más a la celda sin importar los nuevos intentos que hacía Kyuubi para atacarlo. "Pero necesito saber todo lo que implica el contrato si es incumplido." _

_El gigantesco zorro carcajeó ante la súplica que hacía su contenedor. _

_**"No te hagas pasar por listo, mocoso. Aceptaste todas las consecuencias que conllevarían si Uchiha Sasuke recordaba su pasado."**__Entrecerró sus endemoniados ojos rojizos con maldad. __**"Te advertí que te alejaras de él. Te advertí que eras la llave de sus recuerdos, como él lo había sido para ti en su momento." **__Su voz comenzó a ser más ronca y juzgante. "__**Tú, estúpido jinchuuriki, hiciste caso omiso a esto y por tu insensatez, el alma de tu antiguo enemigo reencarnado en este mundo despertará para apoderarse de los Bijuus y continuar con su plan **__ojo de luna__**."**_

_"Sé que mandé todo a la mierda y que debo enfrentar a ese desgraciado una vez más." Apretó sus puños."¡Pero dime qué va a pasar con Sasuke!" Bramó inquieto ante la socarrona sonrisa del demonio. _

_"__**Él no sabrá nada del contrato que hicimos los Bijuus contigo, a menos que fueses tan idiota para hablarle al respecto."**_

_Naruto retrocedió unos pasos y le miró ceñudo ante su declaración. _

_**"Uchiha Sasuke recuperará los recuerdos de su antigua vida." **__Naruto palideció__**. "Pero todo dependerá cuán capaz sea mentalmente para soportar la carga de ambos mundos. Tú lograste asimilarlo con mayor facilidad al tener visiones constantemente durante años, mientras que él solo al conocerte fue capaz de experimentarlo." **_

_"Él pudo escucharme durante su infancia. ¿Qué hay de eso?" Cuestionó cruzando sus brazos._

_**"Establecimos que tú serías más voluble en recordar, pero también dejamos en claro que la vida de Uchiha Sasuke no sería fácil de llevar en este mundo para pagar sus errores. En otras palabras, existió una conexión entre sus almas, lo cual es el punto clave de este contrato, y por ende, también el sacrificio." **__Hizo una pausa, atormentando más con sus palabras al rubio. __**"De modo que, gracias a esa conexión, Sasuke logró escucharte y al mismo tiempo iniciar con su castigo." **_

_Tembló de impotencia. Cerró los ojos para volver a mirar a Kyuubi sin perder totalmente los estribos. _

_El demonio rió con crueldad al ver lo desesperado que se encontraba el rubio. _

_"__**Pero puedo adelantarte una cosa bastante interesante."**_

_Naruto lo observó con recelo._

_"¿Qué?" _

_El zorro nuevamente volvió a reír provocándole escalofríos. _

_"__**Uchiha Madara ha estado cerca de Sasuke, más de lo que tú pudiste haber creído**__.__**" **_

_Después que esas tétricas palabras fueron pronunciadas, el escenario que su mente le había proporcionado para hablar con Kyuubi comenzó a distorsionarse y finalmente disolverse. _

…

_**"**__Joder." _Pensó con amargura mientras abría con pesadez sus ojos.

El murmullo de los madrugadores pájaros escondidos entre los árboles y el estruendoso sonido de la alarma de su celular, lo hicieron reaccionar después de la charla con el Bijuu.

La imagen de Sasuke pasó fugazmente por su mente.

Sobresaltado, intentó avanzar hacia la habitación de éste para ver cómo se encontraba, mas solo logró caerse tontamente al pisar la manta con la que estaba envuelto. Se miró a sí mismo confundido, pues no recordaba haberse puesto algo encima. Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, dejó la manta al suelo y abrió con lentitud la puerta que lo separaba del Uchiha.

La habitación se hallaba a oscuras, algo sumamente obvio si consideraba que eran las seis y media de la mañana. Avanzó con lentitud por el tatami hasta llegar al centro del cuarto donde, para ojos ajenos, Sasuke lucía dormir sin preocupaciones en su futón.

Sus dientes rechinaron con fuerza.

Ojalá todo fuera así de simple.

Con lentitud se sentó a su lado y mirándolo fijamente por unos minutos decidió acercar su rostro al del pelinegro.

"Antes de morir, prometiste que habría una próxima vez en que nos veríamos." Recordó sonriendo con amargura. "Cumple tu promesa, Sasuke. Tal como yo lo he estado haciendo todo este tiempo."

Retirándose despacio de su rostro, se dispuso a levantarse del tatami y con un último vistazo al inconsciente chico, decidió irse finalmente del cuarto.

Cerrando tras de sí la puerta, se encaminó hacia la salida de la casa y de ese modo volver a la suya.

Mientras avanzaba por los silenciosos y casi solitarios pasillos de la residencia Uchiha, al doblar por uno de éstos, escuchó la voz alterada de Fugaku. Aunque no parecía que estuviese peleando con su esposa o con Itachi, más bien, era como si discutiera con alguien por teléfono.

_"¡Cómo si me importara lo que hace ese tipo_!" Agitó su cabeza bruscamente para no seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto y así retomar su camino.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, se sorprendió en encontrar a Itachi allí.

"Vendré después de clases." Anunció haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

No recibió respuesta alguna, mas tampoco esperó por una.

Ofuscado, salió de la casa con las manos en sus bolsillos por el frío mañanero. Caminó raudamente calle abajo para entrar en calor, como también para tomar el autobús que lo dejaría frente a su hogar. No le importó que el chofer de aquel medio de transporte lo mirara con curiosidad al verlo agitado y mucho menos que le hiciera un comentario burlesco ante su demacrado aspecto.

Al llegar a casa, encontró a su madre alistándose para ir al trabajo mientras que su padre preparaba el desayuno alegremente. Sonriendo levemente, fue a su habitación a darse una reponedora ducha y finalmente vestirse para asistir a clases.

Diez minutos más tarde, se hallaba desayunando junto a su familia en un inusual silencio, lo que alarmó de inmediato a sus progenitores.

"Luces como si hubieras asistido a un funeral." Comentó preocupada Kushina tocando su mejilla. "Él se recuperará, Naruto. Y luego seguirá siendo el mismo idiota de siempre." Intentó animarle en vano.

"Sasuke es fuerte, logrará reponerse." Dijo Minato despeinando su cabello.

El menor sonrió

"¡Claro que se recuperará!" Bajó la mirada aún sonriendo. "Sí… lo hará." Murmuró inaudible.

Minato y Kushina se miraron de reojo como pidiendo al otro que a que dijera algo para subirle el ánimo.

Naruto al percatarse de que estaba preocupando más a sus padres por su actitud, en un acto desquiciado y bajo sus atónitas miradas, comió velozmente - llegando al punto de atragantarse- el desayuno que le habían preparado. Sacó su bolso del suelo y se despidió de ellos alegando que llegaría tarde a clases.

Kushina dio un vistazo al reloj de la cocina.

"Ese chico va a abrir el Instituto a este paso." Señaló con un gran suspiro. "A estas alturas, ya es imposible poder separarlo de Sasuke."

Su esposo detuvo sus quehaceres.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

La pelirroja ladeó su cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

"Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente vería que la relación que mantiene con Sasuke es mucho más que el de un simple _amigo_. ¿O acaso no te habías dado cuenta?"

Minato recordó la escena que confirmaba las sospechas de su esposa.

"Sí, me había dado cuenta de ello." Suspiró dándole la razón.

* * *

Naruto apoyaba su cabeza contra su pupitre fastidiado por lo larga que se le habían hecho las clases. Solo era pasado del mediodía y ya le parecía eterno que no llegara la hora del almuerzo. Pues si esta dichosa hora llegaba, entonces más cerca sería el horario de salida para ir a ver cómo se encontraba Sasuke.

El sonido del timbre terminó con su martirio. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para conversar con sus amigos y salir a comer a la cafetería. Sakura y Sai lo esperaron como de costumbre en la puerta del salón.

"¡Naruto!" Exclamó la chica exasperada por la lentitud del ojiazul.

"¡Ya voy, Sakura _chan!_" Sonrió forzadamente para que no se diesen cuenta de su lastimoso estado de humor. "No encuentro mi monedero ¡Adelántense, más tarde los alcanzo!"

Sai levantó una ceja.

"Si quieres te puedo prestar dinero."

Negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

"¡Sé que lo traje! Así que vayan tranquilos." Intentó asegurar sonriendo tontamente.

Tanto como la ojiverde y el pelinegro asintieron dudosos ante su terquedad, accediendo finalmente a lo que les había pedido.

Comprobando que sus amigos se habían marchado y, asegurándose que nadie más se hallaba dentro del salón, deshizo la forzada sonrisa de sus labios y se posicionó frente a uno de los ventanales, observando al grisáceo cielo con desdén.

Aún tenía el jodido presentimiento de que todo iría de mal en peor, y desgraciadamente, no podía esperar algo menor a eso si el mismo _Kyuubi_ se lo había confirmado.

"Necesito aire fresco." Masculló quejoso.

Poniendo un pie en la pared y ambas manos en el fierro del ventanal, comenzó a tirar con fuerza para poder abrirla con éxito.

Sintiendo la vigorosa brisa en su rostro, se percató a los segundos después de una inusual mata de color rojizo que se apoyaba por debajo del ventanal.

"Oh, eres tú. ¿Qué haces allí, Gaara?" Preguntó curioso.

El susodicho se sorprendió al escuchar su voz. Levantó su cabeza para mirarlo inexpresivo como de costumbre.

"Naruto." Le saludó apartándose un poco para que se pusiera a su lado.

El rubio saltó el ventanal con agilidad y se sentó tal como el pelirrojo le había indicado.

"¿No fuiste a almorzar?"

Gaara se limitó a mirar al cielo y con su mano derecha le indicó un par de sándwiches que se hallaban sobre sus piernas.

"Eso no es lo que quieres decirme ¿Me equivoco?"

Naruto sonrió con pesadez.

"Es difícil engañarte."

"Eres pésimo mintiendo." Comentó sereno. "Y de la misma forma, no creo que tus amigos se hallan creído la historia del monedero."

Naruto lanzó una carcajada por la perspicacia de Gaara.

"Vaya… y pensar qué había encontrado esa historia creíble." Admitió sonriendo nervioso rascando su mejilla.

El ojiverde lo miró de reojo.

"¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Naruto?"

Ante la pregunta, dejó caer su mano con lentitud volviendo a ceder a su anterior estado de ánimo.

Gaara observó con detenimiento su reacción, dándose una vaga y casi asertiva idea de lo que posiblemente le ocurría al Namikaze.

"Sasuke." Se aventuró a decir con amargura.

"¿Eres adivino o qué?" Naruto cerró sus ojos, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el frío material de concreto.

"Solo me baso en lo que he podido llegar a conocerte." Se encogió de hombros."Donde la mayor parte de tus frustraciones han sido causadas por él." Señaló indiferente. "¿Qué es esta vez?"

"Está inconsciente... por mi culpa." Respondió agobiado colocando su antebrazo por encima de los ojos.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

"¿Le golpeaste?" Preguntó serio, aunque en el fondo la idea le agradaba.

"Se desmayó golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa."

"Entonces fue un accidente."

"No, no lo fue…" balbuceó apretando sus puños.

Gaara suspiró antes de mirarle con sequedad.

"Naruto." Le llamó la atención. "El centro del universo no es Sasuke. Si él cayó inconsciente no es que fuese por tu culpa, solo es un indeseable incidente que a cualquiera le hubiese ocurrido."

Naruto chirrió sus dientes con impotencia y se reincorporó frunciendo el ceño.

Gaara siguió hablando.

"Aunque sea por un breve instante, se capaz de observar a tu alrededor. Muchas personas también te necesitan, no solo él."

"Sasuke es…"

El ojiverde lo escuchó atento mientras la gélida brisa golpeaba sus rostros.

"Sé que el universo no es Sasuke. Sé que hay más personas a parte de él y estoy agradecido de ello." Volteó a sonreírle y cerrar sus ojos." Seguramente, habrás escuchado a Sakura_ chan _o a Sai hablar de que siempre les narraba historias fantasiosas, en donde en algunas ocasiones también los llegaba a incluir."

"Sí, algunas" Admitió el pelirrojo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Naruto lo encaró.

"Desde pequeño, tenía ciertas visiones y sueños en donde corría desesperado, luchaba y lloraba frustrado por no poder ser capaz de alcanzar a un chico. No lo entendía y me llenaba de impotencia pronunciar su nombre. Crecí aborreciendo cada estúpido momento en que mi mente mostraba alguna escena o hacía que recordara su voz." Reconoció ya más relajado. "Las piezas de aquel rompecabezas se unieron al verlo por primera vez en persona."

Gaara siguió escuchando.

"Claro, el inicio entre nosotros jamás empezó con el pie derecho." Se encogió de hombros. "Él me odiaba por tener que ser su _niñero_ y yo lo detestaba de igual manera por su simple presencia. Sin embargo, tal como yo tenía esas visiones, Sasuke también podía." Sonrió melancólico. "Me negaba a mí mismo en reconocerlo. Y teniendo ambos un orgullo de proporciones colosales, obviamente ninguno daría el brazo a torcer por el otro, complicando más las situaciones."

"Yo… siempre estuve destinado en conocer a Sasuke y él a mí. Es una cursilería barata lo que estoy diciendo." Aceptó sonriendo ampliamente. "Y es por eso, que a estas alturas es imposible poder apartarme de él." Rascó su frente inquieto. "De seguro no me creerás ni una palabras y pensarás que estoy loco…"

Gaara se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos.

"Más bien pienso que estás obsesionado. Pero eso ya lo sabías desde un principio."

"Bueno, es mejor que estar loco." Dijo sonriente. "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que te hablé?" Alzó sus brazos para estirarlos.

"Sí, lo recuerdo bastante bien."

"Fue algo muy similar a lo de Sasuke. Que nos hayamos conocido tampoco fue algo al azar." Colocó su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo. "Gracias por estar a mi lado, Gaara." Sonrió agradecido, sorprendiendo con sus palabras al chico.

Gaara sonrió por unos breves segundos.

"Supongo que con esto me dices que no hay chances de alguna oportunidad."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Naruto parpadeó sin entender.

El ojiverde suspiró.

"No importa." Le tendió un sándwich. "Come, si no me sentiré ofendido."

"¡Ja, claro!" Aceptó con gusto la comida. "Aunque Sakura _chan _y Sai luego estarán haciéndome la ley del hielo por no haber ido a comer con ellos."

"Diles que te retuve y fin del asunto." Simplificó las cosas Gaara.

Naruto sonrió.

Si no hubiera sido por él, lo más probable que es aún seguiría culpándose por la situación de Sasuke.

Al fin se hallaba tranquilo, sin más lamentaciones que podrían arruinarle una de las partes más difíciles a enfrentar; el despertar de Sasuke.

Las vacilaciones en este punto ya eran una pérdida de tiempo. Si había hecho entrar en razón al Uchiha durante las situaciones más críticas, podía ser capaz de hacerlo una vez más.

No dejaría que Madara le volviera a arruinar la vida cegándolo estúpidamente con sus palabras de odio y venganza.

Se encargaría de llenar nuevamente de luz a aquel lienzo tan susceptible en cambiar de colores, y que metafóricamente hablando, no era más que su corazón.

* * *

...

_¿En qué momento se había lanzado al agua? ¿Por qué sentía tal densidad que lograba entumecer por completo sus sentidos? Pues por más que mandaba órdenes a su cuerpo, éste no respondía a lo que él quería. _

_Deseaba abrir sus ojos y ver dónde malditamente se encontraba deambulando. _

_"__**Sí, voy en serio… He intentado matarte**__."_

_¿Por qué se escuchaba a sí mismo? _

_La pesadez, que en su momento lo había invadido, comenzó a disminuir de forma gradual, permitiéndole abrir sus ojos. _

_No se había equivocado en hallarse sumergido en el agua, curiosamente turbia y oscura. ¿Por qué se encontraba en ese lugar? Si él estaba discutiendo con su padre cuando…_

_Quiso hacer una mueca por el dolor en su cabeza, mas le fue imposible realizar. _

_**"¡No tienes padres o hermanos! ¡¿Cómo podrías entender algo de mí ? ¡Has estado solo desde el comienzo!"**_

_Rápidas escenas comenzaron a mostrarse frente a él. Era como… si estuviese viendo una película de sí mismo en menos de un minuto. _

_Sus ojos no daban crédito a todo lo que se iba mostrando._

_Los recuerdos de su actual vida iban desapareciendo para contener a las escenas presentadas._

_Sintió frustración al ver que su padre no lo tomaba en cuenta y sí a Itachi. _

_Quiso gritar cuándo Itachi mataba a su familia sin piedad y lo torturaba psicológicamente. _

_Sintió rencor hacia a él y luego vacío total al verlo muerto por sus propias manos. _

_Y completa aversión a la villa que había obligado a su hermano matar a su propia familia. _

_**"¡¿Qué puedes entender de mí? ¡Tener lazos lo hace doloroso! ¿¡Y cómo puedes sentir lo que es perder ese lazo, ah ?"**_

_Cerró sus ojos. _

_Sí, tener lazos no era más que obstáculos en su vida. _

_Él no necesitaba eso. _

_Él…_

_"__**Un paso en falso y mi mente estaría llena de la misma basura que la tuya. No pensé en tener lazos de verdad con nadie. Pero un día conocí a personas como Iruka sensei y tú. Sabía de tu soledad, me sentía mejor sabiendo que había alguien como yo. Alguien… con quien pasar todo esto. ¡Eso me hacía feliz! Pero no pude aprovecharlo, estuve celoso de tus habilidades y me volví en tu rival, quería ser como tú**__."_

_La ira desapareció al escuchar su voz._

_Abrió los ojos encontrándose con sorpresa vagos recuerdos del antiguo e inútil Naruto. _

_Los músculos de su rostro fueron cediendo, pero aún así mantuvo impertérrita sus facciones. _

_**"Nunca tuviste padres o hermanos. Nunca tuviste a nadie… ¡Así que cállate maldito entrometido!"**_

_Naruto era un entrometido sin importar espacio/tiempo. De eso no le cabía duda alguna._

_**"No hay más cargas que soportar, Sasuke. ¡Finalmente nos entenderemos el uno al otro, así sea en el otro mundo!" **_

_Con aquellas palabras pronunciadas, el agua comenzó a agitarse violentamente. _

_Las escenas de los últimos segundos de su vida pasada, más los recuerdos de su actual mundo, se entremezclaron sin poder hacerlo razonar sobre qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal. _

_"Naruto…" Murmuró agotado, dejando de luchar contra las turbulentas aguas._

_Ya no le importaba nada. _

_Y con ello, su alma se desvaneció en aquel profundo abismo._

…

* * *

En cuanto el timbre dio por terminada las clases, Naruto partió de inmediato hacia la salida del Instituto para tomar el primer autobús que encontrara y así llegar rápido a la casa de Sasuke. Sus amigos le mandaban mensajes al celular del porqué de su abrupta carrera, pero no respondió por más que sonaba con insistencia el objeto.

Su mente estaba en otra parte, pensando en cómo estaría el Uchiha a esas horas.

Naruto bajó del autobús y corrió con todas sus energías a la residencia donde moraba el pelinegro. Tocando el timbre varias veces, al cabo de cinco minutos Mikoto le abrió la puerta amablemente.

En el trayecto al cuarto de Sasuke, su madre le explicaba que aún no había despertado, y que Itachi ya estaba haciendo contactos para trasladarlo a un hospital y examinarlo exhaustivamente si no había mejora alguna para el día siguiente.

Al llegar a la habitación de Sasuke y encontrar a Itachi en ella haciendo un pequeño chequeo, por poco le suplicó al mayor si podía quedarse al lado de Sasuke a solas, al menos una media hora.

"¿Debería?" Cuestionó con frialdad Itachi siguiendo con su procedimiento. "Dame una buena razón para hacerlo."

"Para que no seas majadero, por supuesto." Reclamó Naruto amurrado sentándose al lado del inconsciente Sasuke.

"Acabas de perder tu oportunidad, Naruto _kun." _Dijo Itachi tranquilamente.

"¡¿Eh ?"

Itachi comenzó a leer minuciosamente los resultados del electrocardiograma, mientras el rubio observaba el rostro de Sasuke como única cosa en el mundo interesante.

"Vaya… en un momento se alteró." Comentó al aire el pelinegro siguiendo en su lectura.

Naruto lo miró de inmediato al escuchar tal resultado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, por lo que ambos miraron de inmediato la entrada.

Fugaku, con el mismo aspecto frío e indiferente, entró seguido de un hombre ligeramente más alto que él.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" Cuestionó Itachi mostrando por primera vez verdadera irritación.

Su padre lo miró con reprobación al haberle levantado la voz.

"Él se encargará de Sasuke a partir de ahora. Así que déjalo en sus manos, Itachi."

"No lo hará."

"Itachi, deja de cuestionar mis decisiones."

"¡¿Cómo puedes traer a este tipo cuando dio un mal diagnóstico, arruinando por completo la vida de Sasuke ?" Inquirió enojado el pelinegro.

Naruto miró con rabia tanto al padre de Sasuke como al sujeto que lo acompañaba.

Claro, por eso había escuchado tan alterado a Fugaku por la mañana. Si estaba contactándose con el mismo idiota que había hecho mal su trabajo.

"¡No permitiré que ese tipo revise a Sasuke!" Bramó levantándose.

"Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Namikaze Naruto. Ni mucho menos darme órdenes." Con la mirada, le indicó al supuesto médico que avanzara a revisar a su hijo.

Naruto se puso delante de él, impidiéndole el paso.

"Ni te atrevas." Amenazó el rubio mordazmente.

El sujeto sonrió y le miró a los ojos.

"Pero me tendrás que dejar pasar, _Naruto._"

_Esa voz…_

El rubio se congeló.

El médico se agachó para poder revisar a Sasuke.

"¿Qué puedes decir a simple vista?" Preguntó indiferente Fugaku.

"Es cuestión de tiempo que despierte. Gracias a los exámenes detallados de su hijo Itachi…" el aludido lo observó con desprecio. "… no hay nada que pueda indicar que ha sufrido algún daño. Si quiere puedo venir más seguido para evolucionar a su querido hijo Sasuke." Se ofreció.

"Oh, claro." Respondió de inmediato el padre del albino saliendo de la habitación.

"Entonces, mañana vendré a ver cómo sigue." Se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas. "Nos vemos, Itachi." Se detuvo a ver al ojiazul por unos segundos. "Ah, y por supuesto, también _nos veremos_, Naruto."

Itachi cerró la puerta de golpe al comprobar que tanto su padre como el otro tipo se habían marchado.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, Naruto _kun._" Se disculpó, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte del rubio se preocupó. "¿Naruto?"

El ojiazul cayó al suelo hiperventilando.

Lo había visto… juraba haber visto el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno en los ojos de aquel tipo.

"¡Naruto!"

El rubio recobró el sentido. Se levantó despacio del tatami, intentando controlar las nauseas que le había provocado ver a aquel sujeto.

"¿Puedes caminar bien?"

"Sí, no hay problema." Se apoyó contra la pared.

"Deberías ir a casa." Le recomendó Itachi, alterando más a Naruto.

"¡No, me debo quedar a su lado!" respondió exaltado.

"Te mantendré al tanto. No te preocupes y ve a descansar." Le aseguró el albino.

Naruto lo miró desconfiado, para luego asentir y marcharse dando un último vistazo a Sasuke.

Rápidamente abandonó la casa Uchiha. Jadeando agotado y comprobando de que estaba lejos de la mirada pública, se escondió en un callejón cercano, esperando a que las nauseas desaparecieran de una maldita vez.

**"**_**El sello ha aparecido**_**."**

Era la voz de _Kyuubi._

Levantando tembloroso su camisa, confirmó - para su desgracia- lo dicho por el demonio.

El sello relucía en su vientre como en los viejos tiempos.

"Madara…" Pronunció con odio antes de dejar caer su cuerpo en el maloliente sitio.

* * *

Habían pasado más de 7 horas y a Itachi le tocaba realizar un nuevo chequeo para evaluar a Sasuke.

Llevaba su equipo médico con él, cuando al abrir la puerta de la habitación encontró a su hermano despierto, mirando el techo con desconcierto.

Dejó tirado su maletín y se acercó velozmente hacia al menor para revisarlo.

"Sasuke." Le llamó aliviado de verlo con los ojos abiertos.

El aludido lo miró confundido.

"Tú… estás muerto." Susurró decaído.

Itachi alzó una ceja.

"¿De qué hablas? Seguramente tuviste una pesadilla, Sasuke." Dijo en un tono más calmado y amable. "Ahora déjame revisarte para avisar a nuestra madre de que estás bien."

Sasuke se levantó agitado del futón.

"¿Por qué… sigo vivo? Debería estar muerto también. Todos deben estarlo." Agarró su frente. "_Él _me hirió a muerte. Naruto también lo está."

Itachi lo observó ceñudo.

Sasuke estaba delirando.

Y sí, efectivamente lo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, no por las razones que pensaba Itachi.

Todos los recuerdos de Sasuke estaban entremezclados, añadiendo además el hecho que los de su vida pasada intentaban superar y dominar a sus vivencias del presente mundo.

"Naruto está vivo, al igual que todos. Es más, estuvo hace unas horas rondando por aquí para saber cómo te encontrabas." Añadió el mayor intentando calmar a su hermano. "Creo que tendré que hacerte más chequeos, mañana te llevaré a la clínica. Ahora iré donde nuestra madre para decirle que ya estás consciente." Avisó retirándose.

Sasuke agarró fuertemente su cabeza.

¿Su madre viva? ¿Su padre también? ¿E Itachi estaba perfectamente hablando con él?

¿Qué demonios sucedía?

Se levantó tambaleando y no le importó que su cabeza estuviese punzando como si en cualquier momento fuese a explotar.

Salió de la habitación, encontrándose todo a oscuras.

Mucho mejor para él.

Por instinto ubicó la salida principal de la casa y como también por instinto, se subió a una cosa que se movía mucho más rápido a lo que él podría hacer saltando de tejado en tejado si tuviese un poco de chakra disponible. A pesar de los reproches del sujeto que conducía para que pagara su pasaje, solo con una mirada asesina logró callarlo y ubicarse en un incómodo y grasiento asiento de plástico.

Miró las calles con aburrimiento mientras un _deja vu _lo asaltaba al escuchar el estrepitoso sonido de la _cosa _andante.

Vio una zona bastante familiar para él, por lo que decidió bajarse de un salto a pesar de que la máquina seguía andando, dejando atónitos al resto de los pasajeros por su acto casi suicida.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, pues solo avanzaba por los vagos recuerdos que mostraba su mente de vez en cuando. Hasta que al fin se detuvo frente a una sencilla casa de segundo piso y miró con detenimiento al único balcón que había.

_"…Siempre estuve esperando en volver a verte, Sasuke"_

Inquieto, cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz del Uzumaki en su cabeza.

Esto no era el mundo Shinobi.

¿Qué había sucedido realmente para estar vivo con la misma edad en que había muerto?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y encontrando una piedra a unos pasos frente a él, la cogió y la lanzó a la ventana.

Insistió tres veces más hasta que vio la luz del cuarto prenderse. La ventana corrediza se abrió, dejando ver a un molesto y adormilado rubio en pijama.

"¡¿Quién mierda tira piedras en su sano juicio a las dos de la mañana… ?"

El chico al ver de quien realmente se trataba, dejó de lado su repertorio de insultos.

"¡¿SASUKE ?"

"Más te vale abrir la puerta, _usuratonkachi_." Amenazó.

Pues allí estaba la fuente de todas sus respuestas.

* * *

.

.

.

Wow…. Sasuke ha estado delirando, pero civilizadamente… (¿alguien haya algún sentido a lo que he escrito recién XD?).

Kyuubi expone todo lo del contrato y Madara siempre estuvo entre nosotros… ¿Habrá sido pura cizaña lo del autismo y por eso lo diagnosticó? ¿Acaso siempre estuvo consciente y planeó cada momento con detalle? Ay, me doy D:

Aww… Naruto se sinceró con Gaara T^T.

Sasuke desquiciado qué dirá para el próximo capítulo?

Un par de sorpresas también se vendrán! O.o

Ahora dormiré unas par de horitas Y.Y.

Nos leemos pronto y **lamento si no hubo mucha interacción entre nuestros idiotitas preferidos **:(.

Les prometo que **para el próximo se hartarán de ellos por salir tanto** (JA!) XD.

_Bye bye_

_Ethanlya Kurose noctámbula ;)_

(**4:08 AM** T-T)


	13. Memorias

**¡Hola! **He tenido que torturarme a mí misma para lograr escribir algo, así como: "¡Dedos, sangren!" XD. Nah, la verdad es que ha sido un poco difícil lidiar con el hecho de que faltan pocos capítulos para el final T^T. Tratar de que Sasuke no tire al OOC, que Naruto tampoco me quede muy mártir… Bueno, hay muchas cosas que hay que ajustar para que todos se sientan satisfechos lo mejor posible.

Creo que este será el último capítulo largo que podré entregar , pues próximamente viene el inicio de la universidad y las prácticas, los partos y… ¡Arg! Odio estresarme tontamente si amo lo mío XD.

Por eso agradezco sus **comentarios, favoritos y alertas**. ¡Las preocupaciones de la vida real desaparecen gracias a ustedes :D! Y me emociona muchos que dejen sus opiniones los que han seguido desde un principio la historia, los que leen a escondidas en el trabajo o en clases (XD), los que leen de un tirón todos los capítulos y los que escriben un review siendo de un idioma distinto al del español.

A todas aquellas personas... ¡INFINITAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!

**Pikacha, opkus ki, kai, saku-aya, DGHA, karu-suna, daneshka boticcelli, kanon von kargen, Noahs, Alexandra Uchiha Rem, saskenaru, alguien D, Emily-Lokis, ikaros-san, kAeDe-HiMe, nathy, Namikaze-chan, X-x-YukO-x-X , setsuna-gw, dilaripatsuzuki, Ayame Chan, Fujiwara Yui, sayu uchiha, Metherlence Reverie , coptesita, R. .Hot.s , Hanajima-san, ShAoRaNTaILoNg, Amai-TsukiNoMaboroshi , hao3572 , Chubi XD, ga13, miko0 , Suru.**

Ahora nos vamos de lleno con la actua ;).

Si en el capítulo pasado no hubo demasiada interacción entre Naruto y Sasuke, con éste se van a aburrir de tenerlos tanto XD.

¡Espero que les guste! ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Memorias.**

_"Aquel día, parado sobre muchas cosas prometidas,_

_Mis palabras se perdieron en mi boca._

_Al parecer hice un juramento lleno de sentimientos, _

_En el que debería unir el presente con el comienzo._

(**Shinkokyuu**, NS ED 9)

…

"_El tiempo ha pasado._

_El pasado inmutable de ese amigo… _

… _Y los sentimientos que quiero hacer regresar."_

_(Uzumaki Naruto)_

...

La situación en que se encontraba Naruto no era precisamente una de las más comprensibles.

Quizás se debía a que su nivel actual de apreciación podía estar algo afectado por el sueño como el agotamiento mental que causaba el incumplimiento del contrato, y probablemente a consecuencia de esto, no lograba procesar la idea de tener a Sasuke a las afueras de su casa a las dos de la mañana, como si fuera algo de lo más trivial.

Y para qué decir que, la situación de trivial, no tenía nada.

Se hallaba ligeramente sorprendido. ¿Acaso Itachi no le iba avisar si Sasuke despertaba? Pues excelente comunicación, si se le permitía decir sarcásticamente.

Dándose un par de bofetadas en la cara - y así despabilar de una vez por todas- se acercó más hacia a la baranda del balcón para observar con mayor detenimiento al Uchiha, que ya lucía exasperado por su incapacidad de reaccionar.

Y no era que Naruto quisiese hacer más tiempo para evitar la incómoda y exigida charla. Más bien, era que no sabía cómo empezar a relatar y lidiar con tan extenuante tema, mucho menos sabiendo lo susceptible que podría llegar a ser el pelinegro ante cualquier palabra mal utilizada.

Sus ojos ónices, carentes de brillo y sumergidos en una confusión absoluta, solo le restregaban en la cara las mismas características que había padecido al descubrir el verdadero motivo de su lugar en este mundo.

"Sasuke..." Musitó con lentitud, sin embargo, no consiguió decir nada más.

No por quedarse corto de palabras -pues éstas sobraban en su amplio repertorio -, si no porque el chico en cuestión había desaparecido frente a sus ojos de un segundo a otro, aumentando la inquietud en su interior.

Miró infructuosamente por los alrededores para hallar alguna señal de él.

"¿Dónde demonios te metiste, Sasuke?" Gruñía el rubio con desagrado a la calle mal iluminada.

Irrumpiendo en su inútil búsqueda, una brisa lo suficientemente poderosa - como para desordenar los mechones de su flequillo y erizar los finos vellos de sus brazos-, fue capaz de cesar su acción y, del mismo modo, hacerlo percatar de que ya no se encontraba solo en aquel espacioso balcón: Sasuke se hallaba distanciado a dos metros mirándolo impertérrito, mientras que él aún no conseguía salir de su estupor.

"_¿Cómo puede controlar el chakra, si yo aún no soy capaz de recordarlo?_" Se cuestionaba tanto como anonadado y celoso por las habilidades natas del Uchiha.

Decidiendo dejar de lado su absurda frustración, caminó hacia su habitación y con un movimiento de su cabeza, le indicó al Uchiha para que lo siguiese. Sasuke ingresó a la habitación sin mencionar palabra alguna, lo cual le produjo cierto malestar al rubio.

Ya ambos dentro, Naruto se dispuso a cerrar la ventana corrediza dejando solo las cortinas abiertas, de tal forma para que la luz natural de la luna iluminara la pieza y así no provocar sospechas por estar despierto a esas horas de la noche.

Al girarse, se encontró con que Sasuke se hallaba sentado en su cama, sin dejarlo con más opción de quedarse de pie frente a él.

Debía darle algo de espacio y no alterarlo… más de lo que seguramente ya estaba con todo el caos en su cabeza.

_Tic Tac._

El molesto sonido de las manecillas del reloj despertador resonaba en sus oídos, sin embargo, a pesar de que resultara un tanto patético, deseaba con fervor que ese molesto sonido fuera la voz del Uchiha.

Si Sasuke intentaba ofuscarlo ¡Perfecto! Lo había conseguido con el enfermizo hermetismo que mantenía.

Tras largos diez minutos de silencio y miradas distantes, Sasuke se dignó a romper el mutismo.

"Me sorprende que no estés parloteando." Comentó con frialdad.

Naruto se recargó contra la estantería, sorprendido por sus dichos.

"Y a mí de que te preocupes por eso." Respondió sonriendo forzosamente.

Vaya manera de iniciar una conversación.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, captando más la atención del ojiazul.

"¿Por qué _sigues_ vivo?" Cuestionó.

La sonrisa de Naruto inmediatamente se desvaneció, pues al fin la maldita pregunta había sido formulada.

"¿Por qué _sigo_ vivo?" Inquirió nuevamente, pero añadiendo un tono de voz más lánguido.

Naruto lo miró aterrorizado por unos segundos, ya que por producto de sus palabras y el encuentro de sus miradas, su mente le había otorgado una de las peores imágenes que se grabaron a fuego para conseguir atormentarlo.

Si existía algo que lo descolocaba más que cualquier cosa, era sin duda alguna ver el rostro sin vida y casi desfigurado de Sasuke.

"Responde." La voz exigente del pelinegro lo sacó de sus tortuosos pensamientos.

Tocó su cuello aún ensimismado, intentando comprender el por qué del repentino cuestionamiento que hacía el Uchiha. Posiblemente, seguía confundido y alterado por todos los recuerdos del mundo Shinobi, mas se negaba rotundamente en creer que el albino pudiese haber sido capaz de sobreponer esas memorias por las de su nueva vida.

Agobiado y dudoso, observó el impasible rostro del pelinegro.

"¿Olvidaste todo, Sasuke?" Se atrevió a decir, albergando aún la esperanza de que no fuesen ciertas sus palabras.

Sasuke no podía ser tan idiota para ser capaz de desechar todo lo que había experimentado junto a él.

Las nubes comenzaron a tapar la luna, y debido a ese suceso, la luz que aportaba a la habitación se fue perdiendo con el transcurso de los segundos. A pesar de la escasa visibilidad, conocía muy bien a Sasuke como para saber que había formado una cruel y socarrona sonrisa a medida que la oscuridad invadía inevitablemente su cuarto.

"¿Qué harías al respecto, Naruto?" Preguntó con sorna, mientras se reclinaba unos centímetros hacia atrás.

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado ese tono de voz hacia él? Aquella particular entonación despectiva, esa maldita arrogancia que le incitaba a golpearlo…

Se rectificaba: Sasuke, en verdad, era mucho más idiota y voluble que él.

Avanzó con lentitud unos cuantos pasos y así acortar la distancia que los separaba. No le importó que Sasuke frunciera el ceño, ni tampoco se dedicó a escuchar sus quejas. Alzó una de sus manos a la altura del pecho, empuñándola con fuerza para enfrentar al pelinegro y así demostrarle su determinación, como tantas veces lo había hecho para dejarle en claro ciertos puntos.

"Te obligaría a recordar, sin importar el tiempo que me demore en hacerlo. No importa las veces que caigas en la misma estupidez, yo te detendré. ¡Así que tenlo muy presente, Sasuke! ¡_Uzumaki Naruto _no se rinde, mucho menos si tú estás incluido en algo!" Bramó sin titubeos.

Impulsivamente se lanzó hacia al Uchiha para quedar encima de él y así cogerle por los hombros con brusquedad.

Sasuke se limitó a observarlo casi inerte, lo cual conseguía provocar que su coraje y frustración aumentaran ante su vacía expresión. No le gustaba ni soportaba esa mirada, pues solo le hacía recordar el fatídico día en que lo había visto morir ante sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

"¡Joder, di algo Sasuke!" Exigió zamarreándolo.

"_Uzumaki_…" Murmuró el azabache.

Al escucharle decir su apellido, Naruto paró con el brusco movimiento.

"¿Qué hay con eso?" Preguntó mirándolo confundido.

"Aquí utilizas tu apellido paterno…" Señaló cerrando sus ojos con dificultad.

El ojiazul, perplejo por dicha observación, soltó los hombros de Sasuke dejando que cayera en la cama sin permitirle objeción alguna.

¡El muy jodido si recordaba!

"¡¿Por qué rayos me haces creer que olvidaste todo?" Reclamó Naruto acercando su rostro furioso al descubrir que le estaba engañando.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada hostil.

"No te hice creer nada." Respondió con simpleza. "No sé porqué debo darte explicaciones si jamás lo he hecho, Naruto."

Naruto frunció el ceño indignado.

"¡Me las debes, idiota!" Protestó golpeando el colchón. "Has estado dos días inconsciente… ¡Te he perdido demasiadas veces y una de ellas resultó fatal para ambos! ¡No quiero que pases por lo mismo otra vez! ¡No quiero perderte otra vez, Sasuke!" Exclamó desesperado.

El pelinegro esperó pacientemente a que callara y así poder retomar la palabra.

"Entonces responde primero, Naruto. ¡Maldita sea, explícame por qué seguimos con vida!"

El Namikaze hizo una mueca de dolor antes de alejarse del Uchiha y darle la espalda.

"Al verte morir, perdí completamente el control de mí mismo. No me quedaba chakra, así que recurrí a Kyuubi, con tal de que Madara se fuese directamente al otro mundo y así no causar más destrucción, podía entregar hasta mi propia alma para conseguirlo."

Agachó la cabeza con pesadez.

Kyuubi lo tacharía idiota de por vida, pero si había lidiado con peores cosas, podría con ese detalle.

"Antes de que mi alma se destruyera, hice un contrato con los nueve Bijuus, en donde todos los seres del mundo Shinobi podían volver a renacer y rehacer sus vidas. No existiría _doujutsu_, _genjutsu_ ni _ninjutsu_ alguno que pudiese intervenir. Solo seríamos personas normales en situaciones comunes y corrientes."

Sasuke se reincorporó, quedando a su lado.

"¿Cuál fue el precio?" Preguntó apático mirando hacia al frente.

"Dieciséis años…" Susurró escondiendo sus ojos entre el flequillo. "Por dieciséis años, no podía tener conocimiento alguno de una persona en particular. Si lo hacía y éste lograba volver a recuperar sus recuerdos del mundo Shinobi antes de que cumpliese la fecha de su muerte, el alma de Uchiha Madara despertaría y el caos se desataría." Sonrió abrumado. "¿Sabes de quién se trata, verdad?"

"Me hago una idea de quién puede ser." Admitió fastidiado.

Naruto prosiguió, a pesar de estar sorprendido que Sasuke aún no se exaltara como había esperado.

"Se suponía que esa persona sería voluble solo si se encontraba conmigo. Sin embargo, el contrato tenía términos ocultos, donde en uno de ellos mi alma no iba a ser la única sacrificada, sino que la de _él _también. Es decir que, aunque estuviésemos separados y sin saber quién éramos, tendríamos una ligera noción del otro; él escucharía mi voz para enmendar por sus errores, y yo vería escenas o escucharía voces pertenecientes de él o de personas relacionadas a mi vida pasada." Lo miró de reojo. "Sin embargo, lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que Madara estuviese rondando en tu vida desde niño." Reconoció Naruto apretando sus puños con ira al recordar la jodida cara del Uchiha.

A su vez, Sasuke reclinaba su cuerpo hacia atrás apoyándose con ambas manos como soporte, pensando realmente qué decir al respecto. No era algo que pudiese hablar abiertamente con Naruto y mucho menos cuando su propios pensamientos aún permanecían difusos…

"En algún punto olvidé todos mis recuerdos sobre este mundo." Murmuró fríamente, sin importarle el estupor que revelaba el rubio en su rostro. "Levemente recuerdo que al mirarte a los ojos podía ver escenas que nos comprometían en el mundo Shinobi. Ahora sucede lo contrario, mi vida pasada domina sobre mí y fugazmente salen a la luz las memorias de mi existencia en este lugar."

Naruto se tiró hacia a la cama con ganas aventar todo lo que tuviese a mano.

No lo había conseguido… Sasuke no había podido separar sus recuerdos adecuadamente.

"¿Cómo mierda llegaste aquí?" Preguntó hastiado de escuchar malas noticias.

"Instinto." Respondió de inmediato el Uchiha.

"Genial, eres un animal." Se burló sin muchas ganas, tapando sus ojos con el antebrazo.

Sasuke emitió un ligero sonido, similar a una arrogante sonrisa.

"No cambiarías ni aunque reencarnaras millones de veces."

"¡Y tu arrogancia es demasiada para este planeta, no la contamines más de lo que ya está!" Contraatacó el rubio reincorporándose en segundos para estar a la altura del pelinegro y poder desafiarlo.

"Hay algunas cosas que no he olvidado, Naruto."

El rubio de inmediato bajó su defensa extrema.

"Tú me dijiste en una ocasión que nos entenderíamos aunque fuese en el otro mundo. Y antes de morir, yo también prometí algo."

Naruto relajó su cuerpo finalmente, dedicándole una sonrisa de verdadero júbilo al pelinegro.

"Je, pensé que lo olvidarías…" Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos. "Como eres tan bastardo y te gusta ver que te siga a todas partes…" Insinuó.

Sasuke ladeó su rostro formando una semi sonrisa.

"Ya quisieras, Naruto."

Ante aquella declaración, Naruto acercó su enfadado rostro hacia al de Sasuke, quedando a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

"¡Tú, _teme_…!" Susurró fastidiado el rubio.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, sorprendiéndose de que las visiones no se produjeran como siempre ocurrían al más mínimo contacto visual. Aunque, si lo pensaban con detenimiento por un instante… ¿De qué rayos servía tener visiones sobre el pasado, si ya ambos recordaban todo?

Naruto se sintió aliviado de no tener que lidiar más con aquello, no obstante, su repentina felicidad fue tan efímera como lo es una burbuja de agua, pues el que debía soportar ahora con esa tediosa tarea, era Sasuke. La adaptación y el sobrellevar todas las memorias que yacían esparcidas en su mente, por no asimilarlas en su momento y dejar que las de su vida pasada dominaran por sobre ellas, le llevaría un tiempo bastante considerable para poner orden en su cabeza.

"Creí que nunca sería posible hablarte de esta manera, Sasuke." Confesó adquiriendo un tono más suave. "No es que tuvieras una personalidad diferente… ¡Bah! ¡Eras igual de bastardo, arrogante, desquiciado, antipático, egoísta y autoritario!" Acusó golpeando su pecho.

"Me agrada que tengas tan en cuenta mis defectos." Dijo con ironía.

"¿Acaso quieres que mienta?" Le cuestionó el ojiazul riendo.

"Eres un desastre en ello."

"Bueno, Gaara también me lo ha dicho." Murmuró en voz baja deprimido.

"¿Gaara?" Repitió entrecerrado sus ojos con molestia, pues aún recordaba con desagrado sus palabras en la cumbre de los Kages.

Sin embargo, Naruto no se percató de ello.

"Todos han vuelto a reencarnar, sin importar si eran amigos o enemigos. Como fuiste un idiota desde el principio, te aliaste con Orochimaru para luego matarlo y ser su sucesor. Sobre Kabuto, hace un buen tiempo fue asesinado." Informó.

Sasuke siseó molesto.

"No recuerdo nada. Las pocas cosas que tengo en mi mente sobre este mundo, se encuentran de alguna forma relacionadas contigo."

"¿Y qué recuerdas sobre mí?" Inquirió un poco ilusionado.

"Que eras un idiota apellidado Namikaze y que tenía odiosas visiones al mirar tus estúpidos ojos. Ya te lo dije."

¿Si golpeaba su cabeza, sería capaz de hacerlo recordar? No le desagradaba la idea de traer de vuelta su memoria de esa forma.

"De a poco irás asimilando." Gruñó entre dientes.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

"¿Cuánto?" Preguntó apático.

Antes de que pudiese responderle, un agudo dolor de cabeza le imposibilitó el habla.

Se alejó de Sasuke lo más rápido que pudo, dirigiéndose a un lado opuesto de la habitación.

Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos, en un vano y estúpido intento por detener la atormentadora algia.

Comenzó a dar desgarradores gritos, pues el martirio no se cesaba; todo lo contrario, aumentaba conforme los segundos seguían con su orden natural. La hiperventilación fue inevitable, al igual que la taquicardia que lograba hacer posible que sus latidos fuesen sonoros en su sensible conducto auditivo.

No podía seguir gritando, por lo que en un acción desesperada, se aferró a su escritorio con fuerza casi enterrando sus uñas en la madera.

Ya estando en un punto fijo, su visión se fue distorsionando…

¿Por qué precisamente ocurría eso cuando Sasuke lo estaba viendo?

¿Qué mierda quería Kyuubi para que Sasuke lo observara en tan lastimosa forma?

Eran respuestas por las que debía averiguar en el acto.

Miró por última vez al Uchiha antes de perder el conocimiento de sí mismo, pues el único objetivo que tenía era el de ir a increpar al maldito zorro.

Por otra parte, sentado en la cama, Sasuke analizaba la escena que montaba Naruto con detalle, viendo con especial énfasis los ojos y uñas de éste.

Sus ojos - que normalmente eran azulados - en el momento en que Naruto comenzó a quejarse por el dolor, pequeños tintes violetas invadieron la zona del iris, logrando cambiar finalmente a un rojizo intenso que además, variaba la forma de la pupila del ojo.

Las uñas que antes lucían cortas y, que ahora se aferraban con desesperación a uno de los muebles, teniendo un filo que a simple vista podría despedazar la piel humana…

Era repentino que Naruto estuviese envuelto con el chakra del Kyuubi.

Su mente le proporcionó una escena muy fugaz en el que dormía con el rubio - éste último encima suyo y desnudo- en donde también repentinamente el chakra rojizo del Bijuu se exteriorizaba, y transcurridos unos minutos después, Naruto despertaba sudoroso y alarmado.

En ese instante no comprendía cómo podía ser capaz de ver su chakra, pero ahora ya con todo esclarecido, sabía qué hacer.

Cerró sus ojos con calma.

"_Sharingan_." Susurró en voz baja mientras sus ojos cambiaban del color ónice a uno más escarlata, e imperturbable, se dedicó a observar al rubio.

_Hacía mucho que no entraba al interior de Naruto._

_..._

_"¡¿Qué mierda haces, Kyuubi?" Vociferó furioso hacia la celda que mantenía encerrado al demonio. _

_Desde hacía un buen rato le estaba reclamando por sus acciones, aunque sin conseguir realmente llamar su atención. _

_Y eso, obviamente lo exasperaba. _

**"**_**El cielo se teñirá de negro.**_

_**La tierra se teñirá de sangre.**_

_**¿Naruto, cuánto tiempo más perderás con Sasuke?"**_

_El ojiazul frunció el ceño irritado._

_"¡Ahora tengo a un Bijuu que le va la poesía!" Exclamó quejoso mientras se jalaba el cabello. "¡Si te pones a rapear, me aseguraré de encontrar al Hachibi para que se burle de ti!" _

_El zorro dio un rugido, logrando callar al rubio para que no dijese más sandeces. _

_"__**Humano estúpido, precisamente tú tarea es evitar que Uchiha Madara capture a los otros Bijuus y a mí." Criticó hoscamente, lo cual le bajó los humos al chico. "Fuiste realmente tonto al decirle sobre el contrato a Uchiha Sasuke."**_

_Hizo una mueca. _

_Ya sabía que le vendría con ese cuento. _

_"Hey, Sasuke tenía derecho a saberlo también una vez que recordara. ¡Él era el máximo implicado en esto!"_

_**"Pero nosotros hicimos el contrato contigo, estúpido jinchuuriki. Se suponía que nadie iba a saber y mucho menos él**__."_

_El chakra del demonio se fue exteriorizando hacia las afueras de la celda, alcanzando a rozar sus pies, haciendo que Naruto retrocediese unos pasos. _

_Pequeñas burbujas del rojizo chakra comenzaron a tomar forma para así unirse y posteriormente hacer una similitud del antiguo cuerpo del zorro. _

_Una sensación desagradable le recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies por la presencia del Kyuubi. Todo su odio acumulado tras largos años encerrado dentro de él, era a la vista en sus ojos demoníacos. Pese a ese detalle, no podía preocuparse demasiado, aunque en el fondo le atormentara ese hecho. _

_"Sabes que Madara siempre estuvo cerca de Sasuke. Tampoco es difícil ver su plan de meter cizaña para que Sasuke tuviese una mala relación con su padre, y de esa forma llenarlo de odio…" Murmuró afligido. "Pero… ¿Cómo logró despertar antes de tiempo? Cuando cruzamos miradas, pude ver el Sharingan activado y eso no estaba dentro del contrato." Cuestionó serio. _

_Kyuubi lanzó una carcajada, cosa que no agradó en absoluto al ojiazul. _

_**"El alma de Uchiha Madara no despertó antes de tiempo, mocoso. En unas de las clausulas del contrato dictamos que todos volverían a renacer, sin importar qué significaran para ti." Entrecerró sus ojos. "Ese hombre pertenece al odioso y maldito clan Uchiha, era inevitable que Fugaku se encontrara con él y que Madara, ya con alguna ambición, quisiera causar estragos en esa familia. Era un humano tal como tú, pero en el minuto en que Sasuke cayó inconsciente, por activar las memorias de su antigua vida, el alma de Madara en ese preciso instante despertó." **_

_Naruto chirrió sus dientes. _

_"¡¿Cuándo seré capaz de recuperar mi chakra para evitar que haga de las suyas?" Exclamó frenético._

_"__**Siempre has podido. Que no hayas querido averiguarlo antes, es una cosa muy distinta." El demonio miró hacia atrás del ojiazul con una sonrisa llena de maldad. "¿O me equivoco, Uchiha Sasuke?" **_

_El rubio volteó hacia atrás sorprendido de que el azabache se encontrara allí, pero a la vez le traía un ligero deja vu. _

_"¿Para qué viniste?" Susurró más para sí mismo._

_Desde las sombras, Sasuke avanzó sin prisa alguna para llegar frente al Kyuubi y situarse al costado izquierdo de Naruto. _

_"__**No esperaba verte nuevamente." Saludó el demonio. **_

_**"**__Yo menos." Contestó fríamente el albino._

_A Naruto le mosqueó el ambiente que generaban esos dos. _

_Demasiada cortesía para su gusto. _

_"¿Traigo sillas y nos ponemos a tomar el té también?" Bufó cruzándose de brazos. _

_Tanto Sasuke como el Kyuubi, ignoraron la estúpida protesta de Naruto._

_**"Has recordado con exactitud cómo emplear tus malditos poderes, Uchiha. Me sorprende que lo hayas hecho en cuestión de dos días." Ensalzó con aplomo el Bijuu. **_

_"¿Qué sucede con Madara?" Cuestionó sin tomar en cuenta la absurda adulación del demonio. _

_"__**Al igual que tú, Madara recuperó sus poderes. Si fue capaz de eso, que no te quepa duda de que en menos de una semana logrará capturar al setenta por ciento de los Bijuus." **_

_Eso realmente fue como si le hubiesen tirado encima un balde de agua fría a Naruto. _

_"¿En tan poco tiempo?" Balbuceó el Namikaze sin poder creérselo._

_El demonio gruñó. _

_**"Ya te habrás dado cuenta que tiempo es lo que menos te sobra, Naruto. El que esté el Uchiha aquí es prueba de ello." Le sacó en cara despectivo, a sabiendas que cualquier cosa que implicase al pelinegro, Naruto se molestaría. **_

_Sasuke vio de reojo cómo el rubio se estremecía ante la mención de su nombre. Avanzó hacia al Kyuubi, sin ningún signo de intimidación por el siniestro chakra que despedía éste. _

"_Poco me importa el estúpido contrato que hicieron con Naruto, como tampoco me interesa las consecuencias que se tuvo al incumplirlo." Expresó serio. _

_Naruto lo observó desconcertado_.

"_Lo único que tengo en claro es en eliminar a Madara, tal como hizo conmigo la vez anterior." Escupió venenosamente. _

_**"Je, espero que tengas la misma determinación para no ser engatusado por él" Sentenció maliciosamente el zorro demonio.**_

_En cuestión de segundos, la forma que poseía, gracias al chakra, explotó en miles de burbujas rojizas. _

_Naruto y Sasuke se miraron por última vez, antes de que aquel lugar se desvaneciera por completo. _

…

Cayó al suelo agotado.

"Maldición." Siseó entre dientes.

La costumbre de charlar con el maldito de Kyuubi solo era durante sus horas de sueño, así que sería normal que ahora, con tan repentina conversación que incluyó también a Sasuke, estuviese totalmente exhausto.

Respiró hondo una y otra vez, para así relajar un poco sus músculos que, calculando, hacía más de media hora se hallaban contraídos. Levantó la cabeza con dificultad, para checar en qué condiciones se encontraba Sasuke, aunque no le sorprendió demasiado que éste estuviese como si nada observando la pared, como si fuese de lo más interesante.

Formó una mueca fatigado. Claro, cómo él no era quién debía soportar a uno de los Bijuus más conflictivos en su interior.

Se reincorporó con lentitud, deseando que el dolor fuera disminuyendo. Caminó hacia la cama para tirarse en ella sin importar que por ello rebotase durante tres largos segundos. Tomó su almohada, casi abrazándola, poniendo su mejilla en ella y así poder observar a Sasuke discretamente.

Le parecía casi utópico que estuviese tan tranquilo a su lado. No esperaba en absoluto que, a pesar de saber ya todo, su expresión hubiese variado.

Arrugó su frente.

Bueno, no es que deseara verlo explotar como la vez en que casi mató a Sakura…

"Naruto." Le llamó interrumpiendo el orden de su pequeña introspección.

"¿Qué?"

"Deja de mirarme." Demandó.

… Pero su maldita personalidad no cambiaría, aunque el mundo entero entrara en pánico.

"¡Hago lo que quiero!" Refunfuñó un tanto sonrojado por ser descubierto.

Acomodó la almohada con un par de golpecitos, le miró con falsa aversión y finalmente se dio la vuelta para dormir.

Y Sasuke - al asegurarse minutos después - que Naruto estaba profundamente dormido, no pudo más que emitir un ligero sonido similar a una diminuta satisfacción.

Tras quince minutos, se acostó también y, a pesar de que el rubio se hallaba a sus anchas durmiendo, no le incomodó demasiado tener que ladear su cuerpo para caer en esa estrecha cama, ni tampoco que de vez en cuando rozara con alguna extremidad del chico.

Debía admitir que le parecía extrañamente familiar que durmiesen tan cerca, aunque… no precisamente lo haría delante de Naruto.

* * *

"¡No puede ser que me haya quedado dormida!" Exclamaba deprimida Kushina, pegando su frente contra la mesa de la cocina.

Minato le dejó una taza de té delante de ella, intentando vanamente que se calmara.

"Siempre hay una primera vez." Dijo solemne mientras se sentaba a su lado y tocaba su rojizo cabello con delicadeza.

"Pero es una vergüenza que lo haya hecho justamente hoy. Tú tienes el día libre, yo tenía un juicio en la mañana." Rezongó alzando su rostro. "_Enorgullécete de tu ineficaz esposa, Minato_." Murmuró lúgubre.

El rubio rió un poco.

"Estás exagerando, Kushina. Además, no eres la única que se ha quedado dormida." Miró hacia al techo. "Ha pasado el mediodía y Naruto sigue sin dar señales de vida."

Kushina se recompuso de inmediato por la mención de su hijo.

"Aún está preocupado por Sasuke." Farfulló desganada a la vez que cogía entre sus manos la taza de té que había hecho su esposo. "Me inquieta un poco que esto afecte su nivel académico y no es que sea sobresaliente, pero… no quiero que… descuide mucho sus estudios por él." Alcanzó a decir jadeando, antes de que la taza se resbalara de sus manos.

Minato, por fortuna, la sacó a tiempo de la silla para que no se quemara con el agua. Revisando que no tuviese ninguna herida, la observó preocupado. Kushina muy pocas veces se enfermaba y mucho menos en plena primavera. Tocó su frente con el dorso de la mano, lo cual confirmó sus sospechas.

"Tienes fiebre, así que mejor te vas a la cama." La ayudó a levantarse, pero solo se ganó una mirada desconfiada.

"No quiero que me hagas nada raro…" Balbuceó Kushina tambaleándose de un lado a otro. "Jiraiya era tu tutor, así que no me sorprende que…"

Minato suspiró.

"Sí, no haré nada. Ahora vamos antes de que te desmayes."

Sin importarle las quejas de la pelirroja, la cogió entre sus brazos para levantarla. Mientras escuchaba divertido las frases sin sentido que decía ella, al pasar por la sala de estar y ver que el televisor estaba encendido mostrando el canal del clima, le sorprendió bastante de que a pesar de estar anunciado que iba a ser un día soleado casi en toda la región, su ciudad era la única que tenía pronosticada lluvia.

"Naruto…" Escuchó murmurar con dolor a su esposa.

Dejó de lado la televisión y volvió a su tarea inicial.

El clima no haría mejorar a Kushina y mucho menos él, si no se movía rápido.

* * *

El ruido del camión de la basura fue suficiente para que lograra despertar de mal humor. Aún atontado por el sueño, quitó la cara de la almohada bostezando perezosamente al percibir que la iluminación no era demasiada. Limpió el hilillo de saliva que tenía por producto de las horas de sueño y fregó sus ojos sin prisa alguna, mas al abrirlos quedó un poco estupefacto, pues Sasuke dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Vio la hora de su reloj a la lejanía y casi muere de un infarto.

Eran las tres de la tarde.

¿Cómo diablos no había ido a clases?

Aunque en el fondo sabía que realmente no importaba asistir, pues ¿De qué le servía ir, cuando tenía menos de una semana para evitar que Madara concretara sus planes?

¿Estudiar o salvar del caos?

La inclinación de la balanza era evidente.

Y tener a Sasuke frente a él, durmiendo profundamente, casi sintiendo su respiración en la cara, tampoco le favorecía demasiado.

Antes, sabía que el pelinegro sentía algo mutuo por él. Quizás no se lo decía, pero al menos se lo demostraba con actos.

Tragó saliva angustiado.

El Sasuke que tenía en frente, era al que nunca pudo salvar; al chico que había visto morir y en el que en sus recuerdos actuales, lo más probable, es que no marginara como algo más significante para él.

Se alejó con extremo cuidado de no despertarlo, pues si su humor se estropeaba y más si ahora sabía manipular el chakra, de seguro le prepararía un _chidori_ o una de sus estúpidas técnicas con _genjutsu_, de las que no podría olvidar fácilmente ni su cuerpo o su mente.

Sacó una toalla de su armario y así caminar hacia al baño para tomar una ducha corta.

Al volver, aún se encontró que el Uchiha seguía durmiendo. Obviamente le preocupaba que no despertara, pues todavía recordaba los atormentadores días en que estuvo inconsciente.

Se vistió y salió de la pieza secando su cabello.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar para coger el teléfono y llamar a Itachi para avisar de que Sasuke se encontraba en su casa. No fue la mejor conversación del mundo, pero se aliviaba de que la persona que contestó hubiese sido él y no Fugaku, el padre de ambos hermanos.

Durante la llamada, su estómago hacía ruidos que demandaban por algo de comer, por lo que al terminar la llamada, corrió de inmediato hacia la cocina para picotear un poco. Con una soda en su mano y en la otra un pastel, y por último, en su boca un sándwich; volvió a la sala de estar para comenzar a satisfacer a su organismo.

Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiese sentarse, el timbre sonó.

Enfadado, dejó las cosas que tenía en mano en la mesa de centro y, en sonoros pasos, fue hacia la puerta para abrirla.

"¡Naruto! ¿Tienes un sándwich en la boca?"

Sacó el bocadillo de su boca y saludó a Sakura y a Sai.

Les hizo un gesto para que entraran y una vez que estuvieron en la sala sentados, Naruto al fin habló.

"¿Por qué no gritaron como siempre hacen?" Preguntó el rubio dando una gran mordida a su merienda.

"Me apeteció ser cortés." Respondió Sai sonriendo.

El rubio hizo una mueca fastidiado, pero se limitó a seguir comiendo.

Sakura le dio un codazo al pelinegro en modo de regaño y se dirigió a Naruto.

"En realidad, vinimos porque estábamos preocupados de que no fueras a clases."

Naruto sonrió.

"Siento haberlos preocupado, pero hoy solo me quedé dormido." Se disculpó rascando su frente.

Escucharon unos pasos, haciendo que los tres miraran hacia las escaleras para saber de quién se trataba.

"¿Papá?" Preguntó preocupado Naruto al ver a su padre en pijama y sosteniendo un recipiente con varias toallitas en él.

Minato lo miró, percatándose también de la presencia de sus amigos.

"Creo que no estoy en las mejores fachas para recibirlos." Sonrió cansado.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y le quitó las cosas que tenía en las manos.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Tu madre está con fiebre." Le informó.

El ojiazul se disculpó de sus amigos por un momento, y acompañó a su padre hacia la cocina para hablar mejor.

"Llamaré a Tsunade _obaachan" _

Minato negó con la cabeza.

"Ya lo he intentado y no está en casa. Y tu madre tampoco quiere a ir a un hospital, dice que se enfermará más si lo hace." Suspiró agobiado.

Naruto se recargó en el refrigerador.

"Cabezota." Farfulló.

"Igual que tú." Respondió el mayor llenando un jarrón con agua tibia. "Discúlpame con Sakura y Sai si no los puedo atender, pero ya ves que con lo enferma que está Kushina me es imposible."

"Mi mamá es más importante, así que no te preocupes." Le sonrió Naruto.

"¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?" Escucharon gritar histérica a Sakura.

Ambos se miraron extrañados. Con jarrón en mano, caminaron rápidamente hacia la sala de estar para ver qué rayos sucedía para que la chica gritara de esa manera.

Para Minato, no fue una sorpresa muy agradable encontrarse con Sasuke descendiendo por las escaleras, porque lo último que sabía sobre éste era que estaba inconsciente en su casa, y no precisamente en la suya.

"Naruto…" Dijo mirándolo de reojo, exigiendo una explicación.

Y para el susodicho, era una de las pocas ocasiones que escuchaba a su padre tan serio y/o molesto con él.

"Después hablaremos sobre esto, ahora iré a cuidar a tu madre."

Naruto asintió sin más opción.

Minato se retiró, dejando solo a los cuatros chicos en una incómoda situación.

Naruto agitó su cabeza varias veces para salir de su atontamiento, logrando recordar el motivo por el que había casi corrido hacia la sala de estar con su padre.

Viendo la situación con mayor detalle, Sasuke se encontraba en el penúltimo peldaño de la escalera mirando a Sakura, ésta observaba mortificada al Uchiha en cuclillas y Sai, intentaba ayudar a la pelirrosa para que se levantara del piso.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

Naruto se apresuró por llegar al lado de la joven.

"¡¿Qué pasó, Sakura _chan_?" Exigió saber el ojiazul.

La chica no daba señales de moverse, mas lo único que hacía, era mirar a Sasuke con verdadero pesar.

Se alejó de ella con lentitud.

Apretó sus manos con fuerza y giró para ver a Sasuke.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Cuestionó disgustado.

"Nada." Respondió el Uchiha, sin ningún atisbo de culpabilidad en su rostro. "Solo la llamé por su nombre y se puso histérica."

Naruto miró una vez más a la ojiverde.

"_Él jamás llamó por su nombre a Sakura cuando la conoció en el Instituto."_ Pensó ceñudo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento.

Existió una ocasión en el pasado, casi un segundo exacto, que había logrado conmocionar de igual forma a la chica con solo pronunciar su nombre…

"_Sakura_"

… Y ésa era con el primer reencuentro que tuvieron con Sasuke.

Y lo que, probablemente había sido esa simple mención, la llave de los recuerdos de su mejor amiga.

Se había olvidado del insignificante detalle, en el que todos comenzarían a recuperar las memorias de su vida pasada si Sasuke lo hacía.

"Sasuke _kun_…" La escuchó pronunciar sollozando.

Abrió los ojos formando una triste sonrisa.

Como tampoco era difícil de ver, que ella seguiría enamorada de él como en antaño.

Le indicó a Sai que se acercara.

"Lo mejor es que vaya a casa a descansar." Sugirió Naruto.

Sai asintió conforme.

"No te preocupes, yo la llevaré. Tienes que lidiar con Kushina _san_ también, así que deja en mis manos a Sakura." Dijo en un vano esfuerzo por tranquilizarlo.

"Gracias, Sai." Sonrió aún apesadumbrado por el estado de su amiga.

Naruto llamó de inmediato por teléfono para pedir un radiotaxi y, a los diez minutos, el transporte llegó.

Trasladó a Sakura - junto con la ayuda de su amigo - hacia la salida y al interior del vehículo. Durante ese trayecto, Naruto se dio cuenta que la joven no dejaba de murmurar consternada el nombre de Sasuke, lo cual le produjo un extraño sentimiento de amargura.

A pesar de que sabía que su amiga no lo escucharía, de igual forma se despidió de ella como lo hizo con Sai y, una vez que vio que el taxi desaparecía a lo lejos, no pudo seguir resistiendo su faceta de aparente fuerza emocional.

Miró hacia al grisáceo cielo con odio, como queriendo buscar a algún culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en el fondo, solo resultaba que se condenaba a sí mismo.

Volvió a su casa, caminando velozmente hacia la sala, a sabiendas de que Sasuke lo esperaba allí. En cuanto pudo, se tiró al sillón con el único objetivo de no saber de nada ni de nadie.

Lamentablemente, _siempre_ existe un factor que impide lo que queremos…

"No esperaba que Sakura me recordara." Comentó tranquilamente el Uchiha desde el lado opuesto de la habitación.

…_Y en su caso, él lo era._

"Enhorabuena, Sasuke. Sakura _chan_ aún continúa prendada por ti." Murmuró desanimado.

Su estado anímico no tenía nada que ver con que tuviese sentimientos amorosos por ella. ¡Claro que quería a Sakura! Era su amiga, sin embargo, lo que realmente le molestaba era no saber qué exactamente significaba ella para Sasuke.

"Le van las relaciones unilaterales." Dijo el azabache sentándose en la mesa de centro.

Naruto levantó su cabeza sorprendido.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con un deje de indignación al escucharlo hablar mal de ella.

"Ya lo dije."

Se reincorporó listo para enfrentar a Sasuke.

"¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de Sakura _chan_! Si no he permitido que hablen mal de ti, mucho menos permitiré que lo hagan de ella." Advirtió.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y, formando a la vez una socarrona sonrisa, masculló:

"¿Y qué si lo hago?"

El hostigamiento del pelinegro surgió efecto, ya que sin dudarlo por un segundo más, Naruto se lanzó hacia a él dispuesto a darle algunas golpizas.

Debido al impulso que tomó el rubio, ambos cayeron hacia atrás, y que por supuesto, Sasuke sufrió más las consecuencias al estrellarse contra el piso.

Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad de su arrebato, cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa.

"¡Tú y tus insensibilidades, idiota!" Le reclamó colérico.

"Cómo si me importara." Murmuró el azabache.

Frunció su labio inferior ante su escueta respuesta.

"¡Pues para mí lo es!" Espetó cansado de que se comportara tan desdeñoso

Con violencia, se inclinó hacia a Sasuke para besarle.

"Todo lo que se refiere a ti, me importa." Masculló amargamente mientras apoyaba sus manos a los costados de la cabeza del Uchiha.

Sasuke le miró con crueldad.

"¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Naruto?" Cuestionó con burla.

Sin siquiera otorgarle tiempo para responder, tomó al rubio por uno de sus brazos y lo obligó a invertir las posiciones. Naruto quedó adolorido por la brutalidad que había ejercido Sasuke, aunque no podía alegar demasiado - ya que había hecho exactamente lo mismo con él cuando lo tiró al suelo por rabia - pero siendo tan obstinado… lo hizo de todas formas.

"¡Estás más bipolar que antes!" Bramó furioso el ojiazul aferrándose a los brazos del Uchiha.

Sasuke inclinó su rostro.

"¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡Estás obsesionado conmigo!" Le respondió de igual manera el azabache.

Naruto no demostró algún signo de furia, lo cual a Sasuke le sorprendió, pues esperaba que saliera con un insulto como siempre hacía cuando picaba su orgullo. Arrugó el ceño pensando qué demonios tramaba, pero bastó con que el rubio en un arrebato estúpido, mordiera su labio jalándolo hacia a él para tener una ligera idea…

"Al menos yo lo admito, Sasuke." Dijo inusualmente calmado mientras acomodaba sus manos en la nuca del pelinegro, con el fin de atraerlo. "En muchas ocasiones lo he hecho y si tú no lo recuerdas, insistiré aún más." Finalizó desafiándolo con una sonrisa.

El Uchiha lo miró sin entender su absurda forma de pensar…

"Da igual." Resopló en un ligero murmullo.

Esa fue la señal de derrota por la que Naruto había esperado desde un principio. Lo atrajo hacia a él, capturando de inmediato sus labios en un movimiento no tan fogoso, pues las manos que tenía en la nuca de Sasuke, eran las encargadas de aportar la fuerza que avivaba al beso. Se encontraban sumergidos en la mirada del otro, besándose con afán, siendo los únicos realmente perjudicados sus labios, al someterse a las violentas demostraciones del otro.

Sasuke descendía de vez en cuando al cuello de Naruto, consiguiendo que éste último gimiese como de dolor y excitación al sentir que lo mordía allí.

Ni los truenos, relámpagos o el sonido de la lluvia en el exterior, hicieron que se separaran. No obstante, lo que sí lo hicieron fueron las constantes veces que tocaron el timbre de la casa.

Naruto se levantó tambaleando hacia la puerta, mientras que Sasuke se acomodaba en el suelo intentando pensar fríamente lo que había hecho.

El timbre seguía sonando insistentemente y a Naruto le estaba comenzando a molestar el bullicio que estaba provocando. Abrió la puerta principal dispuesto a gritarle al idiota que estuviese allí, sin embargo, las palabras murieron de inmediato al encontrar a Uchiha Itachi con un paraguas en mano.

Le hizo un gesto para que entrara a la casa, obteniendo una rápida negativa de su parte. Al minuto después, Sasuke apareció a su lado un poco más receptible.

"Siento si interrumpí algo importante, pero debo llevar a Sasuke a casa para hacer unos exámenes que no pueden seguir siendo aplazados." Miró a su hermano con una expresión menos hosca. "Sasuke, sé que no te agrada estar mucho en casa, pero tienes muy preocupada a nuestra madre con el haber estado inconsciente, y de que además hayas desaparecido a mitad de la noche."

Por primera vez, vio al Uchiha tener una expresión lamentosa.

"Iré."

Oh, claro.

No podía olvidar que para Sasuke, Itachi resultaba ser una de las personas más importantes en su vida pasada… y también en el presente.

Solo de miradas se despidieron, pues no necesitaban las palabras para ello.

Subió al segundo piso y, al comprobar desde la ventana que Sasuke se había marchado junto con su hermano, se dirigió a la pieza de sus padres para saber si necesitaban algo. Abrió la puerta de la recámara con sutileza y no le pareció nada de raro que tanto Kushina o Minato estuviesen durmiendo. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se fue a su cuarto dispuesto a irse a dormir temprano.

* * *

Siendo día sábado, y como muy pocas veces, decidió levantarse temprano para desayunar junto con sus padres, o con mayor precisión, prepararles el desayuno, pues ambos deberían estar exhaustos por el día anterior.

Su madre seguía enferma y su padre necesitaba descansar también por los cuidados que le había proporcionado a su progenitora.

Fue hacia a la recámara de sus padres para saber qué querían de comer, mas se encontró con la sorpresa de no hallarlos descansando en su cama.

Pensó que se encontrarían en la cocina, así que se dirigió hacia allá sin más vueltas que darle al asunto. Asomó su cabeza contento de poder verlos…

"¡Qué alivio que se encuentren me..!"

Naruto calló, observando con horror la escena que se le presentaba: Minato y Kushina inconscientes en medio de la cocina.

Corrió hacia a ellos consternado.

Por más que los llamó para que despertaran, por más que los agitaba para que reaccionaran… nada daba resultado.

Estaba alterado.

No supo cómo llegó hacia al teléfono fijo.

No supo qué le había dicho a Tsunade tan sobresaltado.

No supo en qué minuto llegaron sus padrinos para auxiliar a sus padres.

Mucho menos alcanzó a reaccionar cuando éstos eran llevados hacia la clínica en una ambulancia.

Lo único que supo, era que se encontraba absolutamente solo, escuchando únicamente el sonido proveniente del reloj…

_**"No desperdicies más el tiempo, Naruto.**_

_**Pues éste se irá deteniendo **_

_**En aquellos que murieron antes de tu batalla final con Madara." **_

Era gracioso que Kyuubi le advirtiera una vez que sucedían las tragedias.

_Era... malditamente gracioso._

* * *

No sé por qué me salieron tantas rimas en este capítulo.

Recapitulando...

¿Cómo es la cosa? Sasuke recuerda toda su vida pasada pero no tiene idea de la que tenía en el mundo actual XD.

Kyuubi deja más revelaciones sobre el contrato en modo poético - cosa que hasta a mí me dio miedo D:

¿Cuándo Naruto será capaz de recordar cómo utilizar el chakra?

Poco a poco van los personajes recordando su pasado y pudieron comprobar que fue el turno de Sakura en hacerlo.

¿Qué pasó con mi pobre Minato y mi pobre Kushina?

Hagan sus conjeturas sobre lo que posiblemente pasará ^^.

Sé que muchas (os) se decepcionaron que no hubiese más manoseo entre Naruto o Sasuke, pero les aseguro que en uno o dos capítulos se vendrá algo mucho mejor, pues he reservado un suceso especial para que se caigan de sus sillas *Ríe malvadamente*

¡Gracias por leer la historia! Cualquier comentario es muy bienvenido, así que no se cohíban en hacerlo XD.

Nos vemos en la próxima actua ^^.

_Bye bye._

_Ethanlya Kurose :)_


	14. Ida

**¡Hola! **Sé que ha sido demasiado tiempo sin pasarme por aquí~ He sido una bruja con ustedes por no haber actualizado hace... ¿casi dos años? ¡Perdón! De verdad, siento muchísimo que se hayan quedado con la duda de cómo continuaría la historia. Mi vida ha cambiado por completo desde aquel entonces, por lo que mis prioridades no han sido las mismas. En resumen, fui absorbida por la estúpida realidad y tuve que posponer la gran mayoría de mis adicciones, como el escribir. De a poquito logré completar las primeras páginas que había dejado escritas hace dos años e, irónicamente, me costó dos días en terminar el capítulo. Lo sé, tienen el derecho de odiarme y mandarme al demonio, yo también quiero hacerlo. Aunque... mejor después de que lean el capítulo podrán hacerlo con razones suficientes xD.

No logré responder a sus reviews hace dos años T.T y creo que sería bastante extraño que respondiese ahora o podrían pensar: "¿y a ésta qué bicho le picó? ¿es una acosadora?". Es por eso que les agradezco de todo corazón el haber estado preocupados por la continuación de esta historia. Releer sus opiniones y los pedidos para volver me hicieron recapacitar y no dejarme estar, y por una puta vez, quiero terminar una historia larga, aunque odie los finales xD. En fin, no me explayo más sobre esto y, en serio, gracias a todas aquellas personitas que enviaron su valioso comentario~:

_**Ikaros-san, sasuna uchiha, Saku-Aya, Namizake-chan, Alexandra Uchiha Rem, Daneshka Boticcelli, saskenaru, Emily-Lokis, Pikacha, DILARIPATSUZUKI, Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura, Brye, X-x-YukO-x-X, Natusky, Noahs, kai, sayu uchiha, Fujiwara Yui, Abyss Yuki, Yukime Hiwatari, Suru, TheRusso, Arachis, Chubi XD, kAeDe-HiMe, Ayame Chan, Zeita, Lia, opkus ki, Metherlence Reverie, xx-gatita, Sheyla, Kotoko, Tomoe91, Nathy, yuki, sakuritaazul, Auzhora, milk goku, lala, hinamor007, kyouya hibari, diaspora 66, Zahia-vlc, Kami Uchiha, clio, Sam, Nyoko, alessa-vulturi, Ang97, Torihatesmuggles, Pauli. **_

A todos, gracias... ¡Infinitamente, gracias! En verdad quiero responder sus comentarios, pero no deseo parecer una acosadora xD.

Ya, dejo de alargar más y nos vamos de lleno al capítulo.

_**Aclaración:** Los personajes pertenecen absolutamente a Kishimoto, yo solo los torturo sin afán de lucro xD. _

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Ida.**

"_A lo mejor, no recuerdes quién soy._

_A lo mejor, no te recuerdes hoy._

_A lo mejor, te conocí una vez._

_Ahora ya no se sabrá."_

(**It was you**, NS ED 11)

…

_"Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero no puedo… _

_No puedo delatar a Sasuke."_

_(Uzumaki Naruto)_

…

Inmóvil, casi rayando a una expresión inerte, observaba la televisión con el único fin de poder desconectarse de la realidad. Pensaba que un minuto le bastaría para aclarar su mente. No obstante, tal idea no había servido en absoluto. ¿Y qué podía esperar a esas alturas?

Una mueca se adueñó de sus labios.

"Yo…" Se tendió en el piso sin importar el desorden que había provocado ante su acción.

_Acción_.

Una palabra premeditada que comenzaba a exasperar y provocarle nauseas. Cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos mientras repetitivos gemidos de frustración salían de su boca sin control alguno.

Tal vez su espantoso humor se debía a la lluvia que azotaba con todas sus fuerzas en el exterior. El ruido de aquellas poderosas gotas de agua que caían sin piedad lo mortificaba.

Aunque un día lluvioso no era un acontecimiento que pudiese ser considerado como un suceso anormal y que pudiese alarmar a la población; que hiciera juego con un hecho trágico, tampoco era un delito, pues solo se le otorgaba como una mera coincidencia y una racha de muy mala suerte para aquel pobre infeliz que pasaba por un momento de amargura en su vida. Sin embargo, _sí_ se podía considerar como anormal que, precisamente, las provincias aledañas estuviesen con un hermoso día soleado y una agradable temperatura de 27ºC.

Lo anormal radicaba que, mientras ese fabuloso acontecimiento de la naturaleza sucedía, la ciudad en la que él habitaba era invadida sin piedad por truenos y relámpagos. Donde aquella nefasta condensación de agua, al parecer, no quería dar tregua.

Cerró sus ojos agobiado. ¿Podía culpar al cielo de ser anormal, cuando su vida entera era una absoluta contradicción? No, por supuesto que no tenía ese derecho. Ni el cielo ni la tierra tenían la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

El único culpable...

_**"Te arrepientes… ¿no, Naruto?"**_

Podía escuchar su risa dentro su mente.

"¡Mierda!" Siseó Naruto entre dientes lanzando uno de los cojines del sofá, intentando de una u otra forma poder silenciar sus estúpidos —pero consecuentes— pensamientos de culpabilidad.

El cojín, que había lanzado, no tuvo mejor suerte de llegar cerca del estante en donde se hallaban las fotos familiares, consiguiendo que una de ellas cayera al suelo. El esperado estruendo del cristal fue suficiente para que se dignara a levantarse y constatar el daño que había provocado. Se dirigió hacia el objeto, quedando _ingratamente_ sorprendido que se trataba de una foto donde sus padres —en ese entonces, adolescentes— en el que salían felizmente abrazados, ajenos e inconscientes del rumbo que les iba preparar el destino...

_El destino que había trazado en aquel angustioso y desesperado instante con los Bijuus._

Su visión comenzó a distorsionarse y por un leve instante, durante aquel fastidioso pensamiento, la fotografía que mostraba a un jubiloso Minato y a una enérgica Kushina, había cambiado drásticamente; exhibiendo a los mismos con las antiguas vestimentas _Shinobi _que solían utilizar en el otro mundo. Parpadeó agitado.

"_**…Más leña al fuego…"**_

"Tengo que solucionar esto antes de que…" Murmuró dubitativo mientras su tono de voz descendía más y más.

No podía completar la frase diciendo: _"el mundo se desmorone." _No tenía derecho en decirlo, y quizás, ni siquiera en pensarlo.

"¡Buenas noches a todos!..." Su pulso se aceleró al escuchar el espantoso anuncio del noticiero de la noche. Irritado, se acercó al televisor para apagarlo en definitiva.

Con esto ya se completaban doce horas exactas desde que sus padres se encontraban internados en la clínica, sin resultados positivos. Por más que Tsunade y Jiraiya le informaran sobre su evolución cada dos horas, no por ello se sentía mejor, pues _sabía_ de antemano que los tratamientos médicos no funcionarían.

_**"Nada funcionará hasta que no acabes lo que tú mismo empezaste."**_

Apretó los puños, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder golpear y hacer callar al estúpido demonio que se encontraba habitando en su interior. Lastimosamente, y por más que sus palabras le causaran repudio, tenía que darle la razón a regañadientes.

"Necesito salir de aquí." Levantó el rostro, suspirando dolorosamente mientras salía del salón.

Se sentía sofocado, más si _Kyuubi_ le reafirmaba su equivocación. Buscó su celular en la mesa de centro en caso de recibir información sobre el estado de sus padres. Lo cogió y, junto con las llaves de la casa, metió todo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Caminó hacia la salida principal y cerró sin asegurarse de poner el cerrojo. Nada más al pisar al exterior, la prisa y la ansiedad se apoderaron de él —más de lo que ya estaba en sus inicios— instándole a que su paso fuese más acelerado bajo la torrencial lluvia que acaparaba la ciudad.

Las miradas sorprendidas y casi aterrorizadas que le dirigían los pocos transeúntes al verlo sin nada encima que lo cubriese no era algo que le afectara demasiado. Sabiendo que era estúpido de su parte haber salido sin chaqueta o paraguas, no le importaba lo que la gente dijera.

Lo único que deseaba era que su raciocinio lo abandonara por unas horas.

_Que el mundo existiera sin él solo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo y nada más._

"No…" Detuvo su paso, procesando con detenimiento aquel frívolo pensamiento que había tenido segundos atrás. Miró hacia el cielo nocturno, dejando que las gotas de lluvia cayeran sobre su rostro, en plan de hacerlo reaccionar.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía osar a pensar tales cosas, cuando miles de vidas ahora estaban comprometidas por su ineptitud?

"¿Por qué estoy comportándome de esta manera?" Tocó su empapada frente mientras una sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios. "No soy así… ¡Maldita sea, yo no soy así!" Repuso exaltado golpeando un casi oxidado poste de luz.

Para su mala suerte, nadie podía alentarlo en aquel instante diciendo: "_Exacto, tú no eres así._"

Encaró al cielo exigiendo respuestas, y tal como esperaba, jamás podría recibir alguna.

Estaba solo.

Malditamente solo.

Sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a entibiarse lentamente. Palpó sorprendido aquella zona y soltó un bufido al comprender el por qué.

¿En qué momento las lágrimas habían comenzado a fundirse con la lluvia? Ni idea.

Comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiese de ello. No existía una dirección establecida, sus pies se movían por inercia y aumentando la velocidad tras cada paso dado, su visión se tornaba borrosa por las miserables gotas de agua que caían en picada sobre él.

Ya no sabía qué más hacer.

_Colapsaba en la oscuridad._

La lluvia no aminoraba, al igual que sus deseos por poder encontrar alguna solución para controlar aquella tormentosa situación que él mismo había provocado.

.

…

.

Existían muchas cualidades por las que se le consideraba a Uchiha Itachi un genio, entre ellas, se le caracterizaba por ser alguien destacado en las labores que efectuaba, por lo que no era para nada agradable tener que ser comparado con él pues la diferencia era obvia o peor aún, exorbitante. Sin embargo, por muy genio que se le considerara, había momentos en los que de igual forma podía sentirse confuso e incluso sorprendido, un acontecimiento sin precedentes para algunos de sus pares.

Ejemplo de ello era corroborar por enésima vez a su silencioso copiloto, que sin motivo aparente, lo había seguido para ir de compras al centro de la ciudad. No es que le molestara, en absoluto, solo que durante los 16 años que llevaba siendo hermano de Sasuke, desde que éste había cumplido 12 años jamás continuó acompañándolo a algún lugar, y si tenía que salir era a menos que fuese obligado y casi arrastras por su parte. Por esa misma razón, le era difícil comprender la repentina motivación de su hermano el querer abandonar la casa junto a él.

"Es extraño que me acompañes… ¿Acaso hay algo que te preocupa?" Dijo con voz calmada mientras ejecutaba uno de los cambios de marcha. No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata, aunque tuviese que admitir que esperaba eso por parte de él.

Pensó que la conversación había muerto, bueno, más de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo, segundos después el insólito murmullo casi inaudible de Sasuke le obligó a desviar su mirada del camino para asegurarse de que no había sido imaginación suya.

"No quería quedarme cerca de _ese_ tipo…" Recalcó insípido, observando cómo caían los finos hilos de agua sobre el exterior.

Itachi disminuyó la velocidad del coche. Definitivamente, no se esperaba aquella frase impregnada de sinceridad por parte de su hermano. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Tiempo atrás, probablemente, lo hubiese mandado al demonio por haber hecho tal pregunta.

"No dejaría que te hiciera algo, por mucho que nuestro padre lo ordenara." Respondió desviando levemente su mirada del camino. "Pero eso no es lo que realmente te preocupa… ¿Cierto?" Añadió con suavidad, expectante a lo que dijera el azabache.

Sasuke siguió sin desviar su atención y no respondió.

Itachi pudo fijarse de reojo como sus dedos se retorcían con fuerza dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negro.

Mal augurio.

.

…

.

El cansancio aún no se manifestaba en su cuerpo lo cual debía aprovechar al máximo.

Probablemente, ya había recorrido unas veinte cuadras y aún así no tenía idea en dónde se hallaba. La negrura de la noche no le ayudaba, mucho menos los enormes rascacielos que eran parte de la zona. Daba igual, puesto que la desesperación lo carcomía, la culpabilidad le quitaba el aire y la rabia lo incentivaba a seguir el inesperado rumbo que lo guiaba su retorcida alma.

Las palabras del maldito zorro resonaban en su cabeza sin cesar.

¡Tenía que encontrar una forma para sacarlas de allí!

_**"ADMITE"**_

Solo una palabra del demonio retumbó en su consciencia, estremeciéndolo por completo.

"_Sé que el tiempo se va agotando." _Apretó la mandíbula. Claro que lo sabía, _Kyuubi_ se lo había recordado de muchas formas desde que había recuperado tanto sus memorias como a… _Sasuke_.

No sabiendo cuándo ni cómo, al presionar su pie contra la casi inundada vereda, una inesperada fuerza sobrehumana se apoderó de él logrando realizar un salto que evadía las limitaciones físicas que había aprendido en clases, del _mundo actual_. Sus ojos no daban crédito al espectacular acontecimiento, aunque una pequeña vocecilla en su interior le decía que dejara de hacerse el idiota, seguramente _Kyuubi_.

Antes de llegar al punto máximo que alcanzaría su salto -cercano a los diez metros- se detuvo a inspeccionar cuidadosamente las palmas de sus manos y lo comprendió: _Al fin era consciente del flujo de su propio chakra. _

Incapaz de decir algo coherente, se limitó a disfrutar la sensación.

Posó su vista en una vieja tienda, siendo más específico el techo de ésta. Al descender nuevamente al suelo y sintiendo sus mejillas febriles por la excitación del momento, no lo dudó más: pisó con fuerza para saltar hacia el techo alcanzando una mayor velocidad. Su mojado cabello se mecía ante el poco sutil movimiento. Poco a poco sus sentidos se agudizaban, el manejo de su propio chakra comenzaba a estabilizarse y adecuarse a las acciones que quería.

_Otro salto más… _Por los tejados, por los postes de iluminación; ya no existían límites.

Sus propios límites.

"_**Este mundo es en base a sacrificios**_**.**_** Todos son parte de ello, Naruto".**_

_¿En qué momento los colores se esfumaron de su vida?_

Y en ese instante Naruto lo comprendió.

"Sé que por mi propio egoísmo miles de vidas estarán comprometidas…" mordió su labio con rabia.

_Aunque el mundo se haya vuelto blanco y negro... _

"…Sabiendo eso, no puedo detenerme ahora. No puedo dejarlo ir, aun si eso implica que el caos vuelva." La imagen de sus padres sus padres y amigos rondaron por su mente. Apretó su mandíbula. "¡Pero definitivamente no puedo habitar un mundo sin que esté él!" exclamó con desesperación mientras daba un nuevo salto.

_Aunque esté obligado moralmente a participar en un bando…_

_**"Tu decisión Naruto…"**_ Obligó Kyuubi en su mente.

Naruto asintió.

"¡Lo sé! Debo detener a Madara cuanto antes. No dejaré que todo lo que conseguimos durante estos 16 años sea destruido por su puta alma reencarnada" rechinó entre dientes "¡No dejaré que ponga sus manos asquerosas en las personas que más me importan!" cerró sus ojos por un instante, abriéndolos para demostrar que había entrado en modo sennin. De inmediato percibió un fuerte foco de maldad desplazándose al este de la ciudad. Por tales alrededores se encontraba la clínica en que estaban sus padres. Debía apresurarse, tenía que llegar sin más demoras y protegerlos a como diera lugar.

…_El blanco y el negro pueden crear un misterioso color para coexistir por igual._

_._

…

.

Itachi no quería demostrarlo abiertamente, pero comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente por la actitud de su hermano menor. Le había dicho que esperara dentro del auto, debido a la lluvia, mientras compraba algunos víveres que su madre había pedido para la cena. Sin embargo, al llegar al estacionamiento lo encontró fuera del coche —empapado, por cierto— con la mirada perdida buscando algo a través de la negrura de la noche. Itachi enarcó una ceja mientras dejaba las compras en la parte trasera.

Un relámpago cayó a lo lejos. No le tomó mayor importancia, puesto que era absolutamente normal que sucediera, mas al cerrar la maleta y mirar a Sasuke, se dio cuenta que éste fruncía el ceño y observaba detenidamente hacia una dirección. Por inercia, o curiosidad mezclada, hizo lo mismo y se sorprendió al ver que entre los postes de luz una persona saltaba como si nada. Itachi parpadeó un par de veces pensando que era producto de algún efecto óptico, pero aquella persona seguía en su infructuosa travesía.

"Es ilógico e incluso absurdo", intentaba convencerse Itachi, puesto que no cuadraba para nada a lo que dictaba la ciencia.

"¿Quién puede ser tan…?" murmuró finalmente.

"Idiota." le interrumpió Sasuke rechinando sus dientes en el proceso.

Otro relámpago iluminó la noche, revelando el color dorado del cabello de aquella persona. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer la figura que retaba a las leyes de la física moderna.

"¿Naruto…?" pronunció con lentitud mientras observaba que el chico desaparecía, ahora, entre los rascacielos.

Itachi volteó a ver a su hermano para pedir (o más bien exigir) una explicación sobre qué demonios estaba sucediendo, mas durante esos valiosos y preciosos dos segundos que demoró en hacerlo; Sasuke ya no se hallaba junto a él y mucho menos en los alrededores.

Frunció el ceño.

Tendría una larga conversación con el hijo de la mejor de amiga de su madre. Era tiempo de aclarar de una jodida vez qué estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

.

…

.

Naruto ni siquiera se atrevió a ir a la recepción de la clínica para preguntar por sus padres. Si lo hacía, tal vez podría encontrarse con Jiraiya o Tsunade, quienes de inmediato se preocuparían ante la condición miserable que se encontraba por su semblante y el estado actual de sus ropas hechas un desastre. Con firmeza, saltó hacia el balcón que daba con la habitación en que debían estar internos Kushina y Minato, suposición que hizo gracias al estar en modo Sennin. Abrió la ventana corrediza y se escabulló hacia al interior con rapidez para no llamar la atención de los funcionarios clínicos ni al personal de seguridad.

_**"Lo dices cómo si pudieran hacerte algo."**_comentó sarcástico Kyuubi filtrándose en su mente.

_"Cierra tu puto hocico." _Le reclamó mordaz el rubio.

La habitación era sencilla y de colores armoniosos. Hacia el extremo izquierdo se encontraba la pequeña estación de enfermería en la que preparaban el material para los procedimientos y al derecho, una mini recepción dispuesta a todo lo que significasen procesos administrativos. Naruto concentró su visión hacia al centro. Dos camillas se hallaban una a la otra, casi divididas por una molesta cortina de color azulado. Naruto se dirigió hacia esa dirección y contempló con aflicción cómo sus padres, pálidos e inconscientes, se mantenían conectados a oxigenoterapia, con vías venosas en sus brazos para la administración de sueros y a monitores donde sus ciclos vitales se registraban automáticamente.

Naruto agachó su cabeza apretando su quijada con frustración.

"Esto es lo último que se merecen…" murmuró acercándose a ellos. Miró a su madre por unos segundos, quien respiraba con dificultad. Tomó su mano, fría y letárgica, para apretarla con suavidad pero con deseos de transmitirle su calor. "Resiste un poco más. Te prometo, con mi vida, que ambos estarán mejor…" dijo cerrando sus ojos esperando vanamente que sus palabras lograran llegar hacia ella.

Una risa estruendosa se escuchó al extremo de la habitación.

"¿Así que con tu vida, eh? Me alegra saber que tengas en cuenta que ya no existen segundas oportunidades, Uzumaki Naruto."

El rubio abrió los ojos descomunalmente. Soltó la mano de su madre y corrió hacia donde provenía aquella maldita voz.

"¡¿A qué mierda juegas, Madara?!" escupió colérico el nombre del tipo que estaba conduciendo al desastre la vida de todo el mundo.

El encapuchado negó con la cabeza haciéndose el desentendido.

"¿Jugar? ¿Quién está jugando, Uzumaki Naruto?" dijo altanero antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

Naruto siseó entre dientes molesto. Entró de inmediato en modo sennin para lograr detectar el chakra del sujeto, sin embargo, en menos de un segundo fue empujado hacia el suelo y su cuello era torcido.

"Esta vez no correrás con la misma suerte, pues además estás en pésima forma." Entrecerró sus ojos con maldad. "Incluso podría extraer al Kyuubi en este instante y no podrías evitarlo."

"¡Eso es lo que crees, imbécil!" dijo desapareciendo en un simple y sonoro "_¡paf!_", mientras que la ventana trasera de la habitación estallaba dejando entre ver a tres Naruto dispuestos a luchar. "¡Sabía que vendrías aquí, pedazo de mierda!" reclamó preparando un _rasengan_.

Madara se reincorporó sin demostrar sorpresa alguna.

"Entonces, supongo que sabías a que vendría para hacer esto…" se dirigió hacia Minato y Kushina sin vacilación. Naruto corrió hacia él para detenerlo con rasengan en mano. "¡Muy tarde, _mokuton: sashiki no jutsu!_" Exclamó extendiendo sus manos hacia ambos.

El tiempo fluyó con lentitud, eso no impidió que Naruto observase como sus padres eran atravesados justo en el punto exacto del corazón. La sangre salpicó a su rostro y gran parte de su cuerpo, pero aún así, el tiempo no parecía fluir. Los latidos se dejaron de registrar en los monitores, provocando que de inmediato se escuchara una alarma de paro cardíaco por el recinto.

Naruto cayó arrodillado, completamente absorto en los cuerpos inertes de sus padres.

"En menos de 7 días, Naruto, el mundo que creíste haber reconstruido, gracias al contrato con los Bijuus, lo haré añicos. Prepárate para perder a quienes te rodean, prepárate para ser consumido por la agonía, porque esta vez el final que iba a imponer en el mundo anterior se hará realidad y no podrás hacer nada al respecto, al igual que ahora." Dijo crípticamente antes de desaparecer.

Naruto no reaccionó, ni siquiera con el sonido de los vidrios del ventanal que estallaban nuevamente. Los pasos se sentían más cerca de él, pero dentro de toda la conmoción que había en su interior, una parte percibía que no era un peligro para él aquella presencia por lo que no se movió.

"Así que finalmente ocurrió." Escuchó a la lejanía.

Irónico, esa persona se encontraba a menos de un metro de él.

Aún así no se movió.

Sasuke no dijo más mientras observaba la escena sin expresión alguna. Entendía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando Naruto, pues él en su oportunidad ya la había vívido. Entre medio de todos sus recuerdos confusos del mundo actual, podía ver a la madre y el padre del rubio interaccionando con él, Kushina menos dispuesta, pero de igual forma aceptándolo en su casa.

Aquella familia era cálida, eso cualquier idiota lo notaba.

Un completo contraste a la que tenía él en la actualidad. Su madre, a pesar de estar preocupada por él, se limitaba a dejarle su espacio y nombrarlo con cariño, Itachi solo se enfocaba en hacerle chequeos médicos —que en un principio se rehusó, pero se dejó hacer solo para compartir tiempo con él— y su padre, que evadía su presencia cada vez que estaban a un metro de distancia. De todos modos, no entendía qué mierda había hecho para que le hiciera tal desquite.

"¡La alarma se activó en la 501! ¡Equipo médico urgente!" las pisadas de los funcionarios se hacían más sonoras, lo que indicaba que llegarían a la habitación pronto.

El azabache siseó entre dientes. Podría hacer perfectamente un _genjutsu,_ pero Naruto en ese instante era su prioridad; no le hacía una puta gracia que estuviese en un estado tan… _anti él._

Sin más dilación, lo cogió por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo arrastró de una vez hacia las afueras del balcón. Escuchó los gritos de horror y en menos de un segundo, lo tomó tal costal de papas en su hombro para saltar hacia el edificio colindante. Nuevamente, por instinto avanzó por el cielo nocturno hasta llegar a una zona en donde los edificios se encontraban en muy mal estado. Recordaba vagamente que era llamado _**The Black Zone**_…

Con el fin refugiarse de la tormenta, se adentró a una pequeña bodega de un estropeado edificio de seis pisos que había alcanzado a visualizar durante su trayecto. Nadie los molestaría allí. Empujó a Naruto hacia al interior, mohoso y casi estrecho, para así poder ingresar él también. Miró por una de las rendijas como la lluvia no parecía ceder, al igual que el estado de ánimo del rubio.

Rasgó un pedazo de su camisa, empapada, y se sentó frente al chico que aún no pronunciaba palabra alguna por estar absorto en su mundo.

"Maldición, Naruto, estas cosas no debería hacerlas." Concluyó el pelinegro frustrado mientras limpiaba el rostro de su acompañante. Conforme pasaba el pedazo de tela para quitar las manchas de sangre de sus mejillas, notaba que también iba arrastrando alguna que otra lágrima que lograba desbordarse de sus ojos, los cuales intentaban por cualquier medio contenerlas.

Sasuke no supo qué demonios hacer. Exhaló con pesadez. Dentro de las limitaciones que tenía bastante claras era el hecho innegable que no sabía, ni servía, para animar a las personas, sino que su función era absolutamente lo contrario. El que cargaba con dicha labor siempre había sido Naruto, no él. Pero viéndolo en el estado que se encontraba, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra tras el asesinato de sus padres, de cierta forma, extraña por cierto, se sentía responsable de traerlo a la realidad.

Debía ser capaz de conducirlo a su lado, pero su orgullo no le permitía realizar algún tipo de movimiento…

_"¿En verdad te fastidia que esté tan cerca?" Volvió a repetir ya a escasos centímetros del Uchiha._

_El pelinegro no tuvo más opción que ladear el rostro._

_"No, no me molesta." Admitió casi inaudible._

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido. En una época de su nueva vida, sí había sido capaz de alejar su propio orgullo.

Aventó el paño a lo lejos y, sin más, aprovechó de levantar el mentón del rubio, que aún se mantenía renuente a enfocar su mirada en él. Sasuke chasqueó su lengua molesto, por lo que decidió besarlo a la fuerza para que no apartara su vista.

"Eres pésimo con el genjutsu… así que no notarás la diferencia." Murmuró antes de activar el Sharingan. Sin embargo, un profundo dolor de cabeza comenzó a invadirle. Hizo rechinar sus dientes. No dejaría que su única, y limitada, buena acción del día no resultase por la estupidez del chico.

.

.

.

_Era inútil, ellos no regresarían por más que quisiese. _

_Debía estar acostumbrado a la muerte. Había sido un Shinobi, había pasado por la misma experiencia y sabía que el mundo no giraba en torno a la perfección y a los buenos deseos. Pero lo que realmente le frustraba, era el haber hecho una promesa sin sentido a sus padres. _

_Una promesa que en cuanto terminó por pronunciar, fue eliminada por el enemigo. _

_Enterró sus uñas en los pliegues de sus brazos. Ni siquiera pudo hacer el atisbo de protegerlos. _

_Ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo suficiente para… _

_"Piensa detenidamente lo que estás haciendo, Naruto. No te hundas en la desesperación."_

_Dejó de hacerse daño al escuchar aquella voz. _

_"Creí no haber criado a un cobarde… ¿Ne, Naruto?"_

Naruto alzó la mirada pasmado. Su madre le sonreía radiante mientras era tomada de la mano por su padre.

"¿Por qué?" balbuceó inseguro reincorporándose para lograr acortar la distancia que tenía con ellos.

Kushina sonrió melancólica.

"Nuestro tiempo se había acabado, Naruto. Contra eso no se puede luchar, _ttebane._" Dijo acomodándose al lado de su esposo.

"¡No es cierto!" negó rotundamente el ojiazul abrazándolos a ambos. "¡Yo no pude protegerlos…!" masculló con impotencia.

Kushina miró a Minato de forma significativa.

"Aunque el contrato se hubiese cumplido, aun si Sasuke estuviese con su memoria sellada, el hecho de que existiese la conexión para romperlo ya es un fallo." Explicó Minato con seriedad. "Este mundo no es más que un prototipo, un punto intermedio a la dimensión verdadera." Naruto lo observó incrédulo.

"Imposible…" murmuró atontado.

"Nuestras almas fueron traídas a este lugar para reencarnar ante una regla que impusieron los Bijuus y tú, sin embargo, lo que no se fijó era de dónde la esencia y las almas de aquellas personas caídas provenían." Siguió Kushina poniendo una mano en su pecho. "Naruto, tú puedes verme como Uzumaki Kushina, ex ninja de Konoha y esposa de Namikaze Minato, el cuarto Hokage, pero al mismo tiempo, soy una de las mejores fiscales y la esposa de Minato. Quizás mi destino esté innegablemente ligado a él sea el mundo que esté…" rió ligeramente. "…pero mi vida pasada está mezclada con la actual, lo cual no es correcto."

"La verdad, es que no entiendo nada." Dijo Naruto dejando de abrazarlos y distanciándose.

"Lo que quiere decir es que no puedes iniciar una vida estando ligado a otra existencia que ya no te pertenece." Concluyó Minato sonriendo. "Mis recuerdos del mundo Shinobi afloraron antes de caer inconsciente, pero Kushina ya había recordado todo mientras se mantenía con fiebre. Pensé por un momento que deliraba cuando me dijo: "¡Estás vivo, ttebane~!" imitó el tono de su querida esposa, quien lo fulminó con la mirada por la calidad de dicha imitación.

"Ahora que nuestras existencias fueron eliminadas por Madara, nuestras almas serán errantes antes de alcanzar la verdadera dimensión a la que deberíamos estar ligados." Prosiguió Kushina acariciando su cabello.

Naruto la detuvo.

"¡Pero es que en verdad no entiendo! Nadie podía…"

"Nosotros morimos mucho antes de tu batalla final. Solo se nos concedió estar aquí para llenar el vacío, porque tú nos conociste." Explicó Kushina. "Los recuerdos de nuestra vida pasada se mantenían sellados para no intervenir con el contrato de los Bijuus, pero éste estando roto se daba por hecho que nuestra existencia debía acabar. El lugar al que pertenecemos no es aquí." Sonrió afligida. "Madara solo se aprovechó de la ocasión para disminuir tu rendimiento."

Minato posó su mano por sobre el hombro de su hijo.

"Muy pronto quienes tampoco estuvieron presentes en aquella batalla caerán en la inconsciencia. Solo cuando logres derrotar a Uchiha Madara alcanzarás la verdadera dimensión a la que se referían los Bijuus."

_"Pero ellos no lo harán de nuevo"_ quiso responder el rubio. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. "Yo jamás conocí a los padres de Sasuke."

"Efectivamente, pero ellos tienen una función aquí, en especial Fugaku…" admitió encogiéndose de hombros lamentando el hecho. "Ellos y otras personas que has conocido caerán inconscientes a medida que su tiempo termine paralelo a la vez anterior."

Kushina lo interrumpió.

"Confía Naruto. Esta es la oportunidad que se te había negado en aquel entonces. No olvides que jamás has estado solo." Dijo Kushina posando también su mano en la cabeza del rubio. "Además, Sasuke tiene una buena razón para no abandonar ahora. Hazle creer que caíste en su _genjutsu_, así no te costará tanto domarlo." susurró en su oreja divertida.

Naruto enrojeció levemente por la insinuación de su madre, pero su vergüenza se esfumó al ver cómo ellos iban desapareciendo lentamente.

"¡Esperen! ¡Por favor, un poco más!"

Ambos padres sonrieron con tristeza y abrazaron por última vez a su hijo.

"Lamentamos otra vez tener que dejarte, aún cuando nuestros deseos sean permanecer terrenalmente a tu lado." Dijo Minato.

"Pero siempre estaremos aquí." Apuntó Kushina a su corazón. "Sea en el lugar que estés, recuérdanos, porque nosotros estaremos apoyándote." La pelirroja lo abrazó con fuerzas. "Nuestro amor siempre perdurará y te protegerá, por favor, Naruto, no lo olvides."

Naruto cerró los ojos, alcanzando a corresponder su abrazo por última vez.

"Nunca podría olvidarlos…" respondió sonriéndoles a ambos. "Gracias por ser mis padres."

Minato y Kushina le sonrieron antes de desaparecer por completo, escuchando a lo lejos un débil:_ "te amamos". _

.

.

.

Naruto parpadeó levemente intentando salir del estupor en el que se había mantenido por tanto tiempo. No obstante, ni siquiera alcanzó a reponerse cuando se vio atrapado por la mirada feroz que le ofrecía el Uchiha mientras lo besaba con la misma intensidad.

"¡¿Sasuke?!" alcanzó a murmurar casi jadeando.

"Ni te atrevas a cortarlo." amenazó prosiguiendo en su tarea.

El ojiazul no comprendía el por qué del afán que tenía el chico en besarlo con tan desmesurada energía. En un principio, se resistió, pero conforme transcurrían los segundos, sintiendo su lengua acariciando la suya, sintiendo su respiración en su rostro... no le quedaba más remedio que rendirse. Sus manos se encontraron, entrelazando sus dedos con desesperación. Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba corroborar que no era producto de alguna de sus alucinaciones y, sobretodo, que no estaba solo.

Por supuesto que no. Junto a él estaba su persona más importante, tal como había dicho su madre.

"Naruto…" jadeó agarrando su nuca y atrayéndolo hacia él aún más, gesto que el rubio no rechazó en absoluto.

Aquellos minutos sin respuesta por parte del rubio le habían parecido eternos. El ver sin vida sus ojos no le hacía ninguna puta gracia. Irónico, ya que él en algún minuto de su vida pasada deseaba aniquilar con sus propias manos aquella chispa que iluminaba su rostro.

Por más que había intentado llamarlo para que reaccionara, no lo había hecho.

Por más que introducía genjutsu tras genjutsu sobre sus padres, tampoco parecían haberle hecho responder. Se sentía desesperado, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

_Solo Uzumaki Naruto podía hacer tal efecto en él. _

"¡Mierda, Sasuke! ¡Casi me mordiste la lengua, idiota!" Se quejó Naruto alejándose de él un poco.

_La única persona que tenía ese exclusivo derecho_.

"Regresaste…" se limitó a decir el azabache.

Naruto parpadeó incrédulo. Desde que conocía a Sasuke, en el mundo actual, jamás había visto su rostro tan sereno, sin ninguna arruga en su frente que reflejara la tensión en su interior. Comenzó a sonrojarse. Se veía demasiado…

"Violable…" dijo sin pensar.

La burbuja estalló.

"En tus jodidos y frustrados sueños." Respondió el azabache intentando alejarse, pero la mano de Naruto lo detuvo. Enarcó una ceja molesto. "¿Qué?" increpó volteándose.

El rubio lo miró con seriedad.

"Quédate a mi lado." dijo secamente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño por unos segundos antes de sentarse a su lado.

"Gracias, Sasuke." Apretó su mano mientras escondía lentamente su mirada entre su flequillo.

El chico se limitó a acomodar su brazo opuesto para inclinar su rostro. Aquella actitud derrotista pensó que la había erradicado.

"Si sigues actuando así, no dudes que te echaré a volar de una patada." Aclaró tajante. "No hay vida sin muerte. Por más que quieras retenerlos, no podrás hacerlo." Masculló mirando hacia al lado contrario del rubio.

"¡Eso lo sé!" exclamó enfadado Naruto mirándole. "Lo que no me puedo perdonar a mí mismo es que haya dejado que Madara fuese quien los haya eliminado…"

"Tú ya sabías las consecuencias, debiste haberlo previsto. Ese fue tu error." Concluyó Sasuke. "Y principalmente, haberte acercado a mí."

Naruto alzó una ceja.

"¿Acaso piensas que me arrepiento?"

"No, pero deberías."

"¡Me rehúso!" dijo firme acercando su rostro al de él.

Sasuke soltó un sonrisa socarrona.

"¿Estás enamorado de mí o qué?" se burló.

"No sabía que fueras un puto como para andar morreándote conmigo a cualquier hora." Naruto le sonrió sin ganas, pero con la misma acidez terminando de juntar su frente con la suya. "Enamorado, obsesionado, perturbado… utiliza la definición que quieras, pero lo único que sé… es que no te puedo dejar ir. Te necesito a mi lado, como sé que, por más que intentes ocultarlo, también tú." Murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos antes de poner su labios sobre los del azabache.

Sasuke cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya te lo he dicho antes: no te creas la gran cosa." Masculló molesto mientras invadía al mismo tiempo su boca con la misma intensidad.

Naruto tenía claro que no podía controlar las vidas de todos sus seres queridos, que por más que quisiese que estuviesen a su lado sonriendo siempre, esto no era más que un deseo infantil y sin sentido. Sus padres se lo habían dicho y ya no podía hacer más por ellos. Sin embargo, no dejaría que aquel maldito de Uchiha Madara se quedara satisfecho. Encontraría la manera para echar a perder sus planes y eliminar su podrida existencia.

Fue un idiota por haber caído fácilmente en la desesperación, por haberse rendido ante el obscuro destino que se le aproximaba. Había olvidado lo esencial:

Él ya no estaba solo.

Y tal vez, _j__amás lo había estado._

.

.

.

Alejados de la ciudad, en alguna zona apartada del epicentro urbano, entre los más oscuros y abandonados callejones del sector, un hombre encapuchado se escabullía por los rincones con habilidad esperando que algo atrajese su atención.

"Han sido largos años sin poder ver tu persona, Madara."

El hombre se detuvo, pero no se molestó en mirar.

"Es bueno saber que pudiste recordar todo, Kisame."

El de apariencia de tiburón se limitó a sonreír divertido ante la hipócrita actitud del tipo.

"¿Has encontrado al sacrificio y al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi?" preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa.

"Sí."

"¿Cuándo actuaremos?"

"No es necesario que intervengamos demasiado, las cosas se darán por sí solas en el momento preciso."

"Entonces iremos por los otros… ¿No?" preguntó excitado al saber que degollaría un par de cabezas en el proceso.

"Inicia con el jinchuuriki del sanbi, es el que queda más lejos de la región."

El peliazul asintió simplemente, pero acotó una hilarante frase solo para saber la reacción del hombre.

"Me sorprende tu repentina generosidad al dejar a Uchiha Sasuke libre."

El encapuchado sonrió ante las estúpidas frases que hacía el miembro de Akatsuki para intentar sacarlo de quicio. Se encogió de hombros mientras visualizaba la luna con expectación.

"En cuanto Naruto me reconoció por primera vez, el destino y la vida de Sasuke volvió a estar entre mis manos."

* * *

**Notas finales:** Sinceramente, espero que nadie sepa hacer vudú entre ustedes porque sé que me harían magia negra sin parar por haber matado a Minato y a Kushina xD.

Y sí, acabo de liar aún más las cosas. Creo que por ese tiempo había visto un _poquito _de Tsubasa y quedé traumada con las dimensiones :c, pero no se preocupen, fue solo inspiración del momento xD. Como bien algun s expusieron su teoría sobre lo que querría decir la segunda poesía de Kyuubi (xD, sé que se llama Kurama pero aún estoy bajo la línea de los capítulos que estaban por aquellos años), comenzarán a caer inconscientes los seres queridos. Aunque no me hace ni una gracia que Madara ande matando a todos xD.

Aseguro que este es el último capítulo en el que Naruto estará medio mártir (aunque me encanta traumarlo~). Era necesario para que pudiese comprender lo egoísta que se estaba volviendo y cómo no notaba las consecuencias que llevaría su propio deseo. Además que ver cómo eran asesinados sus padres, también afectó levemente a su cordura xD. Pero bueno... Sasuke se las arreglará para sacarlo totalmente de tal trance~. Por último, ya sabemos que puede controlar sus antiguas técnicas más o menos.

Mientras que por otro lado, vemos que Sasuke se va adaptando al rubio de una u otra forma. Espero no haber pasado la línea hacia el OOC (cosa que odio).

El próximo capítulo tendrá aquella sorpresa -promesa- que había dicho en aquella oportunidad. Espero poder cumplir y terminar este fic como dios manda xD, porque es increíble que tenga los borradores e ideas de los capítulos siguientes y no pueda escribir nada ¡nada! A todo esto, quedan alrededor d capítulos máximo xD. He recalculado los sucesos y saldría así xD.

Ojalá puedan soportar mis idioteces y barbaridades una vez más~

¡Gracias por haberse tomado su tiempo en leer! Me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto, sé que no escribo profesionalmente, pero me gustaría leer sus críticas, patadas, teorías, amenazas, etc. xD.

Besos y hasta pronto, espero :).

_Ethanlya Kurose. _


End file.
